Passing Over
by xoxsillygoose
Summary: She never thought she was a bender. Until an incident which left her scarred and confused, she finds friends where she least expected and an ability even less. The spirits must have screwed up. Not following series' plot. OC & Gaang. *Keep your eye out for the sequel—coming soon!*
1. Chapter 1: More or Less

_Vinca _

I awoke to my Grandma's shuffling and grumbling. I groaned, pushing the blanket off of me before forcing myself to get up. I stumbled into the kitchen, in the midst of a yawn.

" About time you woke up," She muttered, and I rolled my eyes, knowing that even in her grumpiness and rudeness, she meant well. She was the only family I had. My brother Olin was sent to war, while my dad and mother died when I was 2.

I plopped down on one of the four burgundy pillows that surrounded a small chestwood table, " Good-morning to you, too." I smiled, my voice enthusiastic.

"Eh," Grandma grunted, moving around a big pot, " Nothing is ever good about mornings now-a-days." She threw in some sweet smelling spices, and my stomach audibly rumbled. I felt a blush coming on, and I quickly got up, moving over to the pot.

" Oh, don't be so negative, Gram. " I exclaimed, standing beside her now and looking into the cauldron, " What are you making? It smells delicious. " I breathed in the smell, and she ushered me away.

" The pigdog you caught the other day. Now, leave me to my cooking. " she grumbled, and I smiled, walking over to look for a cup and ingredients to make tea.

I went hunting almost daily - even if it was illegal. I had caught the pigdog yesterday, but I didn't expect her to actually cook it. Pigdogs were a specialty, and I thought she was going to sell it to the butcher.

" I'm going to hunt, " I told her. My as well go when it's on my mind. And mornings were the best to go anyways - sometimes it took hours to get something. Grandma nodded. She knew it was illegal, but we needed to eat, didn't we? Forgetting about the tea, and I walked outside, closing the door behind me gently. It was nearly off of it's hinges. I would have to fix that.

I looked around, running my fingers through my dirty blonde hair. My stomach roared again, and I involuntarily covered it. I didn't eat breakfast. Or dinner. Come to think of it, I didn't even eat lunch. But eating a meal a day was a luxury that Grandma and I didn't have. Like I said before, sometimes you caught something while hunting, other times you

didn't. The animals in this Earth Kingdom village woods were scarce. That's why catching that pigdog was a big achievement.

I smiled to myself as I walked through the streets of my village - it was large, and much nicer than most - but not even near to being like Be Seing Se. It was rimming with poverty, and whenever I passed by homeless and beggers, I knew how lucky I was to have a home and a meal once and a while.

About a half an hour later, I arrived at the boundary of the village. I cautiously looked around for any guards - it was rare when there actually was some - and continued into the woods.

It was a short walk to were I kept my spear. I winced as I picked it up. I hated it ; hated that I made it ; hated that I killed with it. It felt.. Wrong. But I couldn't let Grandma starve, and with a sigh, I went eastward, looking for something edible.

It was late in the evening when I finished, managing to capture a chip squirrel and finding some robin jay eggs. Those were a special treat, and I carried them with much care as I hurried through the streets.

It was getting much late, and I saw less and less people as I rushed home. I was praying that I wouldn't get caught for breaking curfew. I could just consider myself dead.

" What are you doing our here? " A rough voice yelled, startling me. _I have to get home.._

The two fire nation soldiers crept forward, and slowed to a stop, backing up. " N-nothing, sir. " I murmured, swallowing. I did my best to hid the burlap sack that carried my kills in it. There was that word again, '_kills_'. I grimaced inwardly.

Thankfully, they didn't notice.

Instead, " It's passed curfew. "

_Shit, _I sighed, cursing myself for letting time slip by while hunting, _I could've made it home! _

" That is punishable. By death. " A pudgy, ugly looking one said. And they both stepped closer. " However, we can let you go for a small price. "

I looked down at their polished black boots, my reflection dancing in them vaguely. " I d-don't have any money. " I shrunk backwards, but suddenly, they started laughing loudly. _What the hell? _

" I don't want money. " Before I could even react, or even think, I was on my knees, being dragged into the alley behind us. All this time ; here was I, stupidly thinking what they were going to do. Beat me with stones to death? Burn me to death? Thoughts buzzed through my mind before I realized.

_Shit. _

I then flew up into a standing position, faster that I could even think I could move. Anger steamed from me like a pot of boiling tea. As I turned to face the men, or should I say 'rapists', they were clearly startled at my sudden movement.

I screamed in fury, my rage becoming uncontrollable. These rapists, perverts, idiot pedophiles do this everyday. Not realizing what I was doing, my hand moved diagonally, and I felt a wonderful rush that took my breath away. Suddenly, the men blew backwards, leaving me standing there, confused.

Tongues of fire whipped at me furiously, scorching my clothes. I took of running, feeling numb as I pushed passed Grandma, ignoring her speech on how 'damn freaking worried she was'. Shaking uncontrollably, I slipped into a dark, unwelcoming slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: Gone

**Sorry for the long time to update - this is my first story, and I'm new to the site, so things have been slow. Nonetheless, I'm trying to make the story have a plot.. more or less. Haha, hopefully it will become more clear as it goes on, and I'm going to forwarn you ; it does not follow the series' plot. It's all messed up, and I apologize, as I'm just writing it the way I invisioned it in my head. Deeply sorry for any confusion this will bring, but as the chapters come on, I will do my very best to explain them. Thank youu. (:**

_Vinca_

"Vinca."

"Vinca Mae Demean. ""VINCA MAE DEMEAN!" A hard kick into my side awakened me, my breathing coming out in staggers. I groaned, clutching my side, preparing to send a mean words to the provider, but realized it was just Grandma. Who else would it be?

" Yes, Grandma? " I asked through clenched teeth, rubbing my side that promised to be bruised soon. I threw the blankets off, rubbing the sleep from my dark eyes. Grandma had always said my eyes were unusual - dark, stormy ; almost a black gray color - but I never understood this, as hers were the same as mine.

"You have visitors. And if you survive, you are grounded." She growled, pulling me up. This surprised me, as she appeared much weaker than she proved to be. I stumbled into the kitchen, wondering who the hell would come visit me, when I saw them.

Even through the dirty window, they were easy to make out. Their red, fitted uniforms were brighter, more bold against the more typical colors that the villagers wore. I felt my blood run cold. _Shit. I may as well be dead. _

I trudged to the doorway, smiling slightly at the soldiers. " How may I help you? " I managed to choke out in an innocent, happy way - the way a normal, girly teenage girl would sound.

I recognized the two guards from last night - especially the ugly fat one. He stared at me with his merciless, endless golden eyes, and I forced myself to look away.

" Is this the one, Roag? " A tall, equally ugly one inquired, shooting daggers at me with his eyes. I swallow, the forced smile becoming tighter at each passing moment.

" Yes. That's defiantly her. The _Air bender. _" The fat one spat, hands perched on his hips. I nearly laughed out loud - _air bender? How stupid can one get? _I mused, the forced smile becoming a real one as I laughed inwardly.

_Air bender. Ha-ha. Idiots._

Then I realized that the tall ugly one was speaking, and I was being pushed forward, chains tightly bound to my wrists. Soon, he promised, they would be bound to my ankles. What was happening? They can't actually think I'm an _air bender. _I turned to glance at Grandma. She was looking through the window of the door, her face sad. I vaguely heard what she was saying, but as I stared into her eyes that I shared, I realized something. In the history books at school, they had said that air benders had dark eyes, as stormy as a raging storm at sea. How peculiar that Grandma and I both had these eyes.

As I thought about this, a blast of fire fled from one of the fire benders fingers, engulfing the house. Now, I snapped out of my daze.

"GRANDMA!" I screeched, pulling forward despite the heavy chains bound to me, desperate to get to loved one. _No! _I screamed, unaware of the tears spilling out of my eyes, the desperate, screams of fury and loss escaping my lips. The soldiers heaved me back, and I fell to the ground, my head hitting the unforgiving surface. The last thing I saw was the flames of my home, and the stench of death in the air.


	3. AN:1

Well, here is my first Author's Note. Wish me luck?

Anyway, I'm posting this because I have renewed hope, you could say. I thought this story was going to be a waste, but I have seen that a couple people added me to their story alert list. That made me happy. J

Basically, I have no sense of direction for this story. I have been lazy with updating ( really, only _two _chapters? ) and I mostly blame myself. And school. I've been pounded with homework and along with my sports, I've had no rest time.

I have some of the chapters written out, and I've just been too… lazy… to upload them. Haha. I'll admit it, I'm not very good with uploading these stories. I'm still *kind of* getting the hang with this website. I'm a newbie. XD

(cough) Back to the point! Thanks to everyone who added me to their story alert list. I can say that _really _made my day, and inspired me to continue with this silly story. And, I am going to warn you, so you better listen up! This story **does not** follow _with any _of the Avatar: The Last Airbender original plot. You'll find that out soon. I won't give any spoilers away, but I just wanted to forewarn all you people that are sticking with me and reading this lame story. I kind of gave my own stupid twist to the plot, so I hope no one gets angry with me for that…

Well, that's all for now. I'll try to upload a few chapters this week. I promise! J


	4. Chapter 3: Burned Rescue

**As promised, here is a new chapter. Sorry for any confusion - a lot happens in this chapter. Anyway! Here you go.**

_Chapter 3. **New Beginnings ** _

A deep throbbing pain pounded my head as I leaned against the tree I was tied to. I had stopped struggling a while ago, realizing that I wasn't going anywhere. Even if I escaped, where would I go? Who knows where in the forest we were.

My eyes grazed my surroundings, but I couldn't see very well. Darkness encased around me, and the only light found was from the guards fire, which was not even close to me. I was freezing. However, it's not like I would sit next to the fire if I could. Those kind of flames cruelly killed my Grandma.

I felt a lump form in my throat at that thought, and the pain in my head increased. I felt numb, despite my soreness. I sighed, and it was much louder than I wanted it to be. One of the men looked over, surprised, but he easily laughed a hefty baritone chuckle, wobbling over. " Hey, boys! Sleeping beauty is awake! " He bellowed, squatting down in front of me.

He breathed on my face. Alcohol tainted his breath, and I grimaced away from the smell. Disgusted, I saw that he was drunk, and I squirmed uneasily under his glazed eyes. He laughed again, moving my hair roughly out of my face, un-bounding me from the tree, but leaving the chains on my wrists and ankles. _Gee, thanks buddy. _I thought, glaring at him. " Why, aren't you beautiful! Hey, boys, come take a look at this one. Why pay ridiculous prices for a slut when you have a new, unused one right here! " He yelled, and I stiffened, spitting in his face.

" Stay away from me! " I yelled, moving away from his large hands.

" Now, now. You quit it out! " He slapped me, hard against the cheek. He then punched me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me. I gasped in pain, struggling to breath. " Get up, peasant. " he growled, standing over me now. I didn't move. _He broke my ribs!_ I cried inwardly, but an inside voice told me that I was just kidding myself. " Get up! " He demanded, kicking my shoulder. I stifled a cry of pain, curling up into a ball, trying to hide myself.

" GET UP! " He screamed, shooting fire at me. At first, I felt nothing, laughing slightly. _He didn't even hit me! _But then the pain suddenly appeared. It was on my wrists and ankles, searing slowly into my skin. I screamed in pain, gasping as the heat intensified. _Oh my God. I'm going to die. _I yelled, cried, and thrashed as the terrible inferno raged on .

" P-Please… stop…" I cried, aware of how heavy my breathing was. The pain was unbearable, and no words could describe it.

Slowly, the pain receded, and I laid there, regaining my breath. Sweat dripped down my face as I coughed, my throat sore from my screams. My eyes opened to see a pair of amber eyes glaring down at me, laughter being heard.

" That is what will happen when you disobey me, peasant. " He snapped, shaking his head, an evil smile on his face. A smile I will come to hate. I smile I _already _hated. I hated them. I hated him. I hated fire. I hated myself. I hated everything, _everybody. _I reluctantly nodded, seeing that was what he was waiting for. " Now, get up. "

I slowly got up - it took awhile, I was in chains, after all - and sat against the tree again, fearing for the worst. Seeing how foolish _that _was, I already had been burned, so what could be worse? I straightened, preparing for whatever was coming.

The man, still squatting, grabbed my cheeks with his rough hands. I yelped in surprise, all the time thinking _please don't burn my face, please don't burn my face…_but instead, he started to ask me questions.

" How did you do it? " He questioned, his voice hard as he asked me. " How did you air bend? TELL ME. "

" I-I-I don't know, sir," I stammered, trying to make my face appear innocent and truthful, but unable because of his hands. I _was_ telling the truth.

His hands then moved down to my throat, and I let out a strangled breath, " I don't know! " I gurgled, his hands becoming tighter.

Suddenly, he let go, laughter erupting from his mouth. " You DO know, idiot! Tell me or I'll burn you. This time I won't stop it, " he spoke into my ear, and I flinched away.

" I don't know, " I repeated, shaking my head, " I'm telling the truth. " I managed to choke out, suddenly enraged. They don't know anything. Hell, do _I _even know anything? But I certainly wasn't an air bender. Didn't these idiots go to school? Ozai destroyed them, right? I huffed.

The man shook his head, taking my wrists in his hands. " Wrong answer. " The agonizing pain then returned, taking me by surprise this time. I let out a gurgled scream, this pain was 10 times worse. I thrashed, begging him to stop as the fire burned my wrists, my life, my everything.

" What the hell? Get him! " The fiery pain came to an abrupt stop, much to my relief. I was thrown back to the ground, however, and I groaned, completely unaware of what was happening, completely sure that I didn't not want to get involved. All I wanted to do was go to sleep, and wake to Grandma's grumblings as usual.

A face appeared in front of my own, making me gasp in surprise. He smiled slightly, pulling me up into his arms, whispering, " It'll be okay - hang on. " I obeyed, clutching to his shoulders, and he took off into a run. _Who is this? _I wondered vaguely. He was young - very young, maybe my own age. He had strange arrow tattoos on his head that I faintly saw before he picked me up, but he also had some on his arms.

He slowed into a walk, his breathed heavy, but it soon returned to normal. " Are you alright? " He inquired, looking down at me. I nodded, but I don't know if he saw it. I rested my head against his chest, feeling drained as I listened to his heartbeat. It was a nice, soothing beat, and I felt myself growing drowsy. He nudged me to keep me awake, and I felt a edge of annoyance. _Why won't he let me sleep? _

Soon, he stopped the walk altogether, and I heard other voices. One of a girls - maybe two? And some boys. I immediately opened my eyes, gazing around frantically. What was happening? Who are these people?

The boy smiled again, whispering into my ear, " It's okay. " Before setting me gently down. I liked him. He was nice. Something soft was underneath of me - fur? I didn't care to find out. It was soft and comfortable. A dark-haired girl bent over me. She was really pretty, and I sighed inwardly, oddly enough feeling insecure.

" Hi. I'm Katara, and Aang was the one who was carrying you. " She told me slowly, and I nodded. Aang. An unusual name - and Katara? Sounded Water Tribe-ish. " Who are you? " she asked, pushing the hair out of my face. The one named Aang began to take off my chains off one by one, and I wondered how he did so, but once again I didn't care to ask or find out. Katara took something out of her pocket.

" Vinca. " I rasped, closing my eyes. A nice, soothing feeling encased my body, and I sighed at nice it felt. It was cold and flowed through my veins, and I felt…good. I felt sleep edging on, but I fought it off. I had to thank these people.

" Vinca. Nice to meet you. " A different voice said, and I recognized it as Aang.

I looked up at him, " Thank you. " Before drifting off into a much-needed sleep.

* * *

><p>My dreams were clouded and hazy, the face of the tattooed boy ; Aang, appearing in almost all of them. These dreams sent chills down my spine, as along with Aang in them, the scene of my Grandmother being burned to death was showing a lot, too. I found myself awakening, being confused, and falling back asleep, a strange, overcoming sense of fear upon me.<p>

Finally, I awoke, forcing myself to stay awake. I groaned, rubbing my head. I was sore, like I ran 100 miles continuously. Every single part of my body ached and moaned. Sighing, I got into a sitting position, brushing the dirt from my clothes. I examined my shirt. _This isn't my shirt. _I thought. The shirt I had on before was brown. This one was red.

Like Fire Nation clothes.

I clutched the shirt, wanting to rip it off. If felt like it was burning me just with the cloth. _I must be going crazy. _I mused, rubbing my head again, my fingers slowly going through my hair. I looked around, observing my surroundings.

First, I was encased in four walls.

I scooted forward, feeling the walls. They were rock, and very sturdy. Only a Earth Bender could do this, I realized.

_Am I in jail? Was last night just a hallucination? _I felt dizzy, tapping gently against the rock walls. I felt the urge to call out, but resisted, half of me fearing what would happen, the other half worried about what would happen if I spoke. Would I start crying? I stifled a laugh. I was cracking myself up.

Then, the ground began to rumble beneath me. I scooted back again, frightened. What was going on? I pulled my knees up to my chest, hiding behind them.

The wall in front of my lower a bit, and a tiny person stepped in. She was wearing earth kingdom clothing, and I relaxed a bit. Emphasis on 'a bit.'

The girl smiled, brushing the hair out of her face. " Hi there. I'm Toph. You are? "

She was blind.

I blinked, looking at her, hesitating, " V-Vinca. "

Toph nodded, " Cool name. Calm down a little bit! Your heartbeat is off the charts, " she waved her hand slightly, " It's not like I'm going to hurt you, " Then she added, with a dark chuckle, " Yet. " Toph sat down in a cross-legged position, both of her hands on the ground. " Anyway, I'll just get to the point. Last night, Twinkle toes rescued you, Katara healed you, and Sokka complained about you. So that's why you're in here - because Sokka thinks you are some badass criminal. " She laughed, " You aren't, right? "

I laughed along with her, comfortable around her now. " No. I don't even know really why I was arrested. " I sat for a minute, thoughtful. " Oh, yeah. Those idiotic Fire Nation people thought I was an Air Bender. An Air bender! " I giggled.

Toph didn't laugh this time, and she seemed… distracted. " Ok-ay. So, I guess these are unnecessary. " She patted the ground, and it began to rumble once again. This time, all the walls disappeared. The sun beat down, and I squinted against the bright light, letting my eyes to adjust. Once they did, I glanced slowly around, taking in everything. My eyes rested on a guy resting around a campfire. He was lying down, prodding the nearby fire with a stick. The delicious smell of fish made my mouth water.

" AGH! TOPH. " A dark-skinned one yelled, jumping up and pointing at me with a accusing glare in his eyes, " WE AGREED THAT WE WOULDN'T LET HER OUT UNTIL AANG GOT HERE! " He raved, taking out a wooden object. A boomerang? I giggled inwardly.

" Sokka, shut up, will you? She's not bad. " Toph snapped, throwing a pebble at his face. Sokka dodged easily, but fell backwards in the process.

I tugged awkwardly at the shirt, before glancing at Toph, " This isn't my shirt, " I told her, " Where is mine? "

Toph laughed, punching my arm lightly, " Katara had an extra one. Thank _goodness,_ because your's was destroyed! "

I froze, eyes widening. They saw me naked? " Uhm - " I began, rubbing my neck, nervousness once again coming back.

Then, she laughed again, louder this time, " Not like you're thinking, Vinca. It was just burnt. " Toph assured me, and I exhaled softly. " Anyway! Where is Twinkle toes and Sugar Queen? Oh! I know. " She glanced at Sokka, a smile creeping onto her face, " Didn't they say they were going to go water bend? Well, they're probably sucking face. " Toph made sloppy kissing noises, and I laughed. The first real laughter in a while. It felt nice.

Sokka's face turned red as he rose to his feet, " They better not be! " He growled, stomping away, most likely to get them. I laughed again.

Toph scooted over, grabbing a pan out of the fire. " Here you go. You must be hungry. " She pushed the pan over, revealing a cooked fish. I could almost feel drool running down my chin.

I shoved the fish back, " I'm… not hungry. " I covered my stomach involuntarily, to try to make it not growl in protest. My efforts were wasted, as my stomach growled furiously.

Toph sighed, " Just eat it. Or Sokka will end up tackling you for it when he returns. "

This made me smile, and I reluctantly took the fish, nibbling on it. I sighed at the fantastic taste… I hadn't eaten in at least a week. I finished the food in a few bites, despite my tries to savor it with small bites. As I swallowed the last parts of the fish, I let my thoughts wander. _Why are these people taking care of me? They could've just let me die. And what about Aang? Why did he rescue me? _

A sudden crash in the forest broke me from my thoughts, and I looked at the woods, startled. Sokka came stumbling through, hold a boy by the collar of his clothing. _What strange clothes. _I observed, and then I realized that must be Aang. Or Twinkle Toes, for that matter. Toph seemed to enjoy nicknames.

" Sokka! " Aang cried, flailing around in his hold in Sokka's grip, " I wasn't kissing her!" He yelled, " Please, let me down! " He struggled in his grip, swaying around.

Sokka dropped him, and he hit the ground softly. " I don't ever want to see you look at her like that! Or even think about doing that to my sister! " he growled, overprotective. Aang blushed, appearing offended.

" I would never, Sokka. " he countered, rubbing his hairless head as he rose, brushing the debris from his shirt.

I recognized Katara. She and Sokka looked like brother and sister. _They must be related. _I mused, rubbing my hands. It was then that I noticed my wrists. I stared at the scars, the memories flooding back. The pain. The burning… I winced, feeling like I was going to throw up. I gently touched them, expecting pain but feeling none. They were permanent. They had left their mark on me.

Aang and Katara then noticed me, and Aang rushed over, excitement glittering in his wide, gray eyes. He was about a head taller than me. He plopped down next to me, words rambling out of his mouth. " How are you feeling? I'm Aang. What's your name? Are you a bender? Where are you from? Why were you with the fire benders? Are you hurt? Why - "

" Aang, um, calm down. " Katara interrupted, and Aang abruptly stopped, flustered. He blushed, murmuring a 'sorry', a smile wide on his face. Katara motion for him to move as she sat down. " Are you feeling okay? " I saw her eyes glance wearily at my scars, and I subconsciously covered them.

" Yes, thank you. It means a lot for you guys to… care for me. " I smiled, meeting her gaze. Her eyes were a light blue. Defiantly water tribe. _She must be a healer. _Memories rushed back from last night. She definitely was.

To confirm my thoughts, she brought out a vial of water. It was almost gone. " I might be able to fade the scars, " Katara told me slowly, knowing that this was a touchy subject. I moved my hands away, exposing my wrists. But I hid my ankles. She didn't need to waste anymore of her healing waters on me. _I am just a peasant, after all. _I thought bitterly, recalling the man who gave me these scars words. Katara gently took my wrists, bending the water from the vial onto my hands. I recognized the cooling sensation from last night, and I closed my eyes. Just as quick as it appeared, it was gone.

I looked down at my wrists, and I was pleasantly surprised. The scars were faded, but were still a soft pink. I glanced back up at Katara, " Thank you, Katara. " I murmured, and she nodded, smiling. Aang then butted in, refreshing me with his questions. I answered them slowly, " I'm feeling fine. Nice to meet you, Aang. I'm Vinca. " I then hesitated before answering, " I'm not sure if I'm a bender. " Then continued on, " I'm from Ba Seing Se." I lied. " I was with the fire benders for a… reason. " I countered, " And, no, I'm not hurt. "Seemingly satisfied with my answers, Aang smiled, thinking over my answers. " What do you mean you're not sure if you're a bender? " He inquired, confusion edging his tone. His fingers fiddled with a staff.

" I mean exactly what I said. " I replied, anxiety sweeping through me. I looked down at the fire that was near me. I involuntarily scooted backwards.

Aang peered at me for a few more moments before Toph grunted, annoyed. " Aang, let's practice. " She clumsily stood up, appearing half-drunk with fatigue. Aang seemed the same way, and he sighed, rubbing his eyes.

" Toph, I'm _exhausted. _" He whined half-heartedly, and I cracked a smile.

" That's your fault, Twinkle Toes. " Toph huffed, dragging him up, " Shouldn't have been water bending. "

" Can't we just do this tomo-"

Toph sighed loudly, stomping the ground like a child having a tantrum, " Listen, Twinkle Toes. Let's face it, you suck at earth bending. And the only way to get good at it is to… " She trailed off, moving her hands in an overly dramatic way.

" Practice. " Aang finished the sentence, seemingly distraught. He was definitely tired, it was clear as he trudged to the middle of the meadow with Toph. I watched intently as Toph barked orders at him, and Aang obliged. His brows furrowed in concentration, trying to perfect it.

As I watched, thoughts lazily fluttered around my mind. _How peculiar that he is a water bender __**and **__an earth bender. _I mused silently, playing with a dirty blonde curl at had loosened itself from my original braid. My eyes widened, _He must be…No. He couldn't be. The Avatar is dead… but what about the wanted posters? It can't be him. But the tattoos. _I argued bitterly against myself.

As I continued to watch, I realized that Aang _was _the Avatar. He had to be. Anybody would recognize him, as hundreds of 'Wanted' posters were tacked around the village. Apparently, I'm not 'anybody'. _I'm so foolish! _I felt like laughing at my own stupidity and unobservant eyes. _Pay more attention, Vinca. _I scolded myself.

A loud _thump_ drew me from my thoughts, and I glanced up, confused. Katara, who was seated to my left, jumped up in a flash, dashing over to where Toph and Aang had been practicing .Sokka fled over along with his sister.

" Toph! " I heard Katara cry, as she knelt down, " Aang was exhausted. You've hurt him! "

Curiosity sparking, I finally rose, walking over. I went to stand by Katara, who was crouched over Aang. He looked unconscious, but I was once again proved wrong as he groaned softly. " I'm fine, Katara. " He rasped, pulling himself into a sitting position. He wobbled slightly before falling back, and my arms shot forward, catching him before he hit the hard ground. Aang sighed gratefully, and I gently helped him into a more comfortable position.

" What happened? " I dare ask, glancing from Katara to Toph. Katara was glaring at Toph while sending looks of sympathy to Aang, also checking his pulse.

" Um, he kind of didn't move out of the way fast enough. " Toph admitted, rubbing her head embarrassingly.

" Because he was tired. " Katara shot at her, billowing a loud sigh as she hovered over the half-conscious Aang. " You didn't sleep at all last night. " she said pointedly to Aang, who just shrugged.

Toph pinched the bridge of her nose, " He's _fine. _He even said so himself, Sugar Queen. So calm down. You always freak out at the simplest things. " She fired back, turning away, " He's just tired. He's half asleep, for Heaven's sake, not half dead. " Toph then waved an annoyed hand before stomping away, grunting angrily.

Aang sighed, pushing Katara gently away, " Stop fighting. I am fine. I just need some rest. " He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. He was very nice.

Katara blinked, pushing the hair away from her face. " Here, let me help you. " She took his hand, despite Aang's protests, and pulled him up. Aang let out a yawn, rolling his eyes as he stumbled over to the campfire, pulling his hands over his head as he laid down.

Katara sighed, walking as well. I slowly followed, sitting down near the fire. I stared into it, feeling suddenly warm and comfortable. _No, _I told myself, _Fire kills. _I swallowed, looking around. Aang was to my left, and appeared already in a deep slumber. Katara as well, was sleeping next to Sokka, who was also asleep. Toph was across the fire from me, staring into it's depths.

" You're not really from Ba Seing Se, are you? " This question took me off guard, and I looked at her, surprised.

" O-Of course. " I scoffed, running my fingers along the grass underneath me, looking away.

" You aren't. I'm surprised they believed you. We aren't even _close _to Ba Seing Se, Vinca. " Toph pointed out, leaning back on her palms as she stared across the fire at me.

I sighed, my shoulders slumping, " You're right. I'm from the village closest to here. " I stared at the ground again, distraught. How would the others feel knowing that I lied?

Toph shrugged, waving a dismissive hand, " I won't tell anyone. It doesn't matter where you're from, does it? "

I ignored her question, looking at her, " How did you know I was lying? "

She smiled slyly, " I have my ways. "

* * *

><p><strong>Toph rules. She has her ways. :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Discovery

**Apparently, I'm not very good at keeping promises? I'm sorry. ;c; But, here is a new chapter! Chapter 4! Yay! Truth be told, I'm blindly feeling my way around this story. The _two _reviews have been helpful, thank you, dude. You are awesome. :D Reviews are more than welcome, especially critique! enjoy ~**

Sleep didn't come so easily. I would drift off, only to wake up, sweat covering my face. I didn't remember my dreams. All I knew was that they were very, very hot. Groaning softly, I rolled over, my back cracking. I grimaced, closing my eyes. The sun was just coming up. I heard a rustle, and froze. I rolled back over again to see Aang walking slowly away. _Where is he going? _I wondered, and once he disappeared in the trees, I got to my feet. I hurried after him. _You're so nosey. _I mused, guilty.

I slowed down as Aang went out of my sight. As I peered thought the bushes, I saw him standing, back to me, on the bank of a stream. His arms were moving gracefully, and a strand of water moved with it. I felt my jaw drop as I watched. Aang then moved his left arm in a downward motion, as if scooping the water. The water twisted into a intricate woven braid, surrounding a stray reed on the side of the stream. He then lowered it, before releasing the water.

" That's beautiful. " I blurted out before I could even think. I covered my mouth, shrinking backwards in embarrassment. Aang whirled around, eyes narrowed as his hands flew into a fighting position. He relaxed as he saw me hunkering in the bushes, and he laughed. " Sorry. " I said, feeling heat rise to my cheeks.

Aang smiled, ushering me out of the bushes. " It's okay. " He assured me, but he laughed again. " You should've seen your face! " he exclaimed, his eyes glittering under the sun light. I couldn't help but laugh myself, realizing how stupid I must've looked. After a few minutes of trying to regain our breath, Aang sat down by the water. I slowly joined him, gazing into the clear blue depths, my reflection dancing faintly off of it. I looked like a mess. My hair was in clumps, and dirt masked my cheeks. I quickly smoothed down my brown hair, and brushed the dirt from my face.

" Water-bending _is_ beautiful. " Aang mused, looking out upon the lazily flowing waters, " It 's graceful. Full of life and beauty. " After a few thoughtful moments, he added, " All the elements are magnificent. Even fire. "

I wanted to object. To tell him that fire killed. Fire tortured. Fire destroyed. But I couldn't find the nerve. Because as I looked into my reflection, I also saw him, a boy that looked around my age. He looked much to young to be the Avatar. Much too young to be speaking those words.

It was quiet for a few moments. I racked my brain for things to say, and finding nothing. I dipped my fingers gently into the water, testing the temperature. It was nice, cool, and refreshing. I wanted to jump in and sink to the bottom. A sigh escaped my lips, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Aang look at me. " Let's go swimming. " I suggested, and before he could say anything, I jumped in, splashing him.

" Hey! " He laughed, and I dipped underwater. It was a lot deeper than it appeared. I surfaced, laughter echoing from me as well. Aang jumped, grabbing his knees as he hurriedly shouted, " Cannonball! " Before splashing into the water.

I kicked water at him, laughing as he returned it. Aang then brought up a string of water, throwing in at my face, making me laugh harder as I blinked the water from my eyes. " H-Hey! No fair. No water bending! " I begged, splashing him.

He stuck his tongue out, before a devilish smile appeared. He moved his hand forward, creating a gust of wind which once again splash another blob of water into my face. " You didn't say anything about air bending! " He countered, and before I could respond he mustered all the air he could into his lungs, then disappeared underwater.

I sighed, feeling happiness overflow my emotions. It overtook the grief, loneliness, and confusion. And, personally, I loved it. Basked it in. My eyes searched the water for any sign of Aang, and once I did, it was too late. I let out a shrill shriek as I was pulled under by an outstretched tattooed hand, which ticked me. Inhaling water by laughing, I clung to a rock, heaving myself up. I sputtered water, giggling feverishly. " You little turd! " I exclaimed as Aang resurfaced, laughing loudly at my surprise. I puckered my lips in a fake attempt of anger, which only fueled his laughter. " That's enough! " I giggled, splashing him.

His laughter eventually calmed down. " Sorry, Vinca. " Aang apologized, all smiles. He hauled himself up to the shore, offering his hand to me. I grasped it, and with his help, stumbled up next to him. We sat together on the grass, dripping wet, when Aang slowly bended the water from both of us and replaced it into the stream.

I closed my eyes against the sun, and let the heat warm me. It felt nice. Today was going to be very hot. I cocked my head, glancing at Aang, who was staring at the clouds. " Is Katara a water bender? " After the question surfaced, I realized how stupid it was. Of course she was. She was a healer.

" Yes. " He smiled slightly.

" Is Sokka? "

" No. "

I nodded, running my fingers through the strands of my hair. I absent-mindedly knotted it into a bun.

" Are _you _a bender, Vinca? "

His question took me by surprise. I froze, unsure. " I don't know. " I replied, staring down at my scared wrists. I swallowed.

A few thoughtful moments surpassed before Aang sprung to his feet, his smile wider than before. " Let's find out! " he exclaimed, pulling me to my feet. I stumbled forward, startled.

" What do you mean? " I asked, anxiety sweeping through, mixed with confusion.

" Try to bend all the elements. Maybe you _can _bend, but you didn't know! "

" But - "

" I'll help you out. Let's start with water! " He motioned for me to imitate his movements, and I hestiantly obliged. Aang moved swiftly, his arms extending as his right leg moved back. He then moved his arm downwards in near the water. I concentrated, mimicking his exact movements. A bulb of water rose with Aang. None for me. I exhaled loudly, and Aang shrugged. " It's okay. Now, let's try earth. "

He frowned slightly, before adding, " I suck at this. " he sighed, rubbing his head wearily.

I smiled, patting his shoulder, a sign of mere comfort, " That's normal. " He looked at me, confusion lining his gaze. I continued, " You're an Air bender. So it's only normal that you'll have trouble with earth bending. " I reasoned, " Don't be so hard on yourself, Aang. " _Where did that come from? _I curiously thought.

Aang nodded, smiling back at me, considering this, " I guess you're right. Okay. Just follow my footsteps. " He brought his feet into a steady stance, bringing his fists quickly downward. A bead of sweat formed on his forehead as he focused. I did as well, my brows furrowing in frustration. Aang moved his fists forward, and a nearby rock lifted, before dropping with a loud _thud. _He let out a relieved sigh, as if holding the rock was a chore. It probably was.

I sighed, slumping onto the ground. This was hopeless. I rubbed my eyes, suddenly feeling the effects of fatigue after a sleepless night. Aang poked me, offering a smile of encouragement. " Don't give up yet, Vinca. We still have two more to go. "

I stuck out my tongue, but found a new kind of courage. Aang smiled, his eyes twinkling as he stood across from me. He hesitantly said, " I don't know about this. " Aang whispered, appearing distant.

I blinked, reaching forward, " It's okay - "

" No, it's not. " He shot back, his wide gray eyes closed tightly, " Is it okay if we skip this? I can't risk - burning you. If you are a fire bender, I guess we'll find out. " His voice shook slightly, as he turned away from me. I backed up. I gave him the space he needed, and turned my attention to the leaves dropping slowly to the ground.

After a few moments, Aang seemed to get back to his normal, cheery self. " Okay, let's try air now. " He seemed happy with this, and he smiled.

" Aang, I think we better give up. There is no way I can be an air bender. You're the last one. " I countered, matter-of-factly. " Then there's not risk in trying, is there? "

Aang teased, his hands moving in a quick movement, an orb of air forming from his finger tips. I watched with awe, this striking a new pang of hope. Even if it was unlikely, why not try?

" Fine."

This time, Aang's movements aren't as difficult as the others to follow. They come easily. I break away from Aang's instructions and finish the movement, moving my arm diagonally. The familiar, brilliant rush returns. It's like an adrenaline rush, but so, so much better. I feel a powerful, tingling sensation before I react almost instinctively, moving my arms rather gracefully in a half-circle, creating something I've never done before. A ball of air dances quickly in my palms, and I feel my heart stop for a quick second, and in that time the ball vanishes. I tear my eyes away from the used-to-be orb of wind was, locking eyes with Aang. His eyes are glazed as he stares wide eyed, and after a few moments, he exhales. I let out a staggered breath, realizing that I, too, had been holding it in.

" How? " He inquires meekly, rubbing his forehead feverishly as if he had a horrible headache.

" I don't know. "

Aang falls into a sitting-position, his eyes narrowed as he processes things. I stand where I was, awkwardly tugging on the hems of my shirt, wondering if anything remains from the ashes of my home. I don't know if I could go back. I suddenly felt breathless, and wrapped my arms around my chest, dizzyness making me sick.

Finally, after what seems like hours, Aang turns his head to me, appearing calm now, " I don't know, either. " He pauses, puckering his lips in concentration, " Maybe the Spirits will know. " He says, more to himself than me, " Yes. " He squeezes his eyes shut, before opening them, " I'm going to meditate. "

I nod, adding a shrug, " Okay. Um… I'll go back to camp. "

Aang doesn't respond, so I make my way back to the clearing. Thoughts rudely buzz through my eyes, giving me a migraine. I billow a sigh, feeling suddenly exhausted as I stumbled into the clearing. Sokka looks up from whatever he was doing, shooting me a suspicious glare, and Katara glances at me, and I easily spot the concern. Toph doesn't even nod my way.

Needing something to do, I ignore their stares and somehow find my way back to my village.


	6. Chapter 5: Letters from the Dead

I keep my head low. It's all I can do. My head is killing me. My thoughts are hazy as I wander the streets of my former home. The sun is setting, but I don't care about curfew. I finally stumble across my house. Or should I say ashes? I stare out across the small shack that my Grandma and I called home. I feel a strange numbness overcoming me, and I don't resist. I shuffle through the ashes, and they scatter with each of my steps.

It all burned.

I realize, closing my eyes tightly. _I am so stupid. _

I crouch down, breathing heavily as the pain comes. _Oh, Grandma… I am so sorry._ If only I had been home before curfew. If only.

Get a hold of yourself, Vinca.

I scold myself, forcing myself to stand. I stagger slightly, the sudden movement of my foot sending up a pile of ashes. Something white peeks out from under them, and I slowly brush it off.

It's an ivory box. It's a gray color, but as I clean it, it gleams white. I stare at it. _What's inside? _I wonder, running my fingers over the top of the box, feeling it's smoothness. Intricate designs cover the crack where the opening is, and as I peer closer, I realize that the design is some symbol that looks strangely familiar. I just can't put my finger on it. I suddenly feel dizzy. I stumbled backwards, clutching the box in my hands. Thoughts rush through my mind, and I somehow end up back at the clearing, with Katara staring worriedly at me, Sokka asleep, and Aang and Toph speaking in hushed tones.. I once again ignored them, and curled up, wishing sleep upon me.

* * *

><p>" She can't stay with us. "<p>

" Sokka, you don't understand. She has to -"

" No. I'm sorry Aang, but it doesn't feel right. "

" Guys, stop arguing. "

" She's not coming. "

" Sokka, be reasonable. "

" She's mentally scarred. "

" No she's not! "

" Toph, back me up? "

" I don't know what to say. "

" Why _can't _she stay with us, Sokka? "

" Because! She's dangerous! "

" Don't be ridiculous. She's really nice. "

" So? "

" Let her come, Sokka! Vinca is about as mean as Appa. Which, isn't mean. "

" Appa is mean to me. "

"_Sokka. "_

" She's not coming. End of conversation. "

" Sokka - "

" No. "

I pretended to be asleep while I listened to Sokka and Aang's conversation. My back was to them, and as I listened, I stared at the grass underneath of me. Sokka was right. I didn't need to come with them. I was dangerous, apparently.

" She's awake, you know. " I recognized Toph's voice. I froze, blinking, mentally cursing Toph for saying so.

" Vinca? " Aang ventured, and I easily heard the concern in his voice. I reluctantly rolled over into a sitting position, rubbing my eyes. I looked at him, the boy who saved me, and felt gratitude and respect for him. I'll miss him.

" I'll leave. " I murmured, standing up and smoothing my mottled hair down the best I could. I clutched the ivory box protectively, turning around to leave.

" Wait! " Aang yelled, rushing forward, " Please, don't leave, Vinca. " He begged, his gray eyes searching mine. I met his gaze before looking quickly away. " Vinca. " He caught my hand, " Please don't. Sokka is just a monkey-head. " Aang told me, and I forced a smile.

" Vinca, don't leave. " This time, Katara spoke. She walked calmly over, shooting a glare at Sokka, " You're part of us now. " I felt my heart swell, and this time the smile was real.

" No. She's leaving. " Sokka growled, moving his hands angrily, " And that's that. "

" Sokka. It's not _your_ decision. You are not the leader of the group. " Katara shot back, hands perched sassily on her hips, " So, quit acting like it. We'll take a group vote. " Sokka stuck his lip out in a pout, but obliged. " Whoever is in favor of Vinca staying, raise your hand. " Katara stated, and her hand went up, along with Aang's and Toph's, who sported a bored expression. Katara looked around. " The people have decided, Sokka. Vinca is staying with us. " She smirked.

Sokka huffed, crossing his arms in defeat. He glared at me before turning around, yelling angrily, " Fine, then! Let the criminal travel with us! See if I care! Blah! And where's your stupid flying bison, Aang? Let's get out of here! "

" Appa is _not _stupid, Sokka! " Aang countered, sticking his tongue out. " And, he's probably eating. "

" Like he needs food! "

" Sokka, calm down. " Katara sighed, running her fingers through her hair, " Would you rather walk to Ba Seing Se? " Sokka grumbled, " That's right. I didn't think so. "

Aang chuckled, taking an object out of his pocket. He blew feverishly into it. It appeared to be a whistle, but no sound came out of it. " APPA! " He shouted, before putting the whistle into his pocket. He caught me staring at it, and he explained, " It's a bison whistle. " He smiled, adding a shrug. " Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. " Apparently, it worked this time. A loud groan echoed from the trees, and I looked up. A large, flying bison soared down, landing with a loud _thud_. Aang laughed, running forward and petting Appa. " Hey, boy! " He exclaimed, and Appa responded with a slobber filled lick. I giggled.

" Thank the Spirits! " Sokka cried, walking over to Appa, " Let's get out of here. " He jumped up, an obvious attempt to saddle the bison, but missed by a long shot. He fell to the ground, and after a moments hesitation, tried again. He lay on the Appa, smiling with triumph.

Toph sighed, shuffling over, " And I was just getting used to being on good ol' land again. " She muttered, and Sokka helped hoist her up.

" Wait! We can not leave yet! " Aang stated, looking around, " Where's Momo? "

A flash of white appeared, and I shrieked as it landed on my shoulders. _What the hell! _The thing made little noises before flying over to Aang.

Everyone was laughing. I looked at them, confused, as how are they laughing when I was just attacked by a squirrel thing? " That's Momo. " Katara told me, regaining her breath, " He's a flying lemur bat. He's harmless. " She confirmed, and I relaxed, cracking a smile. Katara returned it, motioning for me to follow. We both, with much effort, settled down on Appa's saddle.

" Um, so we're going to Ba Seing Se? " I inquired, running my fingers subconsciously over the ivory box.

" Yep. " Aang told me, nodding, before he took Appa's reins. " Yip Yip! " I vaguely heard him say, and Appa was suddenly in the air. A rush of wind tasseled with my hair, and I breathed in the fresh air. It felt amazing. I closed my eyes, letting the wind flow through me, energy surfacing.

It didn't ask anymore questions. I glanced around. Sokka was fiddling with some sort of sword. Toph was just sitting there, complaining, while Katara was glancing over the edge.

I looked down at the box, curiosity flooding through me. I wanted to open it, but was scared of what I would see. _Just open it. _I voice inside me nagged me to open it, and I finally obliged. I slowly cracked it open, peering inside. I opened it further, revealing a lush red velvet interior. Inside sat a letter, and more things sat underneath of it. It was clear that I was to apparently read the letter first. The letter was in a slim, rather formal envelope.

It was addressed to me.

I hesitantly peeled it open, gently taking out the letter within. I slowly opened it, the smell of ink heavy.

**Dear Vinca, **

**Trust them who trust you. **

I squinted my eyes in confusion. What? Does this mean to trust Aang, Katara, and Toph? Well, Sokka didn't count, because he obviously doesn't trust me. My fingers ran over the corners of the letter, collection dust. It was then that at the bottom of the parchment, that I saw this :

**You are unique. Learn. **

**Grandma.**

I exhaled softly, rubbing my temples. Grandma. Leave it to her to leave me confused. Okay, is saying that I'm unique mean that I'm weird? Does unique mean that I'm an air bender? Yes, air bending is unique. But learn what? Air bending? That must be it. Who would teach me? I glanced at Aang. _Maybe. But he seemed worried when he saw that I was an air bender. _I felt a sudden tang of helplessness.

" What's that? " Sokka's voice made me jump from my thoughts, causing me to drop the letter. He snatched it, scanning the words before laughing out loud. " How weird. " Sokka threw the letter at me, and I caught it, looking down as I tucked it back into the ivory box.

" Sokka. " Katara shot him 'the look', which was a pair of icy blue eyes pentrating him with a glare. Sokka shrunk back, turning his whole body away from us. " Sorry about that. "

I shrugged, hugging the box close, " No, it's fine. "

Becuase it was weird. And I had a feeling that this was going to be one hell of a ride.


	7. Chapter 6: A Heart of Gold

**Hello! Thank everyone for the reviews! They mean _a lot. _So, here is another chapter! There is some Aang&Vinca fluff in here, so enjoy. ;)**

_Chapter Six._

That night, we landed in a meadow in the outskirts of another small, poor village. Sokka had complained that this was 'throwing this off our schedule!', but Aang ignored him and landed anyways. We then settled around Appa, with Sokka barely managing to make a small fire. After everyone had fallen asleep, Aang turned to me, his stormy grey eyes reflected off the inferno, the light illuminating them in a slightly ominous way. "Vinca, why were you with those fire benders?" This question took me completely off guard.

_Well, it's not like you didn't know this question was coming! _I sighed, looking down at my wrists. The darkness of the scars had faded, but about an inch wide of pink scarred my wrists. After a moments hesitation, I answered, "Well…umm…" I stammered, searching desperately for an answer._ Tell him the truth._ I inhaled softly, looking into his eyes. My heart fluttered, "I was out hunting," I felt myself wince, and whether he saw it I did not know, " And I broke our town's curfew. I got caught, and something happened, and then the next day I was arrested." Aang nodded slowly, "They…They burned down my…house…" I broke our gaze, my voice shaking, "And burned my grandma…alive."

I couldn't stop the tears now. They spilled like a flood down my face, and my sobs came out softly as I buried my head in my knees, my whole body shaking. I have tried to stay strong. I didn't cry when I saw my only close family member die before my eyes. I couldn't afford to. The sobs came out louder. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand enclose around my shoulders, pulling me over. I looked up, seeing Aang, his face solemn.

"I-I'm sorry, I s-shouldn't cry, just…leave me alone. " I tried to tell him, pushing away. I didn't want him to see me like this. I couldn't him know I was a weak, helpless, lost girl with no known meaning in life. But Aang just pulled me closer, and I finally gave in, resting my head against his chest as I cried.

After a few minutes, the sobbing suddenly stopped. Even though I felt like shit, I also felt happy. I didn't want to pull away. The familiar thud of Aang's heartbeat soothed me as it had before, when he rescued me. However, he pushed me gently away, hands on my shoulders as he looked at me in the eyes again. "I know how you feel. And it's alright. I lost all my people to them…" He trailed off, his hands dropping off my shoulders as he turned away, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, about your grandma."

I looked at his face, so young, and suddenly realized how I looked like to him. Did I look stupid? Foolish? A messy, mottled girl? _Why do you care? _I asked myself, and couldn't find the answer. I didn't know what to say, so instead, I thanked him, "Thank you. For holding me, and…yeah." I shifted my weight awkwardly, adverting my gaze to the embers.

Aang glanced up at me, smiling softly, "It's fine." He opened his mouth, as if to say more, but suddenly turned away, a blush creeping onto his face as he appeared to find something interesting in the dirt. "So, um, what was in that box that you had earlier?" He asked, nodding towards the ivory box.

The box was in front of me, practically glowing in the light of the fire. I looked at it, picking it up and handing it to him, "I found this in the remains of my house." I said, carefully choosing my words. I wouldn't dare break down again in front of him.

He opened it, squinting to peer inside. He reached in, pulling out the letter, and read it quickly. "What does it mean?" Aang turned to me, searching my face. I shrugged, and he then felt inside for anything else. I hadn't thought to do that, thinking that nothing else would be in it. Apparently, I was dead wrong. Aang pulled out something. It was gold. He examined it, and as I looked over, I realized it was a gold chain with a heart-shaped locket.

"Let me see that," I said, and he held it over. I carefully looked at it, and in the firelight, I saw a name engraved in the front. I ran my finger over it, wondering whose name it was. Definitely not my grandmothers. Or mine. It seemed so familiar... My heart hitched in my throat. The name was barely heard. Barely spoke. Barely thought. Barely known.

It was my mother's.

_Nya._

The name was hardly ever spoke or heard in my former home. Grandma didn't like to talk about my mother, who died when I was two. Even though I was young, I have fond memories. Especially of her voice. Her voice was something I used to always remember when I was alone, or out hunting, or just scared. How could I forget it? My mother's voice was beautiful, pristine and clear, a soprano bell. When I would occasionally sing around the house (_occasionally,_ because grandma somehow hated it), I would wonder if I got her voice. I liked to think so.

I exhaled slowly, closing my eyes, my palm tightening around the heart. My mother wore this. It belonged to her. Before she died. "Here, I'll put it on you." Aang's gentle voice pulled me from my thoughts, and I felt his fingers carefully untangle the golden necklace from mine. I let him fasten the necklace around my neck, his fingers warming the spots where they touched.

"Thank you." I said.

He nodded, smiling, "It looks nice on you. Like it belongs. You look beautiful, as always."

I looked up, surprised, and I could feel heat rising to my cheeks. " W-What? " I stammered, " I d-do?"

Aang was blushing heavily, and even in the dim light, anyone could see it. He rubbed his neck, stepping backwards, nearly stepping into the fire. He stumbled, " Um, y-y-eah. Actually, I'm going to go to bed, kind of tired. It's been a long day, right? Well, I'll see you in the morning. Wonder what we'll have for breakfast? " He chuckled nervously, his words coming out rushed, " G-Goodnight! " And then he disappeared in a heap of Appa, who grunted drowsily.

I smiled, my heart pounding against my chest. I was confused but felt a warm, fuzzy feeling gather in me. "Goodnight, Aang."


	8. Chapter 7: The Four S's

**Well, here is chapter seven! I hope you enjoy this chapter...it's rather _dull _in my definition. But, that's just what I think. Why don't you tell me what _you _think in the reviews? Haha. Enjoy! (:**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven.<em>

_Swimming, Secrets, and Sokka's Suspicion._

Now that it seemed that I was officially in the group, it was one of my jobs to wake everybody up if they weren't already. This was easier said than done. Aang was the easiest to wake up, and so was Katara, but the worst was probably either Toph or Sokka. Sokka always complained loudly, smacking you hard wherever he could manage to get...which was usually my face. Toph, on the other hand, groan and made snide comments, while sometimes hurling rocks at you. And now, here I went to go wake Toph up, who was lying a little bit away from the fire, with four walls surrounding her. She had told everyone the night before that she 'wouldn't be the one to get mauled by wild animals', thus the protection. This reminded me of the 'jail' I was kept in until Toph let me out. I smiled, humored by the memory.

I walked over to the makeshift hut, hesitating. What did I do, knock? This was the first night she had bothered to put up the walls. I took an inaudible deep breath before knocking gently on the rock walls. Nothing happened, and I rose my hand to knock again, and just as I was about to pound, the walls shot down into the earth. I gasped in surprise, flailing backwards and stumbling over my own two feet. I caught myself with a rush of air, which that surprised me more than anything.

"For the Spirits' sake, Twinkletoes! Watch your step!" Toph grouchily snapped, rubbing her eyes as she rose to her feet. Her dark hair was a wild mess, matted with dirt and grim. Her blank, light green eyes stared evenly at me as she folded her arms crossly.

"Twinkletoes?" I asked, tilting my head slightly to the side. Wasn't that Aang's nickname or something?

Her eyes seemed to widened in surprise as she smacked her palm against her forehead, her shoulders slumping. "Sorry, Vinca." She huffed, looking to her left, "Your feet are so light, like Twinkletoes. You have _no _idea how confusing it has been since you got here." She muttered, shaking her head. "You need a nickname."

I smiled, chuckling nervously. "You can just call me Vinca -"

"Sparkletoes? Feathertoes?" Toph interrupted, squinting at me, "No. Bah!" She exclaimed, "But you have the same, exact step as Twinkles. Almost like…"She paused momentarily, "Like you're an air bender."

I blinked, suddenly confused. Hadn't Aang told them? I had thought he would. I wonder why he didn't. "Um, apparently I am." I said sheepishly, ducking my head as I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. _That sounded better in my head._

"What?" Sokka's familiar, almost _too _familiar voice screeched, making me wince as I twirled around. How long as he been standing there? His eyes were wide as a stone, as he stared at me, the usual suspicion glinting in his blue eyes. I instinctively stepped a baby-step backwards. "An _air bender? _That's outrageous. Don't be ridiculous." Sokka scoffed, shaking his head feverishly, "I've heard some pretty stupid things on this journey, but _you, _being an _air bender? _Come on!"

I peered around him to see Katara's shocked face, along with Aang staring over as well. The two came over, and Aang attempted to calm the raging Water Tribe boy down. "Sokka, relax. We'll explain -" He began.

"Wait, so you're telling me she _is_ a bender of the magical air?" Sokka flailed his hands crazily around his head in circles, in a weak imitation of air bending. Not that I had ever seen it, except for Aang's, but I giggled anyway, despite the situation. He glared down at me, putting his hands on his hips. "Prove it."

Bummer. I only knew how to bend a little bit. Emphasis on a _little. _I've only bended, kind of, three times in my whole thirteen years of life. Well, that I knew of. And, with Grandma's letter, I was apparently expected to master it or whatever. I exhaled, biting on my lower lip. "Okay, Sokka. But I'm not that good." I warned him, before backing up. _Please don't let me make a fool of myself. _I prayed. As I wearily glanced around, I observed my friends expressions. Katara was watching curiously, along with her brother, who was still shooting daggers at me with his eyes. Toph was staring at me with her sightless eyes, a bored expression written on her face. Aang, on the other hand, appeared pleased and curious as he watched with a familiar smile on his lips.

I took a deep breath, parting my legs in a stance as I closed my eyes, deciding to just wing it and let whatever goes go. I felt the urge to move my left hand down, and did, before moving my right hand diagonally and back in a half-circle. I felt a rush of pure adrenaline crash into my body, taking my breath away. It felt amazing. I peeked through my eyes to see a sphere of wind come together, dancing gracefully in my palms. I didn't dare tear my eyes away from it. I wanted to do this, forever. I wanted to air bend. Then, I moved my left hand in a slight semicircle, and the orb of air got bigger, expanding from my hands until it was bigger than my head. Much bigger. I continued to let it grow, the wind moving faster, creating a wonderful _whoosh _noise that I felt I could get used to.

"O-Okay, you can stop now, I believe you!" Sokka shouted, and I moved my eyes away from my creation. It was then that I realized how loud it was. I abruptly dropped my hands, the sphere slowing and finally vanishing. My eyes widened as I looked up, feeling a blush of embarrassment tint my cheeks warmly.

"M'Sorry." I murmured, playing with a loose strand of my hair, feeling suddenly exhausted, but the remains of the adrenaline were still there. I felt like I could do anything. I straightened, bestowing a wide smile to my friends. I was actually proud of myself.

After a pregnant pause, Toph was the one to broke the ice, "Alrighty then. Vinca is an air bender. Woohoo. But whenever she just created that big ball of air, I got a good whiff of all of you. " She pinched the bridge of her nose, "And you stink." Everyone laughed, including me. "What? It's true!" She exclaimed through the laughter, a smile on her face.

"What about you, Toph? You smell like rotten cheese!" Sokka countered, only fueling our laughter. Toph narrowed her eyes, placing her hands on her hips, clearly insulted. Her lips puckered out in an angrily fashion as her foot kicked forward, sending a slap of rock out of the earth, which caused Sokka to jump backwards, falling on the ground. Sokka let out a groan, rubbing his head, "Hey!" He muttered, still recovering.

Katara cleared her throat, helping her brother up. After he had dusted the debris and glared menacingly at Toph, she spoke, "Yeah, we kind of do stink. There is a lake nearby, so why don't we go for a swim?" She suggested, adding a shrug and a smile. I nodded, liking her idea. After collecting our food, we started off in the direction of the lake, planning to have a swim and a picnic.

* * *

><p>It was a gorgeous day. The lake was a crystal clear, untouched by any pollution or humans, it appeared. Reeds dotted around the edges of the water, which was relatively shallow. After laying down a blanket under a shady tree, Aang immediately stripped down to just his shorts. and made a fantastic entrance into the water by jumping off a tree.<p>

I laughed, taking off my shirt and pants, leaving on my bindings and underskirt. I got a running start, flipping into the water with a splash. Katara later joined us, but Sokka stated that he was going to 'watch over the food', and Toph said she would get in later. I took in a huge gulp of air, disappearing underwater.

Underneath the water, everything was beautiful. Fish swam through tangled weeds and discarded wood, moving quickly away from wherever I was. I looked around, taking in the beautiful sight around me. I felt my lungs tightening, and swam up. I let out a strangled gurgle, flailing as I pushed upwards in an attempt to surface. _No, almost there…_

As my head broke the surface, I let out a sigh of relief, taking in slow breaths of air. I looked around quickly for Aang and Katara, and I swam over to them. As I reached them, Aang turned around, a smile of relief on his face. "Are you okay? You were under for a long time." He asked, and I nodded. He let out a laugh before splashing me with water.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, sputtering the liquid as I wiped it from my eyes, "You're gonna get it now, Aang!" I warned playfully, swimming after him. He was always a little bit out of reach, though, and in an attempt to catch him, I lunged forward, missing by an inch.

"So close!" Aang teased, and I stuck my tongue out. I jumped forward, grabbing him gently by the shoulders. His familiar grey eyes widened in surprise, and I pushed him under, feeling successful as I laughed at his expression. I felt something wrap around my leg and realized I was being pulled down as well. I let out a small gasp before being engulfed in water, again.

My eyes flashed open, taking in the underwater world. I glanced around for Aang, determined to get revenge. But where was he? I squinted through the water, looking down around the shallow waters. No sign of him. I was about to resign when I felt a presence behind me, and turned around just to see Aang right in front of my face, a wide smile on his lips.

I let out a shriek in surprise, jumping out of the water, breathing in deeply. He came out after me, laughing loudly, "Oh…" a deep breath, "Vinca!" Laughter, "You should've seen your," More giggles, "Face! It was like," He paused, disfiguring his face into what mine 'looked' like, which resolved in his cheeks being mushed upwards, his mouth in a large 'o', and his eyes as wide as they could be. He let out a mocking, high-pitched scream as he flailed his arms around.

I laughed, shoving him gently, "No, you're making that up!" I insisted, playfully glaring at him. He continued to have the distorted face, following me back to the shade tree that way. Finally, I whirled around, narrowing my eyes, "Spirits! I get the point!" I said desperately, playfulness showing in my tone. After drawing more laughter from him, to the point that he had to struggle to get his breath to normal, he replied:

"Okay, okay." Aang held up his hand in surrender, his face going back to normal. A wide smile was still present, and I could tell he was stifling his laugh. I rolled my eyes, and we walked back over to the tree were Sokka and Toph were planted. Katara had just got out of the water a few minutes before us, and was sitting by her brother with her legs crossed underneath her.

"Thank _goodness!_ I'm starving. And Katara made me wait for you two before we could eat." Sokka grumbled, poking his stomach, "A man's gotta eat!" He exclaimed, reaching over to grab some strawberries.

Toph snorted, "So, you don't have to eat then. Because you're clearly not a man, Sokka."

Sokka huffed, appearing hurt, but he regained his composure and threw a strawberry at Toph. He missed. Momo skittered over to the fruit, eating it in one bite.

Katara waved her hand in dismissal, rolling her blue eyes, "Guys, be nice for once. Let's eat. I'm starving, too." And so was I. Everyone dug in, reaching for nuts and berries, and Sokka quickly munched down a fish he somehow caught earlier. I grabbed a handful of strawberries. They were my favorite fruit, and I couldn't remember when I had last eaten some. They weren't hard to find in the woods, but usually animals ate them before you could.

I took a small bite of the red berry, letting the sweet taste of it flow gingerly over my tongue, before inching down my throat. I couldn't stand eating it so slowly, and the once handful of strawberries were gone in less than a minute. I still felt the knowing hunger fade away only slightly, but it was something I was more than used to.

After a few moments of silence, Sokka was the one that spoke through a mouthful of food, "Okay. After this, we need to get going to Ba Sing Se." He said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "We already know the plan, and we need to leave as soon as possible."

Katara nodded, glancing around us, "Yes, he's right. We can't waste any more time here…the city is miles away."

Toph let out a groan through her food, "Can't we at least leave tomorrow morning? Then we can fly through the day and get there by night." She suggested, her shoulders slumping. She obviously did not want to be in the air again. Momo made a little squeak, flying onto Aang's shoulders. She looked at Aang, "And we should spar. Right now." A devilish smile crept onto her face as she thrust her food down, grabbing the bewildered Aang's shoulders and hauling him out into the clearing.

"But-"

"No buts!" Toph turned around, glaring at him, "You _need_ to practice. And you've been taking a mini-vacation lately, and that needs to stop. Being your sifu, you will practice whenever I tell you."

Aang nodded slowly, being half dragged into the area by the lake. He stumbled over across from the earth bender. I watched with renewed curiosity. They bowed to each other, and the sparring began.

Toph made the first move, her leg coming forward and her arm across. A large piece of rock rose, and she pushed her palm forward, hurling it forward. Aang dodged it, landing swiftly on his feet. "No! Don't dodge! Reflect it with your own!" Toph yelled, stepping forward and throwing another boulder at him. He stomped his foot, bringing up a slab of earth, reflecting the rock. "Good! Play defense and offense!" She commanded, touching the ground for a second before bringing forward yet another boulder.

Aang took this as an opportunity to attack, and threw a rock towards Toph. She easily crushed it, bringing up a shield of rocks, deflecting Aang's attacks. After a while of continuously doing the same thing, she brought down the shield and hurled the remaining boulders at Aang.

"Wow." I said, watching them spar. "That's amazing. Toph is really powerful." I mused, my eyes flickering from the earth bender to Aang. It was amazing. I never realized how powerful earth was. But then again, I've never actually seen someone earthbend like this. There were two people that I knew of that were benders in the village, but they never practiced out in the open. Anyone with the observing eye could notice that they were earth benders by the way that they always held their stance. My eyes might've just been tricking me then, though.

"It is." Katara said from beside me. She leaned back on her olive-toned palms, taking in the sight, "She is the most powerful earth bender I've ever seen. She also invented metal-bending." She smiled, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Seriously? How cool."

"Yeah." Katara chuckled, glancing at me, "But what about you? How long have you been airbending? That was really skilled back there. I mean, from what Aang's told me." She inquired, blinking.

I shrugged, glancing at my hands, "I just learned that I could airbend a few days ago, actually. I've only bended a few times. " I admitted sheepishly, staring absent-mindedly at the remaining pile of berries and nuts. Momo rushed forward, grabbing a nut before skittering onto Sokka's head. Sokka glowered at the animal, picking it off his head and setting it back down, annoyed.

"Oh. Aang is an airbending master. You can tell by his arrow tattoos." She pointed out, motioning towards Aang, who was ducking under a rock while Toph shot rocks at him. "You should ask him to teach you!"

I let this settle in. Yes, Aang was a master. But he was also trying to learn earth bending. I could ask him…but what if he said no? I felt my shoulders slump. _Grandma's note. She wants you to learn it, Vinca. _I reassured myself. "Okay, I'll ask-"

"No!" I was interrupted by Sokka, who looked at me with stern eyes, "Aang needs to focus on earthbending. Not teaching _you,_" He said 'you' with a sense of disgust, "air bending. You don't know how important it is that he learns it. He has to defeat the Firelord -" He stopped talking, clamping his mouth shut as if he said too much. After a second, he slowly said, "You won't tell anyone what you just heard. Got it? Or I'll…um…kill you."

Katara let out a loud, annoyed sigh, slapping Sokka's shoulder. "When will you ever understand that Vinca is nice? She won't hurt you. Or Aang. Or me. Or even Appa." She said, glaring at her brother. "Right, Vinca?"

I nodded quickly, "Right."

Katara relaxed, but still glared at Sokka, "See? Stop being so rude. I'm _embarrassed _to call you my brother when you act like this!" She exclaimed, shaking her head. Sokka slumped, frowning. Seeing that she hurt her brother's feelings, she slowly backtracked. "I'm sorry, Sokka. But you should probably say sorry to Vinca." Katara suggested, nodding my way.

"No, it's alright. I understand why he doesn't trust me. I just came out of nowhere. And you guys don't even know me." I interjected before Sokka could speak, glancing between the two, "Aang doesn't have to teach me. I would like to learn, though. I'll teach myself." I said, smiling softly.

Sokka huffed, crossing his arms. "Good. Because I wasn't going to apologize, anyways. " He said pointedly, turning his whole body away from me, munching loudly on a handful of nuts. Katara let out a sigh, running her fingers through her dark hair.

"How do you _not_ get mad at him, Vinca?" She turned to face me, her blue eyes searching my face. "He is so annoying. I would've exploded at him by now, with all of his mean comments." The last part she said a little bit louder for that Sokka could easily hear it. He let out a snort.

I laughed quietly, "I have a brother. Olin. I'm used to it." I lied. Olin wasn't like Sokka. Olin was nice and caring, teasing and playful, yet protective and fierce. In a way, they were the same, I realized. But I hadn't seen my brother in years, since he was sent away to some army. Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom, I did not know. I felt my heart swell. I hadn't heard or seen him in what seemed like forever.

Katara, rested a hand on my shoulder, her eyes comforting. _She is so mother-like. _Like the mother I never had. "Are you okay, Vinca? You seem…sad." She asked, tilting her head slightly.

I nodded, brushing off her hand. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine." I swallowed, forcing a smile, "I just haven't seen him in a long time." I shrugged, adverting my eyes to the sparring match still going on. Aang flipped forward just as a rock almost hit him, and as he landed he panted, visibly tired. Toph yelled something I couldn't pick up, and Aang seemed to oblige.

"I understand completely. Our father, " She glanced at Sokka, "Left a long time ago. To go to war. Our mom…died. All we had left was Gran Gran, our, well, grandmother." She smiled weakly, "But now, this is our family. Aang, Toph, Appa, Momo, you. "

This took me by surprise. They thought of me as family? I felt a surge of happiness and joy. I don't think I've ever felt happier. I felt a smile tug at my lips, "Really?" I felt the urge just to make sure she wasn't teasing. Just to make sure.

Katara nodded, laughing, "Of course! I wouldn't just say that, Vinca." She said, smiling. Her eyes flickered to the sparring match, and she let out a little sigh as her gaze rested on Aang. I felt a pang of jealousy. But it was gone before I could figure what for.

* * *

><p>"Vinca. Vincaaaaa. " A voice cooed. I let out a little groan, rolling onto my side. "Vincaaaa. Wake up. It's time to get ready to leave. Vincaaa." I let out a louder groan, curling into a ball. Why wouldn't they go away? Can't they see that I'm sleeping? I felt hands onto my shoulders, and before I could react I was rolled over for that my eyes were facing the sky. I sighed, peering through my eyes to see a familiar face inches away from mine. I gasped, jumping backwards, hitting my head off of Appa's stomach, which I had fallen asleep on last night. He let out a grumble.<p>

Aang smiled in triumph, standing straight. He stuck out a hand, which I took, and helped me up. I blinked against the sunlight, rubbing my eyes as they adjusted. "Glad you're _finally _awake. You're a deep sleeper!" He commented, smiling widely at me. I returned the smile, feeling my heart flutter softly. _What? _"Anyway, we are getting ready to leave. Toph and Sokka went out to collect berries and stuff. Katara and I are going to start packing Appa, and your job is to fill the water skins with water." He told me with a shrug, handing over the four water skins.

"Okay. I'll be back. " I turned, and started the short walk to the lake. Katara had this way of purifying the water by bending the impurities out, so that no one would risk sickness from dirty water. We had swam in it yesterday, anyway. I giggled quietly, running my fingers over the smooth, leather-like texture of the water skin, letting my mind wander.

* * *

><p>After filling the water skins, I began the journey back, straying a little of the path I had took to observe wild flowers and get out of the tortuous eat of the sun, which had gotten higher into the sky, even if it was just morning. I actually picked a few wild daisies, but eventually threw them back. What use were they?<p>

I finally made it back to the clearing, but I stopped short. Aang and Katara seemed to be arguing. I tilted my head, blinking.

"Aang, it's just…in the middle of a war. I don't know if I'm ready for this…"

"I…guess you're right. I don't know what I was thinking."

Now, don't get me wrong. I am _not_ an eavesdropper. I just happened to walk in on this conversation. And being the curious person I am, decided to listen on.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. But…you don't…like me then?"

A pregnant pause. Oh no. I felt my heart lurch unexpectedly, and almost scowled. What was with my heart, anyway? Am I having heart problems?

"Aang, I like you as a friend. But not…_that _way. I think of you more as a brother."

"Oh."

My eyes widened. I felt sudden sympathy towards Aang, and frowned. Now would be the time to walk out and act like I hadn't been listening. However, my feet wouldn't move, as if they were lead. Why did I care so much whether Aang liked Katara or Katara liked Aang? It's not like…I cared for him _that _way, right?

"I'm sorry, Katara. I'll…um…yeah. Let's just be friends." There was an edge to his voice. "Yeah. I didn't like you that much, anyway. I like…um, someone else. I don't know why I told you I liked you." His words came out quickly, rushed and embarrassed, even. I poked my head quietly through a bush, so that they wouldn't see me. Katara seemed hurt, yet Aang seemed cross and hurt as well. No words could describe how horrible I felt. I wanted to wash this conversation from my brain.

Okay. Walk out. Now. Act like you didn't hear a thing.

I took a silent breath, shuffling out carrying the cool water skins. The two benders looked over, their expressions changing ever so much from what I saw just seconds before. I sheepishly held up the water-filled containers, "I got the water."

Katara smiled, almost forcibly. "Thanks, Vinca. Now we just have to wait for Sokka and Toph to come back until we leave for Ba Sing Se."

Awkward silence. Katara glaring at Aang. Aang glaring at the ground. Me staring at Appa, who appeared to be sleeping. I rocked back onto my heels, clearing my throat. " So, um, why are we going to Ba Sing Se, anyways?" I asked absent-mindedly tucking a piece of hair behind my head. This was a question I've been wanting to ask.

This time, Aang spoke before Katara had the chance, "Invasion plans. The Firenation are planning to attack Ba Sing Se." Katara glanced at him, huffing as she crossed her arms. More awkward silence.

"Okay…well…oh, look! Sokka and Toph!" I pointed out, nodding towards the edge of the clearing where Toph and Sokka were walking over, carrying a pouch of berries.

"Let's go."

And, that's how the trip to Ba Sing Se continued. In awkward silence. And Sokka's horrible jokes.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it? Boring? Amusing? You tell me! (hint, hint). Nah, just kidding. Only review if you want to, but I love reviews! Anywho, I will be posting Vinca's description on my profile soon, so check it out whenever you have the chance. Chapter eight, coming soon!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Pirates and Pain

**Well, here is chapter eight! Sorry for the shortness. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight.<span>

_Pirates and Pain_

"Appa's _tired, _Sokka. Surely just a little rest won't hurt your 'master schedule'." Aang reasoned for the umpteenth time. We had been flying continuously the whole day yesterday and through the night this morning, stopping once or twice for bathroom breaks. It was a tiring journey for me, my back stiff. Despite loving flying on Appa, I wanted to stand and stretch.

Sokka let out an exasperated sigh, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. After a few seconds, I was positive he was going to say no, once again, for the hundredth time. But instead, his eyes opened and he stared down, over Appa, "Fine. But, as long as he's doing something productive. Land him in the water and we can swim towards the city." Appa let out a deep rumble, and Sokka rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah yeah. You're welcome. But don't even think about licking me _or _eating me after this."

Aang seemed happy about this, too. He quickly landed Appa in the ocean, which we had been leisurely flying over for hours. As the bison hit the water, a large wave arose from where he landed, the ripples disappearing into the distance. The Airbender patted Appa's head, murmuring words that I could not hear before standing, stretching. I did the same, hearing my back crack appreciatively at this.

The sun beat down warmly onto us. It was a beautiful day. It wasn't too hot, yet not too cold. It was the perfect temperature. The salt-smelling ocean breeze foamed over me, leaving me drowsy and drifting off into a nice slumber.

* * *

><p><em>"Yes! I am the almighty Avatar, here to save you from the stupid, good-for-nothing Firenation!" Olin yelled reaching forward and scooping me up in his thin, scrawny nine year old arms. I squirmed, giggling loudly as he tickled my stomach until it hurt from lack of breathing. I was only seven, and half the size of my older brother. He was my best friend.<em>

__"No,I _am the Avatar! Coming to save _you_!" I declared, squirming my way out of his arms and onto my feet. I kicked the air, fighting imaginary Firenation soldiers, swatting at 'them' feebly with my small arms. Suddenly, one of our grandmother's expensive plates fell from it's spot on cabinet, shattered into pieces of the wood floor. Olin and I both stopped, freezing, our eyes wide as we stared at the broken glass to each other, scared out of our wits.___

_Before either of us could move, there was Grandma, lumbering over us, her wrinkles deeply encrusted into her facial features, deeming her much more scary that I originally thought. I shrunk backwards behind Olin, feeling tears spilling out of my eyes._

_"V-Vinca did it!" Olin screeched, moving to expose me. ___Traitor! _I thought, staring wide-eyed up at my grandmother, expecting a hand to make contact with my face any moment now. Grandma wasn't the beating type, but this was her _expensive plates _we were talking about.___

_Instead of that, though, she reached now, picking me up in her arms. Her eyes searched my face as I stiffened, wondering what she was going to do. She smiled, shaking her head slowly. "I saw, Vinca. It's alright. You're special." I stared at her, confused. But, my mind was filled with happiness that I had been forgiven, and I only smiled back. "Now, let's get this cleaned up."_

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start, blinking against the sunlight as I regained my breathing. What a strange, totally random and unexpected dream. I relaxed against Appa's saddle, trying to push the memory away. The dream was from my childhood, which was uneventful. How had I remembered that sliver of a memory? Suddenly, a loud creak sounded behind me. Confused, I turned around, my eyes widening at the spectacle before me. <em>What the hell…? <em>What was a large ship doing so close to us? Then it clicked. We have been caught. It was a Firenation ship, at least it _looked _like one. And it was dangerously close.

"Aang-!" I let out a startled screech, just as a large, heavy duty net sprung over us, clouding my vision. It wasn't a net, it was more like an oversized burlap bag. I could still see, but only barely.

"Vinca?" Aang's familiar voice called out, and I heart him fumbling, along with the others. I felt hands on my shoulders, and through the dimness I recognized it as Aang. "What's…happening?" He asked, being interrupted mid-sentence as we lurched upwards.

"Aang! Get Appa to fly forward! We can get out of this!" Sokka yelled.

Aang's hand left my shoulders followed by a gust of air. "Yip Yip!" Aang encouraged Appa, and the bison flew forward. Nothing happened. The thing surrounding us only moved slightly. It was no use. We were trapped.

Just as quickly as the darkness appeared, it vanished. Sunlight engulfed us, leaving me temporarily blind. I felt rough hands shove me, and I stumbled backwards, getting my vision back. Gruff, mean, vicious looking men were around us in a large circle, glaring menacingly. They were dirty, covered in grim and dust, and some were roughly tying Appa in chains to hold him to the ship. He let out a growl.

"Let him go!" Aang hollered, stepping forward and sending a blast of air at the men. They fell backwards in various positions, while others held their ground, running forwards. Their long, sharpened swords glinted evilly in the sunlight.

"Pirates." Sokka muttered under his breath from his position beside me. He abruptly ran at them, taking out his boomerang. _Scary, Sokka! _I thought inwardly, but in this situation I didn't dare say it. The wooden object turned to be useful, though, as he flung it at some pirates heads.

Katara, on the other hand, was bending water from the ocean around us, shooting it at the men, freezing them to the ship. They were strong, though, and some of them broke through and continued to advance. Toph, on my other side, grabbed the deck, picking up a piece of metal. _Katara hadn't been lying. She is a metalbender! _I stared in awe, completely amazed. She hurled the chunks of metal at the unsuspecting pirates.

All the while I stood there like a turtle-duck. _Make yourself useful! _I commanded myself, and turned to my left, where pirates were outnumbering Sokka. I rushed forward, flicking my wrists, my eyes narrowed in concentration. _Breath, _I thought, _Push._ Adrenaline pumped through my veins as a gust of powerful wind swirled together, knocking down the pirates. _Vinca:1, Pirates:0. _I smiled in triumph. Sokka shot me an appreciative glance, and I smiled back, fueled by newfound energy.

A pirate swung a sword, aiming towards Katara's feet. Knocked away by _me. _Airbended by _me. _Now, I was running on pride, greedily snatching up any opportunity to bend. Oh, A pirate there? No problem. A flick of the wrist and he's gone, into the water.

As I was dodging an oncoming sword, I felt hands wrap around my stomach, crushing me. I gasped in surprise, but the sound came out like a gurgled shriek. I felt a cool, iron object press firmly onto my neck and I froze, the only movement coming my lungs, who were desperately trying to get back the oxygen that was dwindling.

"One more move and she's dead."

* * *

><p><em>(Aang's POV, third person.)<em>

The words echoed softly in the air and in his ears, making him come to a sudden stop. Aang sidestep swiftly, causing the pirate that was coming after him to fall overboard into the water below. His eyes searched the deck, resting on his friends. _Sokka. _Check. _Toph. _Check. _Katara. _Check. _Vinca. _Vinca? He stiffened, frantically searching for her. And when he finally found her, he did not relax.

She was held by a pirate, the captain, he assumed by the way the other pirates followed his command. One of his large arms were wrapped tightly around her stomach, cutting off her airflow. Her cheeks were pale as she struggled for air. She was froze to the spot, her feet in an awkward position. Aang suddenly went rigid as he saw the single silver dagger which was pressed against her neck with a firm, steady hand. _Oh, no. Spirits…_He mentally cursed, feeling weak in the knees. But he would not move. Even though there was a possibility that the pirate may be bluffing, he wouldn't risk it.

A wide, sickening smile crept onto the man's face. Aang didn't like violence, but this grin made him want to slap it off his face. The pirate stared straight at him, the smile growing wider. "Now that I have your attention, I'll give you a warm welcome, Avatar." He said, his voice raspy yet loud as it reached Aang's ears. Aang blinked, his eyes moving from the man's face to Vinca's, whose mouth was parted slightly as it drew in a small breath. She was much, much smaller than the large, pompous man. It looked like he could crush her, and he was.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice coming out quietly compared to the pirate's. He straightened. "What do you want?" He yelled, this time his voice came out determined and confident. A lie to his emotions. He felt weak and helpless as he watched his friend falter without breathing. The blade moved slightly closer.

The pirate chuckled loudly, shifting his weight onto his other foot. This apparently allowed Vinca to breath a little bit better, as she immediately sucked in the air, the color returning to her cheeks. He didn't relax the grip or firmness of the dagger, though, but without the pressure to break skin. "Surrender, Avatar. And your little friend here won't be hurt."

Aang stared at her, feeling weak in the knees. Vinca stared back, her eyebrows knitted together in anger. She shook her head slightly, her mouth forming one word. _No._ She seemed so determined. _She's willing to die for me. _Aang realized, blinking. He couldn't let her do that. He would…surrender himself. And then find a way to escape. Right? Yes. Breathing in a deep breath, he nodded slightly, stepping forward. "Okay. Just…let her go."

The man was pleased. Aang heard Katara draw in a sharp breath, but he didn't turn to see her. He heard Toph say a quiet "no.", but he didn't acknowledge it. Sokka grunted in disbelief. The pirate nodded to his men, and they came forward with chains, the same evil grin on their face as well. Aang put his arms out, looking down.

"No!" A sudden shriek, and his eyes flickered upwards to her. Her teeth were clenched together. She had somehow broken away from the man's grip. Blood flowed lazily from a cut on her neck, bleeding into her shirt. Everyone froze, the pirate's glancing to each other, unsure of what to do. Vinca stared at him, appearing outraged. "Go-" She began. Her eyes widened and then suddenly rolled back in her head as her fell to the ground, the hilt of the knife sticking from her back.

Aang felt himself drift into another being.

* * *

><p><em>Shit. Ugh. Spirits. Shit. Shit. Shit.<em>

I let out a little moan, rising from unconsiousness for the 5th time that hour, and hopefully the last. I squeezed my eyes even tighter shut, not really wanting to open them. Would I be tied up in chains with the stupid pirates, or flying on Appa? I hoped it was the second one. Begged it was. Prayed it was.

"Vinca?" I heard Katara ask. It sounded far off, distant. It echoed in my ears. Lady luck was looking my way, apparently. "Vinca, open your eyes, please." She encouraged. I sighed. "Vinca." Her voice was stern, and I could almost feel the frown on her face as she hovered over me. "We're worried. Just, please, open your eyes."

I exhaled again, opening my eyes slowly, expecting sunlight to be glaring down on me. But surprisingly, it was only the soft glow of the moon that met my eyes. I opened them all the way, blinking a few times as they adjusted to the dimness. I felt Katara relax beside me, and turned my head slightly to see her knelt down to my side, her blue eyes narrowed in concentration. A bowl of water was beside her.

"What happened?" I asked, moving a hand over my forehead. It was really warm. My voice came out raspy, like I have been yelling for hours on the end. It hurt to speak. I let my eyes wander around to see a small fire to my left a little ways, with Toph and Sokka around it, talking quietly. I ignored the pang of fear of the flames, and suddenly felt panicked. "W-Where's Aang?" Katara's frown deepened as her eyes flickered away. _Please don't let him be hurt. Spirits, please. No… _I felt my heartbeat become faster, pounding loudly in my chest. "Where is he?" I asked again harshly, rising quickly into a sitting position. A sudden flash of pain shot through my back and I winced, breathing in sharply as I fell back onto my back.

Katara looked back to me, helping me into a less painful position. "Don't move, you're hurt." She told me, shaking her head. "And, Aang's fine…it's just, he…" She seemed distracted. "Don't worry about it right now. Let me heal you."

I relaxed, closing my eyes again as I felt a cooling sensation engulf my body. It focused around the cut on my neck. I knew that I was lucky that the knife didn't cut a vein and kill me. It was stupid for me to run forward like that. I couldn't let Aang do that for me, though. But what happened after that? I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion. I opened my eyes. "Katara…what happened? After Aang surrendered himself?"

She drew the water from the cut and back into the bowl. "Well, you…um, came forward and…yeah." She hesitated. "Then Aang went into the Avatar State. And we escaped."

"Barely!" Sokka snorted from my left.

"Oh. So…everyone's okay?" I asked.

"Yes. Well, except you." Katara blinked, bending a string of water with one hand.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine. I only got cut a little bit on my neck. Nothing to worry about. See, I'm perfectly fine!" I pointed to my neck, rising into a sitting position again. I felt the pain returned and flinched backwards, cursing under my breath as I gasped.

Katara helped me lay back down. "No, you're not. The pirate that was holding you threw the knife at your back. Luckily, it didn't go all the way in or hit a nerve. I've healed it a little bit…" She bit her lower lip.

"Okay. Then why aren't we flying towards Ba Sing Se?"

"I wanted to wait until you were awake until we moved you. I'm guessing we'll leave in the morning?" She glanced towards Sokka, "Or whenever Aang comes…" She looked down. "Hopefully he comes soon. You're cut…it's infected. We don't have any bandages."

I looked up quickly, "Where is Aang at?"

Katara dropped the water back into the bowl. "He's at the edge of the clearing. He has been meditating for hours. I've tried to talk to him…we all have…but he won't respond. I don't know what's wrong." Her voice shook slightly as she exhaled, shaking her head. "Here, let me help you sit up. Time for another healing session on your back."

I let her move me, and let my mind go numb as thoughts buzzed through it.

* * *

><p>I force myself to awake. It is dawn, as the sun peeks through the trees, refreshing me even though I'm dead-tired. I rub my eyes as I encourage myself awake. Exhaling softly, I glance around the edges of the clearing. A single silhouette stands out against the soft sunlight. His back is hunched slightly, his head in his hands. I pulled myself to my feet, shakily rocking back, but steadying myself eventually. Clenching my teeth together, I ignore the screaming pain in my back and hobble over. I lower myself beside him, pulling my knees up to my chest, hugging them.<p>

We sat in silence before he speaks.

"V-Vinca…I-I-I'm sorry." He stammers into his hands, not looking up. His body shakes, and I turn to him, placing a hand on his shoulders. His shaking stops. Aang looks up at me. His lips are in a frown, his eyes distraught.

"It's fine, Aang." I murmur, offering a small smile. What was he beating himself up about? That'd I have got hurt? It wasn't worth it. I felt my smile falter as he broke our gaze, closing his eyes.

Aang looked sharply up, shrugging my hand off suddenly, turning his whole body away, his face in his hands again. "It's _not _'fine'. Don't act like everything's okay!" He yelled, his voice cracking. I moved for that I was face-to-face with him. He wouldn't meet my eyes, he kept them downcast.

"Stop it! I can't stand for you to…be this way!" I growled, moving my hand in a dismissive way, shaking my head. "Whatever you're mad about, it's _ok-ay. _Just…stop." I said in a softer tone, forcing him to meet my eyes. "Please."

His hands fell from his face in defeat. Aang let out a sigh, his eyes resting on mine, "You got hurt because of me, Vinca. I should've done something. Anything." He insisted, his fingers running through the grass underneath of them. I watched them absent-mindedly.

Snorting, I rested my back against a tree, looking up. The trees fluttered softly in the wind. Cat-birds meowed and chirped in branches around us. Adverting my eyes, I looked past Aang to where Appa was, the fire down to it's embers, the others still asleep. Momo was poking at something on the ground. Finally, I let my eyes travel back to Aang. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have let him capture me. I shouldn't have let them capture _us._" I protested, my voice quiet. I didn't feel like arguing with him any longer.

"No-"

"Yes. Please. Stop. Let's just forget it." I sighed.

"Okay. Forgetting." He smiled, and I laughed. "I _am _sorry, though."

I coughed, raising an eyebrow, "Forget it, Aang!"

He laughed, "Consider it forgot!" He paused, looking at me with curious, worried eyes, "But…are you okay? How…bad…is it?"

I shrugged, looking away. "It isn't bad at all." I lied, feeling a pang of guilt. It was for his own good. _My _own good. "Katara said I'll be as good as new in a few days!" I didn't mention the said infection, or the fact that is hurt with every breath.

Aang exhaled softly, relaxing. "That's good. Really good. I thought it would be worse." His smile returned, even wider, his eyes glinting in the sun. I felt my heart swell.

I returned the smile, "Yeah." I swallowed, motioning towards the others, who were beginning to wake up. Sokka stood up, scratching his head as he chugged water. "I think we are leaving this morning."

Aang leapt to his feet swiftly with a gust of wind, landing gracefully on his feet. He stuck out a hand for me, and I gently took it, and he helped me to my feet. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks with the sudden contact, and ducked my head in an attempt to hide it. "Race you to Appa!" He yelled, laughing as he took off.

I took a deep breath, following him, the pain stabbing me in the back. But the only thing that mattered was that Aang was back.

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to give a shoutout to Mastermind416! Thank you so much. You have been a real big help! (: <strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Ba Sing Se

**Sorry for this being such a short, rather uneventful chapter. ^^; But more are on the way!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine<span>

_Ba Sing Se_

"Welcome to the great city of Ba Sing Se!" Aang announced, a large smile on his face as he moved his hand in flourish, motioning towards the distance. At first, nothing could be seen. But as Appa cleared through the clouds, I felt my jaw drop. The city of Ba Sing Se spread out before us, appearing as if it could go on for days. Different colored rooftops, mostly green, dotted the houses, and up in the air the people on the streets looked like ants.

"Wow." Katara murmured, drawing in a sharp intake of breath. I nodded, awestruck. I have never seen something so spectacular in my life.

"Eh, seen nothing once, seen nothing ever." Toph retorted from behind us. She was sprawled out, her feet over the edge of Appa, her eyes half-closed as the wind tousled with her hair. I giggled, turning my attention back to the city below us.

Sokka, on the other hand, looked just as amazed as the rest of us, but he quickly regained his composure. "Yeah, it's grand and all. But how are we going to get in?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Aang.

Aang, on the other hand, frowned. "Um…well…" He scratched his head, his eyes narrowed in thought. After a few minutes, his eyes lit up, "We'll disguise ourselves as Earth Kingdom refugees. It'll be easy!" He exclaimed, his happy-go-lucky smile returning as he leaned back against Appa's saddle.

"What about Appa, though?" I pointed out, petting the flying bison. He let out an appreciative grumble. We couldn't just leave him behind. And plus, Appa was just recovering from the whole pirate incident.

Sokka rolled his eyes, "It'll be fine. We'll find a place for you, won't we buddy?" He cooed, patting Appa, who let out a low roar. Sokka jumped in surprise, chuckling awkwardly.

"Okay. Now that the plan is set, let's go." Aang beamed, hopping up to Appa's reins. Giving a quick flick, we descended to the ground below.

* * *

><p>After scouting the large area about two miles from the wall of Ba Sing Se for somewhere to hide our large, flying, fluffy bison, we finally found a dark, secluded cave. It took time to usher Appa in. He didn't like dark places. Or caves. Or being alone. But Aang cooed and coaxed him, the bison finally let out an annoyed roar and lumbered into the dark cave. Katara and I found berries and lots of grass for him to eat, along with tons of water.<p>

"From here, you couldn't even tell that an oversized bison was hiding in that cave!" Sokka exclaimed, crossing his arms in triumph as everyone admired our work. And he was right. No one would stumbled across Appa. Aang was worried though, and after checking from every angle that no one would see him, we finally began the trek to Ba Sing Se.

It took only a few minutes for Sokka to stop and let out a tired sigh, bending over and grabbing his knees. "Ugh…now…I wish…we had…Appa." He panted, wiping the sweat off his face. Katara laughed, nudging her elder brother on. After a few more minutes, Sokka sighed, "I'm hungry."

Toph rolled her eyes, walking along side of me. "You're _always _hungry, Sokka." She scoffed.

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"_Guys. _Stop arguing." Katara huffed, glaring at the two. After a few seconds, she added, "But you are always hungry."

I giggled as Sokka narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms again, this time in anger. "Bah!" He muttered under his breath, stomping a few yards ahead of us. I felt a gust of wind to my left and glanced that way to see Aang land swiftly next to me, all smiles.

"We're close to the wall!" He exclaimed happily, laughing as Momo landed on his head. Aang reached up, petting the small creature lovingly.

"Thank the Spirits!" Sokka yelled, waving his hands around crazily. Then he stopped, shooting a glance at Aang, "_How _close?"

Aang shrugged. Now, Momo was on his shoulders, sniffing his ear. "Maybe another ten minutes?"

Sokka's shoulder's slumped. "Oh."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, just as Aang predicted, we arrived at the great wall of Ba Sing Se. After getting pass, and into the city, we stared in awe at how big Ba Sing Se was from the ground up. The buildings loomed over us, casting shadows down, the market place was hustling, and people were everywhere.<p>

Aang had to put a hood up to hide his arrow tattoos, because apparently he was a wanted fugitive. I felt bad for him. He hated covering up his tattoos, and when Katara awkwardly advised him to do so, he sighed and glowered before obliging.

"So…um, where to first?" Sokka asked, but he was eying a meat stand nearby. Before anyone could reply, he held up a hand, "Let's get some food." I nodded. I was starving, and so was everyone else.

After eating all the delicacies we could afford, we rested down in one of the many public squares. I sat down on an empty bench, wincing as my sore back hit the wood chair. I exhaled as softly as I could, closing my eyes as the pain faded. _Infected? Really? _I cursed. I wasn't going to bring it up. As far as anyone knew, I felt fine. And I did. Until I moved or breathed.

Aang sat down beside me, looking up in the tree above us before adverting his eyes to me, "What do you want to do next, Vinca?" He inquired, smiling goofily at me.

I titled my head, absent-mindedly running fingers through my hair, gently pulling through the knots. "Hm…" I wonder aloud. "I really don't know." I admitted sheepishly, adding a shrug. I poked him, "What do _you _want to do?"

He steadily drew in air, his eyebrows coming together in thought. "Oh, I know-" He began to announce, but suddenly the ground began to rumble furiously under us. I gasped, clutching the bench as the rumbling continued. However, just as quickly as it began, it stopped. And when it did, I realized how hard my heart was beating.

"What was that?" I asked no one in particular, breathless. I released the bench from my clutches, glancing around. Aang was wide-eyed, along with Katara and Sokka. I'm pretty sure I looked the same. Toph was the only one unfazed.

"Dunno. Earthquake, I guess." She seemed distracted now, both her hands on the ground, her sightless eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean, _'I guess'_?" Sokka ventured, turning his attention toward the earthbender.

Toph merely shrugged, "I said that I don't know." She snapped, but sighed, "Earthquakes are natural. This didn't feel…well, natural." She shrugged again, biting her lower lip, "I don't know." She repeated evenly.

Katara let out a tiny sigh, "It's probably nothing. We _are _in the Earth Kingdom capitol, aren't we? Earthbenders are all around." She pointed out. I breathed in quietly, letting myself relax, yet the stabbing pain in my back prohibited it to be done. Katara seemed to see my discomfort and shot me a look full of sympathy, "Vinca, we better go get bandages for that stab wound." She noted, "And another healing session."

Aang looked up sharply, "I though you said it was alright?" He blinked at me.

I backtracked quickly, nodding, "It is…alright." I smile slightly, glancing at Katara and hoping she would follow along, "It'll just take a few more days until it's better." My eyes rested back on Aang. He seemed worried, and after a few seconds he nodded slowly.

"Yeah." Said Katara rather bitterly, staring at me with narrowed eyes, "We better go, Vinca. There's a medicine stall down the street." I smiled awkwardly, waving a goodbye to everyone. Once getting out of earshot, the Waterbender turned on me. "What were you thinking?" She exclaimed, her cyan eyes wide as she stared at me in disbelief. "Lying to Aang? How could you?"

I put my hands up involuntarily, letting out a small breath, calming myself. I expected this, didn't I? "I know, I shouldn't have." I looked down at the brick ground, feeling guilt weight down my heart. I drew my foot across the ground, dirt collecting on my shoe.

"That's right. You shouldn't have." She spat, red rising to her cheeks in anger. She whirled around, her head facing away from me as she muttered under her breath.

I stopped, which caused her to stop as well. "I know. It's wrong." I told her, holding her burning gaze, "But you don't understand, Katara. He was beating himself up over _nothing. _" I looked down again, feeling melancholy at the depressing thought. "Aang was furious with himself because he thought he let me get hurt. It was my fault though. And when I finally got him to just forget about it, he asked how I was," I explained quietly, "And I said I was fine." My voice cracked, and I smiled, "But I guess I'm not. It hurts. Every time I move."

Katara was quiet as she stood across from me, her hands perched on her hips. People buzzed around us, sometimes accidentally running into us and cursing aloud. After a few minutes, I heard her sigh, her hands dropping. "I understand. Believe me, I do." She murmured, shaking her head. "Aang…he is very…emotional." She smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her olive-skinned ear. "He cares about you, Vinca. A lot."

I shrugged, my eyes wandering back to my dusty shoes, feeling a blush creep onto my cheeks. "I care about him, too." I whispered, staring at the numerous cracks in the ground. "So…you won't tell him?

The Waterbender let out a tiny chuckle, grabbing my arm gently, tugging me along, "About how bad you're cut is?" She inquired, and I nodded. She let out another sigh, puckering her lips. "I'll keep quiet. But…"Her eyes traveled to my back, "It's _infected, _Vinca. We'll have to get medince…maybe even visit a real, professional healer." She nodded, considering this idea, "Yes." Katara smiled, leading me over to the medince stall, which two people stood, looking at the medince displayed, "But if the wound get's bad, I'm telling him."

I returned the smile, comforted. Katara was definitely my friend. A very good friend, actually. "Thank you, Katara." I replied honestly, hugging her. Even though it hurt, I felt it was right. She hugged back, laughing.

"Okay. Let's see…" She narrowed her eyes, examining the medince. After a few minutes, she exhaled, looking at me, "Truth be told, I have _no _idea what these are used for." She whispered, and we both giggled quietly. She turned to the man behind the counter, "Sir," Katara cleared her throat, getting the man's attention. The man running the stall glanced over. He appeared to be in his mid-thirties, with dark brown hair and eyes to match.

He had a small, forced smile on his chapped lips, "Yes, girl?"

Katara raised an eyebrow, "Where is the nearest healer?"

The vender let out an annoyed sigh, pointed across the street. "Over there, girl." He muttered. We both turned, and blushed at our unobservant eyes. "Go away, girl. You're scaring away customers, girl." He said quietly.

I sighed, and Katara looked like he was about to smack the man's face. The fact that he used the word 'girl' at the end of every sentence made me feel the same, and how he was so…dull, and rude. "Let's go." I said, pulling my friend away.

"How rude!" Katara exclaimed, shooting a glance over her shoulder. I laughed, stumbling into the healer's door, which was open. We both quieted down as we came face to face with yet another man, this one looking much more kinder.

The healer, I assumed, was an elderly fellow with thinning grey hair, a pair of small glassed perched on the bridge of his nose, blue eyes behind them. Wrinkles crusted into his facial features, and he smiled warmly at us. He reminded me vaguely of grandma, the way the wrinkles seemed to etch a story out onto his face.

"Hello, ladies. Welcome!" He greeted, his smile softening as he placed down a few papers on a nearby desk. "I am Lon Fi, a waterbender from the Nothern Water Tribe. Who are you two ladies?" He exclaimed.

Katara seemed genially interested. "Really? A waterbender? So am I!" She gasped, all smiles as she eagerly shook the outstretched man's hand. "I'm Katara."

I smiled, "Vinca." I shook his hand. It was large, twice the size of mine, and worn.

"How interesting." He nodded, "Do you possess the art of healing, young Katara?" Lon Fi inquired.

She nodded, though frowned. "Yes, I do. I came here because Vinca has an infection…she got stabbed." Her frowned deepened.

Lon Fi frowned as well, "Oh? I'm sure you could heal it, little waterbender." He nodded encouragingly.

Katara looked down, "I don't know…"

"Well, why don't we try?"

* * *

><p>About an hour or two later, I have been encased in the cool glory called healing a total of ten times until the infection had totally been drawn out. It still hurt, but definately not as much. Both Katara and Lon Fi took turns doing it, and Katara was instructed to do it again tomorrow, and as needed. We left, leaving 5 bronze coins even though he insisted no payment was necessary.<p>

"Where were you guys?" Sokka exclaimed as soon as we reached the park, "It's been two hours."

Katara shrugged, settling next to her brother. It was getting late. "Just browsing." She glanced at me. I smiled in appreciation. Sokka sighed, muttering the word _'girls' _under his breath.

Aang chuckled, "Well, we got an room at an inn."

Katara glanced up, biting her lower lip, "How much did it cost? We can't spend too much…" She trailed off.

Toph had a large, slightly scary smile on her face, "I did a little gambling."

"Toph!" She exclaimed, though she was smiling as well, "I thought you promised not to do that anymore?"

"Well, you _do _like a warm bed at night, don't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter nine! And by the way, sorry if I kind of made Lon Fi sound like a pedophile. I wasn't going for that, believe me. I just didn't know if he sounded like that or not. Anyway, reviews are always welcome! (;<strong>


	11. Chapter 10: Earthquakes & Surprises

**This chapter was such fun to write. I loved it. 3 Sorry for the shortness, but if you're like me, you won't mind because what's up ahead is pretty nice, as I think... Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten<span>

_Earthquakes & Surprises_

The ground shook violently, making the floor sway perilously. I clutched the ground, eyes wide as my breathing came out jagged. The earthquakes had been going on continuously all night, not sparing me one full hour of sleep. Dawn was on the horizon, and I had decided that I officially did not like Ba Sing Se. As the rumbles stopped, I rubbed my eyes, getting quietly to my feet. All my friends were sprawled out in various positions in the small room. Aang was curled in a chair with Momo on his stomach, while Katara laying on the bed, her brother as well, and Toph was on the ground a little away from me.

I grabbed my shawl, pulling it tightly around me as I snuck out of the room. It was a really nice place, it even had it's own courtyard. Fortunately, no one else was currently staying in the rather small inn, which only had two rooms. The owner let us rent the room as long as we needed.

Breathing in the cool morning air, I padded out into the courtyard, my bare feet soaking in the dew-filled grass. I closed my eyes, letting the faint warmth of the rising sun wash over me, pushing away any drowsiness. I stood there for a while, letting thoughts lazily flow through my mind.

"Hmm?" I heard someone behind me, and turned around, startled. I let out a quiet chuckle as I rested my eyes on the half-asleep Aang, who was standing by our door, shoulder's slumped, eyes semi-closed, rubbing them tiredly. "Vinca…?"He asked, his voice quiet and still waking up. He stumbled over, yawning.

I frowned, "Did I wake you?"

Aang yawned again, cracking his back. He seemed to be starting to wake up fully, now, "Yeah." He saw my frown and laughed, "But it's okay. I was already kind of awake." He glanced around, his familiar gray eyes that I came to yearn for taking in the courtyard. "So, what are you doing out here?" He smiled the same old smile I also came to love.

I hesitated, thinking over what I had just thought. _You love his eyes? His smile? _I countered, biting my lower lip, confusion hitting me like a slap. What did that mean? Slightly off, I replied, "Um…" I blinked, shaking myself from my thoughts, "Well…I was going to…practice airbending." I murmur, looking down at the dew covered grass sheepishly.

"I'll help you!" Aang exclaimed, and I looked back up. He was smiling wider and he poked me playfully on the stomach, "And one day, you'll become a master airbender! He encouraged, and I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Okay. What first, Master Aang?" I asked, but then the promise that I made to Sokka came to mind. I pushed it away. Aang was just going to help me, not really going to be my master, I decided.

Aang narrowed his eyes, deep in thought for a few seconds. "I haven't taught anyone before!" He confessed, frowning. "But I suppose it won't be that difficult." His smile returned, making my heart flutter, "Try this-"

Suddenly, the ground began shaking, knocking me from my feet. Aang lunged forward, catching me with a swift arm, yet ended up falling atop of me as the ground began to shake even harder. The inn creaked and swayed violently, and a nearby tree fell, making a loud _thud _as it hit the ground.

Then, it stopped. Aang is on top of me, our breathing fast. Our eyes locked together and I felt myself melt, becoming totally helpless as I stared into his eyes. My heart catches in my throat making it impossible to breath. I couldn't look away. I wouldn't. But just as I feel his heart pounding against my own pounding heart, and see the seriousness in his eyes, I feel overwhelmed but I like it. His lips are coming down, fast, yet it seems so slow, I feel myself growing dizzy. His eyes, _oh his eyes, _make me feel totally out of this world as the gray depths grow closer. Thoughts rush through my mind, _"He cares for you, a lot." "oh, I like someone else…" "I care for him, too." _Things that I was supposed to hear and things that I wasn't.

As his lips brush against mine I let my eyes close, blackness engulfing me, but I'm not passed out and never will be like this. The ground rumbles threateningly underneath of us before going into full out earthquake mode again, breaking our kiss. I feel a gust of air around me, and open my eyes, my heart thudding hard against my chest, so hard it hurts, yet all I can think about is _what just happened? _

Aang is staring at me, his eyes wide and he seems just as confused as me. I'm numb with shock, and is faintly aware of how warm my cheeks are, how tingly my lips are feeling. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I begin to rise to my feet, yet Aang sticks out his hand, just as he always has. I gingerly take it, feeling how warm and comfortable it feels.

He turns to me, about to say something. His cheeks are faintly red, and he appears flustered, and just as he begins to say something, the door to our room bursts open, revealing a tattered looking Sokka. I move my eyes back to Aang, but his head is lowered and he is biting gently on his lower lip.

"Did you guys feel that?" Sokka exclaims. His voice sounds far off, though. I keep my eyes on Aang for a few moments later before turning back to Sokka.

I nod, "Yeah." I say quietly, my lips tingling.

He tilts his head, shrugging, "Earthquakes. There as been a lot."

I nod again.

Sokka squints at us for a few moments before speaking, "Okay…well, we're going to go get breakfast. Wanna come?"

And I nod again, and so does Aang. I feel his eyes on me as I walk over to the room, and I feel the urge to turn around and hug him. Kiss him. Because I know what I'm feeling is overwhelming yet so precious at the same time, and I like it. And now as I face the truth, I realize that I like Aang. More than I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Eee! I'm sorry, I know the kiss was too soon, but I couldn't resist. I just <em>had <em>to, and I hope it was alright. It was a thrill to write, and I loved that! So what do you guys think of the impending Vinca & Aang's relationship, if there'll be one? Review! And feel free to yell at me if you thought that the kiss was too soon! (: 3**


	12. Chapter 11:Earthquakes & Surprises Part2

**Another short chapter. After writing the last one and uploading it, I felt stupid, feeling that I should've added more. So, I changed things up a bit and did chapter eleven in Aang's point of view! Don't get used to it, haha, but tell me what you think of it. Don't worry, chapter 12 will be coming along shortly. (:**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven<span>

_Earthquakes & Surprises Part 2_

_(Aang's POV)_

The ground had been rumbling all night. But that wasn't what kept him awake half the night. His brain would refuse to let him think about anything else…except her. Aang would persuade his mind to think about something else, such as airbending, yet that connected to _her, _so he was back at square one.

Finally, just as the sun was peeking over the horizon, he was able to rest. It was short lived, as even the quiet creak of the room's door closing roused him from his slumber. Sighing, and deciding that this was useless, he stumbled out of his place on the chair, which made Momo angry, and went out into the courtyard.

Squinting against the rising sun, Aang yawned, stretching. Dew frosted his bare feet, the warm of the sunlight casting a faint shadow across his face. As he glanced around, his eyes rested on her. She stood, her side to him, her long, curly, brown hair falling past her mid-back, almost glowing in the soft light. Her eyes were closed, her hands to her side. She looked like a statue. A pretty one. She almost looked…unreal.

"Hmm?" Aang let out a quiet moan, urging himself to shake himself from his thoughts. He regretted it. Her statue-like posture broke as she turned, her gray eyes dancing under the light as she chuckled, walking over slowly. Her pace was graceful, her hair drifting away from her face with the breeze. "Vinca?" He sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Vinca frowned, her bangs falling over her face as she examined him. The way she looked at him made his stomach churn, butterflies beating within his chest, against his pounding heart. Aang really didn't know _why_, but he liked the feeling. "Did I wake you?" She asked, her eyes widening slightly in concern.

Aang cracked his back, yawning once more, "Yeah," He murmured, tilting his head. Her frown deepened even more. He didn't like making her sad. So, he laughed, "But its okay. I was already kind of awake." Her frowned disappeared, and he felt overjoyed. Aang stared at her, taking her all in, but felt suddenly wrong for doing so, and looked away, hoping she wouldn't notice the warmth creeping into his cheeks. "So, what are you doing out here?" He smiled easily.

She bit her lower lip, something which Aang found…admittedly, quite adorable. "Um…" She hesitated, looking down shyly, "Well…I was going to…practice airbending." Vinca said quietly, her brows coming together in embarrassment as she observed the grass below.

Aang chuckled, his eyes still resting on her. Something about her made it hard to look away, hard to concentrate. He didn't know what. Maybe it was her hair, which blew softly with the gentle wind, her face, possibly, the many emotions it held, or her personality, which made him confused yet intrigued, and he loved it. It could be her eyes, how they held stories and things she had saw over the years, word, yet the gray depths had brightness and such laughter that he loved. But all Aang knew was that it was her, Vinca, which made him forget all the worries about the War, being the Avatar, and she made him feel…amazing.

Blinking, the Avatar regained himself. "I'll help you!" He exclaimed, truth to his words. Vinca looked up, her soft, gentle smile returning. Aang smiled as well, poking her playfully in the stomach, his heart beating loudly like it usually did around her, "And one day, you'll be a master airbender!"

She laughed, "Okay. So, what's first, Master Aang?" Vinca asked. He liked the way she said his name. Gently, delicately, comfortably, lovingly.

Aang froze, thinking. What was first? Thoughts rushed through his mind as he searched for an answer. "I haven't taught anyone before!" He admitted, embarrassed. "But I suppose it won't be that difficult!" the smile had returned, "Try this-"He began, beginning to move his hand.

Just then, though, the ground began to abruptly shake underneath of them. Aang looked up, confused at the rumbles. Vinca was falling, and his heart caught in his throat. He couldn't let her get hurt because of him. Not again. He lunged forward, catching her in her arms. Her expression changed from surprised to shock all in the same moment. He felt himself lose his footing, and fell, landing on top of her.

No one moved. Not even the after the earthquake stopped. His breathing was fast, so was hers. He could feel her heart pounding with his, his eyes meeting with hers. Everything felt so…right. Her gray eyes searched his for a moment, and she looked so pretty, her pale pink lips puckered slightly as she drew and exhaled air. Her brown hair strewn across her forehead, wild yet beautiful, her golden necklace lopsided, the golden heart over her own heart. He couldn't help himself. It was perfect. _She_ was perfect. Her eyes were wide, the stories and things she had witnessed showing, and he saw his reflection in their depths. He felt himself lean down, and her eyes were still locked with his, confident and calm, yet her heart's beating provided anyways.

His lips met hers, and he felt taken aback. His heart beat wildly, as her soft lips brushed across his, and he drew in a sharp breath, wanting another kiss, wanting her. He needed her. But the rumbling underneath them broke the two apart.

Aang felt numb. He airbended himself to his feet, feeling dizzy. He had kissed Katara before. It didn't feel even close to this. He helped her up. Sokka came outside, yet his words were distant and echoed. Luckily, Vinca talked. Her cheeks were a faint pink, her eyes wide as she glanced at him. His heart fluttered.

As he followed her, he couldn't help but thinking that maybe, just maybe, he needed her more than he thought he did. Much, much more.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? Too overdrawn? Review! And I also just want to say thank you for all the reviews. It means a lot! (: 3<strong>


	13. Chapter 12: Rumor Has It

**Ehh. Short chapter, not my best work, but it's the best I could come up with for right now! But don't worry, much more exciting chapters on there way soon. (:**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twelve<span>

_Rumor Has It_

I sighed, my fingers tracing my golden locket gingerly, resting on my mother's engraved name. The breeze whistled softly in my ears, playing with my hair, which I had forgotten to pull up. My mind wandered from different topics, but all of them eventually came back to him. I was confused. Very confused. I'll admit it. And as I glanced at him, he seemed to be over it, while I was fumbling with like I was left alone in the dark.

Team Avatar (as Sokka explained to me what our group's name was) was settled under a large tree in another one of the city's many public squares. We had just finished breakfast, stuffing ourselves, as the money that Toph brought in with her gambles was plentiful. I leaned back against the tree's trunk, exhaling softly as I took another sneaky glance at him.

Aang was sitting by Sokka, his eyes distant as he appeared to be ignoring the conversation around him, as I was doing. His legs were crossed underneath of him as he stared at the grass around us. I bit my lower lip, quickly looking away as he caught me staring. I felt a blush, despite my mental protests, rise to my cheeks. I forced myself to listen to the ongoing conversation.

"We should go explore the city," Katara was saying, "There is so much to see!"

Sokka grunted, lying back onto the grass. He shaded his eyes with his hand, blinking away the sun. "Hmm." Was all he said, or rather groaned.

Toph let out an annoyed sigh as she crossed her legs, picking her toes. "Sugar Queen, relax!" She muttered, and then jabbed a thumb in Aang and I's direction, "Like Twinkles and Sparkles. They've been a little _too _comfy lately." Another one of her slightly creepy smiles crept onto her face, the ones that she had been shooting me all morning.

I froze, and could feel heat rising to my cheeks. Katara and Sokka looked at us suspiciously, and I let out a nervous giggle, "Haha." I managed to say, clearing my throat awkwardly. "Sparkles?" I asked, attempting to change the subject.

The earthbender's smile didn't disappear, but she let me change the subject. "Sparkles is your new nickname." She then frowned, lips puckering slightly, "I'm experimenting." She reasoned.

I nodded, picking at the grass subconsciously. Fortunately, the conversation was redirected from me. "So…are we going to go explore the city?" Katara asked, a little bit of annoyed exasperation in her tone. Her eyes flickered from each of us.

I shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, "I'll go with you if you decide to go." I said.

Katara smiled, "Anyone else?" Her eyes rested on Toph, "Toph? Aang? Sokka?"

Toph sighed, "Fine."

Sokka rolled his blue eyes, "Only if I can get some meat. Mmm. Meat." He made a little moaning sound.

Aang nodded, a small smile rising to his lips, "Okay." He looked at me and I smiled back. My heart resumed it's wild pounding.

* * *

><p>We walked down the busy streets of Ba Sing Se, Katara in the lead. Momo was on my shoulders as I struggled to keep up with the waterbender. Aang walked by my side, and sometimes his hand would brush against mine, sending my heart into another wild race, my skin tingling. Whether he did it on purpose or on accident I did not know. Sokka and Toph dragged behind, and we would all stop as Sokka stopped to admire the different meats.<p>

The streets of the city were bustling. People were everywhere, standing in crowds by the shops or venders. It was very loud. Laughter, deep and high, would echo loudly off the buildings, ringing in your ears. If I lost attention while admiring a vender or a shop, I would have to struggle to find the others, but as this happened time after time again, I realized that Aang was always by my side, his eyes wide as he took in the whole thing.

We came to a sudden stop as Katara stopped in front of us. She pointed to a shop to the side, which seemed to be advertising…scrolls? It wasn't near. She pulled Aang and I along, but eventually her arm fell away and Aang and I stood in the middle of the street, lost.

"Maybe we can get to the store?" I had to speak louder than usual as the crowed tightened around us. I stumbled forward as someone shoved hard into me. I definitely did not like Ba Sing Se. First the earthquakes and now the streets itself. I tried to see the shop that Katara entered, but I couldn't see over the heads of the crowd. And I couldn't airbend myself up. I didn't even know if I knew how to propel myself upwards, and if I did, would I do it?

Aang grabbed my forearm gently for that he wouldn't loose me in the busy crowd. Who knew a street could be so…crowded and stuffed? I silently prayed that the other streets weren't like this.

"Rumor has it that the Fire Nation is doing this. Causing all the earthquakes!" I heard someone say, and I froze. Aang appeared to ear it as well, as he stopped walking. He turned to the woman who said that. The lady was talking to another lady, who moved away to catch up with someone else.

"What?"

The lady blinked, looking at us. A dainty smile spread across her face. She was wearing rich clothing. A jade kimono she was wearing, along with delicately applied makeups and tons of jewels. "Excuse me?"

Aang shifted his weight, yet his grip on my arm didn't let go. I didn't want it to, "What did you say about the Fire Nation? The earthquakes?"

The woman laughed, "Oh, it's just a rumor." But apparently the look on Aang's face urged her on. "You know, all these earthquakes?" We nodded, "Well, the Fire Nation has been penetrating the wall forever, it seems." A deep frown came onto her face, and she quickly looked away, her eyes scanning the crowd, "I saw that first hand when coming into the city." Her eyes rested on us, "Where you two born here? Or did you enter the city as well?"

He hesitated, "We came into the city."

"Did you see them? The Fire Nation?"

"No." He frowned.

The lady let out another small, nervous laugh. "You must have come in on the east side. You see, they're attacking on the north side. You were lucky." she cleared her throat, "But anyway. Rumor is that they are drilling into the wall. Maybe under the wall." The woman looked down, "It's mostly likely not a rumor."

Aang watched her for a moments longer before bowing deeply to her. "Thank you, ma'am." And then he tugged me away in the direction of the shop where Katara went in.

* * *

><p>"Where were you?" Katara gasped, her shoulders slumping in relief as we came to the shop. Luckily, the edges of the streets weren't as busy as the street itself.<p>

"We got lost." I said.

Sokka threw his hands up in the air, "Don't do it again! We were worried!"

Toph glanced at Sokka, an eyebrow raised, "Since when are you worried?"

"Well-"

Katara sighed, "Okay. No arguing. But seriously, you guys had us worried sick."

Aang looked down, a frown on his face, "I'm sorry. However, we found some pretty interesting stuff."

"Like what?"

And Aang proceeded to tell the rest of Team Avatar the rumor, which he believes isn't a rumor, and his plan to stop the Fire Nation from conquering Ba Sing Se.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! (:<strong>


	14. Chapter 13: Breaking & Entering

**I'm sorry for this lame chapter, but the next one _should _be better. I'm sick right now, so no promises when the next one will be up & if it will be good. enjoy ^^;**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirteen<span>

_Breaking and Entering_

"Aang, I don't know about this…" Katara whispered, her eyes wide as they flickered from him to me, to out from our hiding place, "This is insane."

Aang, who was crouched beside me, only smiled half-heartedly, "We have to," He said quietly, "The Earth Kingdom King doesn't know about the Fire Nation,"

"You don't know that!"

He frowned, "But why isn't he doing anything if he knows, Katara?"

My waterbending friend bit her lower lip in doubt, "It's not safe, though!" She argued, her ebony hair falling over her face, "We can get hurt. Toph and Sokka-"

"Are fine." Aang finished quickly. Katara shot him a confused look, but he only pointed across the way to another crook in the wall where the two others sat, hunched over, small smiles on there faces.

We were in an odd situation, if that is what you could call it. After Aang had explained his plan and Sokka had modified it, we all set out in the direction of the Earth King's palace, which was one of the biggest buildings I have ever seen. A wall surrounded it, not as tall nor as thick as the one surrounding the city, but it was still very, very large. I wondered why there was a wall, but didn't ask. We needed to get into the palace.

Sokka had reasoned that it would be guarded, and we all agreed. And they most likely would not let just anyone in, so that meant, well, that we had to sneak in. Somehow, someway.

So, here we were, Aang, Katara, and I, hidden in one of the many small yet wide holes in the crumbling wall around the palace, waiting. Toph and Sokka sat a little ways to the left in another one.

Aang's gray eyes scanned the area around where we were before resting on me. He was so tense, his brows furrowed together in concentration. "I'll go over the wall and see if it's clear. Then I'll come back."

We nodded. Aang went out of the crack, and I felt a gust of soft wind before he was gone.

Katara and I sat in silence. I felt her eyes on me and turned to face her.

"Vinca, do you like him?" Her question startled me, and I stared at her in bewilderment.

"What?"

"Do you like Aang?" Her light blue eyes looked at me, her voice even as she asked.

I felt flustered and dropped my eyes to my hands, picking at my nails subconsciously, "W-What do you mean?" I swallowed, "Of course I do. He's my friend." But I had a feeling she was asking more than that.

And she was. "Do you have feelings for him, though? You know what I mean." She stated, and when I looked back up a small smile was on her lips, her expression hard to read.

I thought this over. I liked Aang, of course. He was probably my first friend, my friend, best friend…My heart suddenly picked up a wild pace as I remembered the kiss, his eyes, his laugh, his smile, and realized that I did like him. More than a friend, more than I thought. I closed my eyes, exhaling softly, trying to regain my composure, trying to push the thoughts away that made my lips tingle uncontrollably and my heart pound so much that it hurt in a good way.

"Yes." Was all I could say, my voice quiet and breathy. I opened my eyes again, biting my lip.

Katara smiled more, "I thought so." She looked at me, "He likes you, too."

I looked down again, unsure of what to say, knawing on my lower lip. Luckily, I didn't have to time to say anything, as Aang suddenly appeared outside of the hole, followed by a gust of wind.

"All clear." He smiled, his eyes dancing under the reflection of the sun. Our gaze locked together, and I found myself smiling back at him.

Katara shifted beside me, "What now?"

Aang nodded towards where Toph and Sokka were hidden, "I'll help them over the wall. Vinca will get you both over." His smile became wider.

Wait. _What? _I stared at him, my mouth forming an 'o', "You mean…" I trailed off, blinking at him. He seemed so sure that I could safely airbend Katara and myself over this huge wall.

He nodded once again, laughing quietly, "You can do it!" He exclaimed, and before I could even get a voice out of me to protest, he was gone.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, shooting a confused look at Katara. She only shrugged before creeping out of the crack, stretching as we hit the sunlight. I let my eyes wander to where Aang was, and watched his movements. He spun in a semi-circle, surrounding my two other friends in a gust of air before aiming it at the ground at propelling themselves upward.

I huffed, frustrated as I replayed the movements in my mind. After I believed that I had memorized them, I did it, a little shakily, and suddenly we were in the air, flying over the wall that surrounded the palace.

It was an amazing feeling to be up in the air. Like on Appa. Yet this was different, something I had created and controlled. The familiar rush that I had become addicted to crashed into my body, my senses coming alive as the air pushed around us in an protective cocoon. I loved it.

And then we were falling. Almost on instinct, I moved my hands upwards and to the side, and Katara and I touched the ground softly.

And almost as soon as my eyes rested on Aang and I saw him smile, almost proudly, when we were attacked.

* * *

><p>They advanced quickly, seemingly out of thin air. Their attacks were silent, their faces hidden and lowered, their bodies covered. They surrounded us swiftly, their movements thorough and done in a blink of an eye. Who where these people? I didn't know.<p>

Two came at me at once, their hands outstretched as they stepped forward in a fluid motion, advancing. I sidestepped, more out of instinct, moving out of the way of the forthcoming warriors, jumping backwards, ducking under, almost in a graceful dance. More came forward, and then I felt a hard object hit my shin and I collapsed forward, a gasp escaping my lips.

This was happening fast. Way too fast. I could tell whoever these cloaked figures were, they were overpowering us. I kicked off the object which clutched to my leg and when it didn't move, I created a whip of air and broke it off. Before I could be surprised by the sudden move, there were more.

One came forward, hitting the ground. With that, rocks rose, flinging over my way. I flipped to the left, moving quicker than I ever have, my arms moving this way and that before kicking a gust of air, which contracted against the boulders and flung them back to the provider.

I swept my arms in a half circle, before moving them in a whip-like fashion, blowing the men backwards. Sweat glistened on my face as I struggled to dodge the oncoming attacks. I let my eyes wander quickly to see what my friends were doing.

Toph was fighting earth with earth, and it seemed to be going quite well for her. Katara must have found water somewhere, as she was bending it quickly and intricately, whipping the men away with fluid and graceful motions. Sokka was going after the attackers with his boomerang, while Aang was swiftly avoiding attacks and blowing people backwards.

I grunted as another object hit my back, causing me to tumble forward. _What the hell? Who are these people? _I hissed inwardly, airbending myself upwards only to feel two objects, almost like handcuffs, clutch around my wrists tightly. Looking down, I realized they _were_ handcuffs, and feeling a sudden dread and a horrible sense of déjà vu. I struggled hard against the shackles, feeling my heart race painfully fast in my chest as I expected a flaring burning pain any second.

The shackles wouldn't budge, and two more hit me in the shins, which made me fall completely over onto my chest. _No…_I protested, struggling and grunting as I attempted to get them off. They dug hard into my scars on both my wrists and ankles, and I let out a little cry of pain. My eyes flickered around quickly, resting on Aang. The mysterious people advanced on him, and I felt my heart sink as I opened my mouth to yell for him, to warn him.

"Aang-" A sharp pain in my neck made me gasp before falling into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 14 coming soon<strong>


	15. Chapter 14: Scarred Illusions

**Low and Behold! Chapter fourteen! Enjoy, my friends! (:**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fourteen<span>

_Scarred Illusions_

Darkness. Darker than the night with no moon, darker than the night with no stars. Alone, confused, hurt. Scared. Scarred. Unsure. Pain worse than the night she was burned, the night the scars came to her wrists and her ankles. Love. Love more than the feeling she is beginning to have for him. More than how he makes her feel. Alone. Alone in this dark, inky black place. Scared. Where is everyone? Where is _he? _Scarred. Scarred from the pain, the loss. Unsure. Unsure of her feelings, her emotions, of everything.

Memories that she didn't even know she had played in her brain, from the moment she was bore. The light hitting her eyes when they opened, her vision fuzzy as she struggled to concentrate. Seeing her mother, clear and beautiful, sweat drenching her hair, her gray eyes wide and her pink lips curved into a beautiful smile, her laugh coming out quiet. Her lips pressing against her forehead as she murmured into her ear.

Looking at her father, laughing. Calloused fingers holding hers gently, tickling her. Her father, green eyes bright and gleaming as he held her. His lips rough yet loving as he kissed her goodnight, held her when she cried, when she laughed.

Her brother, small and confident, poking her in yet a wonderful and playful way, teasing her and defending her, always there. Her reliable brother whom she always knew would have her back, always there for her with quick comebacks when the other children would make fun.

Her grandmother, intimidating yet her wrinkles spilling stories as old as the ground, passed down through generations.

Her mother singing.

Her brother laughing.

Her father smiling.

Her grandmother storytelling.

And then she saw little memories, tiny ones. Some more future than the past. With her brother walking through the market. Watching with tear-filled eyes as her brother was dragged to hell knows where to fight as a solider. Hunting even when she hated it. The thrill of bending, the adrenaline which moved her alive, her instinctive movements. The hurt, pain, and screams of the flame on her skin, marking her forever with a scar of fire. Showing that she had been claimed by the inferno. And the same fire engulfing her only one she knew that was close, murdering her in the fire.

The better ones. The steady thud of Aang's heartbeat, the reassuring smile and his gentle hands when he picked her up, carrying her away from her past. His eyes, which she loved, his lips, which smiled, his laughter, which floated softly into her ears, making her heart swell. The love she had for him and couldn't admit it, how much she _needed _him. Aang was her reliable force, the one who was there with his smile, his knowledge. Aang encouraging her, helping her discover that she could airbend. Him laughing, teasing, falling onto her. How serious he was, how amazing he was, how funny and playful he was. How soft his lips were with hers, almost as if he needed her as much as she needed him.

The thought of Aang brought me back to my senses. Only to be knocked out again.

* * *

><p>I sat, motionless. My body was sore. My throat ached. My mouth was dry, my breathing shallow. I had this weird, almost sense that I was watching my body instead of living it. It made me panic, but I wasn't going to open my eyes only to be knocked unconscious. Every part of my body hurt terribly bad, but if I reminded myself that it wasn't as bad as being burned, wasn't as bad as having a knife go through you. I could survive.<p>

After a long time, I peeked through my lids. My vision was dotted with blackness and I suddenly felt dizzy. I closed my eyes tightly, fearing that I might pass out. _Stupid…attacking…people…I hate…Ba Sing Se…ugh. _I cursed inwardly. I exhaled softly, urging myself to open my eyes again. And once I did, I black out.

* * *

><p><em>Open. Eyes. Ugh. Hell. Shit. Did they drug me? Where am I? It's cold. <em>

I commanded myself. I had no idea what made me feel so…blah…but I instantly hated it. My body wouldn't do what I wanted for a long period of time. Finally I got my eyes to open, and stared for a while above me. Thoughts buzzed through my head, causing a sudden headache. As I started to make out what I was seeing, I was immediately surprised and breath taken.

Light green crystals surrounded above me in different displays. They protruded from the ceiling everywhere I could see, and as I looked to my left, I saw more scattered throughout this place. I furrowed my brows in frustration. _Where was I? _

It appeared to be a very, very large cave. With lots of crystals. I didn't know how I got here. I had to get out, though, and get back to my friends, to Aang-

I didn't have time to finish my thought, as I heard voices. I tilted my head to my right and saw Katara, unconscious. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a body dropped down, landing with a flop.

The man - boy - whoever, looked to be dismantled for a second before collecting himself. While he was doing so, I struggled into a sitting position, ignoring the cries of protest from my joints. _What did those warrior people do to me? _I growled mentally in distaste.

The guy looked up, his eyes widening as he saw Katara and I. He stared a moment longer before pulling himself to his feet. An array of black hair fell over his eyes, and he turn his face away from me.

Awkward silence consumed us. Finally, I sighed, "Do you know where we are?"

He looked up. He looked strangely familiar. A scowl came upon his face, "In the Crystal Catacombs." He muttered, looking at me. "Why are you here?" He looked familiar…

I shrugged, wincing slightly. "I don't know." He glared. "Seriously," I put my hands up, "Anyway, I'm Vinca." I introduced myself lamely.

He studied me, only facing me with half of his face. "Zuko."

I let out a tiny laugh, "That's cool, I guess. You were named after Prince Zuko." And by 'cool' I meant lame and shameful because I hated anyone that could bend fire/was a Firelord/related to/anything basically. As you can tell, I was in a real shitty mood after being drugged by the freaking warriors or what not.

Zuko made a face. "I _am _Prince Zuko."

I stared at him quizzically. He turned his whole face towards me, and my eyes took in his features. He was who he claimed to be.

The Prince glowered at me, throwing up his hands and turning away. "Stop staring at the scar, you lowly peasant." He growled.

"I wasn't staring," I shot back, irritated. He turned slightly back around, "Anyway, it's not bad."

He laughed loudly, "_Not bad?_" Prince Zuko repeated, raising an eyebrow. A sad smile curved on his lips as he looked down. "It doesn't bother me anymore." He murmured with a sigh, "It's part of me." His amber eyes met mine and I instantly felt chills down my spine.

I observed him, and a smile reached my own lips as I chuckled, thrusting out my wrists, "Yeah," I muttered, staring at my own scars, "'Part of me'." I echoed, closing my eyes, "Right."

I felt his eyes on me and opened my own. He had moved closer, and he took my wrists in his hands. I jumped backwards, letting out a quiet gasp, but he held on tightly. "How did you get these?" He asked, his facial features hard.

I managed to pull away my hands, hiding them behind my back. "None of your business." I said.

He stepped back, nodding towards my ankles, "You have more." He commented. "Tell me. How did you get them?"

I winced, biting my lower lip before speaking. "I-It's a long story." A blush crept to my cheeks as I stammered quickly.

Prince Zuko sighed, motioning towards his own scar. "Yeah. I've heard that a lot." He muttered, "It can't be that bad." He turned away, "Your own _father _didn't give it to you, did he?" His voice dropped as his lips set into a firm, almost angry seeming line.

I stared at him, feeling a strange mixture of sadness and sympathy. I reached forward, resting my hand on his scar. He winced, lurching away. My hand dropped. "I'm sorry." I said.

"For what?" He scowled.

I shrugged, backing away. "For your father…for being so stupid to give his own son a scar." _Sounded better in my head. _I thought, wrinkling my nose.

His eyes narrowed as he laughed a bitter chuckle, "I never said anything about my father giving it to me, did I, peasant?" He growled.

I raised an eyebrow, putting my hands up again, "No. But it was obvious."

Prince Zuko frowned. "Just drop it." His hands fell to his sides. After a moment of silence he said, "How did you get yours?"

"Stupidity."

"Oh?"

I laughed sadly, "Yes." I paused looking at the ground. "I was caught, blah blah blah…burned," This time my laugh was bitter, sorrowful. Painful. "And here I am."

Zuko looked like he wanted to say more, but thankfully didn't. We sat in silence. I studied the crystals around us, and even reached out to touch one. They were smooth. I looked back at Zuko. He seemed nice. Too nice to be the son of the Firelord. I wondered why he wasn't in 'Team Avatar'.

I was about to ask him why not when Katara woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>review, my friends.<strong>

**special thanks to Mastermind416 for all the help that you have given me during this story. I really appreciate it! (psshh, go check Mastermind's stories, because they be spectacularrr. pssshh)**


	16. Chapter 15: Pitiful

**another short chapter. ^^; Well, here is chapter fifteen!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fifteen<span>

_Pitiful_

Katara stirred, her lips puckered slightly as she drew in breath. Her eyes opened and then closed again - she must've been feeling dizzy - and a few seconds passed before they opened yet again. "Vinca?" She murmured, struggling to help herself into a sitting position.

I helped her. "Hey. Just…um…relax?" I told her awkwardly, for that she wouldn't pass out again. However, the color returned to her cheeks and she seemed fine. Katara took a look around, her eyes widening as they rested on the large, almost surreal crystals.

"What-? Where are we?" She asked, bewilderment clear on her face.

"The Crystal Catacombs." I repeated what Prince Zuko had said earlier when I asked the same question.

Katara blinked, exhaling softly, "How did we get here?"

This, I wasn't sure of. "I don't know."

"Where is everybody else? Sokka? Toph? Aang?"

I froze. I hadn't thought of this. What if they were hurt? Aang took away to the Firelord's Palace to be kept prisoner? Killed? I suddenly felt lightheaded. "I-I don't know." What had happened to them? Sokka? Was he killed? Toph?

She let out another breath. "Okay…we need to find a way to get out of here." She looked at me and we both nodded. Katara rose to her feet a little shakily, and then her whole body went rigid as she took into a waterbending stance, "Zuko!" She spat, clenching her fists together.

Prince Zuko narrowed his golden eyes at her, though didn't make a move like he was going to attack. "Water Tribe Peasant." He shot back, crossing his arms.

I stood awkwardly in the middle of this, rocking back on my heels. "So…I see you guys know each other?" I said lamely.

The Prince made a face, looking away. "Yes."

"Sadly." Retorted Katara. Zuko glared. Katara glared back. "Vinca, why didn't you, well, get him out of here?" She questioned, her facial features hardened.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

Katara's eyes widened, but they didn't leave Zuko. "He's been trying to capture Aang! For forever!" She exclaimed in disgust, "That's why he brought us down here because he knew Aang would come save us!" She reasoned angrily.

I rose my eyebrows, backing up slightly. I didn't know what to say to this. So, all I said was, "Oh."

Zuko sighed, clearing annoyed. "Listen, I didn't 'bring you down here because I knew Aang would come save you'" He repeated, mockingly, "I don't even know where we are, so why don't you shut up?"

Katara glowered at him before nudging me away from Zuko. There was a big space between us. Zuko sighed again, and sat down across from us, staring. Katara was glaring. A long moment of silence passed.

I suddenly felt tired, and a yawn escaped my lips. My hands reached for my mother's necklace, almost instinctively. I had been holding the heart when I was bored or needed assurance. Right now, I was bored. I patted my neck area where the golden heart locket should be.

It was gone.

I let out a little squeak of alarm, shooting to my feet. Katara looked up, panicked. "Vinca, what's wrong?" She asked, rising to her feet as well.

"I lost…the necklace!"

I knew I was overreacting. But it was the only piece of my mother besides fading memories that I had. I frantically searched the ground, my heart beating hard in my chest. _No…_Where had I lost it? The necklace could be anywhere, with anyone…

"What's going on over there?" Zuko called lazily from across the other side. I glanced up from my searching on the dirty ground.

"I lost my necklace." I replied hastily. I sat down in defeat after a few moments of searching. My heart sinking to unbelievable depths.

I had lost it.

I felt like I was going to either cry or scream angrily.

Because one thing, _one _thing that I had of my mother's, I couldn't keep safe, with me? How stupid, foolish…

"It's just a necklace." Prince Zuko retorted.

I felt anger bubble up inside of me. "It's not _just _a necklace!" My voice rose, "It was my mother's!"

Silence.

"Just get another one?" His voice echoed.

I laughed sadly, pulling my knees up to my chest. "I can't. She's dead."

Katara touched my arm, a look of sympathy in her eyes. I was glad she was my friend. "It's okay, Vinca. We'll find it." She assured me, her voice soft.

I nodded, feeling like a child who had just thrown a temper tantrum.

Then, Zuko said quietly from across the cave, "I lost my mother, too."

I then felt bad.

"Mine too." Katara frowned, touching her neck. I had never noticed before, but she had a necklace as well. It was tightly wrapped around her throat, the symbol of water on it.

Even though I knew this, I felt even worse.

Prince Zuko laughed, a mixture of bitterness and sorrow, "How pitiful of us." He echoed.

* * *

><p><strong>Katara, Vinca, and Zuko have some bonding time. Isn't that nice? Haha. Chapter 16 coming soon. (:<strong>


	17. Chapter 16: Reunion

**Enjoy. (:**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Sixteen<span>

_Reunion_

I sat staring at the ground, over thinking every step. Where could I have lost the necklace? _When _could have I? It frustrated me. I wasn't responsible. I should've checked sooner. It could be anywhere, with anyone. Someone could have picked it up and sold it, then it was sold again…again…again…I closed my eyes, biting my lip to resist crying in anger and sorrow.

_One thing? One little thing that was hers, and you can't even keep it safe!_ I furiously beat down on myself, unconsciously digging my fingernails into my palms in anger. I stop when Katara nudged me gently, looking at my palms. They were bleeding a little bit. I exhaled softly.

"Its okay, Vinca." Katara told me, her voice slow like she was talking to a child. In part, she was, because the way I was acting was like one.

I drew in a quiet breath, forcing myself to get calm. After a moment of silence, I nodded, hugging my knees to my chest. "Yeah." I murmured, then turned away for that she wouldn't try to get more out of me. I didn't feel like talking. I only continued biting my lower lip until it started to bleed as well. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth.

My mind began to wander from the necklace to other subjects. I thought about my former village. Wondered if anyone actually missed me. I about laughed. Nobody would believe me if I told them who I was friends with. I smiled, glad that I had such great friends. Then, I wondered about my brother. Was he okay? Still alive? Where was he? I frowned. I hoped desperately that he was alive, so much that my head began to hurt. He was the only one I had left. My thoughts traveled to my friends. I wondered where they were. My eyes narrowed as I tried to remember what had happened after I fell…

Suddenly, the wall across from me burst open with a loud, earsplitting crack, and then a large _boom._I instinctually jumped backwards, landing on my feet as I struggled to see what, or whom, made the whole. As the haze slowly clear, two figures immerged. I subconsciously raised my hands if they threatened.

I felt my heart leap in great lengths, and it felt like it had jumped to my throat. I could feel a wide smile tugging at my lips and let it go, grinning childishly. There stood Aang, an identical smile on his face as he came forward, pulling me and Katara into a hug. I giggled in happiness that he was okay. I was overjoyed, the previous worried slipping my mind.

"Are you okay?" He backed up after a few moments, his eyes flickered between us. I nodded, the grin still on my face. He giggled, hugging us once more. But he suddenly pulled away, his face serious, the smile faint. Aang's eyes rested on Prince Zuko and another large, gray-haired man as they hugged. I saw confusion flash through his gray eyes before he turned back to us. "We have to hurry." He tugged us along, away from the others. His step was rushed. We all started to run.

We ran through numerous caves. I didn't ask where we were going. We passed large crystals that glittered beautifully. By the time we came to a gradual stop, we were all short on breath. We were in a large catacomb, with a small stream.

"What's…going on?" Katara breathed, bending over slightly.

Aang looked straight ahead, determination in his expression. "The Dai Li…" He bit his lower lip. "The Fire Nation - they're drilling under-"

A loud, heart-wrenching screech of metal interrupted him, and I jumped in surprise, whirling around to face the opposing wall. The sound grew louder and into a high-pitch, causing me to flinch and cover my ears subconsciously.

Suddenly, the wall cracked and then fell into nothing, dust rising into clouds. I coughed as some dirt entered my throat. Aang cleared the haze with a gust of wind, and as the debris settled, my eyes rested on a large black object.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. What was that? It was like a very large cylinder, almost looking like a worm. But my attention was adverted as a figure walked out from the large whole in the wall. I studied the figure, and as the smoke cleared, I saw that it was a lady. She wore clothing similar to the warriors that attacked us after jumping the Palace's walls. Her black hair was neatly tied into a bun, thin bangs handing around the sides of her face.

She didn't hesitate. Stepping forward, a sly smirk on her face, she punched her fist outward. Blue fire - _blue _- flamed toward us. Reacting fast, Aang brought his hands up, creating a wall of rock and shoved it forward. My first thought was that he had gotten really good at his earthbending. The next was sidestepping as another burst of flames shot towards me this time.

I flinched inwardly, my breathing coming out in short breathes. My brain was on full alert as I danced around the fire being shot at me. _Fire, fire, fire! _My mind screamed as I almost got burned, my eyes widening.

Katara came forward, bending water from the creek and skillfully demolishing another flame that was directed towards us. My heart was pounding. The woman shot blue fire upwards, creating a cloud of steam.

I stood, regaining my breath as I quickly glanced around. I didn't know who she was, but she was the enemy. And that fire scared the hell out of me, plus it was blue. Blue? I was confused. Suddenly, she shot out of the steam, firing more flames at us. Quickly, Aang and Katara swiftly bended the water from the stream again, killing the fireballs.

She landed gracefully, sweeping down low and kicking blue flames at us. One headed straight towards me, and I instinctually moved my hands, gusting the fire away. I saw her eyes widened with surprise, and felt weirdly more confident. Running on adrenaline, I gathered the air around me together before pushing it forward with my hands, which caused her to skid backwards into the water.

The woman immerged from the water, enraged. I felt a smirk rise to my lips, feeling oddly energized as the fight went into a faster fighting motion. She leapt out of the water, shooting a wave of fire at us. I dipped under it - I winced as the fire nearly burned me again - and kicked my own wave of air at it. Aang bended water gracefully, whipping it around himself.

Katara flicked her wrists, eyes narrowed as she bended her own stream of water, and the two benders shoved the waves of water at her. Aang stomped down, flinging his wrists forward, moving another wall of rock at her. It hit the lady, making her fall.

Suddenly, I felt a sudden warmth on my back. It turned into burning pain. Letting out a strangled yelp, I whirled around, bending air onto my back, putting out the orange flames. My eyes rested on Prince Zuko. He stood in a stance, his eyes narrowed as his black hair fell into his face, his fists outstretched.

I glanced back towards Aang and Katara, who were fighting fiercely with the girl. It was one on one with me and Zuko. Narrowing my eyes, I stepped forward, moving my arms quickly and gusting numerous balls of air at him. He seemed surprised. _Yeah, I can airbend. _I thought angrily. To think that I actually thought he was nice.

Prince Zuko flung his own fireballs at me. They came hurling at me, and I dodged quickly, but one caught my leg. I flinched, biting my lip from crying out. I created a whip of air - apparently, my seemingly useless training on my own have been paying off - and moved it upwards, bringing it down hard on him.

A sudden _boom _distracted me, and I tilted my head in the direction, distracted. I saw Aang fall to the ground, his clothing ripped and mottled. I had the urge to help him, but that thought was replaced with pain as Zuko created a fire whip and it hit my back. Clenching my teeth, I turned to shoot another gust of wind at that damned Zuko's direction, my dropped my arms in surprise.

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>I suck at writing fight scenes! So excuse my lack of action-writing skills. Thank you all for the reviews &amp; adding me to you story &amp; author alert! You guys make me happy. I wouldn't be anywhere without you guys. Thank you so much! (:<strong>


	18. Chapter 17: The Day My World Fell

Chapter Seventeen

_ The Day My World Fell_

The Dai Li swooped down, landing silently on their feet. They swiftly landed in organized rows. I mentally counted them, feeling overwhelmed as their numbers reached suddenly from six to twelve, then doubled in size again. Their green outfits clouded my vision as I tried desperately to see if Aang and Katara were okay, but my attempts were useless.

Taking a deep breath and narrowing my eyes, I rose my hands, bending the air around me into a wave. As I bended it forward, I stared in dismay as the Dai Li simply bended rock over their feet to keep from blowing over. I clenched my teeth, doing the same motion again and again, every time with much more force than the last. Sweat dripped down my face as I went faster, moving quicker. It was no use.

Suddenly, I felt a hard, jagged object hit my back, and I gasped in pain as I stumbled forward. It was a rock, and it hit the place where I had been stabbed by the pirates. Another squeak of surprise escaped my lips as another boulder shot upwards out of the ground, hitting me square in the stomach. I fell backwards onto my side, closing my eyes tightly as rocks hurled at me.

I bit down hard on my lip to keep from crying out in pain as rocks hit my back and stomach, legs and shoulders. I covered my head with my arms. My breathing came out ragged as I drew in each breath. I had broken some ribs. Somethings you just _know._ Each breath was painful, each wince from the pain even more. I begged for it to stop but I couldn't move as the rocks continuously hit me. I struggled to stay conscious.

And then it stopped. I lifted my head, weakly wiping away the many tears that had escaped my eyes. A bright light met my gaze and I flinched backwards, my eyes slowly adjusting. Blinking through the almost blinding light, my heart leapt as I realized that it was Aang. He had entered the Avatar State. I smiled feebly, letting out a small yet painful breath.

The Dai Li had moved away, and I had a clear vision of everything around me. As Aang rose, his arrows and eyes aglow, I saw a movement behind him. I startled yelp escaped my throat as I lurched forward, dragging my damaged body to my feet.

A flash of lightning. I fell to my knees as Aang was descending from the air.

My world fell with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaannnnddd! End of Book 2. (: How'd you guys like it? Review! I really apperciate all the reviews I had gotten. I love you guys!<strong>

**I want to say a big big big big thank you to Mastermind416 for helping me with the last chapter. I stupidly forgot to thank you, but thank you so much with the drill idea! You've been such a big help for me with this story and I feel very much so thankful.**

**& I'm sorry for a very, very short chapter. It was very hard for me to write, believe it or not, but I feel very accomplished with it. Thank you once again. (:**


	19. Chapter 18: Day Three

**Chapter Eighteen. Enjoy. (:**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eighteen<span>

_Day Three_

It had been three days since Aang had been shot by lightning. Three days since he had fallen, since he had been revived. Three days had passed since he slipped into a coma. Three days had passed since they found Sokka and Toph waiting for them with Appa and Momo. Three days since they had flew out of Ba Sing Se in the pouring rain. Two days had passed since they found Katara's father and friends on a conquered Fire Nation warship.

Katara had been doing daily healing sessions on Aang since they had landed on the ship. At first, the waterbender had focused on the lightning wound, but then a crazy idea came into her mind to try Aang's head instead. Maybe this would bring him out of a coma, she had thought. She was wrong. But she kept trying.

Now, the waterbender was walking down the dimly lit corridors to the chambers in which each of her friends slept in a separate room. In her hands were a neatly folded dark red silk robe with the Fire Nation symbol encrusted on the front where it pinned together. She was visiting her friend, Vinca. Katara had grown exceptionally worried about her airbending friend. Every time Katara would speak or ask a question, Vinca would only reply with a nod or a sad smile or merely a shrug. It was as if she had gone mute.

Katara swallowed, running her fingers absentmindedly over the smooth cloak as she counted her footsteps echoing off the walls. Her blue eyes scanned each door number until she came across Vinca's room, which was labeled with bolded numbers ; **123**. She exhaled softly, suddenly nervous. Seeing her friends big gray eyes that held so much sorrow and lost almost made her heart break in pain. And Katara silently hoped Vinca would talk.

She drew her hand up, knocking softly. Shifting the weight on her feet, she patiently waited for her to answer. Its not like Vinca would be anywhere else. Ever since they had landed on the ship, she had silently resided to her bedroom chambers, only coming out for meals.

The waterbender was just about to knock again when the door opened slowly. The opened metal door revealed Vinca, who suddenly looked much more frail and sad than earlier. Her big eyes were sad and held another emotion that Katara quite couldn't put her finger on. Vinca smiled softly in a greeting.

"Hello," Katara smiled, brushing the hair from her own face as she held out the cloak, "This is for you."

Vinca took the clothing and her eyebrow shot up as she gave a questioning look to Katara.

She laughed, pointing to her own robe, "In case another ship sees us." She explained.

The airbender nodded in understanding, slipping the cloak on. The red material fell softly onto her shoulders, and she pinned it, her fingers nimbly enclosing the pin for the robe wouldn't fall off. Vinca examined herself before looking back up, a faint smile on her face. Her mouth opened, forming the beginning of the word '_thank you', _but she quickly clamped her mouth shut, a frightened look flashing on her face before she began to move backward. It was almost seemed that she was scared to speak.

Katara nearly threw her hands up in exasperation. She had been trying desperately to get Vinca to talk. It annoyed her and it annoyed her even more that she didn't know why it annoyed her. Katara had even complained angrily to Toph about Vinca's chosen muteness, and the earthbender only sighed, then replied, "Sugarqueen, shut it. Do you know how much pain _she's _going through?"

As Katara remembered this, she instantly felt bad. She _didn't _know how much pain Vinca was going through. Seeing Aang like this must be hard, because she obviously had a lot of feelings for the Avatar. And the Avatar obviously shared them back. Thinking about this, she didn't know why the next words escaped her lips :

"Do you want to come with me?" She paused, "I'm going to go try another healing session today. And I need some help removing Aang's shirt, because it's partially destroyed and I need to repair it." Katara overly explained in an attempt to draw Vinca from her room.

Vinca hesitated, her eyes complementing the request. Katara could see the confusion and wondering expression cross her face, and after about a minute, Vinca nodded, slowly stepping forward.

Katara walked quickly ahead, leading the way to Aang's bedroom. The room was down the hall and to the right. She slowed her pace as Vinca was lagging behind. Katara examined her friend and her blue eyes widened as she saw that Vinca was walking with a visible limp, her face strained as if she was trying not to cry out.

"Vinca…" Katara bit her lower lip, "Is something wrong?"

She looked up in surprise, shook her head quickly 'no', and continued on at a quicker pace, the pain returning to her facial features.

"Vinca. Something _is _wrong." The waterbender said, stopping her. "Did you get hurt? How bad?"

Vinca merely shook her head, brushing aside the thought. Katara sighed, but she knew Vinca was hurt and she would find out what was hurt. Fortunately for Vinca, they had arrived at Aang's sleeping chambers.

Katara silently pushed the door open and walked in, Vinca following behind. Katara went to the other side of the bed, her blue eyes resting on the unconscious Aang, and she felt her heart sink. _He's alive. _She hastily reminded herself, turning to Vinca.

Vinca's eyes were sad again, and she was biting her lower lip hard as she stared at Aang. Aang's chest moved slowly up and then down, and the airbender closed her eyes momentarily before turning around, swallowing loudly.

"He's alive." Katara said out loud this time for Vinca's sake.

Vinca nodded, looking down at her feet.

Katara sighed softly, and moved so that her hands were by Aang's shoulders. "I'm going to lift him up, and then you can gently slip his shirt off. He already has bindings on." She said. Vinca nodded again. Katara's hands gently lifted up the slumbering Aang for that he was in a sitting position. She instantly regretted this. He looked…_dead_…the way they were touching and handling him. She swallowed.

Vinca hand's were hesitant as she softly tugged at the hem of his shirt before bringing it out over his head. Her fingers brushed against Aang's shoulders and Katara saw Vinca go rigid before continuing to gently pull the almost destroyed shirt off.

A sudden _clang _echoed into Katara's ears as she slowly set Aang back into the bed. She lifted her eyes to see Vinca bending over, Aang's discarded shirt folded neatly on the side of the mattress. She heard Vinca draw in a sharp intake of breath, and as Katara peered over, she saw the airbender go tense. A flash of gold caught Katara's eyes as she recognized the golden heart necklace Vinca had lost.

Vinca closed her eyes for a second before she turned quickly, flying out the door. Her hurried footsteps faded down the hallway and Katara could faintly hear muffled sobs.

Katara frowned, feeling horrible as she looked at Aang as she came to a realization. Aang must of found it and was keeping it until he could return it. She smiled softly at the nice friend she had and how much she loved him - yet, only in a brotherly way - and kissed him gently on the forehead before exiting the room.

She considered going to see if Vinca was alright. But she somehow knew that she needed some time alone.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you guys think? I'm probably going to skip between Vinca's P.O.V. and then Katara's, and maybe I'll throw in another character to keep you guys interested while Aang's in a come. And thank you all for the lovely reviews. They mean a lot! <strong>


	20. Chapter 19: Day Ten

Chapter Nineteen

_Day Ten_

It hurts, not seeing him. Of course, I see him, but its not what I want to see. I want to see his eyes, his smile, hear his laughter. I want to see and hear him so badly that it hurts. But instead all I see is him lying unconscious on the bed, the symbol of the Fire Nation above him. His eyes are closed and I hear his slow breathing and see his chest rising up and down.

As I already said, it hurts.

The pain isn't from the fact that I broke some ribs or that I have burns on my back, but instead it comes mentally. I can put up with the pain the broken bones give and the burns provide. It helps me remember to keep breathing. But I want him just to wake up so badly that it brings pain mentally. I feel dizzy and sad and depressed and so much more. I feel drunk, confused, disoriented.

Sometimes I wonder how bad I would be if he had actually died.

Of course, I don't want to think like that. But I can't control my thoughts or feelings anymore. I feel so helpless, under the rule of pain and submission that I basically stumble through the days. I sit on my bed, staring at the ceiling for hours on the end, thinking about him. The thoughts will wander from him to another subject, and lately the most popular had been lightning.

I hate it.

I have to remind myself that he's alive. That he's alright. But it's hard. I have started to slip into his bedroom at night, because that's when I can talk to him. I don't talk in front of the others. I'm not really sure why - but its partly because I'm terrified of what I'll say. Terrified of what will happen.

But even sitting next to him, even if he's unconscious, I can manage to control my thoughts and talk softly to him. I tell him what has happen since he's been unconscious. I tell him how the weather has been, how everyone else is. I sit by his bed for hours, talking until my throat runs dry and raspy. Sometimes I tell him stories, whether it be ones Grandmother had told me or ones I make up. I have beginning to tell him stories - mind you, completely made up - of what I think the Air Temples look like. I almost expect him to wake up. To tell me that I've got the details wrong.

Of course, he doesn't.

Other times, I just sit there on the chair with my legs crossed and my head in my hands, thinking. I don't trust myself to think anymore. Numbness has became my best friend. So has the pain. I try to hide it. Katara thinks that I'm hurt, and physically I am, but that's not why I wince when I walk or cry at night. Not at all. I endure the looks of sympathy from the others. I hate when Sokka looks at me like that, when his father stares at me sadly. I don't _need _or _want _their sympathy. Why should I? That's why I stay in my room, staring at the ceiling.

While staring at the plain red ceiling, my feelings and thoughts loose control. I must sound crazy. I know the others sigh and bite their lips from complaining when they hear me sobbing or breaking things against the wall. I can tell they resist from telling me to stop because it's driving them crazy, that they actually want to get things done instead of listening to a girl rampage alone in her room.

Reluctantly I stop even though none of my friends actually say this to me. Instead I start airbending. Of course, I know no real moves, so I make up my own. I also tell him this while I sit with him in the middle of the night, watching him sleep. His face is in perfect peace, his eyelids shut with long lashes protruding, his lips slightly ajar as they draw in air slowly. I describe my made up airbending motions to him, silently wishing that I could actually show him.

But the thing I wish most is that he'll wake up.


	21. Chapter 20: Day Seventeen

**Chapter Twenty! Woooo! Twenty chapters since I first started this story? Wow. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty<span>

_Day Seventeen_

The rain poured down hard, pelting the metal deck. It sent deep vibrations into the metal, disturbing Toph's sight. Her feet shuffled uncomfortably as she struggled to get a sense of where she was heading. She absolutely hated it. As if hearing her distaste, the rain pounded down even harder.

Exhaling loudly, Toph mentally cursed Sokka for keeping her up so late. She had made the mistake of going to one of his 'meetings', in which Sokka speaks with Hakoda and the others about how 'great it is that the world thinks that Aang is dead'. At this particular 'meeting', Sokka excitedly explained a new invasion plan. Toph didn't listen, and zoned out the entire time.

Now, it was past midnight. Toph could tell by the way the air chilled her skin, drawing out goose bumps. She trudged across the deck, muttering under her breath, her bun of hair growing soaked in less than a minute. Her bones were wet, her clothes dripping, and she was shivering. In fact, Toph really wasn't sure she was heading across the deck. The rain sent vibrations down, making it hard for her to tell where she was going. For all she knew, she could be taking her death trip off the side of the boat.

_Damn rain._

She cursed mentally, clenching her fists as she shuffled across the hard metal ground. The pounding of the rain echoed off the deck, sending shivers through her spine. Finally, she felt the rain cease to stop soaking her as she entered the doorway. The drops of rain still furiously beat down, but at least she wasn't still getting wet.

Toph ran her fingers through her hair, kneading the knots out before smoothing it down. She wrung the water from her clothing before shaking her head, sending drops of water onto the ground. Sighing, she blindly felt her way down the hallway, biting her lip as she nearly ran into the wall numerous times.

The rain made her blind. Well, Toph was already blind, but the rain made her literally feel _helpless. _She couldn't see with her eyes, but with her feet. And this damn precipitation wasn't allowing her to do so. The earthbender trudged slowly, trying to sense any kinds of movement. Once she thought she had reached someone she would stop, only she grunt in anger as she realized the thought heartbeat was only the rain.

Her hands nimbly felt the wall, and suddenly her hand rested on a doorknob. Her brows came together as she tried to see if it was her room…It was on the right side of the hallway, which was the same side her room was on. She shifted the weight onto the balls of her feet as she attempted to see if anyone was inside. From what she could hear or see, nobody was.

_Finders-keepers._ Toph thought with a smirk, yet it disappeared as her thoughts scattered. What if it was just a storage room? That would be embarrassing. But she didn't care. Her hand encased the metal knob as she open the door swiftly, stepping inside with such confidence that only she could radiate…even if she was silently hoping that she hadn't stepped into some storage room with monster rat shit everywhere.

As soon as she stepped into the room, the pounding of the rain came into an immediate echo, leaving her with some breathing space as her 'sight' came back slightly. The vibrations sent by the rain were still there, of course, but thankfully they were ceased to a mere rumble. _Thank you Spirits, for giving me my sight back. _Toph nearly snorted with her sly thought.

Instead, she began to move across the room, but stopped, tilting her head slightly as she shifted her feet. A steady _thump-thump-thump _of a heartbeat, maybe two, shimmed through the metal ground and into her feet, alerting her senses. The first thought that came into her mind and actually stuck was _someone's in here. _

Moving instinctually, Toph merely clenched her fist and felt the delicious crack of metal as it bended willingly. Her palm opened again as the metal coiled around the trespasser.

While the metal was wrapped around the person, Toph had a better sense of who exactly it was. Her shoulders slumped in pure anger and embarrassment at her stupid actions as she released her.

"I'm sorry, Sparkles." Toph sighed, closing her sightless eyes in agony. The _second _time since she had met Sparkles, she had mistaken her for someone else. It was pure pain to have mistakes like this. It was also pure pain to not have thought up a better nickname for the airbender, simply referring to her as 'Sparkles'.

There was silence. Toph hesitated. Sparkles-Vinca-was in the room. Why wasn't she talking? Did she hurt her? _Shit. _

"Vinca?" The earthbender ventured, taking a step forward.

Of course, she remembered, she wasn't talking. Vinca had been mute for the past two weeks.

"Oh, I forgot. You aren't talking." Toph cooed, a teasing aura coming onto her. She focused on Vinca's heartbeat to feel it beating hard, like she was embarrassed. A sly smile formed on her lips.

More silence.

Toph continued speaking, "Anyway, as you can see, I wandered into your room…Can you be a dear and help me to mine?" She chuckled. Vinca's heartbeat relaxed as she realized that Toph was now teasing.

Still, there was silence.

Now, Toph was growing tired and irritated. "Okay. I'll just go try to find my room. I might fall off the edge of the ship, but that's okay…"

There was a sigh, and Toph could almost hear the smile in Sparkle's voice, "Yes, Toph," Her voice came out raspy and quiet. She raised it, "I'll escort you to your room."

The earthbender smiled in triumph. She had gotten Sparkles to talk-take _that_ Katara!-and now, as she sensed Vinca walk over, she got the sense that someone else was in the room.

"Who else is in here?" The other heartbeat was slow, as if he or she was asleep.

There was a hesitant shuffle, "I-I…um…" Vinca stammered, and Toph could almost see a feverish blush rising to the airbender's cheeks. "I…well…"

"Spit it out, Sparkles!"

A nervous laugh, "It's…well, Aang…this is his room?" Her voice came out as a squeak as she hurriedly opened the metal door.

Toph merely raised an eyebrow, but didn't press. "Ok. To my room. I'm tired. And you should probably hit the hay as well, Sparkles."

* * *

><p>Toph was a curious individual. She wouldn't let on to that. Instead, she let everyone she met know that she was a badass girl-someone not to be messed with. Even though it was all true, Toph couldn't help but wonder what Vinca was doing in Twinkletoes room.<p>

So, she went to find out.

The next night it was _still _raining, but not quite as hard, but just a mere sprinkle. Toph went from her room to Twinkles, pressing her ear up against the closed door, squinting her sightless eyes in concentration.

An amused smile crept onto her face as she heard Vinca talking to the Avatar. Her voice was smooth and sweet. Toph couldn't tell what exactly she was talking about, but knowing what Vinca was doing in Aang's room smothered her curiosity and she went back to bed. However, after sensing Vinca walk back to her own bedroom sometime in the light hours in the morning, Toph went back to Aang's room.

She couldn't help but noticed that Aang's heart beat faster when Vinca was around and slower when she wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for such the long wait for this chapter...well, not exactly <em>'long',<em> but much longer than you guys are used to. Haha (: Anyway, I'm going to wait until I get at least 5 reviews (or more, more would be devine) until I post a new chapter. I will do this for every chapter, but don't worry, I don't usually keep to my word when it comes to posting chapters. Knowing me, I'll most likely post a new chapter out of excitement because, well, if it makes sense, that's what I do. (ahem) Doing this 'five reviews until new chapter thing' will allow me to have a sort of 'break', because I kind of need it. School is hard, and track season just started and so has soccer, and I have both pratically every day. Along with homework, its hard for me to come up with an inspiration for a new chapter. But, never fear, I won't leave you all alone in the dark with this story. More chapters are on the way!**

**I'd also like to thank everyone for all the reviews. It's nice to see how people are liking the story, and they give me inspiration to write more. Also, thank you everyone for following this story, even through all the 'blah!' moments. I appreciate you guys! I love checking my e-mail and seeing the alerts, such as "insertsomeusernamehere has favorited your story" and ect.! It really makes my day. I get a little happy tingling sensation when I see those! **

**Aha'. I feel guilty with this whole 5 Reviews thing, like I'm bribing you guys or what not. But I've promised myself that I'll do it, and I'll see how it goes. **

**As always, thank you all! (:**


	22. Chapter 21: Day Twenty One

**AN: Well, as promised, here it is! Another chapter. I think the 5 reviews for a chapter thing went pretty well, in my book! Only two days of waiting. And that gave me some time to relax a little bit and get some other things done. Anywho, I know most of you are probably getting either annoyed or tired of these little "Day blahblah" chapters, but don't worry. They'll be clearing up soon. ;)**

**Chapter 21, Day 21. (ehe, I didn't do that on purpose or anything...!)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty-One<span>

_Day Twenty-One _

Katara walked quickly down the hallway, her olive-toned fingers rubbing along the water skin which held, well, what else, water. Her blue eyes dilated with the dimness, and soon she reached a familiar door way. The bolded numbers stood out against the rest of the door, and her fingers enclosed around the metal knob. Breathing in softly, she stepped inside, blinking as she closed the door gently behind her.

The first thing her eyes rested on was the huge, scarlet Fire Nation flag above the bed. She cringed inwardly, involuntarily clutching the water skin slightly tighter as she moved towards the bed. Another familiar sight came onto her as she gazed upon the unconscious Avatar.

A deep frown encrusted onto her lips as she gently rolled him over. But soon, a tiny grin replaced it as she saw that on he was growing…hair. A small giggle escaped Katara's lips as she carefully unwound the tight bindings around his torso. She bit her lower lip seeing the wound. It was horrific looking, but Katara was used to such things. She tried not to look at it as she bended the water from the sack, concentrating on the healing session.

Such healing sessions usually lasted about a half hour or longer. They tired her, but on this particular even the moon had already raised and she felt its energy flow through her veins. After she had become satisfied with her doings, she gently wrapped the binding back around Aang's body, slipped a red robe on and laid the silk covers over his still body. Katara sighed, her eyes lingering for a millisecond before she collected her things and quickly exited the room.

Katara continued walking to down the corridor, the sloshing sound of water echoing off the walls. She hesitated in front of Vinca's room, biting her lower lip hard as she argued whether or not to visit her. Finally, she raised her hand and knocked softly.

It was not more than a second before the door opened. Vinca looked tired, almost as if she hadn't slept in a long time. Her hair was in a neat braid, her curly bangs hanging down the side of her face, her lashes framing her wide gray eyes.

"Hello," Greeted Katara awkwardly, her fingers skimming the rough velvet surface of the water skin.

"Hi." Vinca replied, her voice quiet.

Katara looked at her in surprise, her eyes widening. It was the first time in weeks she had heard Vinca speak.

Seeing the shocked look on the waterbender's face, a soft giggle escaped Vinca's lips,

"Toph kind of…surprised me." A faint smile curved on her face at the memory, "And I talked and…yeah." She talked with her hands, adding a shrug.

"Oh." Was all Katara could manage to say. _Of course, Toph would get her to talk. _She cleared her throat, "Anyway…well, I know you're hurt." She shot the airbender a pointed look. Vinca stuck her tongue out playfully. "So, I'm going to heal you. Whether you like it or not." 

Vinca frowned, crossing her arms, "I'm fine—"

Katara sighed loudly, gently nudging Vinca into her room before she could protest.

"You're so modest. I see the way you walk, with a limp. You're in pain."

"No—"

The waterbender glared at her friend, "No protesting or else."

Teasingly, Vinca raised her eyebrow, "Or else what?"

"Urrg. Just…let me heal you!"

The airbender giggled, before somewhat reluctantly sitting down. Her thumbs absent-mindedly picked at a stray string from her own shirt. "Katara, are you sure you shouldn't be healing Aang—"

"I already did." Katara cut her off curtly for the umpteenth time.

Vinca sunk hesitantly down into the chair, folding her feet underneath of her. "Okay, okay." She paused, watching the waterbender open the pouch, "I just don't want to waste your time…because I'm ok, really. Just some bruises."

Katara sighed, looking at her in exasperation. "Vinca. You've seen Aang…he's okay. He's just…resting…" she trailed off, looking at the ground.

There was a long pause.

Katara looked up to see Vinca, her hands together as she stared off into space, her eyes clouded and distant.

"Vinca?" The waterbender asked, worried at her sudden change in demeanor.

More silence. Katara was afraid that Vinca had gone into her chosen muteness again.

So, Katara began to speak, "He's okay, Vinca. He's just in a coma. There is nothing to me worried about, he's going to wake up soon. I just know it."

"How soon?" Vinca's voice was just a mere whisper. Her expression didn't change.

The waterbender bit her lip, "I don't know."

There was another pregnant pause.

"You miss him." Katara commented slowly, studying Vinca's face. She knew that she was only stating the obvious, but she played the card anyway.

The air bender blinked, almost like she was returning to reality. "Yes. I do." She swallowed, staring down at her hands. "Though, I know that he will wake up…Just, I don't know _when_." Her fingers traced the pink scars that were embedded on her wrists, "He's done so much for me, and I couldn't save him. I saw it. I saw her move, I couldn't done something. Anything." She trailed off, closing her eyes tightly as her whole body tensed up.

Katara didn't say anything, because she had a feeling Vinca would continue. Instead, Katara busied herself by disinfecting the water silently.

"I don't know what made me like him so much." Suddenly, a pained expression came onto her face, "Actually, I do." She hesitated.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." Katara said gently.

Vinca shrugged, "Its not a secret. Aang is just…he's _hope. _No matter what the situation, he's determined. His smile…eyes…just, he's _Aang. _I don't know how to…describe it. Everything about him is just, amazing, and I just want him to wake up so badly. And I probably sound stupid." She hugged her knees to her chest, a small laugh coming out of her mouth, "I'm sorry. I don't make any sense."

Katara smiled softly, "No, its okay. I know what you mean. And I also understand what you mean by 'not knowing how to describe it'. He's just Aang." She paused. "I thought I liked him. But then I realized that I loved him, such as a brother. I knew that I couldn't pretend to like him differently. I told him. Then I realized how much he liked me, but I also saw him falling for you."

Vinca frowned, "Me?"

The waterbender laughed quietly, "You know he likes you."

She smiled softly, "I guess so. But I think I like him more than he likes me."

Katara only rolled her eyes, poking Vinca gently in the arm. "Enough talk. I guess time will tell, and apparently you're oblivious to everything." She chuckled, "Now, tell me what hurts?"

Vinca giggled, but before obliging she looked at Katara with big gray eyes that sparkled with a new kind of hope, "Thank you, Katara. For everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Not one of my best chapters, but hey, I'll be posting a new one soon! I'll let the 5 Reviews = Chapter thing slide for this chappie because it sucked. I was braindead all day and I just wanted to get it up, so Vinca's describing of her feelings for Aang were horribly written. I might possibly reupload this chapter, it just depends how you guys feel about it. I shall be posting the next chapter either tomorrow or the next day, just whenever.<strong>

**& Thank you for all the reviews! :)**


	23. Chapter 22: Wake Up

**This chapter was inspired by SilentStorm1999, who posted a review with an idea that appealed to me. So, I just want to say thank you for the inspiration! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty-One<span>

_Wake Up_

A voice. Smooth and quiet, but it comforts him. It sounds so…familiar, yet he can't recognize it completely. He doesn't hear the words coming from the mouth of the speaker, only the sound of it. It is warm and it makes his stomach churn, makes his senses come alive, or so he thinks.

When she-he _knows _it is a she, he just knows-speaks, that is the only time he actually feels…awake? He wants so desperately to wake up, to see…_her_…but he can't. He tries. But it's a fruitless attempt. The voice…its familiar and it hurts him to not know who it is. He knows the voice. But he can't put a name or a face to it.

The voice is like a melody. He pulls himself from his conscious as he tries to tune into it.

The sound stops and his heart drops. His mind finally places a name to the voice.

_Vinca._

The sudden realization hits him like a wave. The name draws memories, and he feels like he's watching them from a different point of view. She is in his arms, she is smiling, laughing, bending, her eyes sparkling as she teasing him. Her face, determined as she turns to the Dai Li with such confidence even though it is almost guaranteed they will overpower her. The glee that radiates constantly from her, the way her eyes always seem distracted as she stares unknowingly, deep in thought. The way she bites her lower lip, the way her light brown hair gently dances in the breeze. The graceful way she airbends like she has been doing it her whole life.

His whole body seems to buzz as more memories kick in, rousing him from his subconscious state. His friends' faces - Toph, Katara, Sokka, Appa, Momo - Gyasto, Bumi - Avatar Roku, Kyoshi - his life crashes into him. The shock and desperation when he learned that they were going to move him away from Monk Gyasto. The power and fear from the Avatar State. The confusion from thinking he liked Katara when he really liked Vinca. Bending. Facing his enemies, the discomfort with the idea of killing the Firelord, killing _anything..._

_Wake up._

A voice coos. It sounds like Vinca's. His conscious stirs as he comes back to earth. _Wake up. _His chest heaves as new life breathes in. _Wake up. _He feels power flow into him, feels the waves crash against the boat, the air tighten around him. _Wake up. _His finger twitches as feeling comes back to his body. _Wake up. _More memories file in. The lightning. The pain. _Wake up._ The utter feeling of failing as he dropped, his heart stopping. _Wake up._The moment of confusion and exshastion as he is revived.

Its all to much. He _must _wake up. He knows too much, remembers too much, has felt too much.

_Vinca._

The single name holds so much feeling that repeating it makes his brain freeze, the memories coming back come to a halt.

_Vinca._

That is the last thing he thinks. The last face he sees in his mind before all his thoughts slip from his desperate grasp. His body shuts down. The memories that have began to return evaporate from his mind as he breathes in a heavy breath before his breathing returns to shallowness. He returns to his slumber as if nothing happened. In reality, nothing did.


	24. Chapter 23: Day Thirty

**Thank you all for the reviews! Here is Chapter 23. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty-Three<span>

_Day Thirty_

I watched the lightning flicker across the evening sky, descending from the stormy black clouds ov`erhead`. The flashes of lightning fought for dominance of the sky, followed by loud claps of thunder. I cringed shamefully so when a piece of lightning struck into the air surrounding the ship. The cool foam from the waves sprayed me, moistening my hair as I stood out in the open. I was already soaked from the rain that was currently pouring down, distressing the sea waters around me, and making them rock the ship. The ship creaked with each splashing wave.

I moved backwards into the shelter of the overhang, releasing a loud breath as the rain ceased to soak me. I crossed my arms over my chest, defiantly trying to warm my chilled bones. I refused to go inside, to the warmth of my bedroom, but as the lightning danced closer, I turned around and walked down the hallway, shivering.

As I walked, I rubbed my hands across my forearms, trying to warm them. They were covered in goose bumps. I huffed, walking quicker down the hall. My plan was to get a warm bath then go to dinner, which I knew, would be starting in about two hours.

Suddenly, I felt an abnormally forced gust of wind whip me, and I turned my head to face the source. I squinted against the winds, bending them away, confused. _The vents must have turned on. _I decided wearily, peering down the hallway in front of me before shuffling forward.

The thought of the sudden winds left my mind as I dwelled on other things. I passed by doors, mentally counting them. _Sokka's._ I glanced at his closed door. _Hakoda. _I continued walking, rubbing my hands together for warmth. _Katara. Toph. _I slowed my pace as I knew who's door was next.

_Aang's. _I noted rather solemnly, dropping my arms to my side. I slowed to a stop, glancing at the door.

It was open.

I stared at the door. It wasn't wide open, but cracked. My train of thoughts came to a stop. I stared at the door without comprehending anything.

Slowly, I trudged inside, and forcibly turned my head.

The bed was empty, the quilts thrown onto the ground, the red flag above the bed lopsided, the red rug on the floor halfway under the bed. Aang's staff was gone.

And so was he.

My head jerked upwards and I whirled around, my feet scrambling as I nearly stumbled. Realization dawned on me as I jumped out of the room, my heart pounding wildly.

I needed to find him. I followed in the direction where the gust of wind came from, now I was running. My body felt numb –- but it was running on adrenaline.

I bended myself onto the deck, and everything a blur. My eyes rested on a group of people and I recognized the faces as my friends. Katara was talking, but I could not hear her words, Sokka blocking my view. I came forward quickly, standing by him.

He was sitting on the ground, his legs cross underneath of him. His head moved from side to side, and his fists clutched his legs woozily. I knelt down, feeling ultimately happy, overjoyed. He raised his eyes and I saw my reflection in them. He stared at me a moment longer before he lurched forward. I felt his warm arms embrace me tightly and I returned the hug fiercely.

Tears streamed down my face, and I didn't let go of him. He didn't make a move to let go of me. "Aang." I murmured softly, and I felt him sigh gently against my ear.

Finally, everything seemed right in the world again. Well, almost.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, Aang has finally awoke! I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't want to draw it out much longer. Anyway, I should be posting chapters up more quickly for the time being, because I'm on Spring Break and I have nothing to do and nowhere to go. Don't be surprised if I end up posting three chapters in one day...I'm going to try to refrain from doing that. <strong>

**If you celebrate Easter, I hope you have a fine Easter Sunday. :)**


	25. Chapter 24: Like a Dream

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty Four<span>

_Like a Dream_

I felt a new pair of arms pull me away from him, and a tiny gasp escaped my lips as I stumbled backwards. Katara smiled sheepishly, mouthing 'sorry', before turning to Aang, who looked about as startled as I. She knelt down next to him while I stood by Sokka, feeling like I was in a daze. My eyes drifted from Aang, who was still on the ground, then to the sky. It had stopped raining.

I bit my lower lip, hugging my arms to my chest, reliving the embrace. It felt so nice, and no words could describe how happy I was to have him back. I was literally jumping with joy.

I let out a inaudible, fatigue fueled sigh which turned into a yawn. Katara was talking quietly to Aang, and he was nodding slowly, his eyes half shut.

Then, he murmured, "This…feels like…" His eyes wandered to me, and they narrowed, "Like a…dream." The last word dropped as his gray eyes suddenly closed, and he fell backwards. Katara jumped forwards, catching him in her arms. He had passed out.

I felt my heart drop tremendously, and closed my eyes tightly. My fists clutched the sides of my shirt, feeling an ultimate wave of sadness wash over me. _Not again. _

Katara cleared her throat, and I opened my eyes to see that Sokka was leaving. Katara motioned for me to come over.

"I'm going to move him back to his room." She said, puckering her lips slightly as she looked at his unconscious face. I frowned. Seeing my discomfort, she added lightly, "He will wake up soon."

I nodded solemnly.

Katara stared at me a moment longer. "I thought you'd be happy that he is awake."

I looked at her, surprised. "I am. It feels good to have him back."

"It looked like you were crying." She commented, then smiled, "Tears of joy?" She teased.

I grinned, "Yeah."

There was a pause, and then Katara nodded towards the unconscious Aang, "So, what do you think of his hair?" She giggled.

I titled my head. Aang had a full head of hair, now. It was black, or some might say a really dark brown. It covered up the top of his arrow, only exposing the point. It was a couple inches thick. "Hmm…." I said thoughtfully, "It's different. I like it." I giggled as well.

Suddenly, Aang stirred, a soft sigh escaping him. Katara and I immediately turned to him, eagerly. His eyes opened and he squinted for a second, adjusting to the light.

"Ugh…" Was all he said, rubbing his eyes as he scooted into a sitting position. He stopped, glancing at us. "Uhum…Hi." He said sheepishly, grinning widely.

"How are you feeling?" Katara inquired, her hands gently placing a red silk robe on him.

"Fine." Aang said. His voice was quiet and raspy. He swallowed loudly before falling tiredly back onto his back. He let out a startled yelp and sprung back into a sitting position. "What happened?" He asked, wincing.

I turned away, hugging my knees to my chest.

Katara shot me a questioning look before interlocking her hands together. "Well, after you went down, we escaped on Appa. Then, we found my father on this stolen Fire Nation ship. And…we've been here ever since."

Aang rubbed the back of his neck, then suddenly an alarmed look crossed his face. His hands flew to his head, and his eyes widened, "I have hair?" Katara and I giggled, and Aang only looked at us in surprise and shock. "How long have I been out?"

"Thirty days."

Aang suddenly looked dizzy, and his eyes flickered upwards. I turned to see Sokka kneeling down beside me.

"See, there's a good thing to this!" The water tribe warrior exclaimed, throwing his hands up excitedly, "The whole world thinks you're dead!"

Now Aang really looked like he was going to pass out. Instead, he leaped to his feet, clenching his teeth in pain as he staggered onto his glider. Katara jumped nimbly up, steady him with a worried look on her face. "The _whole world?_"He yelled, his head turning from side to side, "This isn't good!"

"Aang, calm down." Katara said gently, helping him to a seat on a nearby barrel.

Sokka examined the confused Avatar, "I don't know why you don't think this is good, Aang." He commented, and Aang only shot him a wide-eyed look of desperation. "We have the element of surprise! We can easily-"

"The whole world thinks I'm dead." Aang repeated slowly, clutching his newly discovered hair. "That means…" He bit his lower lip, a groan escaping his throat, "Ba Sing Se. I've failed them. I've failed the world."

Katara cleared her throat softly, touching Aang's shoulder. "Not the _whole _world. We don't think you're dead."

"Yeah, Twinkles!" Toph chided cheerfully. She had just made her way over a few moments ago.

He only gritted his teeth, shoving off Katara's hand. He grasped his staff, staggering back to his room without saying a word.

Sokka's eyebrows rose, "That went well."

Toph only grunted and punched him hard in the arm.

* * *

><p>"You have to talk to him, Vinca."<p>

"What makes you think he'll listen to her?"

"I agree with Sokka…."

"He will listen! And stay out of this, Sokka!"

"You're not my boss Katara!"

"Vinca, come _on. _You know he will!"

"W-What am I supposed to say?"

"He won't listen to her!"

"Sokka!"

"What? Even Vinca thinks he won't listen to her. Right Vinca?"

"Um…"

"You are so annoying, Sokka! You know very well that Aang will listen to Vinca. Right Vinca?"

"Uh…guys…"

"Vinca!"

"But his door is locked! How am I supposed to talk to him if he locked himself inside?"

"_See?_ At least Vinca is reasonable! I'm beginning to like you!"

"Um…thanks…I guess?"

"Vinca, I thought you were on my side!"

"There are sides?"

"Vinca is _obviously _on my side!"

"Wait-"

"Vinca, stay out of this!"

"But-"

"JUST GO TALK TO HIM!"

"He won't listen! He's in his own little Avatar world with magic and hair!"

"Sokka!"

"Why don't you talk to him, Katara?"

"I thought I told you to stay out of this!"

"U-Uh-"

"She has a point, Katara. Why don't you?"

"Sokka, you know I have already tried! And so have you. And Toph. And Dad! Pretty much everyone on this ship-minus Vinca-has tried!"

"Katara, you are so bossy, maybe you should go take a nap or something."

"SHUT UP, SOKKA!"

"See my point? You see my point, right Vinca?"

"I think I'm going to leave-"

"No, you have to go try and talk to him!"

"I _told _you, Katara! He's in his Avatar place or what not!"

"I _highly _doubt that, Mr. Know It All! And don't you mean _Avatar State? _I'm pretty sure we would know if he went into the Avatar State! You've seen how it is!"

"Yeah, well he's probably in the peaceful side of it! You know, meditating? Yeaaaah!"

"SOKKA!"

"KATARA!"

Never get into an argument, or even go near Katara and Sokka when they are arguing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry how dull this chappie was. I just threw in Katara and Sokka's little sibling arguement at the end because, why not! It wasn't a space filler or anything. I will most likely post the next chapter tomorrow, but no promises. <strong>

**Annnd, I just wanted to make this clear. You know how Vinca's mother's name is Nya? That _was not _based/copied off of Katara's mother's name, Kya. I chose Nya because I wanted something short and sweet. Plus, it had to fit on a small heart shaped locket. Secondly, Olin, Vinca's brother's name, _was not_ copied from 'Bolin', a character in the new series, "Legend of Korra". I simply thought of these names before I actually knew the characters in the new series. I just wanted to clear all this up, because its been bugging me a lot lately.**

**Happy Easter. :)**


	26. Chapter 25: A New Beginning

Chapter Twenty Five

_A New Beginning_

I stared at the familiar door, tugging at the hems of my shirt. I don't know exactly why Katara thought Aang would listen to me, after rejecting her, Sokka, Hakoda, Toph, and many more people. He was in a state of distress…He probably felt lost. He needed time alone. But after getting into an unintentional argument with Sokka and Katara over it, and in which Sokka lost, I was booted here to try.

_Try?_ How was I supposed to do that? I frowned, looking down at my feet. I wasn't a very good advice-giver, or comfort person. I never was, and probably never will be.

Lifting my eyes, I knocked gently on the metal door. I stared at the doorknob, half-expecting it to turn. Of course, it didn't. I dropped my hands in defeat, turning to leave.

Suddenly, the door flung open. I turned back around in surprise, peering hesitantly into the room. My eyes rested on a single silhouette sitting on the bed, back to me. I stepped slowly into the room, closing the door quietly behind me.

"Aang?" I ventured carefully, walking over. I sat down next to him on the bed, observing his expression. His mouth was set in a firm line, his brows furrowed together in anger. "Aang, it will be okay."

His fists clenched the quilt underneath of us suddenly, before he rose to his feet. Wincing, he turned away. "How is it okay?" He asked me, his voice harsh. "The whole world thinks I'm dead. I've failed them. _Again."_

I looked up at him, "You didn't fail them."

"I did! You don't understand, Vinca. You don't have the whole world depending on you!" Aang snapped, his shoulders sagging as his mouth curved in a sad frown. "How am I supposed to defeat the Firelord if I can't even defend Ba Sing Se?"

I crossed my legs underneath of me, staring at my wrists. "When I was little, my grandma used to tell me stories about the Avatar. Legends, they were. While other kids thought that the Avatar was the most powerful human being on the entire planet, who could defeat anyone and anything with a blink of an eye, I thought different." I paused to see that Aang had sat down on the chest across from me.

"I always thought that it would be hard being the Avatar. Of course, being the Avatar meant that you were the more powerful human being, it also meant that tons of people counted on you to bring balance back. To save them from this and that." I absentmindedly ran a finger across one of the scars on my wrist, "The Avatar is just another human being with feelings and doubts and thoughts, too." I glanced at him. "And I know why you think you've failed everyone."

"I did fail them." His voice faltered.

I ignored him, "Just because we lost to the Fire Nation with Ba Sing Se doesn't mean that people have lost hope. Katara told me that you were frozen in an iceberg for one hundred years. Over that time, people never lost hope. Just because of one defeat doesn't mean that they will."

Aang looked at me, "But if they think I'm dead…"

"Then we'll just have to show them that you're not."

"How?"

I smiled, catching his gaze and holding it, "Sokka has a new plan that I think you might want to hear."

* * *

><p>We all sat down in a circle around Sokka, who was perched on a wooden crate holding a map and his disguise, which was a Fire Nation helmet. I fixed my red cloak before crossing my legs underneath of me again, picking at my bowl of noodles. Katara sat to my right, and to my left sat Aang. Momo sat on my shoulders and Toph sat by Aang.<p>

"So…what now?" Aang inquired, looking up at Sokka and Hakoda.

Hakoda smiled kindly, placing a hand on Sokka's shoulder, "We've been working on a new invasion plan. We won't be able to carry through a massive invasion, because we lack the Earth King's armies. However, with the solar eclipse coming up that will leave the Fire Nation vulnerable, firebenders will not be able to use their bending."

Sokka quickly picked up, "So, we're planning a much smaller invasion. Basically, just a few of our friends we have made overall. See, we already have Pipsqueak and The Duke!" He exclaimed, nodding towards the two who were standing behind him. They grinned widely, waving. I smiled back.

"And, the best part is…" Sokka continued, motioning towards Aang dramatically, "The eclipse is just part of our invasion. The biggest surprise, " He paused, smiling, "Is you." He pointed towards Aang.

Aang's shoulders sagged tremendously, but he nodded.

"The Fire Nation won't be hunting us anymore! And, they won't expect you on the Day of Black Sun." The water tribe warrior explained.

Suddenly, a large horn sounded in the distance. Everyone turned, and I narrowed my eyes upon seeing another Fire Nation war ship sailing our way.

"I can handle this." Aang said determinedly, flicking open his glider. He winced, holding his chest in pain.

I stepped forward, "They don't know we're Fire Nation." I warned.

"We need to act normal." Toph said.

Chief Hakoda put on his helmet, motioning towards his friend. "Bato and I will handle this. Everyone stay calm."

Quickly, Pipsqueak covered Appa with a large blanket, and everyone headed under deck except for Bato and Hakoda. We watched carefully from a distance.

"I hate this." Aang muttered softly as we watched the two men speak with the other two who had stepped onto our ship.

I shifted uncomfortably as they turned to leave. Toph tensed beside me, and she suddenly jumped out of the hiding place. "They know!" She yelled, hitting the metal deck. The bridge that they had used collapsed underneath of the men, sending them into the ocean waters.

Katara quickly bended a large wave of water, expertly driving it towards the enemy ship. With enough distance between the two ship, ours hurriedly sailed away.

I leapt out, pointing to the sky, "They're shooting fireballs!" I said. One hit the side of the ship and everyone moved to the other side as the boat rocked threateningly. More came at high speeds.

I turned to Toph, who was hurling her own rocks at the opposing ship. It hit the catapult, but not before another fireball was launched.

I gritted my teeth as the catapult was joined by another weapon. The new weapon hit the side of the ship and it lurched back. Katara quickly bended the water to conceal the damage done.

"I'm going to give us some cover!" Katara yelled, right before a huge cloud of fog came over us.

All was eerily quiet.

A sudden sizzle was heard before another fireball came hurling down. I narrowed my eyes before moving in a semi-circle, creating a ball of air, then shoving it forward. The ball of air collided with the ball of fire, and the fire let out a hiss before dropping down embers to its disappearance.

Then, the fog broke just to see another fireball hit the deck. Katara quickly put it out with water, but they continued launching more.

"How are we doing?" Toph called.

"Couldn't get much worse," Sokka replied hastily, but right on cue a large creature rose from the water.

"Seriously?" I muttered under my breath as I moved away from the side that the creature was on.

"The universe just _loves _proving me wrong, doesn't it?" Sokka cursed aloud.

"You make it so easy!" Toph replied and I giggled quietly.

But just then, one of the fireballs hit the sea monster right in the face. Letting out an enraged screech, it disappeared under the water. Seconds later it was attacking the other ship.

"That went well." I noted with a smile upon seeing the monster attacking the opposing ship.

Sokka stared up in the sky in awe, "Thank you The Universe!" he cried, bowing down.

* * *

><p>I was in my bedroom when I heard a soft knock. "Come in," I called, rising off my bed.<p>

The door flung open to reveal Toph. "Hey Sparkles. We just came to a port. Wanna come with us to get some dinner?"

I smiled, "Sure." I grabbed my red robe and joined Sokka and Toph out in the hall. I glanced around. "Is Aang and Katara coming?"

Sokka shrugged before walking down the hallway. Toph and I followed. "They're going to meet up with us-"

All of a sudden, footsteps where heard pounding down the hall. "Sugar Queen?" Toph inquired, blankly staring down in the direction. Katara nearly ran into Sokka, who caught her just in time.

"Katara. What's wrong?" He asked. She was shaking uncontrollably, tears streaming down her face.

"I-It's Aang. He's gone."

* * *

><p>"I'll miss you, dad." Sokka said solemnly, hugging his father before mounting Appa. I sat by Appa's reins, absentmindedly running my fingers over the smooth, used reins. Katara gave her father one last hug before climbing up as well.<p>

Rain poured fiercely down, soaking my clothes and my hair. I blinked away the rain drops before giving the reins a flick. "Yip-Yip." I said. The flying bison let out a roar, his large tail hitting the deck. We sailed up into the stormy sky, rain pelting us from above.

"Where could he be?" Sokka yelled, joining me by the reins. He squinted against the rain, turning his head to Katara.

Katara wiped the rain from her eyes, "He just took his glider and left! I don't know." She replied, her shoulders slumping.

My eyes narrowed as I glaced upwards. The full moon was clouded by the rain but it clearly shone down. It would be morning soon, and I could feel the rain ceasing. I prayed that we would find him. Safe and sound.

* * *

><p>"What's that?" Sokka's voice drew me from my sleep. I rubbed my eyes, moving into a sitting position. The sun was rising, and the sky was a soft golden color. I gusted myself up by Sokka, who was holding the reins.<p>

Following his pointing finger, I saw what he was motioning towards. It was a small crescent shaped island, seemingly created by a smoking volcano perched upon it. "Let's land." I suggested, and the water tribe warrior nodded, and we descended down into the air.

Appa landed with a grunt, and I felt my heart soar as my eyes rested on a familiar silhouette outlined on the harden lava beach. I leapt off of the bison, running over and sliding to a stop.

"Hmm…?" He moaned sleepily, his eyes opening. A small smile curved on his lips as I embraced him tightly. I felt arms wrap around us as our friends joined the hug. Momo wrapped himself around Aang, and I giggled as Appa licked us with a slobbery tongue.

"You're okay." Katara sighed happily, and everyone pulled away.

Aang shifted uncomfortably, his eyes distant. "I have so much to do…" He trailed off.

I smiled kindly, "I know, but this time you'll have our help."

Toph snorted, punching him lightly in the arm, "You couldn't have thought that you got out of training just because you came to the Fire Nation, didja?"

Aang grinned softly, but it faltered, "The invasion…what about that?"

Sokka nodded, "We'll join up with the others on the Day of the Black Sun." He replied.

Suddenly, Toph interrupted, "Hey…what's this-?" She frowned as she realized what it was. "Oh…"

It was Aang's glider. It was torn and broken, barely holding together.

Aang's lips set into a firm line, his shoulders straight as he looked at each of us. "It's okay. If someone saw it, it would give away my identity." And with that, he bended himself up by the volcano, stabbing his glider into the rock. As he joined us, I watched as the staff was engulfed in flames.

"A new beginning." He said with a determined nod.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: eeeh. I'm guilty! I'm sorry, I couldn't resist...I stole an episode! And by this I mean I pretty much followed the exact plot sequence in the episode "The Awakening". I used direct quotes and everything...(sigh). I don't think it turned out badly, though. I didn't like using some of the actual quotes, but...yeah. Expect more plot following chapters from now on, because I kind of have to go along with the series for a while to get the chapters to follow <em>my <em>plot. ^^' I tried to change some of the quotes up, in which I kinda had to because of Vinca being suddenly in the series. Haha. **

**Also expect some filler chapters, because basically that's all the next 5-10 (or whatever, i dunnooo) chapters are going to be until I get to the next big climax, the Day of the Black Sun stuff. Don't worry, I'll add in some mini-adventures. I have some ideas up my sleeve, if I must say so myself. (evil cackle)**

**Anyway, thank you all again for the reviews! :)**


	27. Chapter 26: Fruits and Vegetables

Chapter Twenty Six

_Fruits and Vegetables_

"Like this?" I asked, carefully repeating the motions Aang had just showed me. I took a deep breath before outstretching my arms, then bringing them back into a circle quickly and pushing outwards. The gust of wind I had bended was quiet and controlled as it flowed in a straight line, hitting the rock which was my target.

I glanced at Aang, who was beaming. "Exactly like that." He replied with goofy grin. "You're really getting the hang of this!"

I smiled widely, feeling my stomach churn at his simple praise. Two days ago, we had landed on the coast of the Fire Nation, stole some clothes, and have been living on the outskirts, going into the nearby city as we pleased. Everyone looked genuine in their disguises, and I could say that we were all happy that we didn't have to hide in a cave, which was our original plan.

Aang was teaching me some airbending moves (after convincing Sokka that I couldn't be left sitting defenseless on the day of the invasion). The sun was high in the sky, and it was humid and hot. I felt perspiration moisten my hairline, and I absentmindedly wiped it off as I took the stance to repeat the move I had just showcased.

"Twinkletoes!" Toph's unmistakably loud voice was edged with annoyance as she marched over. I dropped my hands from their place in the air, sneaking a look at Aang. He seemed to know what was coming. "Sparring match. _Now._" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Aang's shoulders slumped, "I'm teaching Vinca some airbending moves-" He began to protest feebly. However, he was interrupted when Toph kicked forward a slab of earth, causing him to stumble backwards.

"I don't care. _You _need to learn some _earthbending _moves." She said, her brows coming together. "You know why?" Toph asked in mockery, her fists clenching to her sides. I shrunk backwards. "Because. _You. _Are. The. _Avatar._"

He didn't say anything for a moment, and his lips curved in an angry frown. He turned to me, "I guess we'll practice those moves later." He stated blandly, giving me a desperate look before shuffling over to Toph.

I smiled, airbending myself onto a nearby boulder, which jetted upwards to the sky. I sat on the tip, crossing my legs underneath of me, watching from a safe distance.

I noted that Aang particularly didn't enjoy earthbending, and it showed. He would be light on his toes, while Toph was flat on her feet. She would yell about this to him. I felt bad for Aang, and the frown on his face only grew.

I watched as Toph swiftly moved, her arms steady as she commanded the rock to bend to her will. She touched the ground, her palms flat, and suddenly a crack tore apart the earth, snaking its way towards Aang. Aang slid his foot forward, countering the slithering crack, sealing it back over. He then brought up a piece of earth, hurling it at Toph. Toph easily broke through, bending jarred slabs of rocks towards him.

"Vinca?" Sokka's voice started me, and I jumped forwards, nearly loosing my balance.

I whirled around, tearing my gaze from the sparring match to Sokka, who was standing with his hands awkwardly entwined. "Yes?" I said harshly, not the way I intended it to. I quickly backtracked. "Yeah?"

The water tribe warrior rocked back on his heels, "Well, Katara and I are going to go get some supplies. Wanna come?"

I glanced back at Aang and Toph, who were still sparring, and back to Sokka. I smiled softly, "Okay."

* * *

><p>"Sokka, you're in charge of getting the meat." Katara looked up from her detailed food list, "<em>Don't<em> eat it. I'm trusting you, Sokka." She said sternly.

Sokka smiled before taking a handful of coins and eagerly walking towards the meat stands.

Next, the waterbender turned to me, "You'll be in charge of the fruits and vegetables." She grimaced, "Please, don't get papayas."

I nodded, laughing lightly before taking a handful of coins and skipping away. The streets were busy with people, and it reminded me of Ba Sing Se. I frowned, shaking away the thought and heading towards the fruit stands first.

Observing the displayed fruits which were aligned and classified by color, I picked up a few red apples, running my fingers over the smooth skin, looking for bumps or bruises. Finding none, I set them into my basket before looking at the other fruits.

All of a sudden, I heard loud, enraged yelling. Curiosity soaring, I peered around the vender to see a man running, objects in is hands. It looked like he had stolen them as there were officers running after him. I complicated whether or not to interfere, but it would be much to risky to draw attention to myself. Biting my lower lip, I turned back to the cart.

A yelp escaped my lips as something, or someone, rammed hard into me. I fell backwards, landing onto the hard cobblestone street with a _thud. _My basket dropped onto its side and the apples rolled in various directions.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Let me help you up." I blinked, dazed, looking up. Standing above me was a buff looking, tall man, with kind, almost familiar eyes and a small smile. I took his outstretched hand as he helped me to my feet.

I smiled nonchalantly, though something did look familiar about this man. He was about two feet taller than me, his arms obviously toned, his dark brown, almost black, hair falling over his face just over his eyes. His eyes were dark, different from the usual amber Fire Nation orbs. It was hard to tell what color they were. His smile was large now, and I swear I knew him from somewhere.

I bent down to pick up my basket and a few of the unharmed apples, trying to shake away the thoughts. What were the chances I would see someone I knew in the Fire Nation? Unlikely. But the thoughts were defiant.

"Thank you." I said once I straightened. My eyes wandered over to my left, where two other officers were wrestling the thief into chains. I swallowed, quickly turning my attention back to the strange man.

He grinned, "No problem, ma'am. I'm sorry about that. This thief," He shot a disgusted glare towards the burglar, "Stole some jewelry from a store down there."

I nodded, absentmindedly dusting any debris from my clothing while still observing the man. I noted that he looked young ; his face still immature, his eyes big and sparkling. A small shudder ran through me. _Who was this guy? _"Oh, how foolish of someone to steal!" I said with a tight smile, "Well, it is fine. He should've known the consequences."

The officer laughed a hearty chuckle, "Indeed. Are you hurt?"

I quickly shook my head, adjusting my shirt nervously. "No," I couldn't help it now, "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

He looked at me with now narrow eyes. The two other officers had hauled away the thief, and now the street was relatively empty of people. "Olin. Why?"

_Olin? _Olin. Everything seemed to click. The man did seem familiar. He _was _familiar! He was my brother. _My brother. _I turned excitedly to him, my heart soaring. "Olin!" Was all I could say, my eyes widening as I engulfed him in a fierce hug.

Olin pushed me away, and he looked at me with confused eyes. "Who the hell are you-" He froze mid sentence. Now, his eyes widened. "Vinca?" He asked slowly, and I nodded eagerly, barely containing my excitement, "As in…my sister?"

I giggled and nodded again. "Olin…as in, my brother?" I mocked in a teasing tone, and a big grin curved onto his lips as he pulled me into a hug.

I closed my eyes in comfort. My big brother. I hadn't seen him in years, since I was nine. That was four years ago. Olin was…twenty two, now. He was sent to war at age eighteen…I had missed him.

Finally, he pulled away to examine me, and laughter spilled out of him. I gave him a confused look. "What?"

He only grinned, "You've grown, a lot."

I rolled my eyes, elbowing him playfully, "Well, _duh. _I'm not nine anymore." I teased.

Olin sighed, "How old are you now? Twelve?"

"Thirteen." I corrected lightly, smiling.

He sighed again, "I feel old. I'm twenty two! Can you believe that?" He exclaimed, shaking his head, a smile still present on his face.

I stuck my tongue out, "You old man, you!" I laughed.

Olin made a face, and laughed as well. "Speaking of the elderly, how's Gram?" This question hit me like a slap. I frowned, feeling a wave of sadness crash into me, and Olin seemed to see this. "Vinca?" I blinked, looking away. I could feel the tears gathering. My brother observed me, and his lips set in a firm line. "C'mon. Let's go back to my house. I can take the rest of the day off, anyway."

* * *

><p>Olin led me through the streets to the outskirts of the city. His house was small, and comfortable looking. His job had obviously done him well, as everything seemed…expensive looking. I tried not to touch anything in fear I might break it.<p>

After sitting down by a wooden table, my brother turned to me. He seemed to be avoiding the obvious question by asking more, "So, what are you doing so far away from home?"

"It's not that far."

Olin's eyebrow rose, "Vinca. It's _thousands _of miles away. That's not far?"

I smiled softly, "I have friends." I then added, "Very good friends." Saying this reminded me of Sokka and Katara, who were probably done shopping and looking for me. Frowning, I sighed, "I left them back in the market place."

My brother pushed over a cup and a pot of steaming tea, "It's okay. You'll find them. This town isn't big enough to get lost in."

I carefully poured the tea into the glass cup, cautious not to spill it. "So, what are _you _doing so far away from home? I thought you were a soldier. Not an officer." I noted, stealing a glance at him.

Olin sighed, rolling his eyes. "It's complicated. I _was _a soldier, then, through a big fiasco, I was sent here to be an officer." I chuckled. "Well, I'm happy with it. It pays good."

"You're quite the officer, Olin!" I exclaimed cheerily, "Takin' down bad guys!" I whooped.

He laughed aloud, "Yeah, yeah." Then his face turned serious as he looked at me. "Vinca. How is Grandma?" He paused, his brows coming together. "It isn't good, is it." It wasn't a question, just a statement.

I set my cup down, my hands shaking slightly. I took a deep breath, but that only seemed to make matters worse. My breathing came out shaky, and I could feel Olin staring at me. "It's my fault, Olin." I said quietly, clenching my fists together to prevent them from shaking. It didn't work.

"Vinca-"

Tears broke through and trickled down my cheeks. "I-I g-got a-arrested and they burned d-down the house w-while G-G-G-Grandma was s-still in it!" I sobbed, pulling my knees to my chest as a choking noise escaped my throat, "I-I w-was so s-s-stupid, Olin!"

I felt Olin's muscular arms wrap around me in a kind hug, "Shh. It's okay." He murmured.

I looked up to see his face. He was so mature, while I was still a whining little child. I swallowed my tears slowly, wiping them away. "I'm sorry," I said, my whole body shaking as if I was going to start crying again. I wouldn't let myself.

A moment passed before Olin's arms disappeared and he sat back across from me, "How…How did you get…arrested?" He seemed eerily calm.

I knew he wouldn't believe it if I described it. Taking a deep breath, I flicked my wrist and moved it in a circular motion. Aang had told me that airbenders always moved in circles for that the winds grow stronger with each motion. In my palm, a small ball of air grew larger until it was about the size of my head. Tearing my eyes away from the growing airball, I smirked at Olin's shocked expression. I closed my fingers around the ball and it disappeared.

"U-Uh…so…you're an…" He said, dumbfounded as he stared at me with wide eyes.

I grinned softly, "Yeah."

"I-I'm an…" Olin trailed off, his eyes growing wider, if possible.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Do you want to try?"

He awkwardly cleared his throat, "It's pretty cool, but I think I'd rather wait to see if I'm an…air…bender." He gave me a pointed look, "Seeing that you got…arrested. I don't think that would look good on my resume."

I frowned, "But, what if you are, Olin?" I said simply, confused.

Olin shook his head. "I can't risk it right now. Maybe when the war is over…" He trailed off.

I didn't say anything.

"It's not that I wouldn't want to be - it's just too dangerous to find out." Olin began, his hands cupping around his mug of tea which I had completely forgotten about. "I am living good, Vinca…Living good in the _Fire Nation. _Where there are _firebenders. _Which bend _fire. _Who killed the _airbenders. _Which _you _are." He sighed.

I bit my lower lip, taking a long sip of my tea. It was warm down my throat. "Okay. I understand."

"Don't get me wrong, sis. What you did was cool as hell."

I grinned, "Thanks."

"Anyway…so…Grandma…she's dead?"

I temporarily closed my eyes, willing tears not to come, "Yes." I croaked. "They burned her alive."

There was a loud _thump _as Olin set his cup down. I knew before I opened my eyes that he was angry. Looking at him now through opened lids, I saw that his eyes were narrowed and his lips set in a deep frown. "What?"

I sunk down in the cushion which I sat on. "Don't get mad…it was my fault." I murmured.

"Burned. Alive." He repeated, his fingers drumming softly on the wooden table between us. "Those bastards." My brother spat angrily.

I didn't like to see him so angry and I didn't want to talk about this particular subject. So, I awkwardly changed it, "You should come meet my friends."

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"My friends. I do have friends, you know."

Olin only looked at me, "Okay. Show me the way."

* * *

><p>"A cave? Who are your friends, exactly?"<p>

"Olin, relax. You'll find out soon enough."

"How did you meet these? I don't want my little sister traveling with some murders, criminals -"

"_Olin._"

"What?"

"Shut up."

Olin frowned but complied, and that was the only time I can remember that he actually listened to me. Smiling at him, I walked into the cave in which everyone was sheltering in. By now it was night, and the full moon twinkled above with the stars. It was a beautiful night; the air chilled against my skin.

"Vinca! Where have you been? We were so worried!" Katara's voice rang out as she rushed forward.

I stood there as her cyan eyes slid from me to my brother who was standing awkwardly to my side. Her eyes visibly narrowed and she made a move to bend the water from the canteens strapped to her waist. Catching her movement I quickly stepped forward. "No, Katara. This is my brother."

Now, this had everyone's attention. Sokka looked over from where he was sitting eating his dinner, as well as Aang who was petting Appa, and Toph who was lazing around the fire. "Your brother?"

"Hi. I'm Olin." My older brother greeted lamely, putting his arms behind his back as he rocked back onto his heels.

Aang gusted himself over, and bowed respectively, "I'm Aang."

"Sokka."

"Toph."

"Katara."

"And that's Appa and Momo." Everyone introduced themselves, and Olin waved, a grin on his face.

Sokka walked over, his shoulders rolled back, his chin held high. I held in a giggle. "Well, well, well! Nice to have another man in the house! Pleased to meetcha, Olin!" He exclaimed, and the two shook hands. Katara and I did giggle this time.

Sokka looked at us, "What?"

"Nothing." We said in unison, and we all gathered around the flickering embers.

Everyone began talking in their own conversations. Sokka and Olin spoke about fighting and the war, Toph and Aang argued lightly about earthbending, and Katara and I talked about cooking.

I took the bowl of rice Katara handed me and began to eat it hungrily. I listened to the others' conversations.

"That is a good idea, man. But where would you get the stuff to make it?" Olin was asking as he munched on some jerky.

Sokka shrugged, swallowing his food, "I'm sure there are some metal shops around here…" He trailed off, talking about some architecture stuff.

Uninterested, I listened to Toph and Aang's conversation.

"No. You need to have steady ground, Twinkles. You can't be all airy, you need to be stable." Toph scolded through a mouthful of rice, "Think: opposite of air bending."

Aang sighed, and nodded, "Okay…" He blinked, and caught my eye. Grinning, he walked over, taking a seat next to me, leaving Toph to her food. "Hey," He greeted, crossing his legs under him.

"Hi." I said, setting my now empty bowl down. Katara expertly bended some soup into it, and I mouthed a happy 'thank you'.

Aang nodded towards Olin and Sokka, "How did you find your brother?" He asked.

"Luck." I smiled, and he urged me on. "Olin is an officer. He was chasing this bad guy while I was at the market, and the thief ran into me. Afterwards, I saw that it was him."

His big gray eyes widened, "Wow. That's interesting." He paused, deep in thought. "Is he…an airbender?"

I shook my head. "I showed him that I was. He doesn't know if he is or not…and he says that he doesn't want to risk anything."

"Risk what?"

"You'll have to ask him, its his to tell." I said.

Aang frowned, and he seemed to be frowning about something more than the fact that my brother didn't want to be an airbender. "Vinca, I have to tell you something."

I looked at him, "Yes?" I smiled softly.

His eyes focused on me for a moment, and I felt my heart beat hard against my chest as he looked at me. But he turned away. "I…um, never mind."

Something didn't feel quite right.

* * *

><p>I sighed in frustration, sitting up. The hard ground was unbearable to sleep on. Well, that and Sokka and Olin, who were <em>still <em>talking. I glared at them, and grunted softly when I noticed that they didn't see that I was awake. So, cracking my back, I laid back onto the sleeping bag, listening to their voices.

"Yeah…my first girlfriend turned into the moon." Sokka said, and my eyes widened as I heard this. I stared upwards at the ceiling.

"Oh."

"What about you?"

Olin shifted, "Well…there's this girl…" I grinned at the thought of my brother actually keeping a girlfriend, "And…I was thinking about asking her to marry me. We've been together for awhile and since my job is good, I've considered this."

I almost choked.

I could almost see Sokka raising his eyebrows in approval, "Nice. What's the girl like? Is she hot?"

At this, I turned onto my side, not really wanting to hear the rest of the conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait of this chapter. I had a severe case of writer's block! I know that in chapters before, I might've said that Olin was two years older than Vinca. Forget that, my people. A two year age difference didn't feel right, soo, Olin is 22 &amp; Vinca 13. deal with it. <strong>

**Anyway, Spring break is over tomorrow. So, no promises on any faster updates. School = blah. **


	28. Chapter 27: Nobody Likes a Liar

**what is this? Chapter 27! ;D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty Seven<span>

_Nobody Likes a Liar_

I stirred the cauldron slowly, the steam rising as I prepared soup for breakfast. I threw in some chopped carrots and stirred in one last time. Breakfast would be done in about fifteen minutes. Outside of the cave, I heard the quiet gurgle of wateras Aang and Katara waterbended. Toph and Sokka had gone into town again, and Olin had returned home late at night as he had work today. I was planning on visiting him again, because I wasn't sure how much time we had before we left, and I wasn't sure if he would leave his good job to fly around the world with us.

Sighing, I rose to my feet, cracking my back as I wandered over to my sleeping area. I took a brush out of my ivory box - which was usually in Appa's saddle's storage compartments - and quickly ran it through my hair before braiding it back down my back. I returned it to its spot and checked on the soup once again, then joined the two benders outside.

Aang greeted me with a smile which caused my heart to race (what's new?), and Katara nodded as she concentrated on her skilled bending movements. I sat down near the water, dipping my fingers into the cool liquid, closing my eyes against the warm sun.

As the two practiced waterbending, I practiced airbending. I did basic moves, shooting small, controlled air balls out across the water until I couldn't see them any longer. After a few minutes, Katara went in to check the soup, leaving Aang and I alone.

I watched him skillfully bend the water, awestruck. I waved as Toph and Sokka returned, and after they resided into the cave, I glanced at Aang again.

"Aang, what did you want to tell me last night?" I asked slowly, ceasing to blow another air ball.

He stopped bending, returning the water back into its place. He seemed…tense. He turned to me, "What?"

I cocked my head, "Remember last night? You said you had something to tell me?"

His gray eyes widened slightly and he turned away. "Oh…I forget." He then walked into the cave, his head hanging low.

_What the heck?_ I wondered, and followed after him. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

><p>After eating a rather quiet breakfast together, everyone set off in different directions. Sokka wandered off into the town again, Katara cleaned around the cave, and Aang and Toph went off to train with earthbending. Exhaling softly, I went out of the cave, breathing in the fresh air. After watching Toph and Aang earthbend off to the right, I took a spot by the water to practice my own bending.<p>

I stared off out into the ocean, letting my mind drift off. I thought about visiting my brother, but he had to work until noon…which was still hours away. I sighed, frowning, before closing my eyes, letting the rising sun warm my face. I smiled childishly, relishing the warm.

The distant grunts and commands of Toph's earthbending lesson and the chirps of birds and the crashing of the waves left me in a peaceful stance. It was a beautiful day, I mused, and I felt charged and calm, at the same time. Taking a deep breath, I set myself in a basic airbending position before moving my arms swiftly around. Gathering the momentum, I did a half twist, before curling the bended air to my control. I turned to the rock to my left and aimed my air blast there. It hit with a soft _smack, _scattering pebbles.

Satisfied and fueled by adrenaline, I began to do a more complicated move Aang had begun to teach me. It involved a spinning kick with hands outstretched while centering the air -

Suddenly, I felt myself being shoved backwards, and as soon as I hit the ground I faintly heard a loud thud off to my side. Dazed, I opened my eyes slowly, squinting against the sun.

"Toph!" I heard someone yell angrily - Aang, "Watch where your throwing!"

Groaning, I sat into a sitting position, feeling my head spin. I gently rubbed my head, and found a small bump right on the back. _Great. _I thought, but I could tell it would be just a painful bruise.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked, his brows furrowed together as he gazed down at me worriedly. I quickly looked away after holding his gaze, and pushed myself to my feet.

I brushed away his concerned eyes, "I'm fine." I glanced around to see Toph walking over. "What…What happened?"

Aang bristled, shooting a cross glare towards Toph, "She wasn't watching where she was throwing rocks."

I raised an eyebrow, now noticing the huge chunk of rock that was sitting where I had been standing moments earlier. "Well…thanks…for saving me."

Now, Aang grinned, "No problem."

I smiled, and his eyes held mine for a second longer before we both broke off, a blush heating my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Sparkles." Toph apologized hastily once she reached us, "I wasn't really focusing. And Aang and I were having a rock throwing contest." She smirked smugly, "I won."

His gray eyes narrowed and he frowned, "Hey! That didn't count! You almost smashed Vinca!" He objected, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh? Well, how about a little rematch, Pretty Boy?" The earthbender cooed sarcastically, puckering her lips out in a mock.

"It's on!"

I laughed as the two raced away, with Aang in the lead. It didn't last long as Toph tripped him with earthbending, and the embarrassed Aang looked back at me - blushed and grinned feverishly as he saw I was watching - before continuing on, almost tripping again.

I smiled, watching them go, my heart fluttering as I watched Aang with affection, but I still couldn't help but wonder what he had to tell me.

In a good mood, despite being almost crushed by a rock, I decided to go for a walk in the town, my smile not deflating the whole way.

* * *

><p>It was almost dinner time when I started the trek back to the cave. I ran fingers through my hair, picking gently through the few knots before letting the hair down, something I haven't done in a while, as I usually kept it braided.<p>

My mind racked through the days events, and I laughed aloud when I remembered Olin's reaction once I told him I had almost been crushed by a rock. My brother, who I had ran into on the street as he was on his way home, invited me over and we ate lunch together. He nearly choked on his rice upon hearing the event, and questioned whether I was safe traveling with these 'immature, dangerous team of adolescents'.

It was getting late, now. The sun was setting quickly, and I realized that I still had at least fifteen minutes before I got back. By then, it would be dark. Frowning, I considered quickening my pace, but hesitated. A little alone time really couldn't hurt.

I actually slow my pace - and I stare at the now out and shinning stars as I walk over hills and through the grass. The moon is smiling ; at least, it looks that way, as it is a crescent, renewing its cycle just like the seasons.

I lower my eyes from the night sky to in front of me. I see the cave as it comes into view, and just then I also feel a gust of wind light against my body. Glancing up again, I see Aang nimbly leaping down from the cliff above the cave to the ground in front of me.

He smiled faintly, "Hi, Vinca."

"Hi." I greeted, and noticed smudges of dirt all over him. I raised an eyebrow, "Why are you so dirty?"

"I was playing with some friends from school."

My eyes widened, and I repeated slowly, "School?"

He laughed, "Yeah, and I have a feeling the others won't like me going."

I laughed as well, "Probably not." There is a smudge of black on his cheek and I shyly wiped it off.

Aang looked away, shyly moving out of my reach. My hands drop to my sides and I involuntarily shuffle backwards. "Vinca…" His voice trailed off, and something is definitely bothering him.

I glanced upwards to see him carefully watching me, and my stomach churns but not in the good way, "Yeah?"

There is a long, agonizing silence.

"You've been acting strange lately," I commented, and he won't meet my eyes. "What's wrong?"

The silence is loud.

I'm growing nervous and I really don't know why, "Aang?"

Aang's hands are clasped behind his back and his eyes are on the ground, "Vinca, listen…I'm really sorry…because, well, if you like me."

I'm confused. "What?"

His brows come together and he glances around anxiously, "I don't like you."

I stare at him, not comprehending anything.

He takes a soft sigh and continues awkwardly, "I thought I liked you, but I guess I just mistook that for the fact that you're an airbender and you remind me of home. You're a nice girl, Vinca, but I don't like you anymore than a friend."

I nodded involuntarily, because I really can't do anything more. "B-Ba Sing Se." I said without thinking, and once its out I stare at the ground which had suddenly became interesting.

"It was…an…accident." He said quickly and I can sense that he wants to go.

Swallowing loudly, I only nod again. "Okay."

Aang's big gray eyes meet mine for a millisecond, the moonlight illuminating his features. I feel my heart jump but know that it shouldn't, that I guess I really never deserved him.

He doesn't say anything as I turn and walk back towards town, weak with the numbness.

* * *

><p><span>{Aang}<span>

He doesn't say anything as she turns and walks away, her shoulders tense and her light brown locks stringing down her back, her pale skin illuminated in the light from the crescent moon above.

He doesn't say anything because he can't.

He lied.

As he watches her go, he sinks down to the ground, hugging his knees tightly to his chest. She is out of sight quickly. He feels sick, like he's going to throw up and for a second he thinks he will.

"Good job, Twinkletoes." The voice draws his gray eyes from the pasture ahead of him to Toph, who was leaning against a boulder, her arms crossed. She makes a 'tsk, tsk' noise with her tongue which only makes the boy sink lower onto the earth.

He is silent and digs his fingers into his palms, drawing blood. The pain is just a reminder of what exactly he did but its not enough. He chews on his lower lip, letting the metallic taste of blood fill his mouth.

"Nobody likes a liar." Toph says, and Aang bites harder. "I think she likes you more than you realize. More than _she_ realizes." She pauses and her empty glare seems to burn holes into the young Avatar, "And so do you." She finishes on a sharp note.

Aang his still unable to talk.

Toph shifts her weight, "Judging by the way you stare at her during training," Heat rises to his cheeks, "And the way your heart goes so fast when she's around I almost have to check twice that you're still alive."

He clutches his knees tighter to his chest, resting his head in the crook of his legs.

"What made you decide to rescue her, Aang?" The earthbender stops, obviously waiting for an answer. But she grows impatient and continues, "How did you even know she was out there? Did you hear her screams? I heard her heartbeat. Everyone heard her screams, because we were close to that camp. I guess I knew that you would go rescue whoever it was. But when you came back with her in your arms, you changed."

"You had a schoolboy crush on Sugar Queen. But this is different, isn't it?" Toph says. Aang wonders for a moment why Toph is even bothering. Why does she care? "You messed up, Aang." Her lifeless stare his making him grow restless and he won't look at his Sifu, "While you were knocked out cold during those, what, five weeks? I don't know. But anyway, did you know that she was silent almost that whole time? Until I caught her in your room, talking to you. It was heartbreaking." A smirk is on her lips, he can sense it, "Sad enough to make the world's greatest earthbender and only metalbender sad."

Aang digs his tails into the ground now, and his stomach churns threateningly.

"Is that why you told her that you didn't like her?" Toph laughs at this comment, "Because of what happened in Ba Sing Se?"

Now, Aang speaks, his voice strained, "I failed them. Again."

"You thought she was a distraction."

"Yes."

"You lied to her for that she wouldn't be, for that she wouldn't be near you, so that you could concentrate."

"I don't have all the time in the world to defeat the Firelord, Toph." He mutters, bitterness lacing his words.

Toph snaps, "I didn't say that, Twinkles. . Vinca is not around you all the time, not when you train, anyway. She watches, but for like, five minutes. And another thing, you might've failed Ba Sing Se, but everyone makes mistakes whether you're the freaking Avatar or not. And once again, you just made another mistake by lying to the only other airbender in the whole freakin' world."

"I know." Aang says quietly.

Toph sighs, "So, what are you going to do about it, Mr. Avatar?"

"I don't know."

"Do I have to do everything?"

"Since when are you the romantic?"

"Never. But since you are utterly lost with this, I think, as your Sifu and friend, you need a little boost."

Aang smiles widely, and leaps up from his spot on the ground to give the earthbender a fierce hug.

"Get off of me Pretty Boy and go find her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was hard to write, and I literally wrote and rewrote it five times. Well, the part when Aang and Vinca discuss certain material. I was going to end in right then and there but decided to make the chapter a little bit longer by adding Aang's POV. I hope you enjoyed it! If you're wondering why I did that, its because I wanted to. Okay? Yeah. bro. I play the cards. Haha. What'd you guys think of Toph's new nickname for Aang? Hmm? I'm not the best nicknamerpersony. So forgive me. And thank you all for the positive feedback on Olin. I hope I don't make him seem like Sokka. Because he's mature but still a little childish, yet protective...so yeah. I'm sorry for not including any Olin in here! Next chapter, though, next chapter. (Maybe) ;)<strong>

**Anywayy! I just want to say a big thanks to everyone that reviews and everyone that is sticking with this story! It's been a pleasure to have you and I love all of you!**

**Byebye for now!**


	29. Chapter 28: Conversations Over Tea

Chapter 28

_Conversations Over Tea_

The night sky was lightening as the first rays of the rising sun began to peer hesitantly over the horizon. The refreshing chill of dawn washed over my skin and down my throat as I inhaled, the cooled dew resting on my body. I walked slowly through the streets of the village, my eyes threatening to close with fatigue.

Finally, I came across his house, and weakly knocked on the door. All around me, people we beginning to rise as the morning sun eventually rose. A few vendors were setting up their small stands, displaying fruits, jewelry, and much more.

My attention was drawn back to Olin's door as it opened, revealing a very tired looking man. His brown hair was ruffled and hints of scruff lined his chin. At seeing my exhausted brother, I smiled.

"What are you doing out so early?" Olin groaned, waving his hand feebly in a motion for me to come in. I laughed, following him inside and closing the door gently behind me. "I was planning on sleeping in today," He stated, shooting me a look before collapsing next to the table.

"Sorry, Olin." I apologized, glancing around the kitchen. It was clean, a rather surprising thing for Olin, as he was messy as a pigdog. "Have you ate breakfast yet?"

My brother groggily shook his head, rubbing his eyes, "You woke me up. But…"He smiled innocently, "It would sure make my day if you could make me some breakfast…"

I rolled my eyes, laughing lightly as I moved over to the cabinets. Taking one look inside only to find tea leaves, I shot him a look, "Do you ever eat?"

Olin sighed, "Yes. I am a growing boy, you know!"

I laughed again, taking out two cups and some tea leaves. "Yeah. You're twice the size you were when you left a couple years ago."

I heard Olin grunt and smiled as I heated the water, then placed the tea leaves into the cups along with the liquids. It was steaming as I handed it over to my brother.

"Mmm. Thanks, Vinca." He said as he breathed in the scent of jasmine tea, closing his eyes. He gingerly took a sip, making a face as the tea burned his tongue. "You didn't tell me that it was hot!" He spat out the scolding tea, frowning.

I flicked a finger in his cup's direction, cooling the tea with a small gust of air. "I assumed you would know. Considering that it was steaming?" I teased, watching as he sipped the now warmed tea.

Olin rolled his eyes, setting the cup down. "Anyway, why are you here so early? Not that I don't want you here, it's just…early."

My fingers curled around my own cup. I shrugged, looking down at the murky water. _He doesn't like me. He never did._I wanted to say, but I brushed away the thoughts that I have been pushing away the whole time I've been out."I just wanted to visit. I don't know how long we're staying." I explained, absentmindedly dipping my index finger into the tea.

"Oh," There was silence. "You could stay with me, you know."

I glanced up, surprised. "What? Olin…I…"

He sighed, "I know. You can't."

I frowned, "It's not that I don't want to-"

"But he's the Avatar."

Now, I was shocked and slightly scared, "What? Wait, how did you know?"

Olin laughed loudly, giving me a look as if saying _'are you crazy?'_. "I am an officer, Vinca. You think I'm not told on a daily basis to 'look out for the bald kid with an arrow, he's the Avatar, capture him, watch out, he has crazy bending abilities…'" My brother trailed off, making a bored face.

"But, he has hair!" I protested, confused.

Olin gave me the _'look'_ again, "The arrow, Vinca. The arrows on his arms, legs, etcetera."

I sighed, my shoulders slumping as my heart unexpectedly dropped. "Why didn't you try to capture him?"

My older sibling shrugged, "Because he's your friend. And I have a feeling you wouldn't like me very much if I managed to capture him."

I smiled sadly, staring at my tea again.

"I've seen the way he looks at you, and I don't know if Grandma had the talk with you, but I just want you to know to be safe and…WAIT. You're too young so you shouldn't be thinking about that! But I guess I should have the talk with you considering that you are a teenager after all, and when I was one I was all hormon-y and really, teenage boys don't really think about what they do-" Olin rambled, his face turning red as his words fumbled out of his mouth.

I realized what he was saying and I blushed heavily, "Olin! Please, its insulting that you would think that I would actually do _that, _and Aang would never!" I stammered, embarrassed.

He breathed a sigh of relief, but still looked mildly uncomfortable. "I know, okay. It's just, you're my little sister and can't I at least feel a tiny bit responsible and overprotective of you?"

I only smiled again, and nodded. "Yes, you can."

There was a long silence.

"But just remember that you're too young-"

"Olin!"

"Okay! I'm sorry!"

I took a sip of my tea, "And anyway, I don't think Aang likes me. Actually, he doesn't." I said before I could actually think about what I was saying. Blinking, I quickly set the tea down. "N-Nevermind." I didn't want to talk about this.

Olin smiled slightly. "Good, you don't need a boyfriend anyway. Boys have cooties."

I sighed loudly, stretching my back as a small smile curved on my lips, "Cooties. Mhm." I murmured, "Anyway, I heard that you were thinking about marrying a girl…" I trailed off as my smile grew wider.

My brother's dark eyes widened and he glanced sheepishly downwards. "Maybe."

I grinned, "Oh, _come on_ Olin. Tell me about her."

"Well, she's a girl."

I rolled my eyes.

He slowly continued, "Her name is Siera."

"And?" I pressed, looking for some insight on my brother's hopefully future bride.

Olin sighed, taking a small sip of his tea. "Well, she's coming over for lunch. If you want to stay that long." Glancing outside, he noted, "At least five or so hours."

I considered this. The thought of seeing Aang again brought a heartache, along with a headache, but Olin had work today. He had an hour for his lunch. So basically, I would be at his house all day, which didn't sound appealing either. "I'll come over for lunch if that's okay with you." I asked.

My brother smiled brightly, "That's fine." After scratching his head and ruffling his cropped hair even more, he said, "I gotta go get ready. Thanks for the delicious tea."

I smiled back, "You're welcome. See you later." I waved slightly and exited out the door.

* * *

><p>I walked along the streets of the town, my fists absentmindedly clenching and unclenching. The gently breeze whipped my hair but I simply ignored it as I passed crowds of bustling people.<p>

This was my first time being alone - thought wise. My thoughts were a mess, switching from the excitement of meeting Olin's girlfriend, to the pain and refusal to think about…Aang.

I didn't understand it, really. But then again, it did make sense. Being one of the last airbender as we know it, Aang probably thought he liked me but finally realized that he only liked me because I reminded him of what was before.

It pained me to realize how stupid I am…_was._

But my lips tingled with the sudden memory of the kiss in Ba Sing Se, and I involuntarily stopped as I shook myself from the flashback. My hands shook slightly and I ran them through my hair, taking a deep breath.

I touched my golden necklace and suddenly felt sick to my stomach.

Why did it seem that I always loose the people I love?

* * *

><p>I returned to Olin's house after my surprisingly long walk, which I had been engrossed in my thoughts the entire time. I knocked on the door, and no more than a second later my familiar looking brother opened the door. He smiled slightly before letting me in.<p>

Glancing around the kitchen, I saw that Siera was not here. I didn't ask where she was, because by the excited look on Olin's face, I knew she would be coming soon.

"So, what'd you do for five hours?" He finally spoke, his dark eyes flickering out the window for the umpteenth time.

"Walked around." I replied simply, taking a seat. I frowned as my legs ached with the soreness.

Olin tapped impatiently on the window sill. "Mhm." Was all he said.

"Olin, calm down." I said, annoyance lacing my words as the tapping grew louder and then to a sudden stop. He looked over at me as if noticing me for the first time. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous."

I laughed quietly, "You could've fooled me." I commented teasingly.

My brother swallowed and awkwardly placed his hands on his lap before they moved to his knees. "I'm asking her tonight."

"Asking her what?" I blinked, my gaze transfixed on him now.

He only resumes his mindless tapping, "Siera. To marry me."

A large grin covered my face and I squealed, "Oh, Olin. I'll leave if you want me to,-" I stop, shaking my head. "No, I have to approve." I announced. Ha! The thought of Olin actually marrying someone? It makes me laugh and smile had the same time.

"Approve?" He echoed suspiciously.

I only grinned, "Well, I don't want you to marry some unintelligent harlot-"

"_Vinca._" Olin said sharply, and the glare he held makes me shrink backwards, "Siera is not a _harlot._ How dare you say that?" He crossed his arms, clearly offended.

I frowned, poking him lightly, "I was teasing. But I must approve."

He laughed, "You are hysterical. Maybe you should leave after all."

I pouted, sulking down in my seat. A soft knock on the door drew both of our attention, and Olin quickly stood up, clearly hoping that it was Siera.

I watched as he opened the door, and the disappointed look on his face told me that it was most definitely _not_ Siera.

"Hello, Chief Alorn. How are you?" My brother greeted politely, bowing down slightly. I moved for that I could get a better look at this 'Chief Alorn'.

Chief Alorn was a tall, broad shouldered man with a primly trimmed beard and the usual cropped raven black hair of the Fire Nation people. He appeared to be in his mid-thirties. His jaw was chiseled and his eyebrows furry. His amber eyes flickered to me and I immediately looked away, not daring to hold this stare.

"Hello, Officer Olin." The Chief said curtly, his arms behind his back. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking." A stern smile, almost a grimace, played on his lips. "May I come in?"

Olin nodded, "Of course." He said, opening the door further for Alorn could enter. I watched the man carefully, and slowly stood up to bow. Not bowing to elders in the Fire Nation was frowned upon. When I straightened, I came across Alorn's approving eyes, and breathed a sigh of relief inwardly.

Behind the Chief were two other men, and my body felt tingly with a sense of dejavu. I swallowed, looking down. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Officer." He didn't sound or look the least bit sorry.

"It's perfectly fine." My brother responded, gesturing over to the now cold and forgotten pot of tea, "Would you care for some tea?"

Chief Alorn shook his head, "No, thank you." His piercing amber gaze cut right through me. "And, I see I haven't had the pleasure to meet you, m'lady."

I cringed slightly as he said this. I didn't know what to say; should I use my real name or a fake?

Before I could even speak, however, Olin calmly said, "This is my cousin, Karlie. She's visiting from the Earth Kingdom colonies for the weekend."

The Chief didn't appear to believe this. He unrolled a scroll that he was holding and I felt a strong feeling of dread rise over me. It was a wanted poster. Of me. And surprisingly, it was accurately detailed. "Nice to meet you, _Karlie._" He said. Slowly his gaze traveled back to Olin. "I've heard reports of this girl being seen around here. She is wanted. Dead or alive." A sly smile crept onto his face, "Preferably alive. She's traveling with the Avatar."

I eyed the poster and wondered how many there were scattered around the world. The price on top of my head was five-thousand gold pieces. Expensive.

**VINCA MAE DEMEAN, LAST SEEN IN BA SING SE TRAVELING WITH THE AVATAR AND HIS FRIENDS, SOKKA, KATARA, TOPH BEI FONG, AND THEIR FLYING BISON AND LEMUR. IF SEEN, PLEASE REPORT TO THE NEAREST OFFICAL OFFICE OR POLICE. VINCA MAE DEMEAN IS WORTH 5,000 GOLD COINS, DEAD OR ALIVE.**

I suddenly felt dizzy.

"I can assure you that I have no connections with this girl." Olin said a bit bitterly. "Now, excuse me for being rude, but I have to return to work soon and I would like to eat my lunch." His dark eyes were narrowed and his arms were crossed.

Chief Alorn nodded stiffly, "See you at work, Officer." He smiled sternly before leaving, the men following quickly behind.

Olin waited until they were out of sight before he slowly turned to be, exhaling softly.

"You have to leave."

"W-What?"

"They know who you are."

I was silent, staring down at my wrists. They were still scarred and they probably always would be. Olin had noticed them days before. Along with the necklace. But I couldn't just _leave. _"But…"

"Vinca, _they know who you are._" His voice was quiet as he emphasized each word. "I don't want you getting hurt. I can't risk you and your friends staying any longer. I've been selfish, keeping you in one spot so long. You need to leave."

My breathing came out shaky. "Okay." I murmured.

I was suddenly pulled into a hug. "Tell everyone I said hi. And tell Sokka that I will do it."

Pulling away slightly from his warm figure, I looked up, "Do what?"

"You'll find out soon. It might not even happen."

Frowning, I hugged him tighter. "What about Siera? I won't get to approve." I whined weakly.

Olin's quiet laughter echoed from his chest. "I know you'll approve. You will meet her one day. Soon, hopefully."

I breathed in his warm scent, already missing him.

Finally, he pushed me away, kissing my forehead. "Be careful. And safe."

I smiled sadly, "Okay."

Hugging one last time, I shuffled out the door and reluctantly went back to the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. This week was state testing, and I had three track meets. I haven't had any time to finish this until today. I hope you liked it. And thank you all for the lovely reviews. Chapter 29 will hopefully (HOPEFULLY. NO PROMISES, KAY.) be up tomorrow, IF I get it done. <strong>

**Have a fantastic day. (:**


	30. Chapter 29: Can I Have This Dance?

Chapter Twenty Nine

_Can I Have This Dance?_

"Guys, have you seen Vinca? I haven't seen her since yesterday morning." Katara's worried voice echoed from the cave from her spot inside. She walked out, her eyes squinting against the sunlight as she sassily placed her hands on her hips, her lips set in a concerned line.

Toph was sitting on a rock, her black hair gently being tousled by the light breeze. She was 'watching' Aang do squats, his legs shaking as the large, heavy boulder on his shoulders threatened to crush him. His brows were narrowed and he grunted softly as he straightened his back, then bended his knees. Sweat formed on his forehead, the sun shining down, the air humid and stuffy.

Apparently, Aang wasn't going to answer the waiting Katara's question, so Toph turned towards the waterbender. "No." She said casually before looking at the Avatar, "Twenty more!" She ordered cruelly, smirking when she heard a dismayed whine from the boy as he reluctantly complied.

Katara bit her lip as she glanced around. Sokka lay out in the sun on a nearby rock, dozing, with Momo curled on his face. "Oh. I wonder where she is…" She trailed off, growing more worried for her airbending friend, the only real girl in the group. Katara didn't count Toph, because a real girl didn't roll around in mud.

Toph shrugged, "Twenty more! Come on, Twinkles!" The earthbender yelled, and Aang made a noise of protest, his knees shaking even more. His back ached and he felt an ounce of hatred for the earthbender as he obliged. Turning once again back to Katara, Toph sighed, "She's probably visiting her brother. Don't worry 'bout her. She can take care of herself."

Aang finally reached the goal and dropped the boulder, collapsing on the ground with a breathless pant. His legs hurt badly and he just wanted to sleep. He prayed to the Spirit's Spirits that training was done for the day. He had gone to school, again, and that was the only climax of his day. Sighing, he stretched out on the soft brown sand, closing his eyes against the sun.

"Okay." Katara didn't sound convinced and Toph steadily grew annoyed with Sugar Queen's worry. She was silent, though. The waterbender glanced at the resting Aang. "So…how was school?" She asked as if reading his mind.

The young Avatar glanced upwards weakly, suddenly feel anxious. "Good." He blinked, resting his hands on the ground, letting the sand run through his outstretched fingers.

The blind earthbender absentmindedly bended the earth around her, "Did you tell everyone at school?" She inquired quietly, but not quiet enough that Katara didn't hear.

"What are you talking about?" Katara interrupted, suspicion lining her words.

"I did." Aang said.

Toph only smiled to herself, "You'll find out soon enough, Sugar Queen."

* * *

><p>Aang was having a dance party.<p>

As soon as I arrived back at the cave, Toph cut my entrance into the cave short with a block of earth.

"Hey, Sparkles!" She greeted loudly, rushing over. "Dance party. Tonight."

Blinking, I only stared at the blind girl, "Excuse me?"

She grinned widely, "You heard me. C'mon, we're setting up."

And that's how it started.

I entered the large cave to see Aang bending columns of earth upwards, and Toph began to make stone tables. Sokka was setting the food up and Katara was using her bending skills to stir the drinks. Apparently, we _were _having a dance party.

I nearly laughed, but stifled it as I walked over to Katara. "Hey," I said, "Is there anything I can do?"

Katara turned around in surprise, dropping the water she was bending. "Vinca!" She exclaimed, "Where have you been?"

I involuntarily rubbed my wrists, "Visiting my brother." I replied, and suddenly remembered his words. _'You have to leave'._ "Wait, we can't have a dance party-"

"Of course we can." She interrupted quickly, returning to her bending. Her brows came together in concentration as she skillfully twirled the water. "Why don't you try and circulate some warmer air in here? It's kind of chilly."

Frowning, I was about to protest, that we had to leave, but stopped. One more night couldn't do any harm. Puckering my lips, I walked over to the cave entrance, and began to separate the cooler air molecules from the warmer ones, my movements becoming quicker.

"They're coming!" Toph suddenly shouted, and I immediately stopped bending and stepped back farther into the cave, adjusting my shirt nervously.

A group of 30-something kids awkwardly entered the cave, their eyes wide and their bodies huddled together fearfully. I smiled at their nervousness, feeling that I could relate to them in a way.

"What do we do now?" Someone asked.

Aang leapt out in front of us, his headband tied tightly around his arrow. "Well, we dance!" He announced, motioning towards the band that had taken their places on the rock columns. The band began to play loudly yet skillfully.

The crowd was still standing still.

Frowning now, he began to show the crowd some dance moves.

Katara nudged me, "I'm not much of a dancer."

I shook my head, "Neither am I."

"Let's go sit over here." She suggested, and I nodded and followed her over to an empty stone table. I sat down and watched the scene before me, the teenagers now encouraged by Aang's talented dance moves, were now dancing as well. I giggled as I witnessed a boy on the ground imitating a fish out of water.

Beside me, Sokka took a seat, a cup of punch in his hands. He looked tired. And sunburned. I smiled as he winced when he set his hands down on the table.

The sunburned Sokka was eventually asked to dance - more than five times - by several girls, and happily accepted. His sister was the same, and the two took their dance partners and swayed away, leaving me and my thoughts by myself.

I heard a soft _thump _beside me and looked to see a bored looking Toph, sitting crouched down on a chair. "Hello, Sparkles." She greeted quietly, rubbing her eyes.

I took a sip of my own drink. "Hi Toph. What's up?" I asked absentmindedly watching Aang flirtatiously dance with a few other girls, a growing pit of envy settling in my chest, making me sick.

"Tired."

I poked her lightly, "What have you done all day?"

"Ordered Aang around."

"That's pretty tiring." I noted with a small smile which turned into a frown.

There was silence as I stared at my drink, frowning into its depths.

"U-Um…hi. Can I have this dance?" Someone said, and I glanced upwards nonchalantly, figuring that Katara had returned from her previous dance and someone was asking her for another. I nearly dropped my drink when I realized who it was.

Aang.

My heart skipped a beat and I didn't meet his gaze, instead looking from my left to my right, thinking that he couldn't be talking to me. Toph was staring into the distance and she was the only one near me.

My eyes traveled upwards to see Aang, his hair slightly ruffled and his pale cheeks tinged red. He awkwardly fiddled his thumbs as he stared at the ground.

"M-Me?" I asked slowly. Why the hell would he ask me if I wanted to dance? Maybe, if things were different. But not now.

He nodded quickly.

Suddenly feeling dizzy, I bit my lower lip, "I can't dance-" I began to explain.

I felt a sudden force on my bottom and realized that I had been shot upwards. Stumbling forward, I felt warm hands grasp me, balancing me. I blushed and began to move away when I saw that it was - who else? - Aang.

Quickly looking back, I saw that Toph had earthbended my seat forward, for that I would be propelled up. I frowned, backing away, but his hands wrapped around mine and he gracefully moved me out into the dance floor.

I didn't look at him. Instead, past him.

I hated Toph for making me do this. I hated him for asking me.

Aang was a great dancer, his movements fluid and skilled. The current song playing was slow and romantic. Enhancing the awkwardness.

The silence between us was loud.

"Thanks for asking, but I think I'll go sit back down-"

"I'm sorry." His voice cut me off abruptly, and I blinked, finally meeting his eyes which caused a flurry of emotions.

"W-What?"

Aang breathed deeply, holding my gaze. "I'm sorry for what I said, Vinca. I didn't mean it."

"How can you _not_ mean it?" I asked him, my words bitter and I began to pull away. He was tugging at my heartstrings. Again.

He held onto my hands, pulling me closer. "Please, hear me out." He pleaded, his eyes searching mine.

I didn't say anything.

Aang continued, "I lied, okay?" His face flushed, angry with himself, "I told you that I didn't like you because I need to be more focused. On my bending. And you're a distraction, or so I thought and I can't risk being defeated by the Firelord, I have to defeat him and I don't exactly have all the time in the world…" he trailed off, closing his eyes momentarily at realizing his unintelligent ramble.

I was silent still, my eyes watching the people dancing around us but my ears listening to his voice.

"My fall in Ba Sing Se, the last thing I saw was your face. The whole time I was out I was fearing that I would forget you. I need to be focused; the Firelord has to go down or the world is over."

The band continued to play a soft melody.

"Vinca. Please." Aang said, and my eyes flickered to him. I was lost in his grey depths, my heart beat growing increasing louder, pounding against my chest. I couldn't tear my eyes away and a lump was rising in my throat. "I'm sorry. Please, please forgive me."

I knew he was sorry by just looking at his eyes.

I knew I couldn't not like him, that I needed him.

I smiled slightly, not breaking away my eyes from his. "Okay."

"You forgive me?"

"Yes."

A large grin instantly endured his whole face, growing wider. "Oh, thank you Vinca! I can't explain how sorry I am, and I couldn't stand it any longer." He exclaimed, his eyes twinkling. I giggled as he twirled me around in a slow circle, his hands squeezing my hands gently.

We continued dancing a moment longer before his face suddenly grew serious. "I am really sorry." He murmured.

I looked down, "Let's just forget about it." I suggested.

He smiled. "Consider it forgotten." He said, restating one of our conversations a while back. I laughed.

Before I could even blink, he pulled me in and I felt his lips brush against mine. My heart instantly spiked and I felt dizzy to the head, but managed to stay on my two feet. He pulled away too soon, a smile playing on his lips, like he knew the effect he had on me.

A small hint of a blush rose to his cheeks (as I'm pretty sure I was already blushing feverishly). Aang was about to speak when suddenly, yells were being heard.

Looking over, at the entrance of the cave, I saw a group of adults. The dancing kids stopped their dancing, and with wide eyes huddled towards the middle of the groups, trying not to be seen. I realized that our little dance party had been busted by police.

Olin was one of the officers.

His eyes met mine and a scowl engulfed his face; I knew he was angry with me for not leaving like he said. I felt ashamed but there was no way getting out of this now.

"Who is the host of this 'dance party'?" The eldest looking man said, his glaring stare grazing the crowds. Almost immediately, a kid pointed to Aang, who still held my hands, and more people started to point over our way.

Aang frowned, looked at me, let go of my hands and backed away, disappearing into the now closed-together crowd as the officers started frantically searching for him. I felt a hand on my shoulder and whirled around, coming face to face with Sokka.

"Come on," His voice was quiet as his blue eyes were a look out, "We're going to escape back here."

I nodded and followed him to the back of the cave, where Toph and Katara were waiting with Appa, who anxiously shuffled his large feet as he hid behind an oversized rock.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Katara muttered softly behind me.

I spotted a figure walking briskly towards us and tensed as I saw the uniform; it was an officer. I relaxed, however, seeing it was only my brother.

"Vinca!" Olin said as he came to me, "I thought I told you to leave!"

I looked down in shame. "I know. But they already planned a dance party-"

Olin shook his head, cutting us off, "Nevermind that. You have to leave. Now."

Aang busted through the crowd, rushing towards us, a small grin on his face.

But the thought of leaving Olin, my only family member, stung horribly. I frowned, "Olin. Come with us." I pleaded, searching my siblings face.

My brother hesitated, but only sighed, "I can't." He murmured, "She said yes, Vinca, and I can't leave her."

At this, I smiled, "Siera said yes." I repeated. My brother was getting married! I knew he couldn't leave his bride-to-be, and I couldn't make him feel bad by begging him to do so. "Make sure to invite me to your wedding." I said happily, but my words were lined with sadness as Olin gently pushed me backwards to the waiting Appa.

Olin winked, "Of course, but make sure you invite me to _your's._" His eyes flickered to Aang who was perched at Appa's reins and back to me, smiling widely.

I didn't have time to even make a comeback because my brother was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG OMG OMG. DID YOU GUYS SEE THE LOK EPISODE NUMBER 4. AHHH. WTH MAKO ARENT YOU SUPPOSED TO BE WITH KORRA? NOT ASAMI. BUT WHATEV. I THINK BOLIN LIKES KORRA BUT I DUNNO. EEEEEEEEEEEEE! DIDJA GUYS SEE THE GROWN-UPSS! GROWNUP TOPH GROWNUP SOKKA ANDDDDD GROWNUP AANG! ASDJGNASJGNSJAJJG. AMON Y U SO CREEPY!<strong>

**(cough) anyway. Excuse my fandom ramblings about Legend of Korra. Pardon.**

**I just watched the whole A:TLA series again.**

**SECRET TUNNEL, SECRET TUNNEL**

**i love this series.**


	31. Chapter 30: The Definition of Useful

**Alas! Chapter 30! A big accomplishment for me, personally. You guys have stuck with me for _30 _chapters. Thank you all so much. I love you! :D**

**I feel bad because chapter 30 is a lame-o chappy. I am sorry. I wanted it to be a more exciting one, but those chapters are on the horizon. (;**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirty<span>

_The Definition of Useful_

The wind washed over my body, its delightful coolness settling over me like a light, comfortable blanket. The sky around me was a soft gold hues, mixed together with rosy pinks and romantic reds. The cumulus clouds were large and fluffy, and as we flew through them, they encased us in dewy mists. The sun was rising ever so slowly, relishing in the morning sleepiness.

I yawned, running my fingers through my hair, gently picking through the knots and tangles until they were gone. From the looks of it, all of my friends were asleep, all except for Aang, who was at Appa's reins. I watched him carefully; his back was to me, his black hair ruffled and his clothing unfitted.

Standing up and taking a glorious stretch, I gusted myself over to him, taking a seat next to him. He glanced up in surprise, greeting me with a fatigue fueled yawn, closing his eyes tightly as he did so.

I smiled, "I'll fly Appa. You should go rest." I suggested gently.

Aang looked like he wanted to protest, but sighed softly and nodded, stumbling back into the saddle and curling up underneath a discarded blanket. I glanced over my shoulder to see that he was already nodding off into a deep slumber, his mouth puckered slightly in an 'o' shape as he breathed in lightly.

I moved over and took hold of the two reins, running my fingers over the calloused leather. The wind was chilled, and I knew it was going to be a pleasant day, temperature wise. Breathing heavily, I smiled as I felt perfectly content up in the sky with my element swirling gracefully around me.

My thoughts wandered freely, and settled on my brother. An aching sadness wilted on my heart, but I knew that he would be fine, that he would be married and raising a family soon. The thought of little mini Olins running around made me laugh.

Momo landed next to me, his large eyes searching and begging me for food. Petting him gently, I gave him some fruit, and he made a little noise before flying away, curling up on the now sleeping Aang. I closed my eyes against the wind, letting the coolness wash over my face, refreshing me.

"Uhmrrrr." A strange noise sounded from the back of the saddle, and I quickly turned around, snapping from my thoughts. I nearly laughed, seeing that the noise came from Sokka, who had just woken up, more or less. His hair was down from his usual pony-tail, and looked like a bird's nest.

"Morning, sleepy head!" I singsong cheerfully, causing the sleepy Sokka to drag his eyes to me, adding an enormous yawn.

The Southern Water tribe warrior groaned, struggling to a sitting position and stretching, closing his eyes as he did so. After doing that, he began to rummage through the food bags, his eyes widening. "Where's all the food?" He asked, dropping the current bag as stares at me.

"There should be some back there." I replied, involuntarily covering my own stomach as it rumbled. I was starving.

There were more sounds of rustling as he searched through the discarded bags again. "There is none."

I sighed, jumping back into the large saddle and picking up a bag. I stick my hand into it, feel around, and suddenly feel empty as to realizing that the bag itself is empty. "Umm…" I blinked, dropping the bag. "It looks like we're out."

"WHAT?" Sokka gasped loudly, his cyan eyes widening even more if possible, his head swaying from side to side as if he was dizzy. "No…food?" His lower lip quivered and Im actually afraid that he is going to start crying.

I moved over to him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, "Sokka, it's okay. We'll just get more-"

"But I'm _starving_, Vinca! And you know how much time it's going to take off our schedule by stopping and getting food? Last night, we had two bags full! What happened to all of that food?" He demanded, his voice growing louder, his dark eyebrows coming together angrily.

"Ssh," I quieted him, "You're going to wake the others." I said, and he started to pout like a small child. "And, if I remember correctly, you ate a whole bag of food last night, leaving the rest to Katara, Toph, Aang, and I." I pointed an accusing finger at him, and his shoulders slumped. "Also, I'm pretty sure I just gave the last of our food to Momo." The last part I say more quietly, and a blush tints my cheeks.

"Aha!" Sokka stated, "Well, we can just eat Momo."

"No one is eating Momo," Katara's sleepy voice groaned, and Sokka and I both turned to see her eyelids fluttering open, leaving a light blue stare as she glared at Sokka.

Momo landed on my shoulders, nosing my hair. "I wasn't planning on it." I said in my own defense, while Sokka only shrugged, eying the flying lemur.

Sokka moaned loudly, flopping backwards onto his back. "So…hungry…"

Out of nowhere, a fist shot out from one of the blankets, punching Sokka in the head. "Shut up, Sokka!" Toph yelled, now shoving the whole blanket off of her, rubbing her sightless eyes sleepily.

All this commotion woke Aang up, who only yawned and joined me, sitting down next to me, stretching the fatigue away.

"Well," Sokka said, "Since everyone is up, how about we go get some food?"

* * *

><p>Dressed up in our Fire Nation citizen disguises, we headed into yet another large town. Sokka eagerly led us all to a restaurant, ordered all our food without even asking what we wanted, and hauled us out to the outdoor seating, munching happily on his jerky.<p>

I bit down into a strawberry, chewing thoughtfully as I gazed out across the city. Katara and Sokka argued quietly beside me, and Toph was telling Aang about some Earth Kingdom stuff. The day was gorgeous; I felt energized.

Suddenly, the conversation turned into a different topic; bending.

"Earthbending is _by far_ the best." Toph proclaimed casually, and as if to prove the statement, she bended the earth around us into a mini earthquake.

Katara scoffed, rolling her eyes. "No, waterbending is!" She twisted her fingers, bending the tea from her cup into intricate braids, swirling them between her fingers.

"Airbending is _the _best!" Aang crowed, forming a ball of air in his palm, making it dance gracefully around his hand.

To my left, Sokka sighed, resting his head in his hands as the three benders argued on what element was the best. I was about to ask the Water Tribe warrior what was wrong when Aang popped a question:

"Vinca! What element do _you _think is best?"

I didn't really want to get sucked into this argument. "Well, all of the elements are great," I replied lamely, twiddling my thumbs.

"But what is the best?"

I glanced around the table, "Um…well…"

Aang smiled brightly, "It's air, right? Air is the best. Right Vinca?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, "I, personally like airbending the best because I am an airbender, but all the elements are wonder-"

"See!" Aang crowed in triumph, "Air is the best! Air is the best!" He chanted.

Katara glowered at Aang, and Toph sighed in annoyance. Sokka frowned.

"Sokka," I said, trying to draw the attention elsewhere, "What's wrong?"

Sokka picked at his remaining jerky, "You guys are all powerful and stuff…while I'm just…Sokka." He said sadly.

I shook my head, nudging him gently, "But you're powerful, too!" I insisted, "With your boomerang! You can do anything with Boomy!" I exclaimed, referring to Sokka's affection for the boomerang.

The boy smiled slightly, lovingly patting the wooden boomerang. "I guess…" He sighed, and while the conversation drifted elsewhere, I began to think of ways to make Sokka feel happier.

* * *

><p>We were seated on the outskirts of the town, watching in awe as a meteor shower rained down around us. The normally dark night sky was lightened with the radiant meteors as they twinkled in space, so far away.<p>

Aang was seated next to me, his hand occasionally brushing 'accidentally' over mine, with each time a new flock of butterflies raging in my stomach. Sokka was to my right and Toph to his right, and Katara to her right.

"Woah. This is amazing," Sokka breathed, his eyes widened and his mouth forming a small _'o'_.

Toph shrugged, "Seen nothing once, seen nothing never."

A meteor appeared to be very close to earth and coming straight at us, but I knew it was just a trick of my eyes.

Until it was in front of us.

"Toph! You've never _not_ seen anything like this before!" Sokka suddenly exclaimed as the meteor zoomed over our heads, nearly hitting Appa who was behind us. We all jumped up, watching the speeding meteor crash with a loud _thud _into the meadow outlaid before us.

Fire engulfed the area.

Aang immediately took hold of the situation. "We have to go put that fire out! It'll destroy the city!"

"I'll bend the water from the stream over there," Katara stated before jumping onto Appa, a determined look on her face. The flying bison rose into the sky with a roar before sailing across the field.

Toph nudged Aang, "C'mon. I have an idea." She said, dragging Aang along. The earthbender then began rolling slabs of earth over the fire to put it out, and Aang eventually got the rhythm and the two heartily worked together.

I awkwardly stood by Sokka, the 30-something flames warming my face even though I was yards away from it. I flinched as the fire sputtered and creaked when it expanded, my breathing becoming abruptly heavier as I inched away from the flames.

Sokka glanced at me, "What's wrong?" he asked, and I quickly looked at him, trying to regain my frantic breathing. But the flames - they were hot, _too _close, and I felt sick and dizzy and too stuffy.

"Nothing." I said, shaking my head, forcing myself to look completely away from the flames. "I just don't feel like being burned today." My words were unintentionally harsh and bitter.

The Water Tribe boy frowned. "Oh. Okay." He took a seat on the ground, and hesitantly I sat down as well. He continued frowning as his sister bended water and his friends bend earth. He bit his lower lip, grunting softly.

I gave him a look, "What's wrong?" I inquired, repeating his own words.

Sokka shrugged. "Nothing," He paused, and I knew that 'nothing' was wrong. "It bugs me that you aren't out there helping them put that raging fire out." He muttered.

"Air is oxygen, and oxygen fuels fire." I said simply, picking at the grass.

He made a childish noise, "So. At least you can bend. At least you are useful."

"Sokka." I sighed, "You are useful."

"Whatever."

"You are!" I insisted.

"Name _one _time _I _was useful." Sokka demanded.

I thought for a couple seconds before nudging him, "Remember the pirates? You threw your boomerang and hit a pirate for me. That was useful." I smiled.

He only shrugged his shoulders, but I could tell he was pleased.

* * *

><p>About a week after that, we left the city and continued on to another. In the time we were in the city, Sokka trained under a sword's master, using the metorite"s minerals to form the only sword like it - affectionately named 'Space Sword', and he finally understands that even a nonbender like him is useful.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry...for this filler chapter. I kinda wanted to get one up, because I've been thinking about doing a time-skip of about three or so episodes, because all the episodes are filler in my opinion. But, I really liked this chapter, based on the episode<em> "Sokka's Master", <em>mainly because it shows that Sokka is useful, not just a comic relief character. Anyway, another filler chapter might be possibly coming in your direction before we go into yet another big climax. Remember that the next big climax will take some time leading up to it, so beware.**

**Thank you all for the reviews. They are greatly appreciated and loved. (':**


	32. Chapter 31: Only a Scratch

**chapter 31; _Only a Scratch_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirty One<span>

_Only a Scratch_

Under Sokka, we were on a schedule. A well kept, strict, to-the-point schedule, in which one mistake out of the schedule's lines will mean absolute disaster. In Sokka's mind, that is.

The Day of the Black Sun was nearing, and by Sokka's master schedule, it should be arriving in about two weeks. The plan for that day would be to invade the Fire Nation, because during this Eclipse, all firebenders would be without their fire.

We will meet up with a large group of friends and allies Team Avatar had made during our travels, almost all before I joined the group. The names and who these people were I did not know, but friends of Aang were definitely friends of mine. Once everyone was situated, everyone would board the Southern Water Tribe vessels, and we will sail to the Gates of Azulon, where, expectedly, the guards in charge there will stop the ships. During this time, everyone on board of the ships will gather into submarines, fueled and controlled by waterbenders Team Avatar had met before I had joined the group.

Once past the Gates of Azulon, we will arrive at the docks. By then, the Eclipse will almost be set, but even so, firebenders still have their power and will attack. The plan is that we will fight through the lines, distracting the people there for that Aang can go to the Palace and do…what needs to be done.

I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply, clenching and unclenching my arms, trying to calm myself. The Day of The Black Sun made me feel anxious, to the point where my stomach churned violently and gave me a raging headache. I really wasn't sure why; but I was mostly afraid for the well-being of Aang, and I was nervous. What if he got hurt? Shot by lightning again? What if they captured him, tortured him…killed him…

My stomach started to churn again and I involuntarily clutched it, willing myself to take a breather and calm down. I felt someone's eyes trained on me and glanced up to see Aang, watching me with observant yet worried eyes. My cheeks flushed at the embarrassment of being caught hyperventilating.

"What's wrong?" He asked, closing the small distance between us, his big gray eyes searching mine. I felt flustered underneath those eyes and I loved it.

I shrugged, my arms dropping to my sides. "Nothing," I said, almost mechanically, and let my eyes wander. A couple days ago we had stopped in a meadow to rest and prepare ourselves for the Eclipse, only weeks away.

Aang placed a warm hand on my shoulder, "You don't look so good," He commented gently, his brows etching together worriedly.

I dropped my eyes to the dusty ground underneath us. "I'm okay," I insisted weakly, clasping my hands together behind my back. I heard Aang sigh, and I knew he could see through my façade. I smiled slightly, "I'm just anxious. Nervous…about the Eclipse." I explained.

"I feel the same way." Aang suddenly looked very nervous and slightly terrified, the way his eyes widened and flickered away, his teeth nibbling on his lower lip.

I nodded, "I…just…"I struggled for the right words, "Please, don't get hurt when the Eclipse comes," I finally said, my voice dropping to a soft whisper, my heart thudding loudly against my chest. I remembered when Aang was unconscious for weeks, and felt a wrenching sadness set over me like humidity.

His smile was small, "I won't." He unexpectedly grabbed my hand, gently, and the warmth from it made me feel slightly relaxed, leaving my skin tingling. "I promise." Aang squeezed my hand, and I met his eyes, and my heartbeat seemed to instantly speed into unimaginable speeds, leaving me under a dizzy spell. His big, dark gray eyes flickered to my lips and back to my eyes, and I knew what he was going to do, and I wanted him to do it…

"AH-EM." An almost _too _familiar voice broke both of us apart, sending Aang stumbling backwards, and once he caught his balance, a raging blush consumed his face, and I felt my cheeks heat up as well. My eyes wandered from Aang to Sokka, who was standing with his lips puckered and his hands on his hips. "Now that I have got your attention, lovebirds…" I blushed even more and lowered my eyes, "Vinca, I need to talk to you."

I glanced upwards. "Um…okay…" I awkwardly looked back at Aang, who shrugged, and shuffled after the Water Tribe warrior.

He turned towards be after we were out of earshot from the others. "Do you know how Olin is going to get here? We talked about my father picking him up on his way here-"

"Wait," I interrupted him, suddenly very confused, "What about my brother?"

Sokka blinked at me, "He's in the invasion force. You know, to fight on the Day of the Black Sun?"

"Olin?" I said slowly.

He nodded.

I was suddenly enraged, my fists clenching together, "Why would you make my brother do this?" I said angrily.

Sokka put his hands up, "Olin wanted to do it, Vinca. I'm not forcing him to do anything."

"But, he's getting married! He can't put himself in danger! And if he gets hurt, or worse, killed," My voice cracked, and I looked down, "He's the only one I have left, Sokka…" I trailed off, feeling a lump rise to my throat at the mere thought of Olin putting himself in such danger.

"He's a grown man, Vinca. He can make the decisions that he wants. He chose to do it." Sokka said, his voice soft, his cyan eyes meeting mine. I sighed, dropping in a heap to the ground.

I shook my head angrily, grasping at the grass underneath us, "I can't let him be hurt…what…what if he is, Sokka?" I asked quietly, and suddenly the flashback of Grandma's death hits me like a wave. The flames - the yells, the hazy fumes, the smell of death…I let out a tiny cry, my breath hitching in my throat and I suddenly feel like I'm going to wretch, my stomach churns violently and I feel dizzy.

I'm crying; I feel the hot tears streaming down my face, and I desperately try to wipe them away, turning my head from Sokka. A sob escapes from my throat as the pain rises, and the thought that Olin could be killed is holding me down.

"Vinca," Sokka is beside me,and he nudged me gently. I glanced upwards, and Sokka appears vaguely uncomfortable and I feel horrible for putting him in this situation.

I pushed him away, sniffling, "I'm okay, really." I said, wiping my face from the tears, "Just something in my eye."

Sokka laughed, "I bet." He said sarcastically, smiling. He sits down next to me, "And Olin isn't going to get hurt…at least, I hope not." He glanced at me and I know he must think that I'm crazy. He doesn't know why I'm crying. "But, he joined because he didn't want _you _to get hurt."

I made a little sound, that kind of sounded like a cat giving birth, "Me, getting hurt? I can take care of myself." I said, stubbornly.

Sokka smile grew, "Yeah, mhmm. You are pretty stupid sometimes, you know."

I glared at him.

He laughed, "But in a good way…" He trailed off, thinking. "Well, not really. Like when you got yourself cut in the neck and stabbed because you didn't want Aang to turn himself in."

"Well, obviously you wanted him to get captured by the pirates!" I yelled, hugging my knees to my chest, anger bubbling.

Sokka sighed, "Relax, I'm just teasing. That was really brave."

I smiled, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

Sokka reminds me so much of Olin that it hurts.

I swallowed loudly, "Thank you."

Sokka rose, dusting himself off, "So, back on subject. I'll see that my father picks Olin up on his way here. You'll see your brother in no time."

I grinned, "Okay. But," I shoot him a look, "If my older brother gets hurt, in any way - even if it is _only a scratch _- it is on your head, Sokka." I declared, and Sokka's eyes widened, and he nodded before walking off. I laughed quietly, but it is an uneasy laugh. The fact of seeing my brother again is a happy one. Too bad that its not for a happy occasion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, more Vinca and Sokka bonding time. It might seem that they will have a romantic relationship, but I'm not aiming for that. And, I know this was just another lame-o filler chapter, but didn't I say that I was going to upload a filler chapter? (;<strong>

**The next few chapters will be focused and basically leading up to the point and day of the Day of The Black Sun. Of course, there will be some filler chapters, but I'll try to add some drama. aandd, be looking forward for some Vincaang fluff. OH. YEAH. MADE MY OWN PAIRING NAME. WHOOP.**

**OH. ALMOST FORGOT MY RANT OF THE NEWEST LEGEND OF KORRA EPISODE. (fangirl swoon)**

**RANT BEGIN:  
><strong>

**ugh. LOK episode 5 was drama-filled.**

**OH BOLIN, PABU ISN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO LOVES YOU! (SCREW ALL YOU MAKO LUVERS, BOLIN ALL THE WAY BABY)**

**WTH KORRA YOU HEARTLESS GIRL, Y U BREAK BOLIN'S HEART? AND MAKO! YOU ARE A GOOD BRO. YEAH. BRO. EVEN THOUGH YOU KISSED KORRA BACK. BUT WHATEV. BOLIN WAS DRUNK OFF NOODLES AND U HELPED, SO YEAH.**

**BUT SERIOUSLY MAKO. YOU NEED TO LIGHTEN UP. YOU BROKE YOUR OWN FREAKING BROTHER'S HEART, YOU KNOW THAT? POOR BO. I LOVE YOU SO. PABU IS CUTE AND SO ARE YOU. SERIOUSLY. AND BOLIN IS LIKE A FREAKING BADASS EARTHBENDER. LIKE TOPH. TOPH IS BEAST. BUT SO IS BOLIN. BOLIN I LOVE YOU. BUT MAKO IS AWESOME AS WELL. **

**ASAMI I THINK U ARE A SLUT AND YOU NEED TO BACK OFF OR SOMETHING. I WILL SOOO LAUGH MY ASS OFF IF ASAMI IS AMON. :) DOUBT IT THOUGH. MAGICAL VOICE CHANGER?**

**BUT ACTUALLY, I LIKE THE ASAMI AND MAKO PAIRING, BECAUSE I AM BORRA. BOLIN + KORRA. EVEN THOUGH I LOVE MY BOBO. KORRA MAKES HIM HAPPY. BUT NOT ANYMORE. BUT MAKORRA IS AMAZING AS WELL. I THINK BRYKE IS MAKING UP FOR NOT HAVING KATARA AND ZUKO TOGETHER. BUT ASAMI...GURL U BETTER GO AWAY I DUN LIKE U. **

**KORRA BROKE HIS HEART. WHY. MY POOR BOLIN.**

**ENDRANT.**

**um...yeah. I am a mixed bag of chips. Excuse my language. I get a little bit...infruiated...yeahh. (embarrassment) ^^"**


	33. Chapter 32: Into the Sun

**Well, here is chapter 32! I am so sorry that I have been slow on updating. I have been lazy and haven't had much inspiration...plus, Legend of Korra has been attacking me with its amazingness..._sigh. _Hopefully this chapter makes up for my slow updating? Probably not...blah.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirty Two<span>

_Into the Sun_

"What did the Air Temples look like?" I asked, closing my eyes against the blaring sunlight. The grass tickled my back through my cotton pale green tank top. The wind blew softly, rustling my hair and the grass under me. I was laying down, my head cocked upwards, welcoming the warmth of the sun.

I opened my eyes to see Aang, who was sitting next to me, his legs crossed under him, his eyes half-shut, deep in thought. I memorized this picture; the sun making his skin appearing to glow, his breathing deep and shallow, his facial features in tranquil. A small smile played at his lips, and his eyes trained on me. I once again felt myself begin to get flustered under his gray orbs.

"Well…" He closed his eyes, his lashes fluttering against his cheeks, "They were – a_re – _beautiful." Aang seemed to collapse into a sort of a daydream,"Huge, spacious, set on the high mountains, or in some cases, down in valleys. The wind was everywhere…" A soft sigh escaped his lips, "You could feel the wind…you felt s_afe_." He suddenly paused, a blush tinting his cheeks, "Sorry, Vinca. I'm not really good at describing it…"

I smiled, my head now tilted towards him. "It's fine…continue?" I murmured, closing my eyes, waiting for his words.

My heart skittered in a million directions when I felt a sudden warmth clasp around my hand, and I knew without opening my eyes that he was holding my hand.

"The temples were tall – magnificent, grand. I really can't describe them…I took them for granted." His voice cracked slightly, "They're destroyed…well, the one I was raised in is."

"Which one?" I asked, my voice quiet.

There was a bit of hesitation, "The Southern Air Temple."

My eyes fluttered open, and I once again examined Aang, "Oh. There are four…right?"

He smiled slightly, "Yes. The Northern, Eastern, Southern, and Western."

"Tell me about them."

"Well, the boys – monks – lived in the Northern and Southern Temples. The ladies – nuns – lived in the Eastern and Western." He explained patiently.

I nodded thoughtfully, "Oh…wait – how did they…um, produce – get, " I stammered, blushing, "…make children? I mean, if there was separation and all."

Aang laughed lightly, then blushed a deep scarlet , "Well…I wasn't really explained, but usually a monk and a nun…well," He lowered his eyes, blushing even more, "And depending on the child's gender, he or she was sent to one of the Air Temples and raised."

I thought this over, "Oh." I then frowned, "You never knew your parents?"

He shook his head, "No. The only person I had closest to a parent was Monk Gyasto…"He suddenly let go of my hand, a solemn expression settling on his face.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, rising from my position on the ground into a position similar to his.

Aang glanced up at me, "Hmm? Sorry for what…?" He asked.

I blushed again, I picked at the grass, "I…well, um, you seemed sad about Monk Gyasto, so…"

A thoughtful smile aroused on his lips. "Yeah…"

There was a peaceful silence.

"So…we're the last airbenders?" I wondered aloud.

He shrugged, "I would say so…unless there are more out there. I originally thought_I _was the last – until you came along." He grinned.

I laughed, gazing up into the cloudless blue sky, "So…you have a whole nation to repopulate." I stated, poking him in the side.

He flinched away, laughing as well. He was very ticklish. "I suppose." He raised an eyebrow, glancing at me, "What about _you? _You aren't going to help?" He asked teasingly.

"Well, I don't know about children…" I said, frowning. I had never actually thought about it. I am to young to marry, anyway.

"I like them!" He exclaimed.

I giggled, "We still are children, you could say, so why are we talking about having them?"

Aang blushed, "I-I didn't mean we would…have children, _together_…Not that there is nothing wrong with that! But if we were –I would of course, marry you first, I-I am not like that, and, I would of course love to raise a family with you –"

"Aang," I was blushing as well, "We still have a while before we would even marry –nonetheless, have children." I murmured briskly, hiding my red face.

He bit his lower lip, nervously squirming. A hand roamed over his now hairless head, pausing momentarily as it ran over the blue arrow. I wondered if I was to ever get an arrow like that. Drawing the conversation elsewhere, I asked, "Did it hurt? Getting the tattoos?"

Aang blinked, his gray eyes flickering to me, a flash of surprise crossing his face,"It was only a faint pain…they give you alcohol, whiskey I believe."

I laughed, "They made you drunk!" I really couldn't believe this. "I thought the monks were all about enlightenment and sacrifice?"

He chuckled, "Kind of, yeah. And it didn't take much alcohol, don't worry, Vinca."He smiled, poking me with a slim index finger, "And usually, grown men get the tattoos, not boys."

I puckered my lips, "You are a different story, being the Avatar and all." I sighed, a little bit proudly.

Aang grinned half-heartedly, "Mhmm…"

I watched him. He seemed sad. "You miss it."

"Hm?"

"Your life. Before." I explained.

"Oh."Aang blinked, closing his eyes momentarily. "I do." A frown lined his lips. "I regret going into that storm."

I have heard the story of him going through a storm with Appa, and being frozen in the iceberg. "But if you haven't, you would've died." I pointed out a little defensively.

"You don't know that," He snapped, but frowned again, sighing, "I don't know. Maybe the war wouldn't have progressed so much. You could be sitting with nuns right now enjoying a cup of afternoon tea, or maybe training, learning…" He trailed off.

I sighed. "I don't know." I repeated his own words, "But then, I wouldn't have met you."

Aang smiled, glancing at me, "Vinca…You do realize I like you, right?"

I didn't say anything, except resting my head in my hands.

"Not just because you're an airbender, or because you remind me of home. Because you are Vinca." He continued, "I liked Katara…I _thought_, but it changed when I met you. I'm not the best at things but I will always like you," He blushed heavily, turning away, "Maybe…love you."

I blinked, a lump forming in my throat, and I felt thoroughly flustered. "Aang." Was all I could say, or rather murmur.

He didn't say anything, but I felt his eyes on me.

"You sound much older than you should, Aang." I said, turning to him.

Aang laughed lightly, "I guess I've matured."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh? I've heard about your penguin sledding," I said.

He laughed again, "Very fun, you need to do it sometime."

"I'm looking forward to it." I admitted with a smile.

He grinned. "I'll be there."

"I've also heard about Kyoshi Island."

His eyes sparkled, "Riding the giant fish was amazing, along with the Unagi. You _will _do that, mark my words!"

I giggled, nodding, "Gotcha. Can't wait!"

We laughed together, a good, comforting sound. I liked it. I loved being with him; yet thinking about our future together, marrying, kids? I have never thought about life outside of the war. It made me tingly yet slightly nervous.

I sighed, perfectly content. The sun warmed my cheeks, and had the feeling that I had forgotten something.

It was today.

A gasp escaped my lips, and I jumped to my feet just as I heard frantic, excited yelling. I peered over the pasture to see Sokka sprinting towards us, his arms flailing wildly.

"They're…here!" He panted as he reached us, bending over and clasping his hands on his knees as he struggled for oxygen.

Aang looked momentarily confused, and all of a sudden, a sorrowful expression crossed his face. I knew that he was just as nervous about today as I was.

It was the Day of the Black Sun.

I glanced over to the waters, and sure enough, five or so Water Tribe ships were docked expertly at the shore. My heart swelled, and I felt a grin breaking out on my face, as I raced towards the sands.

"Olin!" I cried joyfully, throwing myself at him just as he walked off the boat. A startled noise was drawn from him, but I felt his warm, muscular, protective arms wrap around me and I felt safe.

After a while, his arms released me, and he placed his hands on my shoulders. "Hey there, sis." A smile danced on his lips.

"I'm very angry at you, you know." I said crossly, entwining my arms over my chest and puckering my lips stubbornly.

Olin looked startled. "Wha-?"

"Oh, Olin! What are you doing here? I don't need protecting - please, don't fight, go home." I blurted out before he had a chance to say anything more, my lips forming a deep frown. I hated that he was here, despite that I loved seeing him again. I couldn't loose him.

My older brother sighed quietly, engulfing me in another tight hug, "Vinca, you're _too _stubborn. You're danger-prone, and I need to feel useful, okay? I promised Grandma I would watch out after you. I really haven't been doing a good job, have I?" He murmured into my ear.

My frown lingered, and I gently pushed him away. "Fine." I muttered, making Olin sigh yet again.

"Hello, Olin. Nice to see you again." A new voice drew away both of our attentions, and we turned to see Aang smiling at my older brother respectively.

They both shook hands, "Aang, right? You look so different without your hair." Said my brother with a light chuckle.

Aang smiled, unconsciously rubbing his hairless head, "Yeah. " He beamed, "I didn't like the hair that much. It was really itchy." He confessed, laughing as well.

I smiled, and I noticed that the large amount of people consisting of the Invasion force were roaming over to a spot where the rest of my friends were. I nudged Olin, "I think we are supposed to go over there." I commented.

My brother nodded to himself and the three of us walked over, Aang and I taking a seat with our friends on a stand away from the crowd.

Katara motioned to Sokka, "Everyone is here. It's time."

Sokka looked absolutely terrified, and glanced at his father, Hakoda, who nodded encouragingly. Taking a deep breath, Sokka stumbled up onto the stage-like structure, smiling nervously to the large crowd. "H-Hello, everyone. Thanks for c-c-coming today." He stammered, wiping his forehead.

"Well…today we are gonna try and take out Firelord Ozai, as you all are aware…" He chuckled nervously, rocking back on his heels. "F-First, we will board the ships and sail to the Gates of Azulon, where we will…um, " Sokka paused, once again wiping his forehead, "Where we will go into the submarines in the ships and go underneath the Gates and onto the Dock. Shortly before the Dock, Aang will leave and go to the Palace." He swallowed loudly.

"Once at the Dock, we will have to fight our way through b-because the firebenders will still have their bending. We will be fighting our way through and up to the City where we will hold our ground until A-Aang comes back, with victory."

The crowd cheered, and Sokka smiled, taking a deep breath, and exited the stage. Hakoda grinned, patting his son on the back, and Sokka beamed. The Chief then stood, quieting the whooping crowd.

"Everyone onto the ships! Let's do this!" He drew more cheers, and the crowd quickly dispatched into equal groups onto the five ships. Aang motioned for Olin and I to board the ship with the rest of our friends.

"Hey, Aang!" An unfamiliar voice shouted, and I noticed a boy riding quickly over in a wheelchair. He smiled shyly at me before turning to Aang, looking important.

"Hi, Teo!" Aang greeted with a grin, "How have you been?"

Teo smiled, "Good, thanks!" Moving importantly, he pulled out a long, slender staff. I looked at it in surprise. It looked like Aang's old glider.

Aang looked shocked, and glanced at Teo again before flicking it open with a swift, sure motion. A broad grin broke out across Aang's face, one of pure happiness and glee. It _was_ a glider, except that the wings of it were a blue fabric instead of the orange of his old one.

"Teo…thank you, so much!" Aang exclaimed, his grin not once breaking.

The boy nodded, "No problem. Well, I better get to my assigned ship. Good luck today!" He waved a farewell before rolling away.

Aang was still in a gleeful shock and I continued watching him in amusement as the ships sailed away.

* * *

><p>"Everyone to their positions!" Chief Hakoda ordered, his deep baritone voice echoing the length of the ship. The grand Gates of Azulon were spread elegantly, but deadly, out before us.<p>

Aang, Olin, and I followed the line to the rooms under deck. I felt anxiousness making me sick again.

"In here!" Someone yelled, and we slipped into the submarine. I glanced at Olin, who wore a determined look, and Aang, who mirrored my brother. I let out a nervous breath, clutching my brother's arm, and he seemed just as nervous as I.

I trained my eyes on the waterbenders that were bending the water outside of us and propelling us forward. They looked strange; they were wearing leaves! I chuckled awkwardly to myself, tightening my grip on Olin.

My eyes flickered to the left, were Aang was gradually migrating over, pausing occasionally to speak respectively to the others in the sub. Finally, he came over to us.

"Hey. We are rising to the surface to check out where we are and to get some fresh air." Aang said with a small smile, though worry was etched on his face. A loud noise made me flinch, but looking out a window, I saw that we had surfaced.

I exited out the top, inhaling deeply. I didn't like the feeling of being under water for so long; it made me antsy. I unconsciously rubbed my arms, gazing out across the horizon. We were almost to the Dock.

I felt someone brush against me and instinctively turned to see who it was. It was Aang.

"Hi." I said, my voice small.

Aang's fingers wrapped tightly around his staff, and he let out a small breath. "I have to go." He blurted out.

I frowned, and reached out and hugged him fiercely. "Are you scared?" I asked quietly.

He pulled away slowly. "No. I know this is what I have to do."

I looked down with a sigh. "Okay…good luck, Aang." I murmured.

Aang leaned over, his hands cupping my face. I looked at him, startled, but before I could even ask him what he was doing, he lurched forward, quickly kissing my lips.

I watched him, blushing feverishly. He smiled confidently, a look of determination on his face. With a swift flick of his glider, he was flying away into the sun.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a lame chapter, amiright? I don't want to draw the Day of the Black Sun out a lot, because it'll probably get boring. Anywho, sorry if Aang sounded way to mature at the beginning...this is what I get for watching Korra...<strong>

**NOTE: I will be on vacation June 10th through the 17th. I'll try to get two more big-ish chapters in before then. **


	34. Chapter 33: Monstrosity

Chapter Thirty Three

_Monstrosity_

The flames arched towards me, the tongues of fire licking dangerously close to my feet. I breathed in sharply, ignoring the screaming fear in my mind, and kicked forward, blowing the flames away with a swift motion.

I moved my two hands in a circular movement, shooting the sphere of air away from me. I then twisted my fingers, bending the gust of air into a flat wave, where it blew down the four firebenders that were previously attacking me.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye, surveying the scene. The large, metal, caterpillar like machines were crawling forward, unharmed by the flames being thrown heavily at them. It was amazing how well-built and clever they were.

A sudden burning sensation engulfed my right leg and I let out a scream, stumbling backward and clutching my leg in pain. I quickly looked up, and nearly growled at the two firebenders before me.

"Is _somebody_ scared of a little fire?" The tall, armored man cooed with a dark chuckle, flicking his wrist. Flames danced gracefully in his palm.

I gritted my teeth, struggling to rise to my feet. My leg hurt terribly, and I didn't dare look down. I punched towards him, a wave of air following my fist. At the last second, the gust discarded from my fist and hurtled towards the man, sending him flying.

I glared at the other man, who looked terrified. I kicked up, blowing him away with a simple thrust.

Wincing, I crouched down, putting my leg out in front of me. It was a small mark, right on my shin, but it didn't look like it would scar. It was still hurting but not quite as bad.

Exhaling tiredly, I looked around. We were holding our ground nicely, but so were they. We were gradually making our way up the hill and into the main part of the city, were the Palace lay.

I ducked as flames sputtered my way, rolling across the ground and crouching behind one of the metal machines. I almost ran into Toph, who was knelt down, her palms flat against the ground underneath.

"Vinca." She greeted sharply, her mouth set in a line of determination. Suddenly, she drew her hands up, parting the ground ahead of us, causing the Fire Nation soldiers to stumble into the crack she had made.

I kicked at an oncoming soldier, controlling the air around her, shoving the firebender away. "How long until the Eclipse?" I said through clenched teeth, deflecting a wave of fire that had been thrown off its original course.

"Fifteen minutes, I think." Toph replied casually now, earthbending the soldiers out of the way.

I nodded, more to myself. The Invasion force was now halfway up the hill. I moved from my spot next to Toph and out into the open, blowing away attacking Fire Nation.

"Shit!" I heard someone curse loudly, a gasp of pain following close after. A flash of worry consumed me, and I moved swiftly towards the direction of the cuss.

"Olin?" I yelled as he came into view. My brother was crouched down, clutching his chest, his brows crushed together and a layer of sweat on his forehead. I rushed over, kneeling down next to him. "Olin," I repeated, and he glanced slowly up. "Are you okay?"

Olin didn't say anything at first, instead, he began to rise to his feet. A shudder crashed into him and with a grunt of pain, he collapsed back onto the ground.

I pushed away his hands from his chest, and a strangled noise escaped my throat. A deep gash was sliced through his abdomen, and it was bleeding heavily.

"Vinca-"

"What the hell happened?" My voice rose dramatically, dripping with anger. My hands clenched involuntarily into fists, shaking like an earthquake was taking place.

My brother moved away, a scowl on his face. "I'm fine," His voice cracked slightly, and I could tell he was scared and in a ton of pain. This, of course, made me even angrier. "I was caught off guard, but don't worry. I kind of pushed them over the side…"

I shook my head, feeling heavy and lost. He could die from this cut; his blood was coming out too quickly. He didn't even look a little bit worried about dying. "You're _not _'fine'." I retorted curtly, "You are hurt. _Badly._"

Olin frowned deeply, wincing, "Maybe I am, but I can still fight-"

"No," I snapped angrily, "You are going to get killed. This is why I didn't want you to come-"

"Shut up," He snapped back, "You don't understand, Vinca. I came to protect you."

"I don't need protecting!"

"Whatever," Olin growled, "And I also came to help fight. I never said I liked Ozai, did I? I want him gone."

I scowled at him, shaking my head again. "You should've just stayed home."

Olin gritted his teeth, the pain clearly making him lightheaded. His eyes were unfocused and dizzy, and they hazily settled on me. "I'm sorry." A deep shudder ran through him, and he slumped backwards, unconscious.

I stared at him for a moment, my hands covered in his blood. "Olin?" I whispered, shaking him slightly. He didn't move. "Olin?" I repeated, shaking him more, but receiving the same result. My eyes became blurry and I tried to see if he was breathing or not. "Olin!" I yelled, sobs wrecking through me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and unsteadily looked up. It was Sokka.

"Vinca, come on. We have to go." He said gently, his blue eyes flickering to my brother before back to me.

I shook my head, "N-No…Olin…" I stammered, my breathing coming out rapidly.

"We have to go." Sokka repeated in the same tone, helping me up.

"B-But…"

"It'll be okay."

Another cry escaped my lips as I stumbled to my feet, tears flowing freely now. Loud sobs engulfed me, and I struggled to get it together, but it was hard. Olin. My brother. The only one I had. I was a monster; people were killed because of me. I clutched at my wrists, digging my nails into them as Sokka led me forward.

But the fight had to go on.

* * *

><p><strong>why did I make myself do this. jasbhabgamgsa<strong>

**butttttttt, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. (evil cackle)**

**Thank you all for the reviews. They make me happy. :)**


	35. Chapter 34: Secret Tunnel

Chapter Thirty Four

_Secret Tunnel_

"Sokka, we have to go back. Olin - he might be…still…alive." I murmured through quiet tears, trying to reason with the older boy.

Sokka continued walking. "He might be. Katara is right behind us," He motioned back, "She will stop and help him. We can afford to keep still too long, though."

I didn't say anything, instead, focused on walking. I pushed away the sadness, but the anger was seething. I clenched my fists, angrily wiping the tears away. I wasn't mad at Sokka. Instead, the firebender who took out my brother.

A team of ten or so Fire Nation soldiers swooped down from the overhanging ledges above. Glowering at them, I twisted my arms in a circular movement, bending the air into an orb which easily took them out, pushing them all effortlessly over the side of the hill.

I kept my head low, staring at the ground. I breathed in slowly, and ignored Sokka's quiet chatter. The walk up the hill - mountain - was slow and excruciating. My calves burned and cramps stabbed into my sides. Sometimes, a crew of firebenders would come out of nowhere, only to be deflected by the Invasion force.

Finally, I turned to Sokka, "I'm going to go back. To Katara." I didn't wait for an answer. I swept back until I found my waterbending friend.

She was riding on top of Appa, who was walking and looked like he absolutely hated it. I gusted myself up on top of him, kneeling beside Katara.

She jumped, "Oh, hey. You scared me."

I smiled, but it was small, "Sorry." I peered around her shoulder. My breath caught in my throat, and I held in a cry, "H-How is he?" I asked quietly, looking at my unconscious brother. His breathing was shallow.

Katara frowned, her shoulders slumping dramatically. "He's…okay. Well, he will be. Olin lost a lot of blood…and I barely managed to heal the cut. It's really deep." Her frown increased and she sighed. "It's nothing I can't handle. I did bring Aang back to life, didn't I?" she chuckled sadly.

I patted Olin's bloody hand. I swallowed loudly, "Thank you, Katara." She shrugged, brushing it off, "No, I'm serious. He's the only one I have left. I can't loose him."

She shook her head slowly, "Maybe so." There was a pause. "But he's not the only one you have left, Vinca. You have us. Sokka, Toph, me, and Aang." Katara pointed out.

I let this sink in. I eventually nodded, offering a smile, "I guess you're right."

* * *

><p>"What to you mean, <em>'no one's in the palace'<em>?" Sokka hissed, his face flushing a dark red. My eyes widened slightly and I glanced at Aang.

Aang shook his head, running his fingers nervously over his glider. "No one is there. It's empty. And so is the who inner city."

Sokka closed his eyes momentarily, rubbing his temples. "I can't believe…they…they must've known."

The Avatar nodded, "I don't know how."

"This whole plan…we're all going to get killed…oh Spirits." Sokka muttered under his breath, clutching at his now-sheathed sword.

Toph sighed from her position beside me, "Well, if their not in the city, where could they be? They have to be somewhere." She stated, huffing.

After a thoughtful silence, I shrugged, "Underground?" I suggested lamely.

Sokka looked at me like I was a Spirit itself, "That's it! On the side of the mountain behind the Palace!" He suddenly pulled out a small map, and pointed to where he was talking about, "Right there."

Toph grinned, "Let's go kick some Fire Nation butt."

* * *

><p>Appa anxiously shuffled each of his large six feet across the side of the mountain, letting out tiny grunts. I patted his head, cooing words of comfort to him as Toph felt the ground off to my right.<p>

"Anything?" Sokka inquired, his voice exasperated and tired.

Toph didn't answer, instead she only continued running her palms against the ground. Suddenly, she straightened, and with a fluid movement only an earthbender could do, removed a large slab of earth, revealing a wall of metal.

Aang looked at it in curiosity. "Is that it?"

The earthbender nodded, "It's a tunnel…it runs deep into the mountain. It's a kind of a bunker." With that, she kicked the metal wall, metalbending a large hole in the side.

Sokka grinned, "Good thing we have the worlds' only metalbender on our side!" He exclaimed giddily.

Toph smiled smugly, "Save your compliments, Sokka, and get in the tunnel."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eh. Short chapter, I'm sorry, and kind of lame. But, more chapters are coming soon. Hopefully they are more entertaining. <strong>

**Happy Memorial Day to all of those who celebrate it! (:  
><strong>

**Thank you all for the reviews! (:**

**SECRET TUNNEL, SECRET TUNNEL. **

**tehe**


	36. Chapter 35: Anything and Everything

Chapter Thirty Five

_Anything and Everything_

"Which way?"

"This way…"

"You sure?"

"Nope."

I chuckled as Sokka looked at Toph with wide eyes, but the earthbender merely shrugged, not worried.

"Well, are we going or not?" Toph snapped in annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest.

Aang sighed, motioning forward. "Come on."

We then broke into a run, our footsteps loud and echoing against the hard ground. It was like a labyrinth. We would run a straight stretch, then Toph would nod right and we would jeer right.

A sharp left took me falling over something, causing the thing and I to fall flat on the ground. Alarmed, I jumped to my feet, hesitantly looking at the man I knocked over.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed briskly, "I'm really sorry!"

The elderly man moved quickly to his feet, and suddenly he let out a startled yelp. "A-Ah-Ah! The A-Avatar! And his friends! Oh dear, oh dear…" He then began to shake violently, breathing out deeply.

I frowned, "Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. He looked like he was having a heart attack.

"I-I'm fine! Pleasure to meet you all - heroes to us against-" He froze, peering around, "Ozai." He whispered.

Aang suddenly interceded, "Nice to meet you, sir, but could you point us to where Firelord Ozai is?"

The older man nodded, pointing a shaking finger straight ahead, "That way. Third doorway on the right. Good luck, Avatar and his friends." And with a deep bow, he was gone, scurrying down the hall opposite the one he appointed us.

With a waving hand, Sokka hither us into another run, as we sprinted down the corridor. Suddenly, Toph let out a grunt, raising her hand to stop us.

Just as quickly, men fell from the ceiling, dropping swiftly onto the ground. I recognized these men with a sickening feeling as the Dai Li.

Sokka cursed under his breath.

The Dai Li swept forward, gliding on their toes across the earth. With a single movement, they shot their arms forward, propelling their hand-rock things at us.

I instinctively ducked, dodging the three hands that were aimed at me. I drew my leg across the ground before flipping forward, bending the air into a gale which knocked a few of the warriors away. The others, however, dug their feet into the earth to remain standing.

Toph moved her fists up, crushing some of the men away. "Go!" She yelled, and Aang used his staff to blow away some of the on coming Dai Li. I leapt over some rocks being shot at us, deflecting the boulders with my bending.

"There's the room!" Aang said through clenched teeth, and we all narrowly moved inside of the door. Toph earthbended the door shut, muttering obscenities under her breath.

Letting out a deep breath, I looked around the room, expecting to see the Firelord himself.

But instead, there was Princess Azula.

"Spirits!" Sokka cursed again.

A smirk played on the Princess's lips as she rose to her feet, her black hair framing her pale face. Her amber eyes were piercing as they observed each of us. "Well, well, well." She purred, not moving at all. "Hello, Avatar Aang and his…friends."

Aang bristled from his spot beside me. "Where is Ozai?"

Azula frowned, but the frown did not reach her eyes. "Oh, my father. He's not here. Not even in this bunker…"

Toph snarled, "You're lying."

A startling laugh rolled off her tongue, "Oh?" She gingerly placed a finger to her chin, "How can you be so sure?"

"She's stalling," I muttered.

Sokka looked proud, "She knows. Toph is _the_ best earthbender in the world."

"Oh?" She repeated, "Well, why don't we test that?"

"Go for it." Toph challenged.

Azula's smile was sickening, "I am a thirty-foot tall purple platypus bear with curled hair and rainbow eyes."

Toph didn't say anything, except, "Okay. You're a good liar."

Aang was growing angrier by each passing second. Princess Azula seemed to notice it. "The Eclipse is going on…I'm completely vulnerable. No firebending for me," She cooed with a fake sigh of sadness.

Aang clenched his fists together, "Where is Firelord Ozai?" He repeated.

Azula shrugged.

Suddenly, a pillar of earth shot out of the ground, aimed for Azula. The Fire Nation Princess flipped out of the way, a coy smile on her face as she landed yards away from her original spot. Toph gritted her teeth together.

Just as sudden, the Dai Li made their entrance, and there had to be at least ten of them.

Two turned to me, gliding forward, their hands moving in sync as they controlled the earth around them. Two boulders rose out of the ground, and the two men rolled their hands downwards, calling the rocks down on top of me.

I rolled out of the way from the boulders, moving my palms outward, creating slices of air which flew towards the two warriors. I dodged an oncoming column of rock, kicking controlled spheres of air forward.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a quick blur. Instinctively I whirled around, and to my dismay, saw that Azula was sprinting towards the exit.

Aang must've noticed it, too. Pushing the three Dai Li which were attacking him away, he dashed after her.

I followed, as well as Sokka who grabbed Toph. We were about to catch up with her when a large rock wall suddenly rose out of the ground, cutting off our way.

Aang jumped into the air, and with a grunt, smashed a large hole into the wall with a single punch. I didn't even have time to be amazed, as I was already leaping through the hole.

Once out in the hallway, I took a second to look around. Azula could've ran anyway, to the left, right, or even straight.

"Do you know which way she went?" I asked, just as Toph and Sokka reached us. Toph earthbended a large series of walls to cover the doorway, but she seemed to know that nothing could keep the Dai Li back.

Aang nodded a solemn 'no', a frown settling on his lips.

Toph sighed, crouching down to place a palm flatly on the ground. After a few seconds, she pointed to the right.

And without another word, we were sprinting again.

* * *

><p>Toph's strategy proved us right, again (not that I would ever doubt it). It was a dead end, and right at the end of the corridor, stood a smug looking Azula. I then realized that this was her plan all along; to distract us for the four minutes left of the Eclipse, for that we couldn't reach Ozai.<p>

I was about to tell the others this when Azula's voice caught my attention, "…Vinca, the girl from humble beginnings, right?"

I stared at her, not able to say a word.

The Fire Nation Princess continued, a sly smirk plastered on her blood-red lips, "The recent addition to 'Team Avatar'? The airbender." her lips twitched, "I must say, Vinca, that you're airbending has become…spectacular." Her black bangs fell over her face, "Of course, you've had the Avatar to teach you. Oh, well. I also have the information that your brother - Olin? Is that his name?" Azula didn't wait for an answer, "Olin has the potentional to be an airbender himself."

"Leave my brother _alone._" I hissed through now-clenched teeth, glaring at her.

A coy smile danced on her lips, "You and the Avatar are the only airbenders left…not including your brother."

"Olin isn't an airbender." I spat angrily, my body tensing up.

A loud, menacing laugh rose from her throat, "You don't know that for sure, do you?" She blinked her deathly amber eyes, "Exactly. Well, _I'll _know for sure, soon…"

"Don't talk like you've captured him." I interrupted her.

She only smirked smugly. "It's not like it was hard. He _is _just a useless boy, doesn't even know how to use a sword…I don't know why they chose him for the army. I'm surprised he hasn't been killed. Oh, wait, he's already _dying._"

An explosion of anger erupted in me just seeing that small twitch of her lips, hearing those words. How _dare_ she talk about my brother - my _injured, on the edge of death_ - brother like she had him in her clutches? My only family member - the one who I would do anything, everything for? The _only one I had left?_

I suddenly lunged forward, losing control of my body as my hands wrapped her neck, pinning her against the wall. She was shaking - no, that was me - and her amber eyes widened slightly in fear, my reflection dancing off of them.

"Vinca!" Someone yelled in surprise.

I didn't move, my fingers didn't enclose. "Don't talk about him like that. _You _don't know. Maybe I should just kill your whole family and see how you like it…" My fingers suddenly went slack and I stumbled backwards, feeling the urge to laugh.

I felt disgusting.

"Vinca…" Aang was suddenly by my side, a look of pure terror on his face. "What…What was that?"

I exhaled shakily, moving away. "I'm sorry."

Sokka was staring at me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry." I repeated again.

I felt disgusting, sickening, and revolting. But Olin was my brother and I will, and always will, protect and defend him. Even though I can't always do it I will always try.

Even against monsters like Azula.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Welp, a little sibling-love? I think yes. Well, there's chapter 35 for you. As always, thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I love reading them all! And over 100 reviews? Wow! Thank you all <em>so <em>much! (group hug) **

**Anyway, as some of you are aware, I'm going on vacation the 10th through the 17th. I'll try and get another chapter up before the trip! But no promises!**

**Have a lovely week!**


	37. Chapter 36: Our New Home

Chapter Thirty Six

_Our New Home_

After hurriedly exiting the tunnel and jumping on Appa, we were sailing down to the city where our allies were fighting against the now redeemed firebenders. The Eclipse was over. We had…lost.

Aang was at Appa's reins, his shoulders slumped dramatically. Sokka was observing the scene laid out before us with narrowed eyes, and Toph was just sitting there picking at her toes.

I absentmindedly rubbed my scars on my wrists, exhaling a shaky breath. We had lost because of me; if I wasn't so caught up on Azula, we could've found the Firelord and Aang could've done whatever he was planning on doing. It was _my _fault that our friends might be getting hurt down below us, some even killed.

I cringed.

Suddenly, Appa began to descend quickly, a roar sprouting from his throat as he landed with a thump. Sokka leapt off, helping Toph, and I followed.

Katara was crouched behind one of the large, metal caterpillars, her brows scrunched together as she hurriedly healed a man.

"D-Dad?" Sokka gasped, rushing over to her side. "What happened?"

"Just a little burn," Chief Hakoda said with a swift smile, patting his son on the back. "It's alright."

Katara looked at us in confusion, "Did you guys do it? Did we win?"

Aang shook his head, "The Firelord wasn't where he was supposed to be. Azula was there with the Dai Li."

The waterbender frowned, "What do we do? The firebenders are becoming stronger!"

Chief Hakoda motioned towards Appa, "You guys have to leave, quickly."

Aang looked surprised, "You will be arrested…"

Hakoda just nodded, "We all came here today to help you. Everybody knew the consequences. Leave. Take Teo, Haru, The Duke, Olin. Go somewhere safe."

"But…"

"Go."

Along with Katara, I helped the unconscious Olin up onto Appa, setting him down near the back under a thin blanket. I settled down next to him, watching him worriedly.

"Good luck, everyone. Sokka, Katara. I love you. Be safe." Hakoda yelled, waving. Aang wore a small frown, and with a shuddering sigh, we were off into the sky.

* * *

><p>The afternoon sun wavered in the sky above as it began to make it's descend. I ran a pair of fingers through my hair, letting out a sigh. Olin let out a tiny groan beside me and I immediately turned my attention to him.<p>

"Olin?" I murmured, watching him. His brows came together and a cry of pain escaped his lips as his eyes fluttered open, revealing dark orbs.

He looked frightened and confused, "W-Where am I?" He tried to sit up.

I pushed him gently back down. "Shh. It's okay. We're on Appa." I glanced at Katara who was scooting over, a concerned look on her face.

"What happened? Are you okay? Did we win?" A bunch of questions suddenly rose from him, a sheen of sweat lining his forehead. A shudder crashed into him and another groan sounded. "Ugh…what…" His hands found his wound and he let out a startled yelp. "_Shit_! What happened?"

Katara had made her way over. "Hey, Olin. How are you feeling?"

Another gasp of pain, "F-Fine, but…what happened?" He pressed, a flash of pain crossing his facial features.

I patted his head, "You got hurt, and we're all fine. We didn't win." I sighed at the last part, sulking.

Olin seemed to relax slightly, "Oh." He looked uncomfortable, his body tense. "Where are we going?"

My waterbending friend answered this, "To the Western Air Temple. Its safest."

My eyebrows rose in surprise. I didn't know we were going there. "Really? Wow! I've always wanted to see one of the Air Temples." I confessed, my mood suddenly uplifted.

Olin smiled gingerly, "Yeah." He winced, "M-Me too."

Katara frowned, kneeling down beside me. Blood stained his gray shirt, which was cut and marred. "Um…Here, let's take your shirt off." She seemed vaguely uncomfortable telling this to a grown man.

My brother nodded, and I helped him take it off. A small sigh escaped him, "That feels better. It was so hot before."

Katara looked worried, "Okay…" She bit her lip, "I hope its not infected…"

"My cut wasn't so bad when it was infected…" I wondered aloud, even though the stab wound did hurt probably more than it should've.

"Your's wasn't as deep as his…" She trailed off, before water bending a stream of liquid from her pouch strapped to her side. She then expertly moved it over the six inch long cut, which was lined by dried blood. The water encased her hand and glowed a spectacular blue. Katara set her hand gently down on the wound.

A loud sigh came from my brother again, and his eyes closed. "That feels great." He murmured.

Katara smiled to herself, "That's good." She then moved the healing hand around, drawing more sighs from Olin.

I watched this healing session, and after making sure my brother was comfortable, I migrated up to where Aang was sitting at Appa's reins.

"Hey," I greeted, sitting down next to him.

He glanced up quickly, a small smiling gracing his lips, "Hey."

Something seemed to be bothering him, and I pressed lightly, "What's wrong? You seem sad."

Aang shrugged nonchalantly, "Nothing."

I frowned, "I know you better than that."

He laughed quietly, "It's nothing, really."

"Aang."

"Well…." His smile turned upside-down, "I failed…" he sighed, "_again._"

I nudged him, "You didn't fail." My shoulders slumped and my eyes shut momentarily, "it was my fault." I felt a wave of guilt wash over me heavily.

Aang immediately nudged me back, "No, it wasn't." He argued, "_I'm_ the Avatar."

"If _I_ wasn't so caught up with Azula we could've found the Firelord." I protested stubbornly, crossing my arms, "It is _my_ fault."

He was quiet for a few seconds, "What you did with Azula was kind of…different. I've never seen that side of you."

A shudder passed through me, "I-I don't know what happened. I just got…so angry. Olin could die and she was talking about him like it was…nothing."

Aang glanced at me, "He means a lot to you."

I subconsciously nodded, "He left when I was nine, and he was only eighteen. He was like my father that I never really met. I…" I looked away, "I love him with all my heart. I don't know what I'd do without him. It was difficult when he went away to war. I suddenly had to start taking care of myself, he was always the one to provide. Grandma got sick a lot after that. It was...hard," I ran my fingers through Appa's thick fur.

He nodded, but he seemed to be caught up in his own thoughts, as his eyes were narrowed and his lips set in a firm line. Finally, he turned to me, "I understand. I felt that way when I realized that all my people were wiped out. But then I realized that even with them gone, I still had my friends. Even if Olin would've…died, you still would've been surrounded by people who love you." Aang smiled, pointing to himself.

A blush came to my cheeks.

Suddenly, I was engulfed in a warm hug, and I let out a quiet laugh, giving it back. I felt like this is where I was supposed to be.

* * *

><p>My feet ached as they continued to walk across the hard ground. It was almost dusk, and we had been walking for part of the afternoon, as Sokka said that the Fire Nation would be looking for us in the air.<p>

I yawned, exhaustion settling over me like a cloud. Aang was walking beside me, a tired look on his face as well. Suddenly, Toph let out a startled yelp, her hands flying up. Everyone stopped in their tracks, the same look of confusion on every face.

"The Temple. It's underneath of us." She said.

Aang's face lit up, "Okay! We're here! Everyone on Appa!" He called in excitement, sending me his signature goofy smile before airbending himself up on Appa's reins. I smiled, following suit. After everyone had climbed aboard, Aang gave the reins a quick flick, murmuring, "Yip Yip!"

With a grunt, Appa was in the air, flying swiftly and close to the ground. Suddenly, he took a steep dive, hurdling down the canyon that had suddenly appeared.

I gasped, struggling to hold on and see through the thick fog.

Aang was laughing.

The flying bison swerved left, the fog not clearing. I glanced at Aang, who wore a mischievous look. With a wink, his arms reached forward towards me and he pushed.

With a startled yell, I stumbled off Appa's head, falling.

I screamed as Appa's hovering figure disappeared.

_Oh Spirits. Why did he do that, he's crazy, murdering me for making the invasion plan fail, spirits, spirits, spirits…!_

I closed my eyes, waiting for the end.

All of a sudden, a pair of hands wrapped around me and I felt myself being lifted up. In surprise, I opened my eyes to see Aang's familiar arms, and glancing up, I saw his grinning face. He was on his glider, his legs holding on to the staff and his arms supporting me.

With a burst of strength he moved me on top of the glider for that he could steer.

"Aang…" I growled, "That was terrifying. I am never forgiving you."

He chuckled merrily, swiftly moving right, "It was fun though, right?"

"It gave me a heart attack!"

He only laughed.

I let out a shaky breath, trying to regain my composure. It was actually fun when you weren't falling through the air; but I wouldn't tell him that.

* * *

><p>After landing from our flight, I helped Katara set Olin into a much more comfortable place. We decided to place him on a sleeping bag near a fountain which still held water, that way Katara could easily heal him.<p>

Once I finished setting up the new camp, I took this opportunity to tour the Temple with Aang and Toph.

"This place is awesome," Toph was saying, her face awestruck, "You should feel it! It's amazing!"

Aang beamed, his fingers wrapping around his staff as we walked around the Temple.

It was magnificent. It was basically set upside down. The homes were hanging from the ceiling; this had me in awe. Now, we were walking past some of the huge, larger-than-life statues of nuns, their eyes closed and their arrows curved dramatically to make an impression. I walked up to one, running my fingers over the arrows carved onto her hands, marveling at the detail and wondering if _I _would ever get my arrows.

I sighed, backing away, letting my eyes wander to the large, detailed columns. Everyone was so…spectacular.

"Well," Yawned Toph, stretching her arms over her head, "I'm hungry and tired. I'm heading back. See ya." She waved slightly before turning and making her way back towards the camp.

Aang drew his eyes away from the canyon below us where he was previously staring, "Do you want to head back…?"

I shrugged, my eyes flickering to him. His Air Nomad clothes fluttered loosely in the wind, which was strong around here. I, personally, loved the way the wind felt. "I'm okay." It was getting dark, though.

His face suddenly look intrigued , "I wonder…" His lips puckered slightly, "Follow me!" He took off in a run, gracefully avoiding the rubble and obstacles. I followed, smiling. After a long run, he finally slowed, his face lighting up, "I knew they would, stupid of me to think not." Before us was a pair of huge doors, intricately detailed. Strange looking horn things were knotted in the middle.

I cocked my head, "What is it?"

"It's a door that can only be opened using airbending." He replied, "Want to try?"

I looked up at it, and nodded, "Sure, why not?" I then took a stance, breathing out quietly. With a single movement, I shot my palm forward, bending the air through the tube and through the twisted tunnels. Suddenly, the door creaked open. I beamed.

"Good job!" He grinned, nudging me playfully. I nudged him back, giggling quietly before following him in.

I drew my breath in at the sigh before me.

Rows and rows of statues circled upwards in the cylinder like building, and as my eyes trailed up, it seemed to never stop. I looked around at the unfamiliar statues, awestruck.

Aang's gray eyes flickered from each one before resting on the newest-looking one, which was closest to us. He moved forward, his eyes on the statue of the elderly looking man, who looked Fire Nation by the way he dressed.

He bowed, "Avatar Roku."

I stared at the statue, "What is this place?" I asked.

"The Air Sanctuary. These are statues of all the past Avatars." Aang answered, pointing to another statue, "That's Avatar Kyoshi. And that's Avatar Yangchen. And that is Avatar Kuruk." he pointed to each statue. Avatar Kyoshi wore Earth Kingdom-type clothing, Avatar Yangchen wore clothing similar to Aang's but more feminine fashioned, and Avatar Kuruk was clearly Water Tribe. I gazed at them all.

"All of your past lives." I murmured to myself, "All of these people…are _you_?"

Aang _shrugged_ nonchalantly, "Pretty much."

"You'll be a statue in here one day." I commented with a smile.

"Maybe. If this war is stopped and the Air Nomads are repopulated." A tired look dawned on him.

I nodded, "They will be. One day." I glanced outside. It was getting dark. "Ready to head back?"

Aang bit his lip, "I think I'm going to stay here and meditate. I'll be back later."

I waved slightly, "Okay. See you later." And with that I turned, leaving the young Avatar with his past lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I might get chapter 37 up. I'm leaving on Sunday, and I have a pretty packed day tomorrow, Friday, and Saturday (hopefully I won't miss Legend of Korra...I have become <em>obessed <em>with that show!) I'm trying to make chapter 37 long (well, longer than what I usually write...). Anywho, if I don't get the next chapter up, have a nice week while I'm on vacation! And, thank you all so much for the positive reviews. I love getting them, and plus, you all are so nice. I love you all! :) **

**until next time...**


	38. Chapter 37: Danger Prone

Chapter Thirty Seven

_Danger Prone_

_Meditating, hmm?_

A few days later, I had once again set out with Aang to explore the Temple (which was, mind you, _huge_), and, once again, Aang found himself wandering back to the Air Sanctuary to meditate, saying that he needed clear his mind. I had simply nodded and set back on my usual trek back to the camp.

The single thought of meditating struck me just as I passed the larger-than-life statues of the nuns. I paused, looking out over the darkened canyon, the chirps of crickets and the distant roars of bullfrogs setting the surroundings into a serene sort of environment.

I walked over to the edge near the cliff and settled down, crossing my legs underneath of me.

_Um…how do you meditate? _I asked myself, feeling downright foolish.

Straightening my back, I closed my eyes.

_Clear your mind._

_Is Olin okay? I wonder if he's sleeping…_

_Clear your mind._

_Aang looked_ really _cute today playing with Momo…_

_Clear your mind…_

_I need to work on that airbending move…_

_Come on, Vinca!_

_Palms together at the end near the wrist, scoop downward and out…_

_Focus._

_Clear your mind._

I let out a growl, falling back on my back in anger. How hard was it to meditate? I couldn't clear my mind if it was to save my life! My brows came together in frustration, my breathing coming out heavily. How did Aang do it?

I stuck out my tongue, trying to remember what Aang had said…

_"Meditating will make you a better airbender."_

But it's hard. Much harder than I had originally thought. I sighed.

I drummed my fingers against the ground, still laying on my back. I gazed up at the ceiling, which seemed to go on forever.

A flash of black moved from the corner of my eye, and I rolled my head that way. Of course, nothing was there, but I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Vinca! Wait up!" The next day, Teo's voice caught my attention as I was walking to my spot where I had meditated yesterday to try and clear my mind again. I turned, seeing Teo roll up quickly beside me.<p>

I smiled lightly, "Hi, Teo. How are you?" I asked, ceasing to walk. His hands were behind his wheelchair and he looked like he was hiding something by the broad smile on his face.

"I'm fine, thank you." He then looked skittish, "Well, I know that you're an airbender and all…and no airbender is complete without a glider, right?"

I shrugged, slightly confused, "I guess not, why?" I blinked. His smile grew as his hands whipped out from behind him, a long staff placed in his hands. I stared at it. It was like Aang's glider. A_ glider?_ "Is that-?"

Teo beamed, nodding, "Yep! Do you like it?"

"Teo…I love it!" I exclaimed in glee, taking the staff in my hand. I ran my fingers along its spine, feelings its smooth, perfected wood. I mimicked Aang's action of flicking it open, and marveled at how swiftly it did so. The wings were a yellow color.

"There was some yellow fabric here." Teo explained.

"I…I…thank you, so much!" I hugged him, which took him completely off guard. A hint of pink tinted his cheeks. "How can I ever repay you?" I asked.

Teo smiled, "It's a gift. You don't have to repay me."

"But-" I began to protest. This was _certainly_ the best gift I've ever received.

He shook his head, "No, don't. I gotta go. Have fun!" And with a grin he was rolling away.

I stared after him, a smile lining my lips as I turned to the left, where the ground suddenly stopped and dropped down.

With a determined nod, I ran and sprang off the edge.

* * *

><p>If this was heaven, I would die right now.<p>

A gleeful laugh escaped my lips as I swerved right, riding on the air currents.

Every thing about this was what I have dreamed of; the wind in your face, the ease of it all, not worrying about _anything. _It was, simply put, _amazing. _

I dipped into a loop, switching to another air current and riding it up to where the camp was. I had been flying for hours, and my throat was dry without water.

Closing my glider, I set it down against a wall, stretching. My back was sore from being in the same position for so long. My eyes flickered around the camp, resting near the fountain, where Olin was sitting. I looked at him in surprise.

Olin saw me staring at him, "Hey, sis!" He called, waving me over. I sat down next to him.

"You must be feeling better?" I asked as I sat down on the edge of the fountain next to him. His brown hair was ruffled and hanging down slightly over his eyes, and a little bit of scruff lined his face.

He nodded, "Yeah. Katara won't let me walk yet, but I can sit upright and stuff." He explained, motioning towards his abdomen, where the gash was.

"How is it?" I inquired, my forehead creasing in concern. I hope it wasn't infected; my stab wound hurt like hell when it was.

"It's fine," And, as if reading my thoughts, he said, "It's not infected." He pulled up his shirt, which was a light blue. Sokka had let him borrow it after Olin's shirt was destroyed. A bandage was wrapped tightly around his stomach where the cut was, "Katara wrapped it. She heals it three times a day to make sure no infection gets in." He dropped his shirt.

I dipped my hand absentmindedly into the fountain. The water was cool and refreshing. "Oh, that's good." I commented, drawing my hand out, "Katara is a good healer."

Olin nodded again in agreement, "She is." There was a moments pause, "So, I heard that you've been danger prone just like I said you are."

"What?" I glanced up in surprise, not sure what he was talking about.

"The pirates?"

I rolled my eyes, "That was nothing-"

"You've got to be careful."

"I am careful."

"You're going to crash that glider thing."

"No I'm not."

"I really don't want to see you dead…"

"You won't." I sighed, drawing my eyes up to my brother's face. He looked uncomfortable, his face strained. His fingers flitted to his wound. "Is it hurting?"

He nodded slightly, exhaling a tiny breath, "Y-Yeah, its fine, though. It just stings sometimes."

I bit my lower lip, pushing strands of hair out of my face. "Why don't you lie down? I'll go get Katara." I suggested, moving to my feet.

My older brother seemed to consider this for a few seconds. "Okay." He finally said, and I helped him down to the sleeping bag which was hidden in the shade. Olin let out a relaxed sigh once his body hit the soft blankets. "Ah."

I smiled to myself, patting his head. "I'll go get Katara."

After fetching my waterbending friend for my brother, I set off again on my glider.

* * *

><p>"Do you think <em>I'll <em>ever get my arrows?" I asked, my voice soft as I held his hand in mine, observing the blue arrow on his arm. I traced the tattoo, drawing a light laugh from Aang. "What?" I murmured, dropping his arm and facing him.

We were sitting in a gazebo, which was surrounded by an overgrown garden. Flowers of all sorts swayed majestically in the breeze, their delicious aromas tickling my nose. The sun was high in the sky, the temperature warm.

"That tickles," He smiled, rubbing the arm that I was holding, brushing away the goose bumps. "And I'm sure you'll get your arrows. You're a great airbender."

I closed my eyes, trying to picture myself with the airbending arrows. I frowned, pushing away the picture. That was in the future. And, that would never happen if we lost this war. I sighed, changing the subject, "How has your meditating been going?"

Now, it was Aang's turn to frown. He fell back onto his back, letting out a long, frustrated sigh. "Not good. I've been trying to connect with my past lives…or go into the Avatar State. I haven't been able to since Ba Sing Se."

That certainly wasn't good. "I wonder why?" I pondered aloud.

"Chakras. I think I've blocked them." His voice was low and thoughtful, and otherwise filled with fatigue.

I let my eyes wander to out over the canyon, where the fog still lingered. "It's impossible for me to meditate. I just…can't." I said, more to myself.

"You'll get the hang of it," Aang chided, "It takes a lot of patience."

I sighed, "Something I don't have."

He chuckled, "It's different for you, I'm sure. I had the monks to help me, while you virtually have no one."

I nudged him playfully, "Well, aren't you a monk?"

"Yes, I suppose…"

"Monk Aang." I tested it out, laughing.

He laughed.

"I have you, though, Monk Aang." I said affectionately, a smile gracing my lips as I tucked a few pieces of hair behind my ear. My eyes rested back on him, and he had changed from laying on the ground back to his previous position of sitting next to me, his legs crossed.

"That is true," He smiled as well, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. Suddenly, he rose to his feet. "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

Raising my eyebrows and shooting him a suspicious, yet playful look, I obliged, closing my eyes tightly. I heard and felt a gust of wind, a sound of rustling, and yet another gale. I felt a presence in front of me and struggled not to open my eyes in curiosity.

Suddenly, I felt something soft and warm press against my lips, and my eyes fluttered open in surprise to see Aang in front of me, his closed eyes in front of me. He was kissing me, and I closed my eyes, pressing my lips back against his. Butterflies kicked wildly against my stomach, my head was swirling, I felt like I was spinning in circles. When he finally pulled away my lips tingled like they had been shocked.

"I…" I started, my voice breathy; my eyes were wide in surprise and my cheeks were hot.

Aang smiled shyly, his cheeks reddening as well. He then thrusted forward a single flower; a rose. It was in full bloom, its red petals swelling out grandly. This made me blush even more as I gingerly took the flower in my hands.

"Thank you," I murmured, looking down, not really sure what to say. When I lifted my eyes, Aang was grinning and holding our two gliders in his hands.

"Wanna go flying?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"'Night Vinca, Sokka, Toph, Katara, Olin, Momo, Appa." Aang's cheerful yet tired voice rang out as everyone settled down in their sleeping bags. I smiled to myself, calling out a 'goodnight' in unison with the others.<p>

I pulled the blanket up under my chin, closing my eyes. I wasn't really tired, though, and soon I grew restless. Sighing, I quietly removed the blanket, rising to my feet and tiptoeing away.

"Where are you going?" Someone hissed and I froze.

I then realized that it was only my brother. "Mediating." I whispered back, flashing him a smile.

He snorted before snuggling down under his blankets.

I considered bringing my staff but refused, knowing that I wouldn't need it. I then crept off into the night.

* * *

><p>I found myself wandering back to the place that I had been attempting to meditate nights before, in front of the larger-than-life nun statues. I dropped onto the ground, crossing my legs under me. I exhaled slowly, my eyes fluttering shut.<p>

Eventually, my mind cleared and I sat in serene silence, the only noise was from my breathing, the distant croaks of frogs, and the soft footsteps echoing against the stone walls.

_Wait._

My eyes shot open and I flew to my feet, my hands rising into a fighting position. A yelp of surprise escaped my lips as the person - a man - was closer than I expected. I punched forward instinctively, forgetting about my airbending and just trying to throw a punch. The hooded guy ducked and grabbed my wrist, twisting at the scarred skin.

I gritted my teeth, kicking at him, and managed to catch a spot. He gasped in pain as my foot landed straight onto his shin. With a frustrated growl, he lunged forward, grabbing me by my waist. I stumbled backwards, somehow narrowly missing falling off the side of the cliff. I drew my other wrist around, collecting the air and shoving it straight at the man, causing him to fall back.

The man flipped on his feet, his motions growing more and more frustrated. He lurched forward with a fist that I easily dodged, rolling around so that is back was facing me. Breathing in, I sidestepped a kick and a punch, and then bent my element into a sphere which I shot at him, making him fly back.

"Oh? You want to play _that_ way?" His voice sounded oddly familiar as he called out. He then sprinted forward, pausing only two yards away to force his two fists on fire.

My breath caught in my throat as I nearly got burned. "Who are you?" I yelled as I dodged another flaming punch. His attacks were growing stronger and stronger, and I was getting worn down by fatigue.

An inferno-foot suddenly came crashing down on my head, and with a yelp, I extinguished the flame with a gust of wind, only to be kicked on the head. I let out a woozy groan, and stumbled backwards onto my feet, my vision growing blurry. My eyes felt like they were rolling around in my head.

The hooded man came forward, bending down in front of me. "I'm sorry, I really am. This whole 'being good' thing is new to me." And with that, I retrieved into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it, folks! Chapter 37. I tried to make it longer; hopefully I did? I don't know. And sorry for leaving such a cliffy, but I'm pretty sure some of you know who Vinca's attacker is, just on how I'm currently following the episode sequence (kinda, you could say.) If you don't know who the attacker is, don't worry! He'll be unveiled very, <em>very<em> soon. But, you guys will have to wait a while. **

**As usual, thank you all for the reviews. And thank you for adding me to your favorite stories list, favorite authors list, story alert list, and author alert list. It means _a lot. _I appreciate each and every one of you for reading and following my story. It warms my heart and makes my day when I see that I've been added to someone's list or someone reviewed. Just a big thank you to all of you. :)**


	39. Chapter 38: Searching

Chapter Thirty Eight

_Searching_

"Wake up, c'mon." An impatient voice sounded next to my ear. I felt a hard prodding to my arm, followed by another series of, "Wake up. C'mon, wake up." With more poking. I turned away from him, snuggling down under the blanket, wanting him to go away. But as more prodding and the singular voice remained, I grew more and more frustrated.

I flicked my head towards the origin of the voice, vaguely irritated, "Aang, let me sleep…five more minutes…" I mumbled sleepily, gradually drifting back into my dreamless slumber.

"What? No, just, uhm, wake up!" The voice was louder now and more impatient. There was a frustrated sigh that was joined by a soft _thump. _Neither the voice or the sigh sounded anything like Aang's or Sokka's, or The Dukes, Haru's, and Teo's. The person was definitely male, though.

As these thoughts slowly processed, I found myself being pushed awake, not by the male, but by some inner conscious. I was suddenly jarred into full conscious as my eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the sudden light and the now-blurry figure in front of me.

As my eyes focused, they rested on the figure, who was strikingly familiar looking, even with his head and facial features concealed by a black cloak. His lips and eyes were the only noticeable figure not shadowed by his hood. They formed into a slightly smug smile, "About time. I thought you were dead at first."

Suddenly, the memories came flooding back, of what happened to me last night. I then realized that this man had captured me after he knocked me out. In realization, and as anger seized me, I lurched forward, moving my hands upward in an attempt to attack him. But to my surprise, my hands were tied back…against a tree. I blinked, looking down, and a sigh escaped my lips. "Shit," I muttered.

The man looked unamused at my attempt, his golden eyes, watching me carefully. I noticed a few strands of black hair curling out from under the edge of the cloak. I stared him back, racking my brain. His name was on the tip of my tongue…but I couldn't quite pin it. "Vinca, is it?" He asked.

My stare turned to a glare. "Maybe." I replied rather stubbornly.

"It's a yes or no question."

I simply shrugged, which was kind of hard, considering my position. "If you tell me who you are I'll tell you who I am." I compromised, drawing my eyes back to his shielded figure.

His amber eyes rolled in a dramatic way, and with a sigh, he pulled down his hood. His eyes were back on me, watching my expression with a slightly entertained face.

I let out a squeak as I realized who it was, and I subconsciously moved backwards, hitting my already in-pain head against the tree. "P-Prince Zuko?" I stammered in surprise.

His raven black hair fell over his face, concealing his forehead. "Just Zuko is fine." He said. "Now, I'm assuming you're Vinca." Upon seeing my face he raised his eyebrow, "We had a deal."

I sighed, "Yes. I'm Vinca." I rested my head gingerly back against the tree.

There was a few moments of silence.

My anger soon overcame my sudden shock, "Let me go." I demanded squirming feverishly against the bindings. The ropes cut my wrists, causing me to wince inwardly. "You _bastard_, let me go! You have no right to keep me like this!" My voice cracked slightly. I then realized that I was parched, and starving.

Zuko leaned back on his palms, a sorrowful expression on his face. "I'm sorry. It's hard being good. It's new to me, and its harder than it seems."

I made the most menacing face I could brew, but that only made the former Prince crack a small smile. I sighed, and stopped thrashing. "Just untie me, please?" I asked, trying to be kind.

He hesitated, "I can't."

"And why is that?"

"Well, firstly, you'll ruin the chances of the Avatar and your friends accepting me into the group. And I really don't feel like chasing an airbender down." He replied smoothly, his eyes flickering upwards, studying the sky.

I frowned, following his gaze. The clouds were swirling around the rising sun, and the sky was slowly fading from his golden sunrise. It was beautiful, but I was too irritated to truly appreciate it. My eyes flickered back to Zuko. "Why do you want to join our group anyway?" I asked, watching him.

Zuko slowly looked back at me. "I feel like…who I was before wasn't really me. I've done so much bad and I just want to be good. And I feel like its my destiny to join the Avatar and take down my father and help restore balance. Plus…the Avatar needs a firebending teacher, doesn't he?" He offered a weak smile.

These words processed slowly, and I felt myself building a growing respect for this firebender, even if I had a particular dislike for the element, and sometimes the benders themselves. I let out a ragged sigh, "I suppose." I mumbled. Even with my newfound respect for Zuko I still couldn't trust him. Not yet.

A sigh escaped from his lips. "It's a bit stupid, isn't it? They'll never accept me."

"Who said _I'll_ accept you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I-I…uhm…oh. I guess you won't, will you? Considering that I…well, _kidnapped_ you…" He trailed off, closing his eyes as his brows furrowed together.

I nodded. "Exactly."

Zuko bit his lower lip, "This is so…_hard!" _At the last word his voice increased into a yell, and he plopped back onto his back, his palms clenched into fists. "Nobody will already want me to join because I've chased them around the whole freaking world, and now they won't want me because I kidnapped _you_!"

I watched him silently. After a couple moments of only the sound of his harsh breathing, I spoke, "Looks like you've gotten yourself in a big mess." I commented.

"_Really?_" He snapped sarcastically, rolling his golden eyes.

A smile curved on the edges of my lips, "What are you going to do?"

"Does it look like I know?"

I shrugged, "I can help you."

He looked at me, "Why would you do that? After I chased your friends around the world, attacked you at Ba Sing Se, and attacked you again here _and _kidnapped you?"

Our eyes met, "Well, I think you are good. I mean, you haven't done any thing _that _bad to me, like burning me or killing me. Plus, you did leave your whole nation and your father which you have been trying to get you to love."

"Uhm…thanks, but that last part. How did you know that…?"

"I've heard tons of stories about your whole 'honor' mission." I smirked slightly.

* * *

><p>I was still tied to the tree, but my tied were loosened only slightly so that they would chafe against my skin.<p>

It was in the evening. Zuko had started a fire near me, and he was currently cooking two fish. I don't know how I was going to eat mine, considering that my hands were currently unavailable.

His back was hunched and his legs crossed underneath of him, one of his two hands holding a stick which held the two roasting fish, and the other was poking the fire. I watched him silently, respectively listening to his troubles and his stories about his Uncle Iroh, who I promised Zuko that I would meet one day. I smiled at the thought of this and settled back against the tree, closing my eyes and wondering what my friends were doing.

* * *

><p>Katara had just finished two of three daily healing sessions for Olin, who had been restless all night. It wasn't infected; it was just a deep gash that had lost a lot of blood.<p>

The waterbender migrated over to the kitchen supplies that were still packed on Appa's saddle. Aang was petting the flying bison affectionately, Teo, Haru, and The Duke were off exploring the Temple, Sokka was still lying face-first on his sleeping bag, Olin was poking at the fire, Toph, well, Toph was grumpy as usual when she was hungry, and Vinca was…

_Where's Vinca?_ Katara paused momentarily. She hadn't seen the airbender all day, actually. She bit her lip, resuming her searching. "Hey, Aang," Katara said nonchalantly as she sifted through the supplies for the cauldron, "Do you know where Vinca is?"

The Avatar's head perked up at the mention of her name. His gray eyes roamed the camp, pausing on the airbender's sleeping bag. It was empty, and by his opinion, looked like it hadn't been slept on at all. "Maybe she's off flying on her glider? Why?" He stopped petting Appa and bit his lower lip. Her glider was still were she put it yesterday; propped against the water fountain.

"I was just wondering. I haven't seen her all day." She replied with a frown.

"She went meditating last night." Olin said, overhearing the conversation about his sister. A sudden flash of worry crossed his face as he stopped prodding the fire. His sister was definitely prone to danger, as much as she denied it. She seemed to draw it like a magnet. And even though she knew airbending and could very well defend herself, Olin couldn't help but feeling every bit responsible and as worried as he was. She was, after all, his sister.

Toph let out a long, loud yawn as she stumbled over and plumped down by the fire, rubbing her sightless eyes. "Sparkles is probably just out exploring. Don't worry 'bout her." She mumbled as she stretched, her toes wiggling as they shuddered. "Sugar Queen, I'm hungry!"

Katara tensed, ready to make a snappy comeback at Toph's demanding for food, but managed to hold it in. Everyone knew the earthbender was a force not to be reckoned with when she was hungry. Sighing, she suggested, "She's been gone all day. And all night. Maybe we should go look for her?"

"I told ya, she's fine!" Toph protested, her stomach rumbling.

The other members of Team Avatar glanced at each other in worry.

* * *

><p>I licked my lips, letting out a sigh. I had just eaten - being fed by Zuko, embarrassingly so - and had just finished being hand-fed water. The sun was shimming down into the horizon, only the mere peeks of showed. The moon was already in the sky, without its stars dancing around it.<p>

My eyes drifted back to Zuko, who was staring in a daze at the fire. He appeared to be deep in thought, and I considered talking to him but brushed away the thought. Now was my time to think to myself.

_Olin is probably worried sick._ _And so is Katara, I bet, and Aang. _I thought with a frown. _I wonder if they're looking for me? _

* * *

><p>"We didn't see her." Haru said as the trio returned from their exploration hours earlier. Teo shook his head in agreement, and The Duke was silent.<p>

Aang's shoulders slumped, "She's been kidnapped."

Katara frowned. "You don't know that for sure."

"Well, where _else _would she be?" Sokka sighed, crossing his arms.

Olin was silent, his eyes on the ground and a deep frown on his lips.

"Who would've kidnapped her?" Teo asked.

Sokka shrugged, "Someone might've followed us."

"Spirits…" Olin cursed, placing his head in his hands.

Toph grunted, "Vinca'll turn up, don't worry."

"Toph! She might be getting tortured…or worse…" Aang cried, rubbing a hand at the back of his neck.

Olin groaned.

"Fine then." The earthbender girl spat, "Maybe she left the Temple?"

Sokka rolled his eyes, "How would she do that?"

"She _is_ an airbender, you know."

* * *

><p>"Why did you attack me?" I asked, causing Zuko to glance upwards at me in surprise.<p>

He blinked, "Um, it's not my fault _you _decided to attack me last night." He said defensively.

"You snuck up on me! What did you expect?" I scoffed, glaring at him.

The former Prince frowned, "Well, I guess I did…and sorry about kicking you in the head…I didn't mean to."

I stared at him in disbelief, "You didn't _mean _to?" I almost laughed aloud.

"You were supposed to roll away." Zuko mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow, but otherwise stayed silent.

"Sorry." He offered.

I shook my head. "I'm not forgiving you, yet."

"Do you trust me?"

"No."

"I expected that."

* * *

><p>Toph crossed her arms defiantly across her chest, her hair falling over her sightless light green eyes, her lips forming a thinly pressed line. "I am <em>not <em>getting on Appa." She hissed.

Aang raised an eyebrow from his spot at the flying bison's reins, "Why not? You've rode him plenty of times before."

The earthbender shook her head, "I know that, Twinkles." She snapped bitterly, "But what help am I up on a flying bison? At least on the ground I can see." Toph explained.

The Avatar blinked, "But-_oh_. I understand. So you can go with Teo and The Duke, if you want." He suggested, placing his staff behind him.

"Good idea. I would've never thought of that by myself." Toph muttered, sarcasm lacing her words. She whirled around on her bare feet and marched over to the two boys.

Aang let out a tiny sigh, and took Appa's reins in his hands. He was about ready to command his companion to take flight, but was interrupted.

"Hey, Aang! Wait!" A voice was yelling. The Avatar glanced down, a surprised expression on his face.

There was Olin, and he was unsteadily climbing up onto Appa.

Aang passed his sudden surprise, and jumped down from the bison, "Olin, what are you doing? You can't come, you're hurt." He tugged lightly on the man's shirt, helping the stubborn male off of Appa.

"I have to go. Vinca is my sister, I _have_ to go help look for her." Olin said, and motioned towards his injury, "And plus, I can walk on my own now. I'm feeling fine."

Aang bit his lower lip. He knew if he let Olin go, Katara would be angry with him. But if Olin was as determined as his sister, he would find a way to come, and might get hurt even more. Exhaling softly, he nodded. "Okay, you can come."

Olin grinned broadly, and Aang helped him up onto Appa.

"Ready?" He called back to him.

"Yup." Olin replied.

Aang flicked the reins, murmuring a quiet 'yip, yip!', and with that, they were pushed into the air, flying upwards.

* * *

><p>"I might trust you if you untied me." I gave him a hopeful look.<p>

He shook his head in the negative.

"But what are you going to do when they realize that you attacked and kidnapped me?"

"Uhm…"

"You aren't very good at this."

"At what?"

"Planning ahead."

* * *

><p>Appa soared through the valley, gracefully dodging the upside-down homes. With a swift flick from Aang, the flying bison suddenly jeered upwards, bypassing the fog and drifting up to the land on top of the temple.<p>

They landed with a soft _thud _which caused dust and various debris to shatter upwards. The Avatar leapt off, squinting, his eyes searching the flat land ahead. After a long two minutes of him scanning the prairie, his shoulders slumped and he resettled onto his companion.

As they took off back into the sky and flew down back into the valley to search the other side of the temple, Olin was on wide-alert, his gray eyes searching every single nook and cranny that he could see.

But soon, Aang realized that Vinca was not in the temple, at least, where they had checked_._ And as the young Avatar was slowly realizing, his crush must not be in the temple, but somewhere else.

Somewhere else…?

Suddenly, it struck him. _The forest!_

In the garden where he and Vinca were laying that day - a blush instantly tinted his cheeks at the memory - there was a forest under them. They had noticed if when they took the dive with their gliders to fly once again. It was a strange forest, but it certainly was a forest. Aang knew that the forest was probably the place were the airbending nuns would get their food.

With a growing smile, he redirected Appa in that direction.

* * *

><p>Zuko ran his two palms over his face, a yawn escaping his lips. His head trailed over to his makeshift tent, and I could tell that he was considering retreating for the night.<p>

"Go ahead." I said after a few seconds of him staring at his 'tent', "I'll be perfectly fine out here."

The former prince looked at me, and rose to his feet, stretching. He then reached over and tightened my ties.

I glared at him.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, and then began to walk over to his tent, "'night."

"Night." I muttered stubbornly as he entered his tent.

* * *

><p>The flying bison neared the forest. By now, it was almost completely dark, but Aang could still make out the trees and the plants of this not-so-big area.<p>

The forest was actually right under the temple - it was strange, really - the ground formed a mound, raising up for the abyss below, forming an area large enough for the trees to grow without competition.

Appa let out a groan, and the Avatar reached over and petted his friend affectionately. "We're almost there, buddy." He murmured, and with that, he started to descend.

Olin was gazing out, a look of awe on his face as he observed the forest. He wondered if earthbenders had helped aid in this land form, as it surely couldn't have just _been _there. But then again, you never knew.

The seemingly nonbender drew his eyes from the nearing forest to look at Aang, "How are we going to find her in here? It looks huge!" He asked, blinking.

The Avatar shrugged as Appa began to cruise just above the tips of the trees. "We can look from above tonight, and then tomorrow we can go search on the ground."

Olin was silent, occupied with looking over the edge of the saddle. His eyes narrowed as they focused on a little, flickering orange object just below. "Hey, what's that?" He pointed, and suddenly he knew, "It's a fire!"

Aang gusted himself to the man's side, taking a view for himself. "Maybe that's her!" And with that, he flew back to the reins and then they were descending towards the small flames.

* * *

><p><em>Trees are so uncomfortable.<em> I grouchily thought as I struggled to get into a position that wouldn't make my back ache. It was impossible, though, and I ended up just resting my head against the bark.

I closed my eyes, letting out a yawn. I was surprisingly tired after doing nothing but sit here all day.

My eyes flew opened at the sounds of…yelling? It sounded near, and I immediately straightened, staring wide-eyed ahead. My thoughts scattered, but all of them rounded to one simple thought; _how can I defend myself?_

Suddenly, there was a rustle behind me and a hand on my shoulder. A scream escaped my mouth before I could even think, and I was squirming, struggling against the ropes, my breathing coming out heavily. There was muffled talking but I couldn't hear them, and then, Zuko was standing outside by his tent, a surprised look on his face.

"Vinca," a familiar voice whispered, "It's just me. Olin. Olin and Aang."

_My brother?_

_And Aang?_

I froze, and then Aang was kneeling down in front of me, "Are you okay?" He asked, a concerned look on his face.

I subconsciously nodded.

"I'm going to untie-" Aang began to say, but was interrupted by a fit of more yelling.

"You're the one who kidnapped my little sister? What'd you do to her? If you laid one hand on her, I swear to the _Spirits _that I will wish you've never been _born!_" Olin was screaming at Zuko, who still hadn't snapped out of his shock.

My hands were still tied behind the tree and now Aang was standing up, his brows furrowed together, "_Zuko?_ What are you doing here?"

"Oh, it's Prince Zuko, isn't it? Just because you're a damn Prince doesn't give you _one _freaking right to kidnap my sister, doing whatever the hell you want with her!" Olin's face was red and his hands were clenched in fists. Aang didn't look too pleased himself.

Zuko made a face, "I didn't do anything to her - and she attacked me, she -" he looked at lost for words.

I almost laughed, despite the situation, at Zuko's attempt of blaming it on me.

Olin lunged towards him, taking the firebender off guard.

_No, Olin…!_ "Stop it! For Spirit's Sake, stop!" I screamed, my voice cracking hoarsely at the last word. I couldn't stand this fighting, not between my still-hurt brother and this firebender - this firebender that I came to respect, but also, this firebender who was the former prince of the Fire Nation. He could kick my brother's butt easily.

Suddenly, Aang was near them, and he was pulling Olin off of Zuko. Olin staggered backwards, heaving heavily, and Zuko jumped to his feet, looking furious.

"Don't fight-"

"I'll fight that coward any day!"

"I can kick your a-"

"Shut up!" I yelled, again. "Aang, untie me." I demanded a bit harshly, but I didn't care at the moment. I was tired and angry, and, truthfully, just wanted to get away from this tree. Once Aang had finished untying me, I stood, my feet throbbing as I stood. "Thanks." I mumbled.

Olin stumbled over, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Did…Did he do anything to you?" His hair was ruffled and a streak of blood was trailing from his nose.

I shook my head, "No. He didn't."

My brother didn't look like he believed me, and I figured as much.

"Come on, you idiot. Let's get you back on Appa." I said, nudging him forward gently.

Olin brushed away my hand stubbornly, "I can walk." He muttered, but his hand fluttered to his healing injury.

"It's hurting again, isn't it?" I asked, and when he nodded, I rolled my eyes, "You shouldn't have attacked him." I scolded as we reached the flying bison.

Olin let out a grunt, "That little bast-"

"Olin." I hushed him, helping him up on the saddle, "He didn't do anything to me."

My older brother sighed, "I don't care. The thing is, he kidnapped you. He made me worry about you -which I do on a daily basis, anyway - and he gave me the possibility that we would never find you, that you were hurt, killed…" He trailed off.

A frown curved on my lips, and I really wasn't sure what to say. "It's okay, I'm okay, everything is going to be okay." I murmured, "Love you, Olin."

"Love ya too, sis."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That sure was an interesting chapter to write! Actually, I'm sorry if it sucked. I have a cold (I used two boxes of tissues when writing this) and I accidently didn't save the chapter, so...yeah...had to rewrite the whole entire thing. I was kind of angry when that happened, so, oh well. I know that those things aren't to blame for a sucky chapter, but I just thought I'd let you know, I guess. :)<strong>

**On a sidenote, my vacation was great. And, KORRA FINALE SATURDAY. HOLY CRAP. (fangirls all over the place)**

**and, uhum...sorry if I didn't get Zuko's character right. And sorry about the cussing. I might've been taking my anger out for having to rewrite the entire chapter... ^^'**

**Thanks for all the support! :)**


	40. Chapter 39: Nightmares

Chapter Thirty Nine

_Nightmares_

Aang gusted himself up onto Appa, glaring at Zuko, who was staring at us in shock. Aang looked like he was going to make a comment, but stopped, and with a sigh he commanded the flying bison to take flight.

"I'm not done with you yet, you bast-!"

"Olin, shut up." I muttered, nudging my older brother gently. He made a face, and settled down into the saddle. I rolled my eyes, before rubbing my two palms over my face tiredly. My gaze traveled to Aang, who was sitting stiffly at the reins. Frowning, I leapt over, taking a seat next to him. "Hey."

His gray eyes flickered to me, and a faint smile graced his lips. "Hey, Vinca."

By now, the moon was high in the sky, and the clouds had cleared, allowing the stars to peek through. A yawn escaped my lips, and I ran my fingers through my hair. "How did you know where I was?_ I _didn't even know where I was." I asked, glancing back at him.

Aang shrugged, "We looked everywhere, so why not the forest?" He let go of the worn leather reins to gingerly rub his eyes with two clenched fists.

As we cleared the forest and rose above the trees and past the garden, I couldn't help but stare once again at the beautiful architecture. I absentmindedly drummed my fingers gently against Appa, my thoughts being drawn back to Zuko.

My heart instantly dropped at the memory of his shocked face. I knew how desperately he wanted to join our group; and now, all of his chances are gone, into the wind. I sighed, breathing in deeply, trying to push away those thoughts. _He kidnapped you. Attacked you. Attacked your friends, Aang, almost killed them…_but those singular thoughts didn't push away Zuko.

I blinked, my eyes refocusing on the darkness in front of us. We were swooping upwards, and just as sudden, we landed. The flying bison let out a tired moan, collapsing onto his stomach. Aang grinned, petting his companion affectionately, "Oh, you're just a big baby. That wasn't a long flight." He murmured, and his laugh ran out as Appa's large tongue licked him.

After helping the half-asleep Olin off of the large bison and into his sleeping bag, I let my eyes wander around our camp sight. My fingers curled around my glider, and I felt antsy, anxious. I felt like I had been a caged animal being tied up for so long. I wanted to fly.

"You're not going out again, are you? Zuko is still out there."

I jumped, nearly dropping the staff. My eyes flickered to the origin of the voice; Aang. I regained my composure, processing his words. "Uhm…n-no, of course not…" I mumbled, grasping and un-grasping the staff.

He watched me with an eyebrow raised, "You look kind of jumpy." Aang commented, and my eyes rested back on him. A smile was on his face. "I'll go flying with you if you want." He looked absolutely tired, though.

I considered this for a moment, but instead shook my head. "No thanks." I turned around on my heels, drawing my eyes away, "I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." A yawn covered half of my words, but I didn't bother repeating them. My sleeping bag was too comfortable, and I was immediately shipped off into sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning I was woke up to the vague sound of stressed, strained talking, in the midst with a familiar, yet unfamiliar voices.<p>

I stirred quietly in my sleeping bag, my mouth parting as a yawn just as silent as my movements escaped. After my eyes adjusted to the dim sunlight overshadowed by the shade, I stumbled out of my cocoon, still not fully awake yet.

I followed the voices - _Spirits, I am _not _a morning person _- and as I rounded the corner, my eyes settled on the owners of the voices; Toph, Sokka, Aang, Katara, Olin and Zuko.

_What?_

Blinking, I rubbed my eyes, focusing on the group. My friends and brother were standing in defensive positions, ready to strike, while the former prince was standing awkwardly in front of them.

Confused and curious, I walked over. Zuko's golden eyes traveled to me, a look of surprise written in them. I nodded to acknowledge him, before ceasing to a stop. By now, almost everyone's eyes were on me.

I immediately felt flustered, and I glanced down at my feet. "What's going on here?" I managed to ask, looking back up.

Katara looked enraged, "H-He just thinks that he can join our group…after _all he's done to us…_!" Her face colored to a deep red, her piercing cyan eyes narrowing dramatically, almost inhumanly at the firebender.

Aang was gripping his staff, his gray eyes studying Zuko like a book. The Avatar was silent, but his expression was none to pleased. Olin was surprisingly quiet as well, different from his usual cursing-sprees at the sight of the ex-prince.

Toph was leaning against a crack column, otherwise relaxed, unlike the others. Her black hair was in her usual do - of course, covering her sightless eyes. But a slight smirk played on her lips, making me instantly suspicious. Sokka, on the other hand, was fuming, shooting daggers at Zuko with merely his eyes.

I bit my lower lip, "Okay. What's wrong with that?" I inquired innocently.

Sokka exploded, "Shall we start from the beginning? He followed us all around the world, a-and…well, _you _know the story, Vinca!" He stammered, shaking his head angrily.

Zuko's shoulders were slumped and he wore a solemn expression - a guilty one. He was frowning, yet looked completely…disgusted?…with himself. I felt horrible.

I rocked back on my heels. "Obviously he's good, isn't he? I mean, he didn't hurt me, really, when he attacked me and kidnapped me. Plus, its not like he's attacking or threatening anybody right now." I explained a bit lamely.

There was a moment of silence.

"I don't think you understand, Vinca," Katara began with a gentle, yet strained voice, "Zuko," She said his name with a rather disgusted tone, "has chased us _all _around the world, only for him - Aang. He's injured us, almost killed us, all to get his father's love and honor back for his nation." She made a face, her hands clenching together, "He - He _can't_ join us. He's…evil."

I stared at her for a moment, "But - he didn't hurt me. Weren't you listening? He's good!" I was particularly at loss for words.

The waterbender rolled her eyes stubbornly, her hate for the former prince and his nation hiding the truth, "So? Maybe he as a crush on you or something." She says defensively, obviously not about to give up this argument so easily.

My eyes widened, "You're insane." I countered, crossing my arms over my chest.

Aang was glaring at Zuko.

Zuko was looking slightly annoyed.

"Why don't we let Aang decide? Because, ya know, he's the _Avatar._" Toph suddenly intercedes, her voice even more annoyed than the firebender's expression.

All eyes shift to Aang, who suddenly looks nervous. "Uhm…" he mutters, rubbing at the back of his neck.

My lips formed a thin line, "Why don't we hear Zuko out first before any decisions are made?" I suggested wryly.

"Why do you want him to join so badly, Vinca?" Sokka looked at me suspiciously, "His kind of people _killed_ your grandmother, right? And _burned_ you. What's the big idea with him, anyway?"

I stared at him, uncomprehending any of the words he had just said except for '_Killed. Burned._' I opened my mouth to say something, _anything, _but nothing would come out. I tore my eyes away from them and left.

* * *

><p><em>The flames curled upwards, destroying the structure in mere seconds. There are silent screams; the fire is so hot…so, so hot, it burns, burying deep into itself, burning, burning…stinging, screaming, it's intensity ringing out in deep, metallic cries of laughter and triumph. They ignore the pleading.<em>

_"Stay away from me!"_

_"Now, now. You quit it out! Get up, you peasant. I said, get up!"_

_Pain. Pain like never before; unwillingly to stop, unwilling to move from its intent. It's burning, searing, someone is screaming._

_It's only me._

_The heat intensifies, followed by thrashing, crying, and more screaming. Who is that?_

_It's so familiar._

_It's only me._

_Sweat blurs everything._

_No, those are only tears._

_"P-Please…stop…"_

_The breathing is heavy - labored._

_The golden eyes star down at me, cruel, deathly._

_Evil._

_"That is what happens when you disobey me, peasant."_

_Rough, calloused hands. Fear, pain, fear, and more pain._

_But hate overrides all of it._

_The hands are clutching at something, growing tighter. Where as the air gone? What is happening?_

_Strangled breathing. A tighter grip._

_"Tell me or I'll burn you. This time, I won't stop."_

_"I don't know! I'm telling the truth!"_

_Anger. Rage. Fury._

_"Wrong answer."_

_The fire burns. Burns life. Burns everything. Burns m__e._

* * *

><p>"Vinca? Vinca, please, talk to me. Vinca…?"<p>

I am numb.

"Vinca. Please. It's me, Aang. Talk to me, please, I need to know if you are okay."

The memories - _no. they are nightmares_ - are threatening.

"Vinca…" There is something wiping at my cheeks. "Don't cry…"

The single finger is rough. Calloused.

I am thrown into another nightmare.

* * *

><p><em>The smell of alcohol is stifling. Golden eyes are glazed, full of ideas. His hands are rough as they touch the strands of hair hanging.<em>

_"Why, aren't you beautiful! Hey, boys, come take a look at this one. Why pay ridiculous prices for a slut when you have a new, unused one right here!"_

_"Stay away from me!"_

_The slap is piercing. The punch is powerful. There is a wild struggle to capture oxygen. The kick is painful._

_You can't hide. Curling up into a ball won't hide you._

_Laughter. Wild, insane, laughter. The pair of golden eyes are menacing. Evil smiles._

_'Fire kills. Fire kills. Fire kills.'_

* * *

><p>I am shaking. The tears won't stop. The sobs sound unreal, the painful intakes of breath forceful.<p>

There is a sudden warmth, and soothing murmurings. "It's okay. Everything will be okay, Vinca."

I collapsed into him, his warm, strong arms embracing me tightly. My head rests in the crook of his neck, wetting his shoulder with my sobs. He doesn't say anything and doesn't need to. His heartbeat is steady, comforting. I bury myself into him, my breathing hard, my cries not even thinking about ending. He holds me, his head resting on top of mine, his arms not loosening his grip.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was fun to write. Yay for fluff! xD And...yay for dramatic memories...? hahaha. Well, thanks for reading. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! <strong>

**Uhm, wow guys. The LoK finale? I won't post any spoilers...but..._wow. _(totally feels like writing an Iroh II x OC fic right now)**

**Until next time! **


	41. Chapter 40: Airball

Chapter Fourty

_Airball_

Mhmm…?" I blinked my eyes open, letting them focus. There is the distant sound of chirping, leaves rustling, and the steady dripping of water. The air is filled with the smell of flowers and other things that my mind didn't care to acknowledge. I felt…safe, right where I was laying. A small yawn drifted out of my slightly parted mouth, and I felt a gentle stirring underneath of me. I was unaware of where exactly I was, but as my eyes wandered, I realized that I was in the garden.

Judging by how the sun was almost above me, yet blocked almost completely by the overhang, I estimated that it was around noon. I moved slightly, listening to the steady _thump _underneath of me, closing my eyes.

I began to drift back into a slumber as I buried my head deeper, easily getting comfortable. An object was wrapped loosely around my shoulder, and I felt warm.

The said gentle stirring underneath of me shook slightly, "…Vinca?" the familiar voice murmured into my ear.

I jumped, my eyes flashing open as I scooted about two feet back, disoriented. I quickly rubbed my eyes, letting them adjust to the figure in front of me. There sat Aang, blinking against the faint sunlight, and resting his palms against the ground, propping himself up. A giant yawn engulfed him, and he ended it with another.

A faint smile played on his lips as he stretched, "Hey sleepyhead," He greeted with a chuckle.

I ran a pair of fingers through my hair, "How long was I asleep?"

He shrugged, seemingly content, "A few hours, I think."

A sudden realization hit me, and I stared at him with wide eyes, "Was I…asleep…on you?" I stammered, heat rising to my cheeks.

"Yeah," Upon seeing my blushing face, he quickly backtracked, "I-I mean, not exactly _on _me, just your head," He pointed to his upper chest, almost exactly where his heart is, "Right there," he gave a nervous, toothy smile.

I awkwardly cleared my throat, feeling downright embarrassed. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I apologized, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I was pretty tired too, so it's no big deal." Aang brushed it off breezily, laying back onto his back, making grass-angels.

A smile tugged at my lips as the blush started to cool off, "I'm not really a morning person." I admitted.

He laughed lightly, "I'm used to it. Neither is Sokka and Toph,"

I laughed with him, closing my eyes as a gentle wind circled around us.

His laughter soon died down, and he sat back into his original position, his gray eyes focusing on me, "So…uhm, how are you feeling?"

"Good, why?"

Aang lowered his eyes, his fingers picking at the grass under us, "Well…you were kind of…sad, earlier." He stammered.

I blinked, mildly confused. And then it hit me like a slap. I remembered _remembering _that night, the burning, the fire, the…everything, everything was so crystal clear, like it was happening all over again. _"Why do you want him to join so badly, Vinca? His kind of people killed your grandmother, right? And burned you. What's the big idea with him, anyway?" _My whole body tensed, and I felt myself plunging into the memories, the nightmares-

"Vinca? Vinca, don't…" Aang shook me, snapping me out of my trance. I flinched, my head whipping towards him, my hitched breathing softening. "It's okay. You're okay."

I swallowed, exhaling gently as I pushed away those thoughts. I shouldn't be remembering them. They're in the past. _In the past. Its over. _I mentally repeated, my fingers subconsciously drumming against the ground. "I'm sorry. About that, I mean." I apologized.

"No - _I'm_ sorry." He countered, his gray eyes staring at me in worry. "You were remembering…that night, weren't you?"

I nodded,hugging knees up to my chest. "But why are you sorry? It's not like its your fault." I pointed out.

"Well, I'm the Avatar-"

"Just because you're the Avatar doesn't mean you can always take the blame for things like these," I interrupted softly, motioning towards my scars, "So don't be sorry."

Aang frowned, his brows coming together, "When you are remembering that night, it scares me. You go all tense and stuff, and its frightening." He paused, "If that night wouldn't have happened…"

"Then I wouldn't have met you." I finished, even though I'm sure that's not how he was going to finish it.

He sighed, but otherwise seemed to let the subject drop. There were a few seconds of silence before he finally spoke again. "Want to play a game?"

I raised an eyebrow, "What kind of game?"

"Follow me."

* * *

><p>"Airball?" I repeated slowly, watching as Aang earthbended tall rock columns out of the flat ground. Some where taller than others.<p>

He seemed satisfied with the amount of columns he had made and joined me on the ground. "Yup. It's tons of fun."

"How do you play?"

Aang raised his palms, making a raised square figure with a circle in the middle at each end. "Since we don't have wood columns _or_ the wooden ball, we'll just have to use rock and a ball made out of actual air." He demonstrated the said action, "I'll stand on one end in front of the goal, and you'll stand by the other," He pointed, "One of us with start the game by kicking the airball forward. It's kind of tricky, but you'll get the hang of it." Aang grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "The airball bounces off of the columns." I followed his finger, "and you have to get it into the hole to score."

"Sounds…complicated."

"It's actually kind of simple. It might take you a few tries to get it right, though. I'm a bit rusty myself." Aang grinned, "Do you understand?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Let's go!" He then gusted himself up onto the column right in front of the goal I was supposed to score on. I did the same action, taking my place at the goal across the field of columns. "Ready?"

I took a stance, "Ready!"

Sporting a goofy grin, he skillfully created a ball of air, twirling it around his fingers. He released it, and as it dropped, his foot swung forward. With a soft smack, the ball was hurtling away from him.

The ball bounced off of a rock, loosing some of its power before bouncing off yet another. I watched it as it neared, but it seemed to be gaining speed. And suddenly, the airball was racing towards me.

I inhaled quickly, bringing my foot up to meet the ball. I kicked it away, but lost my balance as I realized that the circumference of the column wasn't quite as large as I thought it was. As I found my footing, I heard an almost inaudible _swoosh _next to my ear and turned to see Aang celebrating. He had scored.

"Aang; one, Vinca; zero!" Aang crowed, doing a victory dance.

I narrowed my eyes, putting on my most menacing face, "Oh, it's on!" I yelled, smiling deviously as I created another airball and swung it his way.

* * *

><p>"Who won?"<p>

"I think I did."

"What? No!"

"You forfeited!"

"No I didn't! I just said that it was late -"

"And that you knew I would win!"

"Stop lying, I was winning from the beginning!"

"Actually, I believe I was the first one to score…"

"Rematch."

"You sure? Because I beat you pretty hard the last time…"

"You're asking for it!"

* * *

><p>It was past dinner time when Aang and I returned, exhausted, from our airball match.<p>

"I still think I won," I mumbled before Aang could say that _he _won, because he did, even though we lost count somewhere after thirty. I eventually got the hang of it, and it was a close game, but we both knew that Aang had won. I wasn't going to let up, though.

Aang wore a tired grin, but still seemed energetic, "I beg to differ."

I laughed lightly, "Fine, you won. You had years of practice, though."

He shrugged, nudging me, "Whatever makes you feel better!" He then proceeded to do yet another set of his silly victory dances.

Laughter escaped my lips and I rolled my eyes, walking ahead of him as we made our way into camp. He let out a startled squeak, hurriedly running to catch up. My eyes wandered to see my brother and my friends sitting around the fire, eating what appeared to be rice.

Katara let out a relieved sigh at the sight of us, "We were so worried! Where have you been?"

"Playing airball!" Aang replied enthusiastically, plopping down by the fire. I took a seat next to him and my brother.

Sokka let out a groan, "That game…is pain filled." He shuddered.

I took a bowl of rice that was handed to me by Haru, mouthing a 'thank you'. I then settled back, listening to today's events.

"And then he offered himself as prisoner. Can you believe that? Like we would want him as a prisoner!" Katara was explaining to Teo, who had apparently missed out. "So I waterbended at him and told him to leave. Ugh. He makes me so angry." I realized that they were talking about Zuko.

"So…Zuko's not joining our group?" I asked her, smiling weakly.

The waterbender made a face, "No."

I swallowed my mouthful of rice, "Oh." I said, not really up for an argument.

"I still think you all are crazy, Sugar Queen." Toph muttered from her spot across from me.

"And _how _are we all crazy, Toph?"

Toph smacked her fists against the ground, causing everyone to glance her way. "Because! You have a firebender, who can teach Aang, the _Avatar_ firebending, and you're refusing him! He wasn't lying _once _when he was trying to convince _you_ nutcases to let him join!"

Everyone was silent.

"He's not joining. And _that's that_." Katara finished, dropping her bowl of rice and stomping away.

Toph let out a frustrated screech before storming away in the other direction.

"Okay then." Sokka whistled nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for all your patience! I hope you liked this chapter, it was a bit short. But anyways, thank you guys for the reviews and adding me to your favorite's list, ect, ect. It really brightens my day when I get an email saying that so-and-so added me to there alert list. :)<strong>


	42. Chapter 41: Sparky

Chapter Fourty One

_Sparky_

"Has anyone seen Toph around?" Katara asked, and quickly backtracked, "I mean...not that I _care _where that inconsiderate, filthy, ungrateful earthbender is..."

Sokka shrugged, scooping more oatmeal into his bowl, "I don't know. Probably off earthbending somewhere."

The waterbender bit her lower lip, offering a nod, "You're probably right."

"Probably? I'm _always _right." He chortled.

This aroused a fit of laughter from each of us around the smoldering embers. The sun was slowly rising to his dominance in the sky, and the distant croaks of the numerous frogs filled the occasional silence. Once the laughter died down, Sokka was left blushing angerily, poking at his breakfast.

I let out a yawn, setting my empty bowl down, stretching. I did wonder where Toph was, because even the stubborn Katara returned last night after storming off. The thought slipped my mind as Aang nudged me, "Wanna go gliding? Or do you want to play some airball? Or we can explore the other side of the Temple..." He trailed off, his gray eyes twinkling with all the possiblities of what we could do today.

I chuckled, thinking over the choices. "Why don't we do all of them?" I suggested.

"That's a good idea." He smiled broadly, eating the last of his breakfast. "We should start off now. I say we explore the other side first -"

His sentence was cut off by a loud crash, and a rustle of what sounded like rocks falling. My eyes lifted to where what seemed to be the origin of the crash, which appeared to be around the corner.

Aang looked that way curiously, before rising to his feet and rushing there, followed by Katara, Sokka, Olin, and I.

As we rounded the corner, we were met by a pile of rocks...with Toph on top. She was splayed out, chest down, feet up in the air, a dazed and tired expression written on her face, her mouth slurring curses.

"Toph? What happened?" Katara inquired as she helped the previously missing earthbender off of the rocks, or attempted to.

"Ouch! Watch it, Sugar Queen!" The girl snapped, flinching as soon as the Water Tribe bender lifted her to her feet. She collasped back on the ground, gingerly putting her feet out in front of her. Her feet were a bright pink, tinted with red. I could recognize that kind of look anywhere. They were burn marks.

"How'd you burn your feet?" I questioned, confused as I neared her.

"_What? _Your feet are burned?" Katara gasped, bending down.

Toph made a face, and sighed. "That's what Vinca just said, didn't she?"

"How did your feet get burned?"

"With fire. _Duh_."

"I mean, what happened to them that got them burned?"

The earthbender drummed her fingers against the rocks absently, "Oh, I might've visited Zuko."

"You..._what?_" Aang exclaimed.

"Can you guys not hear today or something?" Toph snapped, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared off into space.

"Why did you visit Zuko?"

Toph let out another long sigh as Katara began to heal the burned area, "I just wanted to talk with him." she wiggled her feet, "Oh, that's the stuff," she breathed in and Sokka moved to pick up the blind girl, and carried her over to the fountain, where she let out a series of moans which concluded that the cold water worked wonders on the burns.

"That's another reason not to let that firebender join. He burned Toph!" Sokka muttered, pointing to the girl as he glared at both Toph and I.

I clenched my fists, but otherwise stayed silent. He did have a good point.

"It was an accident, Snoozles!" Toph retorted bitterly, moving her feet around in the pool, making the water ripple.

"You just don't burn somebody on accident."

"Well, he did. Now shut up and go get me some breakfast before I earthbend your skinny ass over the edge of this cliff!" She demanded, showing the Water Tribe warrior a dirty fist, a deathly look on her face. Sokka blinked, whirling around on his feet and retrieving the said object for the earthbender.

Aang began to pace, "I can't believe you did that, Toph. We aren't letting Zuko join. And that's final." His brows furrowed together as he shook his head, shuffling his feet against the dusty ground.

Toph was just about to make a snide comment when a high-pitched hum pierced the air, causing us all to glance at each other, hazed.

"Wha -"

"It's Sparky Sparky-!"

There was a loud explosion that ulimately cut off the hum. I jumped backwards, tugging on my brother's arm, pulling him with me. I stumbled to the ground just as the columns surrounding the fountain crashed in, piling up on the place we were just standing. Olin looked at me, concerned and about to say something when the hum returned. "C'mon, we gotta get out of here!" I said, rising and dragging my brother out of the clearing and behind a wall where Aang was standing with Katara.

"What is that thing? Who is it?" Olin yelled over the next explosion, which hit next to the wall we were behind.

"_Wait_, where's Toph?" I asked, causing everyone's eyes to widen. "She's still out there!" I pulled away from the others, sprinting out into the clearing, where I spotted Toph. The earthbender was concealed by a four-walled structure, which was being targeted by the explosions.

I dogded an explosion, rolling next to the structure. "Toph!" I yelled, knocking hard against the rock wall which was cracking, "You gotta get out of there!" The one wall disappeared, revealing a rather frazzled girl. I grabbed onto her, running with her back to where the others were.

"I can't believe you guys forgot about me!" She muttered once we were back. These words caused Aang, who had been closest to her, to glance down in shame.

"Sorry," the airbender mumbled, receiving a punch from Toph.

"Who's that...?" Sokka said to himself as he peered around the corner, flinching away from another explosion. Once it cleared, he peeked back around. "It's Zuko!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"Zuko's the one firing explosions at us?" Olin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No - that's Sparky Sparky Boom Man."

Olin only stared at him, both eyebrows raised.

"Zuko is trying to...stop him?"

"Now is definately not the time to try and be funny, Sokka." Katara scolded, shaking her head at her brother.

Sokka huffed, "I'm not trying to be funny! Take a look for yourself!"

The waterbender did just that, and when she looked back, her blue eyes were wide, "It's true," She whispered just as another explosion.

I looked for myself, and blinked in surprise upon seeing the former prince attempting to stop the man. The man was buff, pale, and rather rugged looking. And even more surprising was that he had _three_ eyes. I stared at the three eyed man, and suddenly, the figure shoved Zuko off the side. I took a sharp intake of breath, slowly looking back at my friends, a shocked expression present on my face.

"What happened?" Aang inquired.

"Zuko...he's...gone."

Aang stared at me.

Sokka got over the news, "Well, looks like its our turn to try." his lips set in a firm line as he removed his boomerang, "Alright, Boomy, don't fail me down!" And with a kiss planted on the weapon, he chucked it around the corner.

I glanced back around the corner, to see the boomerang smack the man straight in the forehead, missing the third eye by a milimeter. I frowned, about to deliever the verdict, but was stopped just as a familiar figure leapt over the side of the cliff, running full speed at Sparky Sparky Boom Man. The former prince firebended skillyfully, taking the three-eyed man by surprise, sending him stumbling over the cliff.

An loud silence filled the Temple as we all slowly drew out from the wall we were hiding behind.

"Zuko?" Katara breathed in disbelief.

The firebender hestiantly approached us.

"I never thought I'd say this...but thanks, Zuko. You saved us." Aang said, bowing in respect.

He bowed back, "I'm sorry for everything I've done in the past. I finally realized that my destiny was to help the Avatar. I will do all that I can to take down my father and teach you firebending, because now I know my destiny and I will make sure fulfill it to all it has."

Sokka sighed, "I guess if Aang's okay with it, so am I. But if you try something tricky, you're gonna get it!" He threatened lightly.

"Nice to have you in the group, Sparky." Toph punched Zuko in the arm, making him wince.

"Sparky?"

"Nicknames," I explained. He nodded, gingerly rubbing the bruised area.

Katara had her arms crossed across her chest, her eyes narrowed as she glared at the former prince. Their eyes met, and the waterbender steadily held his gaze, a deathly look on her face. And with that, she whipped around, stalking away.

Aang frowned as he watched his friend leave before turning back to Zuko. "Ready to start firebending?" he smiled, his eyes twinkling, yet they weren't as enthusiastic as they might've been.

Zuko smiled, shrugging, "Sure."

* * *

><p>"Katara, what's wrong?" I asked later that evening as I caught up to her. She was waterbending, her brows furrowed as she focused forming different shapes with the liquid.<p>

The waterbender glanced up, "Nothing." she brushed away the question, returning the water to the pouch strapped onto her waist. Katara sat down, her blue eyes staring out over the side of the cliff.

I sat down next to her, "Are you sure? Something seems to be bothering you." I pointed out gently.

She drummed her fingers against the ground. "It's Zuko."

"You don't like the fact that he joined?"

Katara clenched her palms, "Of _course _not!" Her voice rose dramatically, "I can't believe they gave in so easily. But I can assure you that I will never forgive him for what he's done." She huffed.

"I understand. But maybe sometimes it's just best to forgive."

"Would you ever forgive the people who took everything away from you? Murdered your grandmother? Burned you?" Katara countered.

I lowered my eyes, "No," I said quietly.

"Exactly. Zuko will have to prove to me that he's worth my trust." She nodded confidently, "And that's that."

* * *

><p>"Well, I don't really remember all of the joke, but the main punchline is; 'I'm bushed!' Get it? Tea? Tea leaves? Bush?" Zuko chuckled awkwardly at his half-joke as he made his rounds, handing people each their own cup of tea. I carefully took the cup he offered me, smiling in thanks.<p>

Katara rolled her eyes, "Maybe it would be funny if you remembered the entire joke." She stated blandly, her untouched cup of tea growing cold beside her.

Toph laughed, "She's right."

Zuko looked flustered as he took a seat, "Yeah. I'm not the greatest at making jokes or tea. My Uncle Iroh is the one for that." He smiled wistfully.

"The tea is good." Aang chided.

"It is." Olin agreed.

The firebender shrugged nonchalantly, but otherwise looked pleased, "Thanks. It's my Uncle's recipe."

"I think it's disgusting." Katara spat, rising to her feet, knocking over the tea cup. The fragile glass broke, spilling the contents inside. The waterbender glided away, retreating into the darkness, Zuko's amber eyes not once leaving her figure.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN;<span> Sorry if I made Katara seem a little too...um, biotchy. Apologizes if she seems out of character as well. As always, thank you all for the greatly appriciated reviews. I love receiving them! :) And thank you for being patient for this chapter. For some reason, believe it or not, it look a while to write. ^^'**

**Until next time!**


	43. Chapter 42: Trust

**note: Post "The Firebending Masters", post"The Boiling Rock". Suki had been rescued, why all others rescued on that mission went their seperate ways, including Teo, The Duke, and Haru.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fourty Two<span>

_Trust_

I stared tiredly up at the cracked ceiling, my eyelids half closed with fatigue, but I knew I couldn't sleep from numerous attempts beforehand. The night air was chilled and wafted around my warm sleeping bag, but I was growing restless. Exhaling silently, I exited the cocoon, instantly shivering as I entered the night. I grabbed my shawl from the bottom of the sleeping bag, and with that, I shuffled off quietly from the camp.

My feet wandered aimlessly, but I found myself ceasing to walk in fron of the larger-than-life statues of the meditating nuns. My eyes rested on the three ladies, a sense of longing pulling at my heart. But I quickly dismissed it and turned around, sitting on the edge of the cliff, my feet dangling over the drop-out.

"Uhm...hey, Vinca." The familiar voice caught me off guard and I jumped, whirling around to face the sound. I relaxed upon seeing that it was only Zuko.

"Hi," I greeted, patting the empty spot next for me for him to sit.

The firebender settled down, his black hair shielding his face as he glanced over the edge.

"Did I wake you up?" I inquried.

Zuko shook his head in the negatives, "No. I was already awake."

"Oh." I mumbled.

There was a pregnant pause before he spoke again, "So, why are you up? Nightmares?"

"Not really. I just...can't sleep." I shrugged nonchalantly. "Why are you up? Nightmares?" I repeated his words, an edge of teasing entwining each one.

"Nah..."

I studied him. It was difficult because of the darkness, "Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Fine."

I smiled slightly, plopping back down on my back, staring up at the ceiling, "What are they about?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh." Another blanket of silence drifted over us. I absently sat back up, tugging at my shawl for warmth. After that, I created a small orb of air, watching it race in my palms. Without taking my eyes off of my creation, I asked, "What was life like in the Fire Nation?"

"Wha—Oh. Didn't you live in a Fire Nation village or something?"

"Well, it was in the Earth Kingdom, but yeah, the Fire Nation kind of...I don't know, took it..." I said wistfully, "But what I want to know is, what royal life was like."

He blinked, his golden eyes vaguely illuminated in the dim, "Uh...I don't know how to describe it." He admitted.

The ball of air was gradually growing bigger. I moved my right hand back behind my left outstretched palm, and airbended the ball over the side of the cliff. "Was it...grand?"

The former prince chuckled, "I guess so. My _family_ wasn't grand—well, save my mother and my uncle," he suddenly looked worn and saddened, "But my father and sister are...messed up. And so was my grandfather Sozin."

"Hm...well, they are kinda messed up, no offense or anything, but tell me about your mother and uncle."

Zuko lowered his head, "My mother disappeared when I was only a child. I-I...she was the only one who loved _me, _not Azula. Except for my uncle. Uncle Iroh...let's just say I've made a big mistake when he was the only one there for me." he huffed quietly, running his hand through his hair.

I frowned, subconsiously bending yet another orb of air and sending it over the edge. "If he was the only one there for you, I'm sure he must've loved you a lot. And he probably still does, and he'll forgive you for whatever you've done." I tried my best at comforting the firebender.

"Hopefully. I would understand if he didn't." he sighed, "What about_ your_ family?"

I closed my eyes momentarily, "You've met him. Olin."

"What about your parents?" Zuko pressed.

"My father died of a Fire Nation raid. When they first came to the village," I explained, "And my mother died the same year of a sickness."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I was little when they died. I don't remember much of them."

"What about your other family? Uncles, Aunts, Grandparents?"

"My grandmother died in a...fire..." I swallowed, turning my head away from him.

Zuko didn't ask anymore questions.

* * *

><p>"Hahaha! I'm winning! Wait—Momo,<em> no<em>! Timeout, timeout!"

"There are no timeouts!"

"But I can't see! Momo—_please_, get off my face!"

I grinned, lifting my glider upwards, catching a quicker air current. I turned my head back slightly to see Aang struggling to steer with one hand while his other tried to pry Momo off his head, where his tail was blocking Aang's sight. I giggled, turning my head back forward as I doved downwards, racing towards the finish line.

I dodged an upside-down house, swooping to the left as I missed another. A loud crash was heard behind me and I turned to see that Aang had crashed into one of the homes. Concerned, I gusted myself over, cautiously walking inside the house.

There was familiar laughter, and I felt a brief air gale next to me and looked to see Aang flying away, towards the finish. And then there was Momo, who was rejected by Aang's face, jumping on mine.

* * *

><p>"I still don't think that it's fair." I pouted playfully, nudging Aang as we laid in the garden. The sun glimmered over top of us, the breeze tickling the roses around us, sending their sweet aromas into the air.<p>

Aang chuckled, "I think it's completely fair, don't you, Momo?" The Avatar petted his flying lemur.

"But he was on my face!"

"He was on mine, too."

I sighed, "Fine."

"You accept that I, Aang, rightfully won our race?" He had a mischiviously glint in his eye.

I raised an eyebrow, "Yes," I mumbled.

He laughed, getting up and proceeding to do his goofy victory dance, causing me to laugh as well.

Aang was about to make a comment when a loud screeching of what sounded like metal hit our ears. Once it had died down, he glanced at me with wide eyes, "What was that?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. Let's go see."

We both hopped to our feet and took to the air, along with Momo, who thankfully didn't decide to rest on anyone's head.

* * *

><p>It was an airship, Aang told me as we watched the two giant flying aircrafts float in the valley.<p>

I bit my lip as they, now silently, hovered. "What should we do?"

He flicked open his glider, "We have to tell the others quickly."

"But we'll have to pass right by them to get there. They'll see us."

"We'll have to go around the Temple."

"That'll take forever."

"Not if we leave now."

* * *

><p>We were now flying over the top of the Temple, which was the plains we have walked on after the Invasion. We were traveling as fast as we could, but I knew we wouldn't get there in time.<p>

* * *

><p>Zuko was heating water for Katara, who still wouldn't look at him decently. Or, rather, at all.<p>

"That's hot enough." She said, not glancing at him as she motioned him away for that she could cook.

The firebender huffed, "You're welcome."

The Water Tribe girl was silent, ignoring the former prince.

He sighed. What would it take to win over this girl's trust? Everyone else seemed to trust him. Even Suki. _Well, you did help save her from the Boiling Rock. _But still. Vinca even seemed to trust him, but then again, she was one of the newer additions to the group, so she didn't witness half of the bad things he's done.

His golden eyes drifted around the camp. Sokka and Suki were chatting, Toph was earthbending quietly while talking to Olin, and Aang and Vinca were off somewhere.

A black object began to rise out of the valley in the distance, and he stared at it in confusion. Zuko suddenly realized what it was as a fireball hurtled towards them.

The firebender drew in a breath as the fireball hit the ceiling. He jumped, grabbing Katara out of the way as the ceiling came crashing down.

"Get—Get off of me!" She cried, "What are you doing?"

Zuko blushed realizing their position, but quickly smoothed over the situation as he stood, offering her a hand which she did not take. He frowned, "You could say thanks. Considering I just saved your life."

Katara blinked, lowering her eyes. She looked like she was going to make a sharp remark, but hesitated, "Thanks, Zuko." She mumbled, rising to her feet.

The former prince turned to see that the airship had moved closer. Standing on top of the ship was...

Azula.

"Shit," He cursed aloud as he witnessed her devious smile.

Sokka, Suki, and Toph had hurried over. "We have to leave!" Suki exclaimed, biting her lip as more fireballs were arriving.

Zuki firebended the soon-to-be explosions away hastily.

"What about Vinca and Aang?"

"They'll catch up with us!"

"We can't just leave them!"

"Come on!"

Sokka was already boarding Appa. Most of their things were already packed, and Katara was quickly throwing the things not onto the bison. The group hurriedly go on, and with a quick flick, they were in the air.

* * *

><p>I slowed to a stop as we neared the camp. I studied the camp. No one was there, and the airship had already arrive.<p>

_They can't be..._

Suddenly, a loud roar echoed off of the Temple walls and I glanced down to see Appa heading straight towards us. A relived smile tugged at my lips as I closed my glider, dropping along with Aang onto the saddle.

"Thank the Spirits you guys are alright," Katara sighed.

Olin shook his head as he sat by me, "Danger prone."

I nudged him, laughing lightly, "Maybe."

Zuko was staring over the edge. And when I looked back, he was gone.

"Zuko!" I exclaimed, watching him fall onto the airship. "Sokka, we have to go back!"

Sokka let out a loud sigh as he steered Appa back around.

We watched the firebender fight his own sister. All of a sudden he was knocked off the side of the craft. Aang took control of the reins, and with that, Appa was swooping quickly down. There was a _thud _as Zuko landed in the saddle, a dazed expression on his face.

"Now, let's get out of here." Sokka ordered.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span> that chapter was full of dialogue, yes? That might've been a filler chapter. I know there wasn't a lot of detail in this chapter, but I wanted to work on the dialogue a bit. Last night I typed a whole different chapter, but my computer spazzed out and didn't save it. I am still heartbroken. So, instead of writing that chapter all over again I started from scratch. I might still use the main idea of that chapter for a new one coming up. As always, thanks for all the reviews! :)**


	44. Chapter 43: Ember Island

Chapter Fourty Three

_Ember Island_

"So, where to now?" Aang's familiar voice floated upwards as he turned and faced us from his perch upon Appa's reins. The setting sun casted an earthly glow on him, hues of gold, red, and pink swirling around his body, his Air Nomad clothing flickering in the wind. The flying bison under us let out a loud groan of fatigue as he slapped his tail against the sky, his body shaking slightly as he climbs in altitude.

I forced my eyes to glance elsewhere as I realized that I had been staring at him. Heat rose to my cheeks as I looked over the edge of the saddle, my eyes resting on the fluffy, white clouds.

Zuko stirred slightly beside me, his movements slow. "Ember Island?" He mumbled quietly, his clenched palms rubbing at his eyes.

"Isn't that Fire Nation?" Sokka inquired from his seat across from me, his cyan eyes studying the firebender wearily upon his suggestion.

The former prince nodded, "Yeah. We can stay at my family's old beach-house." He said.

Aang gusted himself back into the saddle. "What if somebody from your family comes?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he thought this over.

"They won't. Nobody will. We haven't been there since my mother disappeared." He replied dryly, his golden eyes lowered.

Toph threws her hands up in the air, "Fine with me. Let's go."

"We are close to it," Zuko added.

Katara only sigheds, "Whatever."

"So...Ember Island it is, then?"

"Ember Island it is."

* * *

><p>Sokka raised an eyebrow as he observed the sandy seashore laid out before us. Appa was slowly descending, and Aang and Katara were bending a cloud around us to disguise the large bison. The Water Tribe warrior pointed to the beach homes, "Which one is your's?"<p>

Zuko glanced over the edge, his brows furrowing together as he searched for his. His slim index finger prodded the air, "That one."

"_That _one? The mansion?" Olin asked, joining in the search.

"No. The one in between the one you're talking about and the other mansion."

"Oh...are you sure? It's an awfully small house for the royal family." Sokka said upon looking at the house. It _is _pretty small for the royal family, and I'm pretty sure we were all surprised.

The firebender shrugged nonchalantly, "It's secluded, though. Plus, it's larger than it looks inside. It might be a little worn down, though." He smiled wistfully.

Toph wiggled her toes in the anticipation of landing, "I don't care. I just want to be on good ol' land again!" Her blind eyes stared almost dreamily over the edge.

Aang grinned, giving Appa another flick to accelerate the speed. The bison lets out a sigh as he soared down to the home, "We're almost there, buddy." He cooed, petting him affectionately.

Just on cue, we landed on the sandy beach, right in front of the house. Zuko was right; it was seculded. Nobody would be able to see us despite the two homes beside us, which he said were vacant. And, it had it's own private beach.

The sightless earthbender fell out of Appa's saddle and onto the sand, rolling around on the ground while making happy noises. I chuckled before turning to study the house.

"Well, let's check it out!" Aang exclaimed cheerfully, marching towards the house.

We all followed, Zuko and Aang in the front. The sand sunk with each step, and as we neared, I noticed how beautiful the small house was. There was a courtyard out in the front, facing the ocean. The patio was overgrown with flowers, and it reminded me of the garden back at the Western Air Temple. A smile tugged at my lips at this thought. Columns surrounded the courtyard, each one carved with intricate designs which were worn down by wind and blowing sand.

As we entered the house, my eyes were drew from the courtyard to inside. Inside was rather..._empty. _

"Will we each have our own room?" Katara questioned, her blue eyes trailing over the hallway and back to Zuko, who was staring at the ground, his lips twisted in a frown.

Zuko looked up, snapping out of whatever thought had been crossing his mind, "Err—" He counted us, "Two of you will have to share."

"Suki and I will!" Sokka volunteered, wrapping a slim arm around his girlfriend, who rolled her eyes.

The firebender blinked, "Uhm, alright. Well...go ahead and choose your rooms."

"I choose the one with the waterbed!" Toph declared, racing off to the said room.

"Aw! There's a waterbed?" Sokka cried, his shoulders slumping.

"And it's all mine!" Toph crowed, slamming the door behind her.

I laughed, and walked off as I chose my own room at random. I opened the door, peeking inside. The room's walls were dressed in gold, the windows facing the ocean, the sunset scattering inside the room, making the walls sparkle. My eyes rested on the bed, which was made with simply, yet comfortable looking scarlet sheets. The room was rather plain, but gorgeous in my opinion.

I stepped inside, officially marking it as 'my room' by closing the door like the other's had. I set the ivory box that had formerly been stowed in Appa's saddle on the dresser in the corner, leaving my few belongs tucked inside. My eyes drew to the mirror on the dresser, and I studied the reflection.

Staring back at me was a girl, her eyes widened slightly, the color of gray swirled in them. Her hair was a brown, mixed with a lighter blonde at some points. The hair was fashioned down for once instead of the usual braids, the curls resting past her shoulders. In the background of the picture stood a young boy, no older than the female—

I jumped as I noticed Aang standing awkwardly in the background of the reflection, and turned around hastily. He blushed, tugging at his collar nervously. "H-Hey. Sorry for scaring you..." He smiled anxiously.

A breathy smile played my lips as my heartbeat slowed to its normal tune. "It's alright. What's up?" I asked, setting down on the bed.

"Well...uhm—apparently there wasn't as many rooms as Zuko originally thought...and all the others are either sleeping or doing...er, something...and there isn't enough rooms...and your door was the only one that was unlocked so _maybe_ can I _maybe_ sleep _maybe_ here tonight?" his words rambled together, intermixed with the overused 'maybe', and his cheeks had heated up even more as his gray eyes were trained abruptly on the floor.

I blinked, running my fingers through my hair, "You can have my room if you want, I can probably sleep in Katara's room or Olin's—"

"They're already sleeping." Aang said quickly. He let out a nervous breath, "I'll just sleep out in the hall or something—"

"No," I cut him off gently, "You can sleep in here." The sun had already set and darkness had settled over the Island.

He smiled briefly, "Thanks, Vinca."

I nodded nochalantly, "I'm really not that tired, so I'm going to go to the beach for a little bit. You can have the bed." I motioned towards the bed, and before he could protest, I exited the room.

* * *

><p><em>The stars are bright tonight. <em>I absently thought as I sat on the shore, my feet buried in the sand. The tide was low and it barely even reached me. The stars overhead twinkled in the ocean waters, and I found myself staring upwards at them. They circled the moon, which was almost full.

I exhaled softly, drawing my hands through the silky sand. I was growing awfully tired, and I decided that I would head back. I stood, dusting the sand that stuck to me off and began to head back.

I ran into my brother, "Olin? What are you doing out?" I asked as I saw him sitting in the sand closer to the house.

He tiredly glanced up, "Wha—? Oh, Vinca. I'm just sitting out here."

I snorted, "Obviously."

He made a face, nudging me, "Don't get smart with me, sis." he laughed lightly.

"Why are you out?"

"Just thinking."

"About?" I prodded.

"Siera." he said quietly. His soon-to-be-wife.

I frowned, "You miss her?"

"Yeah."

There was an essence of sadness surrounding my brother and I thought that I better leave him to his thoughts. "Well, I'll see you in the morning. Don't stay out late, okay?" My smile was small as I patted my brother's shoulder, turning and entering the house.

* * *

><p>Aang was asleep on the bed, not even bothering using the blankets. His chest was bare and his head rested on one pillow, yet his limbs were sprawled out everywhere. I giggled seeing this, and slowly took the other pillow. After making a make-shift bed, I fell into a deep slumber.<p>

* * *

><p>A hard knocking on the bedroom door woke me up the next morning. I yawned, getting up and stumbling. My back ached from sleeping on the stiff floor all night long. I stretched, my eyes wandering over to Aang, who was just waking up, a still-tired look on his face.<p>

I rubbed my eyes with closed palms before opening the door. There stood my brother, a rather cheerful look on his face. Apparently, thinking about this almost-wife cheered him up.

"Hey," I mumbled sleepily.

Suddenly, his entire demeanor changed as he glanced inside my room. His face instantly turned an angry red as he shakily pointed to Aang, who was sitting on the bed, half-awake, "What...What is _he _doing _in _your room _on _your _bed?_!" He demanded to know, his eyes wide.

I blinked, "Uhm...sleeping...?"

My brother's palms clenched into fists, and he stepped inside my room, taking a threatening step towards Aang, "Get out of my little sister's room, you...you...!"

I gasped upon realizing what Olin thought Aand and I had been doing. I blushed, at the thought, "O-Olin! We...we didn't...!" I stammered, at lost for words.

Aang seemed to realize what Olin had been motioning towards as well, as his face suddenly turned a shade of red matching the bed's sheets, "I would never...not at this...I-I..." he pulled on his shirt, stumbling slightly as he realized how bad the situation looked.

Olin was fuming.

"See, look! I was sleeping on the ground!" I pointed to the pillow still on the floor. "There wasn't enough rooms for Aang so he stayed in here!"

"I can't believe I trusted you!" My brother was oblivious to my comment, "Just because you're the Avatar doesn't mean you have the right to deflower my sister, she's only thirteen, _Spirit's, _y-you...s-she's...s-she's my little s-sister, how c-could you?" Olin looked faint, yet even more enraged.

Aang was blushing furiously and couldn't seem to say anything, his face flushing even more.

"We didn't—!"

"But he was on your—!"

"Oh, shut the hell up already!" Toph yelled, causing everyone to turn at look at her. Her raven black hair was a mess and she looked absolutely furious, even more angry than Olin. "Twinkletoes and Sparkles didn't do anything last night other than sleep! Which _I_ should be doing right now!" She prodded my brother's chest, a deathly expression on her face, "Believe me, I'm _pretty sure_ I would've felt their heartbeats! So, nobody is _'deflowered'_, so drop it." And with that, she turned on her heels and stormed back to her room.

Olin blinked, "O-Oh." He looked flustered, "Well..._uhm_...bye..." he ducked his head, and shuffled out of the room.

I sighed, plopping down on the bed, shaking my head. "A simple 'good morning' would've been great," I mumbled, running my fingers through my hair.

Aang's face had still to cool down, "Y-Yeah." he looked embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it," I assured him, "Olin was just caught up with everything."

"You're right," Aang said, letting out a breath, "But I would never do that unless we were marr—"

I abruptly cut him off, "Let's not talk about it. I've had enough talk of what happens behind closed doors for today."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>** Yup. There you have it folks. I'm sorry for these filler chapters. My goal is to reach fifty chapters exactly. So, chapter fifty will be the final chapter.**

**And, for those asking if I will be writing a sequel...**

**I'm not sure! Does the idea of a sequel sound good? I was just thinking about doing a series of oneshots, of different points in the Gaang's life, mostly around Vinca and Aang. What do you guys think?**


	45. Chapter 44: Words of Choice

Chapter Fourty Four

_Words of Choice_

_S_okka poked at his bowl of oatmeal (which the whole group had become sickened of; but Katara still made it). His brown hair was down from it's usual 'wolf tail', or whatever the Water Tribe boy called it. A solemn and rather disgusted expression flashed across his face as he forced himself to swallow the oats, "Err—not that I don't like your cooking, Katara, but could we maybe go out for break—?"

"I'm going to the market today, so shut up." Katara grumbled, an annoyed look on her face as she interuppted her brother. She crossed her arms, glaring at the boy, who slumped down in his chair, his girlfriend rolling her eyes at him.

I pushed my half-eaten bowl of oatmeal away from me, my stomach not granting me anymore. I gingerly took a sip of water from my glass, and glanced at Aang, who was already looking at me. We had plans to go down to the beach today — to swim and practice airbending. He seemed to be thinking the same as I as he nodded. We both began to rise when Olin's eyes stopped us.

"Where are you two going?" He asked, his voice gruff and his dark hair ruffled from sleeping. On his chin and cheeks were some traces of a beard, and his eyes studied us carefully.

I blinked, waving my hands towards the window, "To the beach." I replied hastily, staring evenly at him.

There was a moment of hesitation. I'm sure Olin hadn't completely forgave Aang for this morning's incident, and I'm sure his trust for the Avatar wasn't as much as it was before. He let out a sigh, closing his eyes temporarily, "Fine." He looked like he was going to say more when Zuko spoke:

"To the beach?" The firebender's nose wrinkled, "Aang, you have firebending training."

"And you need to practice some earthbending." Toph added, her sightless eyes resting steadily on Aang.

"Don't tell me you forgot. Every single morning before or after breakfast. Since you were..._busy..._before breakfast, we're going to do it now." Zuko reasoned, flipping the raven black hair out of his face as he set his spoon into his bowl.

"Um — of course I didn't forget." Aang sheepishly smiled, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as he lowered his eyes in guilt. I felt bad because it was my idea to go to the beach in the morning; I should've known that he had firebending training. I frowned, staring at the old table.

Zuko rose, and began to walk out into the courtyard, "Well, let's go then." he said impatiently as Aang didn't make the move to follow. Aang blinked, and hurriedly left with the former prince.

"Don't burn anything down!" Sokka called after them, huffing as he muttered something about 'jerkbending' under his breath. He entwined his fingers with Suki's, "Wanna go to the beach?" he winked, nudging her.

The Kyoshi warrior giggled, "Sure." the two lovebirds strutted outside and down onto the shore, Sokka whispering jokes to her the whole way.

Toph sighed, slamming her bowl down. "Well, I'm going to go back to bed. Because somebody woke me up too early..." she glared sightlessy at Olin, who smiled feebly. The earthbender rose to her feet, tiredly fumbling back to her bedroom.

My brother stretched, "I'm going to go write to Siera." he waved slightly as he made his way to his own room.

"Siera?" Katara asked once we were alone. She gave me a questioning look as she started to collect the eating tools.

I helped her, picking up some bowls, "His fiance." I explained with a shrug, pinning my hair behind my hair.

"Oh. I didn't know he was engaged. What's she like?" She pressed lightly for more details, glancing at me with curious cerculean eyes.

"I haven't met her yet. Olin isn't really one with descriptions, so all I really know about her is that she's a nonbender and from the Fire Nation." I set the bowls down on the kitchen counter and moved back to wipe down the table with a damp cloth.

"Hm, I hope to meet her one day. I'm sure she's nice if Olin likes her." Katara picked up the glasses.

"Me too, and I agree." I replied as I finished cleaning. I glanced outside on the courtyard. Zuko and Aang were shirtless, and I'm embarrassed to admit that my eyes lingered longer than they should've. I smiled to myself, looking away.

Katara motioned towards the dirty dishes, "I'll wash, you dry?"

I nodded. Katara and I had a system; she would waterbend the dishes clean and I would airbend them dry. It didn't take long and was simple. The Southern Water Tribe girl began to bend the water through the bowls, glasses, and spoons. Soon, she was done and I took her place, my wrists flicking as I sent waves of air over the dishes, drying them. Once I was finished we both but the objects back into there rightful places.

The waterbender let out a sigh, adjusting her blue dress. "None of them every help us clean up."

"They're busy," I said sarcastically, "And Suki helps." I added in defense for the girl that has quickly become my friend.

"Yeah, but the rest don't." She grumbled, shaking her head. Her eyes glanced outside and she studied the sky. "I better hurry to the market. It looks like it's going to storm."

I looked at the sky as well out the window. It had become a darker gray, and the clouds were spreading. I nodded, "Yeah. I'll join you." And with that, we grabbed some baskets and quickly headed out.

* * *

><p>The wind was strong — and as much as I liked being encased in my element, it was growing annoying and colder. My eyes were on the sky as we walked through the market place, which was crowded with people as they, like us, tried to get things before the storm. I lowered my eyes from above and followed my waterbending friend as she collected the things we needed most. By the time that the wind was growing into harsh gales, we were about to leave when I noticed a meat shop.<p>

I pointed towards the shop, "Think we should get some? Sokka'll be angry if we don't." I commented. Sokka _would_ be angry if we left here without some meat to heed his hunger for the food. He was not a force to be reckoned with when he was meat-deprived.

Katara sighed at the thought of her brother, "We better."

"How much money do we have left?"

There was a moment's of silence as she fingered the money pouch. "More than I thought." she replied with a slightly surprised look on her face.

"Okay. Let's just run in and out and get back to the house." we both nodded and we rushed into the store. The clouds were murky and the air was dropping in temperature.

I awkwardly stood in the center of the store as I wrinkled my nose at the variety of meats surrounding me, the vague scent of blood curtly drifting in the shop's air. I rocked back on the balls of my feet, lowering my eyes to the scarlet floor — which was the color of the store. I abruptly looked away, choosing to look outside instead.

Finally, Katara was finished, and she set the bag of meats into her bag. We were about to leave when the shop's owner — a gruff looking, broad woman with a wide figure — stopped us, "You ladies better hurry back to your home. It's gunna be a prett-y bad storm!" she advised us, moving to change the 'open' sign to 'closed'.

I smiled briefly at her, "Thank you. Have a nice evening," I called politely after her as we exited the store and began to head home.

We chatted quietly about different subjects as we made the short trip home. We were about five minutes there until a loud crack of thunder shattered the sky, signaling the start of the storm. I let out a surprised yelp as freezing rain poured down, drenching me in seconds. Katara was smart and brought her parka, so all she had to do was put up her hood and be warm. I immediantly began shivering as the freezing rain poured down in buckets, and I began to run home with Katara chuckling behind me.

Once we reached the house I let out a cough, rubbing my arms which now held goosebumps. My friend glanced worriedly at me, "I hope you don't catch a cold. You better go get a warm bath." she suggested, nudging me gently in the direction as she took the baskets I was carrying and headed towards the kitchen.

I shuffled quickly towards the bath room, the rain water leaving tracks behind me. I finally found the desinated room and once I shut the door behind me I stripped to nothing, hugging a towel around me for warmth as I drew the bath water. It was then I realized that: 1) the water was almost as cold as the rain outside, and 2) my change of spare clothes were in my bedroom.

A sigh escaped my lips as I thought this over. _Go get Zuko, he'll heat the water. And on the way you can grap your extra clothes. _I nodded at my idea, and tugging the towel tighter around my body, I went and fetched my spare clothing.

After doing so, I went to Zuko's room. The door was cracked open, and I gently knocked against it. There was a sudden rustling and the door opening, revealing a tired looking former prince. He raised an eyebrow at my state of dress, and I felt flustered.

"Uh—hi, Vinca." he greeted awkwardly, removing his eyes from my towel and studying me curiously.

"I need you," I blurted out, and almost groaned aloud at my choice of words. Upon seeing the firebender's very confused and shocked face, I hurriedly backtracked. "To heat my bath water." I explained.

Zuko nodded at my explanation, "O-Of course."

I led him back to the bathing room and sneezed, my throat feeling sore. Along with Katara, I also hoped I wouldn't get sick. A series of shivers coursed through my body as Zuko heated the water, my body now visibly shaking from the cold. After a few seconds, he motioned towards the water, "Is this warm enough?" he questioned.

I dipped my hand into the water. It was very hot — perfect in my opinion. I smiled, "Yes. Thanks a lot, Zuko."

"You're welcome. Uhm, happy bathing...?" he chuckled lamely and backed out of the room, leaving me alone.

I shut the door after him and dropped my towel, more-than-happily entering the hot water, letting out a sigh as my body was encased in the warmth. I instantly felt a lot better. I added some bubbles just for the heck of it, and giggled as the foamy bubbles drifted and rested on my hair. I closed my eyes, letting out a yawn. I eventually drifted off into a slumber.

* * *

><p><em>"I hate you. Don't you understand that I don't like you? After all you've done, you expect me to like you...like <em>that_? No way in hell, you freak. Your burn marks make you an even uglier girl than you already are. You aren't even a good airbender, friend, or just a person in general. I never liked you. I don't know why you thought I did — why would I ever love a disgusting beast like you?" Aang's voice was harsh and cruel as he penetrated me with his glares, which held disgust and anger. He shook his head at me, his lips curved into a firm line as he gagged at me._

_I stared at him, my body shaking as my knees met the cold floor. Sobs racked through me at his mean words, a hollow feeling falling over me._

_"That's right, kiss the floor you lowly peasant. I only saved you that night to shut your weak screams up. I regret that — you're bringing the image of Team Avatar to ugliness. People only attack you because you're disgusting, you're dirty, you're unbelievable." his foot jammed into my side, "You're such a dog, Vinca. You look like the Unagi. Which, isn't a very good thing. But you already know that you are ugly and disgusting, don't you?" his laughter pierced the air as he continued to kick at me. _

_Fire engulfed my surroundings, the flames dancing around him as he stared at me in disgust. The heat grew in instensity, the fire growing upwards, its tongues lapping at me, growing closer._

_He laughed loudly as I flinched away from it, "Poor Vinca — the girl nobody likes, not even her own parents. They died because they didn't want to look at your face anymore, and so did your grandma. I even heard Olin saying that he is considering leaving just for the fact that you're related to him. I know I would. Who would want to be related to a girl that cries at the simplest things?" he kicked me again in the face, his fists controlling the flames as they neared, "Ooh, afraid of fire. I guess I understand, considering you'll never be as beautiful as these flames. Hahahaha! Won't even be close!"_

_The flames flickered as they reached me, my body going rigid._

_"Poor digusting little Vinca...poor ugly little Vinca...poor _unwanted _little Vinca..."_

_The world exploded into pain._

* * *

><p>I jolted awake, the bath water around me swishing out of the tub as I jumped up, my knee hitting the side of the stone basin. I let out a yelp of pain as I gingerly carassed the sore knee, my breathing heavy as I fumbled around, my mind bleached with the thoughts of the nightmare I had just had.<p>

Surely...surely Aang doesn't think that of me, right?

My eyes closed temperarily in an attempt to calm myself, but it was failed. I was anxious and nervous, my breathing continuing to quicken. I forced my heart steady as my eyes racked the room, looking for an explanation. The small flames on the candles flickered low, the bath water was cold, and I realized that I must've been sleeping for a while. The dream...had been so vivid, it was frightening. I absently wiped at my cheeks to find tearstains.

My heart lurched as a knock was heard on the door. I stumbled out of the bath tub, snatching a towel and struggling to even wrap it around me. I hesitated as I forced my breathing to a normal rate and my heart beat to steady before opening to door.

There stood Aang, his eyes lowered as he stared at his hands. Upon me opening the door, his eyes flickered upwards, a smile on his lips, "Hey, Vinca."

"W-What do you want?" I asked, my voice bitter. My body shook slightly as I looked at him, fear ebbing at me.

He studied me, a look of surprise on his face at my tone. He looked dishearted, "Uhm..." he swallowed, "Just wanting to m-make sure that you were okay. You were in there for a long time."

I exhaled slowly, calming myself. _Don't be so mean. It was just a dream. Just. A. Dream. _"Oh. Well, I'm fine."

Aang peeked around me, his eyes widening at the sight, "Er—what happened?" he asked, and I followed his gaze. Half of the water that was originally in the bath tub was on the floor.

I was suddenly flustered, and I looked for an explanation. My mind was racing from both the nightmare and Aang, "I...uh, was...washing myself." I replied quickly, my words not making any sense.

The Avatar didn't seem to believe it, but nodded anyways. "O-kay," his gray eyes rested back on me, his smile faint, "Katara also told me to tell you that dinner is ready."

"I'm just going to go to bed." I told him, my voice oddly very breathy, "Are you still sharing my room?"

His cheeks warmed, "If that's alright —" he froze, and appeared to be remembering the Olin situation, "Actually, I'll just see if I can stay with the others," Aang pulled at his collar, "If I can't, I'll stay with you if that's okay."

"It's fine." I glanced down.

Aang rocked back on his heels, "Well...uh, I'll see you later, or, er, whenever." he blinked, his words quiet as he waved slightly. The Avatar then rushed away, down the hall to the kitchen.

I sighed silently, returning to the bathroom as I changed into my clothes. After blowing out all the candles and drying the towels, I went to my room. It was already late into the evening and the sun had already set. It was still raining, but only sprinkling. However, by the looks of the sky, it looked like more storming was on the way. I let out a grunt as I climbed into the bed.

I stared at the ceiling, complentating on whether or not to try and fall asleep again. I decided to at least try, and if I was having nightmares I could just wake up. I settled down under the covers, closing my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"For Spirit's sake, will you just die already? Nobody likes you! You're just a petty little ugly peasant girl." Aang growled, shaking his head as he crossed his arms, darkness surrounding us.<em>

_I swallowed, shakily standing up to him, "Why are you being so...mean? I thought we were friends?"_

_He exploded into laughter, "Friends? Friends! That's a great joke! Who knew you could be funny!" he threw his head back in laughter, the ground shaking._

_"It's wasn't a joke—"_

_His head snapped down, a menacing look on his face, "But really, you need to die. The world doesn't need to be cursed with something as disgusting as you." he paused, a wicked smile curling on his lips, "Being the Avatar, I should be the one to do it. Rid the world of it"s disgust! No more Vinca. Nobody wants you anyways! I mean, why would they? There isn't one good quality about a dog like you. You remind me of Appa's shit. Smelly, disgusting, and hard to get rid of."_

_"Aang...—"_

_"Don't you _dare _call me 'Aang' as if we were befriended. You will call me Avatar, you filthy girl. Don't you know that I am above you in so many ways? You piece of shit!" his palms clenched into fists as he appeared directly in front of me. His eyes flickered before glowing a deathly blue, his arrows lighting. "Don't worry, Vinca, the world will be overjoyed with your death."_

* * *

><p>I let out a scream, sitting up straight in the bed, feeling hot and mucky. I shook my head, bringing my knees up to my chest, my mind settling on what dream-Aang had said to me. It was true, wasn't it? It had to be, it felt so real, so true—<em>No, it was just a dream. A nightmare. <em>I cut myself off, closing my eyes. When I closed my eyes all I could see was Aang in the Avatar State hovering over me, so I immediantly opened them, my breathing shaky.

A knock sounded on the door and I moved to open it, but was stopped as the door opened by itself. As it opened it revealed a worried looking Aang.

_Great. Just who I wanted to see. _I thought miserably, my heart sinking.

"Are you okay? Why did you scream? Are you hurt?" He questioned, drifting over to me, his eyes searching mine.

I brushed him away, "I'm fine." I snapped, moving away from him as he neared.

He dropped his hands to his side, a hurt look on his face. "Why are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" his voice was small and sad, a frown on his face.

I instantly felt horrible. I shouldn't be taking myself out on him. I shook my head, "Of course not. I've just been having...nightmares."

Aang studied me, "About me?"

I nodded, sitting back down on the bed. I felt confused. Why was I having nightmares about him? Why were they about...that?

He sat down next to me. "I'm sorry. What are they about?" He asked.

"It's stupid." I mumbled, looking away.

"No, it's not. Tell me." He pressed.

I sighed, sinking down, "It my nightmares you're...horrible. You are really mean to me."

Aang frowned, "How am I mean?"

"You're calling me names and hurting me..." I replied quietly, not going into detail.

"What am I calling you?"

Another sigh escaped my lips as I felt so foolish talking to him about this, "You are calling me ugly, disgusting, and more, while saying that I need to die because nobody wants me." I described part of it, leaving out most.

Aang looked hurt. "Vinca...I would never."

"It's stupid that I would dream about that, I know."

"It isn't stupid. You really can't control your dreams, anyway. I'm just confused on why you would think I would call you that."

My eyes rested on him, "I don't know." I breathed in deeply, shaking my head, not wishing to talk about this subject anymore. So, I asked, "How was dinner?"

He appeared vaguely annoyed that I had changed the subject, but went with it. He shrugged, "Good, I guess." He mumbled.

I slid my foot against the ground absently, "Are you staying in here tonight?" I inquired.

"I was going to stay with Zuko. But since you're having these nightmares, I'm going to stay in here." Aang declared, picking up an extra pillow and blanket and beginning to make a bed on the ground.

I looked at him in surprise, "Aang, you don't have to do that. I'll be fine."

"Then it won't hurt to stay in here, will it?" He was being stubborn.

I exhaled, "What about Olin?"

He blushed, "I don't think he'll think that we were, um—" he cut himself off, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"You're probably right. Well, I'm going to go to bed."

"Wait," his fingers wrapped around my arm as he pulled me over. A soothing look was in his eyes as he stared evenly at me, "I will never do anything to hurt you, Vinca."

"Aang—"

I was silenced as his lips crashed into mine. I let out a tiny noise of surprise, my body tensing, but just as quickly I relaxed, my eyes sliding shut as I pressed back involuntarily. My hands subconsiously wrapped around his neck, my body and mind loosing itself. After a too short moment, we both pulled away, searching for air. I stared at him, his eyes meeting mine. I was very aware of how hot my cheeks were and how tingly my lips were.

He smiled, oblivious to the raving affect he had on me, "Goodnight, Vinca." he moved away to his makeshift bed.

I blinked, my movements forces as I climbed into the bed. "Goodnight, Aang." I replied, a broad smile on my lips.

I didn't have anymore nightmares that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>**Some Aang/Vinca bonding time/fluffy, I think yes! I love writing those scenes tbh, haha. :)**

**To a more important matter:**

**It seems that all of you are voting for a sequel, and I've decided that that will be a go! We have a while to go still. But, I've already been thinking of ideas for the sequel's chapters and names. The chapter idea part isn't hard (I can assure you, major Vincaang fluff will be there) but the name part is difficult. Any suggestions for a name? :) And I was thinking that the sequel might be set several years after the war — that way more mature stuff can happen between Aang and Vinca lol. ;)**

**Well, that's all for now. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoyed chapter fourty four!**


	46. Chapter 45: Risks and Promises

Chapter Fourty Five

_Risks and Promises_

I ducked under the salty ocean, the chilled water washing over me. I quickly came back up, rubbing my eyes as I looked around for Aang. I laughed upon seeing him laying on a frozen block of water, his limbs splayed out as quiet groans escaped from his mouth. I paddled over, resting my arms on the ice as I studied him, "What's wrong?" I questioned, kicking my legs to keep afloat.

"I'm sore," he grumbled, closing his gray eyes as a look of discomfort settled on his face.

I frowned, poking him in his ticklish spot on his stomach. He lurched, laughing lightly. "Why are you sore? From firebending training?"

Aang nodded slowly, "And sparring with Toph."

"You almost won," I commented, and then began to float on my back, the small waves moving me closer to him.

"_Almost._" he sighed, sticking out his tongue. His fingers curled downwards as he absently waterbended. "Maybe tomorrow we can practice airbending. I can barely move today."

I shrugged, staring at the cloudless sky, "It's alright." I told him, "I don't want you to be even more sore."

Aang chuckled, sitting up on his frozen slab of ice. Suddenly, the frozen ice disappeared into water as he bended it, causing him to plop down into the water. He swam over to me, "Anyway, how'd you sleep last night?" a genuinely concerned look crossed his face as he looked at me, his bald head glistening from the water and the sun.

"Great," I smiled slightly, dipping under water.

He was grinning, "I know _I _slept good," he winked playfully before vanishing under water, leaving me alone.

I only rolled my eyes before running my hands through my hair, which was crisp from salt water layered onto it. I suddenly felt a presence under me and turned, just to be pulled under the water. My supply of air dwindled as I struggled to resurface, only to be held down by I finally escaped from his grasps I came up gasping for air, my eyes narrowing as I glared at the Avatar. "Where you trying to drown me?" I exclaimed, breathing in deeply.

"I would never. Just trying to see how fast your reflexes were," he singsong cheerfully, easily dodging my splash of water. He raised an eyebrow playfully, "Oh, you want to play that way—!"

He was cut off by faint yelling which caused both of us to turn and face the shore. I let out a sigh upon seeing it was only Sokka, who was waving his arms frantically on the sand. He seemed to be yelling something to us.

"We better head back," I suggested, my shoulders slumping.

Aang wrapped his arm around my waist and used waterbending to propel us back to the shore, almost crashing into the Water Tribe warrior. "Hey—watch it!" he growled as he jumped out of our way.

I giggled, rising to my feet along with Aang. "Sorry," I smiled innocently at him.

Sokka grunted before pulling out of his back pocket a rolled up piece of parchment. He unrolled it before showing it to us. "We're going to see a play! Based on us!" His mood seemed to suddenly uplift as he grinned broadly at us.

"Based on...us?" Aang questioned curiously as he examined the poster.

On the poster was a drawing of Aang in the middle, his eyes and arrows aglow as if he was in the Avatar State. In the background were Sokka, Katara, Zuko, Toph, and I. I squinted to read the bottom of the poster, which was written in very small letters. "The Ember Island Players present 'The Boy in The Iceburg', featuring all of Team Avatar's adventures," I read aloud. I raised an eyebrow, glancing at Sokka.

"Looks good, doesn't it?" Sokka piped up, rolling the poster back up.

Aang blinked, "I guess so. Would it be safe to go?"

The older boy nodded quickly, "Of course. We'll just wear our Fire Nation disguises."

"When are we leaving?" I asked, silently hoping to get back to swimming with Aang.

"As soon as you two get ready." He replied steadily. "So, hurry up."

* * *

><p>After changing into our Fire Nation disguises and forcing Aang to cover his arrow with a ridiculous looking hat, we heading out to the theatre. I walked by Zuko, who was sulking.<p>

I nudged him, "What's up?" I asked, hoping to get some insight on why his mood was so solemn.

"Er—nothing." He answered.

I glared at him, "You seem sad. Is it because of the play?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Kind of. The Ember Island players aren't the best at...describing things. They might get this whole thing all wrong. So don't be mad if they mess a lot of things up." His golden eyes raised as he surveyed the rest of the group.

"Lighten up, Zuko," Katara chortled, "It can't be _that _bad."

Zuko only sighed, mumbling a few unaudible things under his breath as we continued walking. Soon, we arrived at the theatre. It was large and painted red, as most of the buildings here were. The line was short to purchase tickets and I assumed that most of the spectators were already seated inside. Once Katara bought the tickets we headed inside.

"Let's sit up there," Suki motioned up to one of the balconies. It was empty, which was a surprise, as the whole theatre was packed full. We hurriedly got there before anyone else did. I took a seat in between Aang and Zuko. Katara sat on the other side of Zuko, and Toph to the right of her. Olin, Sokka, and Suki sat in the row above us.

Toph grunted loudly, resting her feet on the banster in front of us, "Why do we have to sit in the nosebleed section? My feet can't see a thing!" she grumbled in annoyance, making a face.

"Don't worry, Toph. I'll tell your feet what's happening!" Katara said, smiling softly at the younger girl before turning her cyan eyes to the stage just as music began to play.

The curtain opened, revealing a mainly blue scene. There was an icy background, which waves, and some iceburgs. I guessed it was the South Pole, because that is where Sokka and Katara found Aang. I glanced at the two siblings, who were staring at the stage in curiousity. My eyes rested back on the stage, where two people in a canoe where 'rowing' out in the 'ocean'. One actress, who played Katara, was a bit pudgy and was wearing a lot of makeup. She was breathing dramatically as she gazed out upon the scene. The actor who portrayed Sokka was a bit lanky looking, and looked silly with his hair up like the man he portrayed.

"Sokka...my only sibling!" The actress cried, placing a hand on her heart, "Oh, how I wish we found something..._fulfilling _out here as we roam these freezing South Pole waters...searching for nothing and finding..._nothing._" Her words were very dramatic as she shook her head back and forth.

The other actory snorted as he held up a spear, "All I want is my stomach to be fulfilled!" he grinned goofily, bringing is spear down into the fake water before pulling it back up. A fake fish was on the end of the spear. "That's what I'm talking about!" he crowed. The crowd laughed.

The real Sokka was pouting, "My jokes are way better than that." He insisted.

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "Um, _sure_ they are."

The boy whimpered and sulked down into the seat, making an angry face as he continued to watch.

The actor Sokka brought his spear back again, this time the staff going too far over his head. It hit one of the 'iceburgs' behind him, causing it to crack. The canoe was pushed back as a bright light shot out of the sphere.

Aang leaned forward, his face a mixture of curiousity and excited. Suddenly, the light on stage vanished, and out popped the actor Aang. The actor was bald and was wearing clothing similar to Aang's, yet the actor himself looked a bit...feminine.

The Aang beside me let out a confused noise, "Is...is that...?"

Toph let out a loud laugh, smacking her hands against her knees, "Twinkletoes is a woman!" she cried out in laughter, falling off the bench.

The Avatar's face was miserable and angry at the same time, "I'm _not_ a woman!"

* * *

><p>After witnessing several more scenes — like Zuko's actor (had me laughing for minutes), the Siege of the North, and much, <em>much <em>more — there was a twenty minute intermission as the stage crew, actresses, and actors prepared for the next act.

However, the twenty minutes passed rather quickly once we got some fresh air and laughed and talked about the previous scenes. We crowded back into the theatre and found our seats; hurriedly sitting down as the curtains opened, staring act two.

This scene was when Team Avatar met Toph, which I had a feeling wasn't really how they actually met the earthbender. But, this scene was hilarious, even Toph thought so. The person who played her was a man, a really, _really _buff guy, who apparently saw things by screaming. It had us all laughing, even Zuko.

The next scene showed Katara declaring to Aang that she loved him, and ended with Aang flying away out of nervousness. I glanced at the real Aang, who was glaring at the stage with a deathly look on his face, his arms crossed and his eyebrows furrowed together.

After that, the scene on the stage changed dramatically. It looked kind of familiar, and then I realized that the scene portrayed was _my _village! I turned around to face my brother, whose grin matched mine. Suddenly, he nudged me, and I whirled back around to see two actors dressed in Fire Nation garb running through the 'village', yelling:

"Somebody, catch that thief!"

"Get her!"

Out of nowhere appeared a girl wearing a green shirt and ridiculously short shorts, her shirt dipping low. I blinked as she skipped across the stage, running away from the Fire Nation 'soldiers'. As the two 'soldiers' advanced, shooting fake flames, the girl flipped around, kicking her feet forward, sending the two men back.

"That's right! I'm an airbender and you can't do anything about it!" the girl bellowed, sticking her tongue out as she ran around the town. "Nobody can stop me! I am Vinca the airbender!" She continued to yell as she disappeared off the stage and behind the set.

I stared blankly at the stage, shaking my head incredulously. _That was supposed to be me? None of those things happened! _Well, except the airbending part, but _still. _"Um." I mumbled to myself, that word and that word only coming out.

"Gosh, sis. I didn't know you were so...rebellious!" Olin chuckled from his seat behind me.

I looked at him helplessly, "I didn't either."

I turned my attention back to the stage. The actress that was 'me' had airbended herself somehow into the forest, giggling hysterically.

"Those stupid Fire Nation soldiers, thought they could catch me!" She was saying, and she sat down on the ground. Just as she said that, a whole group of soldiers appeared, attacking her.

"I can't believe what I'm watching." I whimpered miserably.

Aang glanced at me, "Did it really happen that way?"

"Of course not!" I yelped. He only laughed.

The group of soldiers captured 'me', and after saying that they were going to kill me, tied me up. They then left the actress.

I wanted to die as she began to cry.

"Help, please! Anybody!" the actress yelled out dramatically, flipping her long hair.

After several more cries of help, the woman who played Aang swooped out of the sky, and untied the actress-Vinca. Actress-Vinca kissed 'Aang' on the cheek, which made the person portraying him blush furiously, before fainting. The girl playing me only giggled.

And that was the end of that scene.

Everyone stared at Aang and I, who were now both sulking down into the wooden seats.

"It didn't happen like that." I stammered, shaking my head.

* * *

><p>"This is embarrassing," I sighed, covering my eyes as actress-Vinca hit on every single boy she saw and tried to get into bed with each and every single one. This, of course, included 'Aang', 'Sokka', 'Zuko', and many, many more random strangers. I couldn't bring myself to look at either one of them, instead spending my time glaring furiously at my actress, my cheeks warm.<p>

Zuko only shrugged, "I told you that they butcher everything, didn't I?"

I was silent, only hugging my knees to my chest as actress-Vinca gave 'Aang' another long, agonzing kiss.

The real Aang was blushing feverishly beside me.

The scene changed to the Crystal Catacombs. I solemnly watched it.

"Oh..._Zuko! _It's only you and me here...Katara will stay knocked out for a little while...giving us enough time..." 'I' murmured seductively into the actor playing Zuko's ear, her body way to close to his, her lips grazing his neck.

"Spirits, _please_, no." I was going into depression as I watched this.

The real Zuko moved away from me, his eyes wide.

The two on the stage began to kiss passionately, causing me to burying my head into my hands. Why did I have to be a harlot? Did I act like one? Is this how people saw me?

There was a loud explosion on the stage and I looked back up. There stood 'Aang', and 'he' ran over, giving actress-Vinca a big hug, oblivious to the fact that she had just been all over Zuko.

I felt sick. "I'm going to go get some fresh air," I breathed, realizing that watching this wasn't good for my mental health, and, plus, a certain scene was coming up that I didn't want to relive. I brushed passed Aang and walked out of the theatre, sitting down on the porch which faced the ocean.

I crossed my legs underneath of me, my head resting in my hands as I stared at the ocean. _Do people see me as some kind of whore? _I thought about how the actress playing me dressed. I glanced down. _I don't dress like that, do I? _No, I didn't. I was wearing Fire Nation clothing, a tank top and capris. That wasn't revealing, was it? _And I most definately don't hit on every guy I see! _

My eyes flickered upwards as I heard the faint sound of footsteps behind me. I absently looked to see who it was, and was surprised to see that it was Aang.

"Hey," He greeted and took a seat next to me, his gray eyes lifting to gaze at the full moon. "Not the best play, is it?"

I quickly shook my head, "We should've listened to Zuko." I mumbled, feeling miserable.

Aang nodded in agreement, "I can't believe they made me a woman," he made a face. "I promise I'm not!"

Laughter escaped my lips, "I believe you!" My laughter soon died down, "Do...Did you think that they kind of portrayed me good?" I desperately wanted to know.

He blinked, glancing at me, "Of course not—why?"

I shrugged, "People must see me as that."

"Well, you don't go around behind our backs trying to sleep with everybody...right?" he blushed slightly, but wore an otherwise serious face.

I stared at him in horror, "No! I d-don't!" I insisted.

"I'm just teasing; I know you aren't like that," Aang assured, laughing lightly. "They kind of messed up everyone's character. Except for Sokka...he does kind of make lame jokes." He grinned.

"That's true," I agreed, smiling broadly at him. "And they made Zuko all angry—he is, but not _all _the time."

He added, "Toph isn't a man."

"And you're not a woman."

"Katara doesn't make hope speeches _that _much."

"Suki doesn't wear her Kyoshi warrior makeup all the time."

"Olin isn't fat."

"Momo doesn't—nevermind."

"And you _aren't _a harlot."

I leaned back on my palms, laughing. "They messed up a lot." I commented, letting out a long sigh as I looked out across the ocean. The moon pulled and pushed at the low tide from its dominance in the sky above. My hand subconsiously rested on my mother's golden heart necklace, a feeling of sadness tugging at my heart.

"I know." He took off his hat, scratching his head before placing it back on.

My eyes rested back on the theatre behind us, "Do you think we should go back in?" I sincerely did not want to, but we had payed for the tickets and I would finish watching it if I had to.

Aang quickly shook his head, "No way." His eyes suddenly took on a mischievous glint as they settled on me, "I have an idea," he grinned crazily.

I blinked, raising an eyebrow, "Okay, what is it?"

"Follow me."

* * *

><p>"We're going back to the beach house?" I guessed for the umpteenth time as he led me through the town, which was busy, as usual.<p>

"Maybe," Aang repeated, the same answer for every guess I had.

I sighed, shuffling as I followed him. My eyes widened slightly, "We _are_! This is the way there!" I crowed, happy that I finally guessed right.

He grinned, and shrugged, "You're right."

"Hm—what're we going to do here? Oh, I can make dinner for us if you'd like—" I began to make suggestions, but he gently interuppted me:

"I was just thinking we could relax—you seemed pretty upset about the play." Aang smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

I looked at him, feeling grateful, "That's really sweet of you," I told him, poking him playfully in the stomach.

He blushed slightly, tugging his collar, "T-Thanks, do you want to go sit on the beach?"

I nodded, "Sure."

Instead of entering the house, we simply walked around it and down onto the shore. The moon appeared to be glowing as it sat above us, the stars dancing gracefully around it. Both of us sat down near the ocean, the waters lapping at our toes. I stared at the moon, "It's so beautiful." I mused quietly.

"I know the moon spirit—well, _knew _her," he was staring at it as well.

I looked affectionately at him out of the corner of my eye, "Because you're the Avatar?"

"Partly. She was princess of the Northern Water Tribe. Her name was Princess Yue; during the Seige of the North, Commander Zhao killed the moon spirit."

"What? How?" In the play, they showed Princess Yue—but the story was more than likely completely off.

"The moon spirit—Tui, and its partner, La, are in mortal form. They're fish. He killed Tui, and to save her, Yue sacraficed herself. So, basically she's the moon spirit now." Aang leaned forward a bit, running his fingers through the sand.

I was in awe, "Wow. I heard Sokka saying before that his first girlfriend was Yue—and that she turned into the moon, but I didn't know the whole story." I admitted.

Aang laughed quietly, "Yeah, he was head-over-heels in love with her."

"Poor Sokka," I frowned, feeling sympathy for the older boy.

"Katara told me that Olin is engaged?" He subtly changed the subject, looking at me curiously.

I nodded, "Yes, her name is Siera." I replied, then added, "Apparently she's a nonbender and from the Fire Nation."

"Oh. He must miss her."

"He does. He writes to her almost every day."

Aang subconsiously nodded, breathing out deeply. Something seemed to be on his mind as a long moment of silence laid over us.

I nudged him, catching his attention as he snapped out of his trance, "Whatcha thinking about?" I wondered.

"Hm? Oh, nothing, really." The Avatar swallowed, shaking his head back and forth.

I raised an eyebrow, "_Right._" I stated sarcastically.

He smiled briefly, "Just thinking about the future."

"The future?"

Aang lowered his eyes, "Like if we'd ever get married, or have kids...and stuff..." he trailed off nervously.

_Marry? Have kids? _I've never truely thought seriously about the future—well, except for the ending of the war, and other topics. But marrying Aang? Of course I'd love to. But then again, it was so far, and would we really win this war? Is it safe to be thinking about this stuff when we're only still young, while a deathly war is going on right around us? "The future is far away," I murmured, instead of saying what I really wanted to.

"I guess so—but would you ever...marry me?" His cheeks heated up and he didn't look at me, instead ducking his head to hide his blush.

I drew my fingers across the sand absently, "I..."

"Wait, don't answer that. Not yet, anyways." Aang breathed in deeply and turned to me, his gray eyes very determinded. "I've been meaning to tell you something."

I nodded slowly, mildly confused. "Okay, what is it?"

He breathed out, "I really like you. I wanted to tell you that before—but I just figured you already knew that, because of all our...kisses," he smiled at the word, "When we were staying at the cave and I told you that I didn't like you, well, that was false, _completely, _but you know that. But I guess what I'm trying to say is...I-I..._I love you_."

I felt my body go numb as I forced myself to look at him. Thoughts raced through my mind and I couldn't think of what to say. Did I _love _him? Does it mean you _love _someone if you think about them every day, all day? Is _love _when you feel like you're drunk off his kisses, even the mere thought of them and him? I had so many questions, but I believed I knew the answers. "Aang...I..." but I stopped. _I can't be thinking about this. If the war ends—_if_! I can't love him any more than I do...what if Ba Sing Se happens all over again? What if I loose him for good? It isn't safe—don't promise him things that can easily be lost by a simple strike of lightening. _I swallowed, feeling dizzy and unsure, my mouth going dry.

It was then I realized that Aang was staring at me, a look of hurt and sadness on his face, his eyes glistening, "You...you don't love me, do you?" he murmured, he shoulders shaking, almost unvisible. The look on his face was heartbreaking.

"Aang—wait!" I lurched forward, but he was gone, running back towards the house. I stood up, watching him go, my heart dropping as all I could see in my mind was the heartbroken look on his face.

_Don't promise him things that can easily be lost._

The thought suddenly reacurred, and I shook my head.

Sometimes you need to take risks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>** Hello readers! I'm not sure if I liked the way the chapter turned out—yet I certainly wanted to do the Ember Island Players, but I didn't want to literally rewrite the whole episode. So apologizes if everything seems a bit unclear. I'm kind of weary on the ending of the chapter, but it's part of my plot lol so it must be done. I was thinking about doing a chapter based on the episde "The Southern Raiders", to try and fit some Zutara, but I've decided against it. Are you fans cool with Zutara? One reviewer suggested making some OCs for Katara and Zuko, but I'm a bit unsure about that one. I sometimes hate making up so many OCs, I don't want you guys to get lost! **

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and ideas for the sequel's name! :) You guys are the best! **

**Until next time!**


	47. Chapter 46: Realization

Chapter Fourty Six

_Realization_

I slept restlessly. Aang slept in Zuko's room, leaving me alone with my thoughts and frustration. I was so confused with my emotions that it was mentally draining. I tossed and turned throughout the night, fatigue not willing me sleep.

Finally, morning rounded the corner, allowing me to get out of the bed, which was now a mountain of quilts and sheets that I had kicked while tossing and rolling. I stared absently at the pile before glancing at the mirror, quickly placing my curls into a high pony-tail to keep them out of my face. Bags were present under my eyes and I looked frazzled. Frankly, I didn't care. My thoughts were on Aang — as if _that_ was a surprise.

During my sleepless night, my mind was on the sole question—_do I love him?_

I let out a shaken sigh, my mind racking my thoughts, my emotions, my feelings. My knee bounced slightly as I refocused on the reflection staring back at me. I felt so confused, so unsure, so...lost.

A sharp knocking on the bedroom door drew me from my thoughts, causing me to glance behind me in mild surprise. I hesiantly walked over, praying that it was Aang, but then again, praying that it wasn't. I desperately wanted to set things straight; yet when I was confident to do so.

I slowly opened the door, dragging my eyes upwards, a sense of relief present in the faint smile that I wore as I gazed at Olin.

His eyes flickered past me and into the bedroom — of _course_ he was checking to see if Aang was in here. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his persistence. "Good morning, sis," he greeted after making sure no boy was in my room and on my bed. He grinned lazily down at me.

"'morning. You're up early," I commented drly, leaning against the door frame as I subconsiously picked at strands of hair that escaped my updo.

Olin shrugged nonchalantly, "Not really. Everyone else is up. And I see somebody isn't in a good mood." he raised an eyebrow, reaching forward and ruffling my hair as his arms locked playfully around my neck, holding me under his armpit as he continued messing up my hair, "What's got Vinca down? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" he teased.

I let out a squeak, squirming away from his grasp and sending him a deathly look at the sight of my hair, which looked like a rat's nest. "I was perfectly fine until you showed up and hassled me," I grumbled, swatting away his hand as he tried to mess up my hair once again.

"_Right. _I'll just assume that your just tired, not being a smart-ass," Olin's grin expanded at his statement, mischievousness glinting in his eyes.

My lips curved into a frown as I pretended to be hurt. "Who knew my only brother could be so mean," I whimpered softly, lowering my head as I sniffled, shuffling backwards as I laid the guilt-trip on him. I was barely out of his reach when he let out a quiet sigh, a look of shame on his face,

"I was just teasing." He apologized, his grin vanished.

I chuckled at how sorry he sounded, and my chuckle made him sigh as he realized that I had merely played him. "And I was just joking. Sometimes I forget how you can be," I quickly fixed my hair before moving past him.

"Hm? What's that supposed to mean?" Olin grunted as we walked down the hallway. I reached up on my tip toes, wrapping my arms around his neck and gently forcing him down, hurriedly messing up his neatly done hair. He drew in a sharp take of breath, ducking out from under my grasp. "That took ten minutes to fix!" My brother whined, nudging me in the side as he easily did his hair to its original state of messiness.

I only laughed, skipping ahead of him, "Now we're even!" I singsong, sticking my tongue out. He opened his mouth to make a reply but stopped upon realizing that we had entered the kitchen that was crowded with my friends. Their voices died down slightly as they awknowledged our entrance, and then they continued their conversations.

My eyes rested on Aang, who was blantly ignoring me. I stared at him for a few seconds, watching as he lovingly scratched Momo's chin, smiling widely. My heart dropped as he made no move to even look at me.

I let out an unaudible sigh as I turned and joined Katara by the kitchen counter. She was frying a pan of bacon, Zuko on her left, his golden eyes straying from the waterbender to the smoldering fire, which he kept alive by small flames that arched from his fingertips. I raised an eyebrow at his sudden interest in the girl, and also at Katara's ease at him being around. Maybe it was because they had both went out on a day-long search to find Katara's mother's murderer. They were sucessful — but the Southern Water Tribe girl couldn't bring herself to kill the man. Yet it seemed that Zuko and Katara had formed a..._bond_, at the time they were gone. It made me jealous that they could actually talk, while I couldn't bring myself to even approach Aang.

Well, he would move away, anyways.

My eyebrows scrunched up as I absently drummed my fingers against the countertop, my thoughts scattering. I needed time alone. Even though I've had two days almost to myself with Aang's absence from me, I needed more time. Always _more_.

I glanced upwards. Judging by the way that Zuko wasn't sweaty or frustrated, I assumed that firebending practice hadn't been held yet. _Perfect. _This meant that I could be alone for at least two hours. I wasn't hungry, so I could leave now and have even more time to sort out my thoughts — and, not to mention, feelings.

I drifted away from the chattering group, which didn't seem to notice that I was leaving. Slipping out the door that lead to the courtyard, I headed towards the ocean.

The feeling that someone was watching me was heavy and slightly bothering, and I quickly cocked my head to look behind me. Of course, nobody was watching me, but Aang's head seemed tilted slightly in my direction. I breathed outwards, scolding myself for that thought.

Finally I reached the shore and settled down, resting against my palms as the warm sun shone down on me, a feeling of relaxation coming from it. I succumbed to my thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Vinca? Uh—Vinca?"<p>

The familiar voice brought me into reality and I blinked against the sunlight, my eyes refocusing. I must have dozed off. I involuntarily rubbed my eyes, brushing off traces of sand that lingered on my body. I glanced upwards, squinting to see who had came. I relaxed at seeing that it was only Zuko. "Hi," I greeted lamely, moving my eyes away from him as he settled down next to me.

"Hello. You must've been pretty tired to be asleep on the beach," He noted, his golden eyes studying me silently.

I shrugged, "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Nightmares?"

I shook my head, "Why does it seem that almost every conversation we have is about sleep?" I wondered aloud absently, dragging my fingers through the thin sand.

Zuko chuckled breathily, "It does seem that way, doesn't it?" He let out a quiet sigh, his eyes flickering back to the house, a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

At seeing his facial expression, I nudged him gently, "What's got you all worked up?" I questioned.

"It's nothing—well, actually, it's about Aang."

My body tensed up at the mention of his name and I stared at the firebender, "What about him?"

The former prince raised an eyebrow, "Why the sudden interest?" he only rolled his eyes, and then went on to explain, "He isn't focused on firebending. He seems distant."

"Oh."

"Do you know why?"

"Um—not particularly."

Zuko made a face, "Did you do something to him?"

I made a face back at him, "Why would you say that!"

"Considering that you are all he probably thinks about, you probably did something to make his firebending even worse than it is!"

"Don't be ridiculous—_I _can't make his firebending worse! Only he can!" I scoffed, furrowing my eyebrows together as I glared at the older boy.

"You're basically admitting that you did something to him." Zuko exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I didn't!"

"Vinca, he _has _to learn firebending—"

I crossed my arms in disbelief. "I know that, Zuko! Well maybe _you_ should be focusing more on teaching him than fawning over Katara!"

His cheeks flushed a dark red but he continued to argue with the same fire, "Ugh—don't change the subject!"

I was growing more and more frustrated, my feelings bubbling into a boil, "I'm not! I'm just—just trying to fix things! Don't blame things on me!"

Zuko's eyes rested on me once again, "Trying to fix what?"

"It's none of your business."

"Actually, it is. If its concerning Aang, since I'm his firebending teacher..."

A long, annoyed, and rather defeated sigh escaped my lips. "Does it really matter...?"

"If its about that one bedroom incident with your brother and Aang, I don't need to know, truthfully." he forced a chuckle.

"I'm just going to go—"

"No, you're not." he grabbed my arm, making me sit back down, "You are going to tell me what you did to Aang."

"What makes you think I did some—"

"We're not going through that arguement again." Zuko stated firmly.

I rolled my eyes, taking a long breath, "I don't want to tell you."

"Listen. I see that whatever it is its obviously bothering you. And quite frankly, hurting Aang. So if you want to 'fix things', it'll help if you talk it out. Maybe I can help." The firebender's voice softened.

My lips settled into a firm line as I realized that he was right. "Aang told me that he loved me and I freaked out..." I mumbled with a frown.

Zuko blinked, "Oh. I—um," he paused, "That's rough."

"Thanks for the advice," I stated sarcastically.

He made a face at me that made me laugh half-heartedly, "I was thinking it over. Why'd you freak out?"

"I didn't literally freak out—well, not _physically_." I said wryly, "But I'm...I don't know."

"About?"

"I don't want to make any promises that can be broken way to easily."

"Saying that you 'love' isn't a promise...it's more like...like, uh, a declaration." he searched for the word.

"A declaration?" I wondered.

Zuko nodded, "Love is something you can't force. So instead of a 'promise', its a declaration that can't be broken as long as you love him."

"That's barely makes any sense...but I think I understand." I said.

"So, the question is—do you love him?"

I hesitated, thinking things over. _Do I love him? _

The answer was suddenly so clear, so _pristine, _that it made me blink in realization.

The answer was simply..._yes. _

"I'll take that as I yes?" Zuko snapped me back out of my thoughts.

I nodded slowly, still numb from the thoughts that had dawned upon me.

The firebender snorted, "I didn't even need to ask, it's kind of obvious, really. But at least you've realized it now." He shrugged, beginning to stand.

"What do you mean, 'obvious'?" I inquired as I stood along with him, dusting off the sand.

"By the way you two act and look at eachother. Even Toph could see it."

A smile tugged on my lips, "Oh." Was all I said as we began to walk back to the house. There was a silence before I asked:

"So...what about _your_ feelings for Katara?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>**thanks for all the reviews! This chapter was written kind of quickly. I wanted to get it up because my internet randomly cuts out and I don't ever know when I'll get it back. So, some Zuko/Vinca bonding time, I promise that the next chapters will be much longer and more eventful.**

**With love, xoxsillygoose. :)**


	48. Chapter 47: Seperation

Chapter Fourty Seven

_Seperation_

"For Spirits' sake, Sokka! Pass the darn marshmallows before you eat all of them!" Toph bellowed, kicking her foot swiftly against the rough ground, sending a small pillar of earth upwards at the bowl of marshmallows that were sitting in front of Sokka, who had almost eaten all of them. At the sudden movement and sight of his beloved sweets flying up into the air and over to the earthbender, the older boy let out an unmanly squeak, jumping backwards. This drew laughter from the group and a blush from Sokka that could be seen even in the dimness.

It was around midnight, and we all had decided to sit around a fire Zuko had cooked up and roast marshmallows and relax. The night air was unsurprisngly warm, and firebugs drifted around, twinkling almost as bright as the stars above. I still hadn't got the chance to approach Aang, as he was ignoring me, sitting across from the fire, his eyes not once meeting mine. It was frustrating, but now that I realized that I did love him, I knew that it was only a matter of time before he knew as well.

My eyes wandered to Toph, who, with the help of Katara, was roasting some marshmallows. "Hey Toph, will the pass the marshmallows?" I asked, reaching for a spare stick. The earthbender only sighed before repeating the same movement as she did before with Sokka. I lurched forward, catching the nearly empty bowl before it hit the ground. After assembling two of the sweets onto the roasting stick, I rested them over the fire, patiently waiting. My brother quickly snatched the remaining mallow before Momo could. The flying lemur let out an angry set of chatters before climbing over to me and wrapping himself around my neck. I smiled, petting the lemur.

A sudden explosion made myself and Momo jump, along with everyone else in the group, except for Zuko. The lemur scurried away, his hair sticking up out of fear. I glanced at my friends, confused and worried. "What was that?" I wondered.

"I don't know—"

"What if it's Sparky Sparky Boom Man!"

"We better go check—"

Zuko sighed loudly, drawing our attention. He absently motioned towards the darkened sky, "It's just fireworks. See?" He nodded upwards as a high-pitched squeal erupted as a series of fireworks were sent into the sky, a moment of hesitation before they exploded into grand colors behind us. "Don't tell me you've never seen fireworks before." The bender raised an eyebrow at us.

I've seen them before—sometimes in our village, on a special occasion, people would set fireworks off. I hated them because of how loud and destructive they sounded. Fortuantly, they were a very rare spectacule, as the local merchants and peddlers hardly had them in stock by the time they reached our village. Plus, it was difficult to preform, as the soldiers only allowed them when they were drunk.

We '_oohed' _and '_aahed'_ as each firework exploded into a flury of colors and sparkles, while Toph only grunted in the background, obviously annoyed at how awed we sounded. The fireworks continued for about a half hour. Once they had finished, I realized that I had burned my marshmallows, as the melted sweets dripped into the fire. With a sigh I shook them off, pulling out the scorched stick.

"Why did they have fireworks? Do they just do them at random?" Katara asked Zuko once they were done. An eerie silence settled over the area except for us, a change from the booms that were going on earlier.

The former prince shook his head in the negatives. "No. It's because of Sozin's Comet. It's arriving in two days." He shot Aang a look, "That's why I've been so rough on your firebending training," he huffed, a scowl on his face.

Aang shrugged nonchalantly, "I was wondering. Why, anyways?"

"Isn't there some sort of an Invasion on the day of the Comet?"

Sokka looked confused as he studied Zuko, "No? Nothing was planned. Why?"

Zuko looked bewildered and leapt to his feet. "_What? _I thought there was!" He exclaimed, looking at each of us incredously.

"What's the big deal?"

"On that day, firebenders will be at their strongest. My father is planning to seize the whole Earth Kingdom—the _whole _world." The former prince replied hastily, nervously running his fingers through his hair as he paced.

Aang's jaw dropped, his eyes widening to the size of saucers.

Olin jumped to his feet, looking frustrated. "Why didn't you tell us this earlier? Thousands of people are going to get killed!" He yelled, glaring at Zuko in disbelief.

"I—I don't know! I thought you guys were doing something!" He growled.

"This is unbelievable—"

I rose in an attempt to calm my brother. "Olin," I warned gently, the older boy fumming. I turned to Zuko, "What's Ozai's plan?" I inquired.

The firebender let out a low breath, "He has a whole fleet of airships. He's going to burn...everything." he motioned towards my brother, "He's right—my father is going to kill thousands of people. _If _we don't do something."

Sokka stood, rubbing his face with his palms tiredly, "How is Aang's firebending going?"

Zuko made a face, scratching at the back of his head. "It needs work, but its average." he admitted, "But with the other three elements, he can at least get in for the kill—"

"Wait, _what?_" Aang interuppted, himself on his feet now as well. "_Kill__?" _his gray eyes were illuminated by the faint fire as he stared at Zuko, bewildered and torn. My eyes rested on him, a tugging at my heart.

The firebender narrowed his eyes, "Yes, _kill._"

The Avatar suddenly looked determinded and angry, "I am _not _killing him, Zuko!" he hollered, crossing his arms defiantly as he stomped one foot on the ground.

Zuko got closer to him, "How do you expect to defeat him? He's the most powerful firebender in the _world!_" He yelled into Aang's face, his brows furrowed together, a frustrated expression on his face.

"You don't understand! It goes against my teachings—my beliefs, m-my everything!" Aang sounded desperate, and not an ounce less angry than before. "I can't, Zuko!"

"You'll have to! Or you'll die! _We'll all die!"_

Aang balled his palms into fists, his face flushing a deep red as he whirled around, storming away into the house with Momo on his trail. I stared miserably after him, feeling horrible and sad for him.

"That went well." Toph mumbled sarcastically, earning a frustrated glare from Zuko.

* * *

><p>I walked quickly down the hall, having searched everywhere for Aang and being fruitless. I finally came across the last bedroom in the hallway, which was Zuko's. He <em>had <em>to be in here, I decided uncertainly.

My fists knocked softly on the closed door. After a few moments of no reply, I tried the doorknob. It was unlocked.

I slowly stepped inside, my eyes wandering around the dark room. They eventually rested on a set of opened doors that led to a balcony that faced the ocean. As I neared the doors, I noticed that Aang's glider was propped up against the railing of the balcony. I stared at it in confusion. He wouldn't leave his glider. So, where was he?

I leaned over the railing, closing my eyes tiredly. I longed for Aang, or at least to know where he was. As my eyes reopened, they settled on a pair of footprints that steadily led right to the edge of the ocean, where they disappeared into the water. I gusted myself swiftly over the side of the balcony, hurriedly following the prints.

Once the footprints dwindled to an end, only one question lingered:

_Where is Aang? _

* * *

><p>"He's gone?"<p>

"That's what I said, Sokka."

"Where would he go?"

"Don't ask me. His footprints end right at the water's edge."

My friends that were surrounding me sighed in unison. I lowered my eyes, absently dragging my foot across the floor of the home, playing with my necklace.

"I...I can't believe...he abandoned us." Katara whispered, a look of disbelief and betrayal on her face as she settled down onto one of the many wooden chairs, resting her head in her hands. Zuko tried his best at comforting the waterbender, but he, too, had a look similar to her's on his face.

In Aang's defense, I quietly murmured, "He didn't abandon us. I'm sure he's fine. Everything will work out..." my voice trailed off into space and doubt.

"Maybe he visited the Spirit world." Toph thought aloud, resting her feet on the table, wiggling her toes.

"Then his body would still be here," Katara muttered bitterly.

"Just a suggestion, so cool it, Sugar Queen." the blind earthbender snapped hastily.

I let out a low breath, holding onto the situation with a bright side — _kind of._ "We need to focus. I know Aang might be missing, but we only have two days until the Comet. Aang's the Avatar—I don't know about you guys, but I trust him with my life." A smile tugged on my lips, "So, I'm sure he'll...well, do whatever he's supposed to do. But while he's doing that, _we _need to do what _we're _supposed to do."

"And, what exactly is that?" Olin wondered.

I shrugged, "Obviously, Aang will fight Ozai. Zuko mentioned a whole fleet of airships. Somebody will need to take them down."

Sokka's cerculean eyes observed each of us, "I'd say Suki, Toph, Olin, and I could do that."

"I already know what I have to do." Zuko's facial features settled into a grim expression, "Azula. She's just as dangerous as my father—maybe even more. She'll most likely be at the palace. Probably getting crowned," he snorted, his tone emotionless.

"I'll help you." Katara decided, looking determindly up at the firebender.

"And so will I." I declared, nodding at them.

"Then it's set." Sokka clasped his hands together, smiling dryly at us.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span> There's chapter fourty seven for you, folks. As you can tell by this chapter, the next few ones will be pretty dramatic, as its leading towards the final showdown. Thank you for all the reviews, as usual! It really makes my day when I get notifications saying that I got a new review, getting added to somebody's favorite story/author list & ect. You guys are definately the best! :)**


	49. Chapter 49: Facing the Fire

**AN:****I don't know if any of you have noticed or not, but when looking through chapters, it will say**—**for example—Chapter 34: insertnamehere, but on the little bar to the left of the 'Chapter 34', it will say Chapter 35. That is because earlier in the story I took up a chapter for an author's note (which I regret tbh). Just to make it easier and simplier, for the remaining chapters, instead of changing it, I will just leave it the same, so it will be; 48| Chapter 48. I just wanted to put that out there in case any of you were confused (though, you guys are probably even more confused now lol). Anyway, enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fourty Nine<span>

_Facing the Fire_

My heart longed for Aang; or, at least, the answer to all of our shared question: _Where is he?_ Of course, nobody could think of a logical answer. And if a suggestion sounded reasonable, we didn't have enough time to carry out the search. As, Sozin's Comet, was today.

It had been two days since I had last seen Aang, and those two days that seperated the Comet had passed quickly. My worry for the boy increased with each passing second, my vison blurred as he was all I ever thought about. But now, the worry was being gradually replaced by nervousness and anxiety for today.

It was going to be a long day.

What mostly occupied my thoughts were the following: _What if we don't win? What if Aang doesn't show up? Doesn't defeat the Firelord? What if Olin gets hurt—killed? What if my friends get hurt or killed? Captured?_

The questions were mentally draining.

Luckily, my time was consumed with the plan. Zuko, Katara, and I would be dropped off in the center of the Fire Nation capital, where Zuko would lead us to the palace, where he believed Azula would be. Zuko would do whatever he needs to do, while Katara and I would help. Sokka, Olin, Suki, and Toph, would fly Appa to the fleet of airships, where they would send Appa back to us.

I admit—it wasn't a very good plan. But what mattered most was that Aang defeated Ozai.

That's _all_ that mattered, really.

"Vinca," Katara's gentle voice snapped me out of my worries, causing me to glance up at her in surprise. She was dressed in her original outfit—modified, of course, to suit her needs. I was wearing the outfit I was found in, modified as well. "Do you want to spar a little bit? To just practice—well, to get warmed up." she smiled half-heartedly, her brown locks flowing behind her.

I nodded, "Sure." I absently ran a finger down the three inch long bindings on both of my arms, before standing. "Did we pack everything?" I questioned as we walked to the courtyard. I had packed my glider, even, along with the ivory box. I kept my mother's golden necklace on. For good luck, I supposed.

The waterbender replied easily, "Yup." a long breath escaped her puckered lips as her cerculean eyes faced the ocean.

"Nervous?"

"Very. But I feel like...its time. I feel ready." a brief smile graced her lips as she turned to me. "How about you?"

I shrugged, running a finger through my hair, "I kind of feel the same—more or so worried, for the others, though." I told her.

There was a content silence, filled with doubt. Katara eventually spoke, "Ready?"

It took me a second to realize what she was talking about. "Hm? Oh—yes." I took a bending stance, my legs loosely parted, my hands rising up, my fingers curled slightly as I took peculiar notice of the warm air surrounding me, ready to bend to my will.

My friend also took a stance, her blue eyes studying me before her olive-toned wrist flicked upwards, drawing out a long whip of water from her pouch clipped to her waist. She moved her arms skillfully, slashing around the water as the tenctacles reached for me.

I glided away, raising my arms quickly to the left, taking a deep breath as I cut the water whips with percise lines of air. I easily dogded an oncoming water attack, countering it with my own.

After a few minutes of attacking and defending, we both found ourselves on the ground planted to our rears, and we both bursted out into laughter upon realizing that we both sent attacks that had sent us both flying backwards.

"Good job," I giggled, rising to my feet and airbending myself dry.

Katara laughed, bending the water from her clothes and returning it to her pouch. "You too!" she chirped, walking over to me and slinging an arm over my shoulders, "Today might go better than planned."

* * *

><p>I let out a nervous breath, drumming my fingers subconsiously as I gazed out over Appa's saddle. My lips pursed as glances of the Fire Nation capital became clear through the wispy clouds. The sun was just beginning to descend—barely, though. Zuko predicted that the comet would be arriving in roughly an hour. My eyes drifted upwards as Appa let out a quiet rumble, his tail hitting the air hard as he propelled forward.<p>

"Zuko," I breathed, looking at the firebender who was seated across from me. His arm was drooped lazily over the edge of the leather saddle, his raven black hair whipping around furiously as his golden eyes studied the world below. "What's your plan—with Azula?"

He blinked, golden orbs focusing on me. "I'm going to challenge her to an Agni Kai." he replied evenly, a calm essence settling over him. He seemed so sure about this, that it was contagious.

"An Agni Kai?" I repeated, staring at him. I knew what an Agni Kai was, but even Zuko had said that Azula could be more dangerous than his father. Was it really the best idea?

The former prince nodded, his lips forming a thin line, his brows etching together, "Yes. It's something I should've done a long, long time ago."

I didn't press anymore as Zuko turned away to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>I watched as the flying bison smoothly took flight, my eyes not leaving until he was gone into the sun, leaving us three standing in the more vacant parts of the town. I finally managed to look away, my thoughts collecting into worry—for Olin, for my friends,<em> for Aang, <em>for the world.

"Let's go. We shouldn't have any problems." Zuko pulled me from my doubts, tugging Katara and I along through the empty streets.

My eyes grazed the streets in confusion, "Where is everyone?"

"In the bunker. You know, the one my father was in on the Day of the Black Sun." he said simply, brushing his hair out of his face as he walked calmly down the streets.

Katara was tense, her cerculean eyes carefully observing each home and back street, "And how exactly do you know this?" she inquired curtly.

"A meeting I attended before I...erm, left."

She blinked, relaxing slightly, but not before she could ask, "What if plans changed?"

Zuko sighed, ceasing to a stop, "I'm sure we can easily fight off anybody that comes at us. Considering that we have a master waterbender, a master airbender, and a master firebender here." he raised an eyebrow as his words were breezy and confident.

I almost chocked. He thought I was a _master airbender? _

Katara's shoulders slumped, "Fine. How far away is the palace?"

"Not long. Just past these gates." he replied just as he arrived to a huge set of gates, just as he described. They were surprisingly opened, so all we had to do was walk in.

The palace was huge—much larger than the Earth King's palace in Ba Sing Se. It was grand and beautiful; stained a blood-red color and decorated with a assortment of plants and trees.

The firebender drew in a deep breath as we approached the entrance to the palace.

"No guards?" I asked. This whole thing was rather suspicious.

"In the bunker."

I swallowed as we entered. I kept my eyes straight ahead. "What if she's not here?"

"She'll be here." Zuko stated direly, and soon we were standing in a courtyard, the sun blaring down. I absently rubbed at my eyes, looking up. The hour sure had passed fast. The comet blazed slowly across the now darkened sky.

The two individuals tensed up noticably beside me, causing me to advert my gaze from the comet to straight ahead. A familiar looking figure stepped forward, bluntly ushering the two persons around her away as she glided down the steps an onto the stone courtyard. A wicked smile played on her lips as she took the three of us in, a reserved look on her face.

"Nice seeing you, Zuzu!" she cooed, her black hair chopped unevenly as it framed her sharp features. "What brings you to the palace...hm, home sweet home?" a curling laugh floated out of her throat as she steadily looked at us.

"I'm not here to play games, Azula," Zuko growled, stepping forward. His two hands clenched together into fists at his sides. "You know very well why I'm here."

I dragged my eyes away from the siblings to Katara, whose eyes were narrowed. She motioned for me to retreat back into the overhang in the palace, leaving the two alone for their showdown. I was reluctant at first, but slowly obliged, joining her as we peered out at the awaiting fight.

The Fire Nation princess let out a long sigh, her face portraying her eagerness. She flicked off her cloak, her foot drawing across the ground as she stepped forward. As saphire flames burst from her fingers, I realized with a grim nod, that the Agni Kai had began.

I turned away, looking at Katara, who was silently watching the ordeal. The air around us intesified with heat as fire took up the space, buildings on fire, fire, fire _everywhere. _For me it was a terrifying sight out of the corner of my eye, yet soon I heard the threatening cackle of what could only be lightning. This very sound made my head snap back at the reality of the fight, my eyes widening.

My feet moved forward on their own, my heart catching. The older boy collected the lightning, but the look on his face was obvious that the amount of it was not what he had prepared himself for. His knees shook violently, a desperate look drawn on his face as he strugged to pinpoint the lightning in his hands. With a startling crack, the former prince gave a scream, the lightning that he had tried to redirect—the lightning that he was _so close _to redirecting—curling backwards into his body, piercing his flesh.

_"Zuko!" _Somebody yelled. Was that me? Or Katara? I wasn't sure. Zuko hit the ground hard, a groan reaching my ears as his back arched back, his limbs spraying out everywhere as the electric coursed through him. He was alive, yes, but _barely. _

Katara was fumming, but she seemed uncertain. To help Zuko, or to fight the threat?

"Get to Zuko," I hurriedly told her, "I'll take her."

Her eyes searched mine, and with a slight nod, she sprinted towards the fallen boy.

I breathed in, my eyes resting on Azula, who was cockily playing with her own azul flames.

It was time to face the fire.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span> thank you all for the reviews, story/author alerts, favorite story/author, ect., addings. You guys are amazing. I wouldn't be anywhere without you fans, and I am so, so grateful for each and everyone of you. Thank you all. :)**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

_The Beginning_

"_Oh, _Zuzu! You don't look so good!" Azula crooned from her perch on top of a building, the eyes that matched her brother's peering evenly down at the fallen boy, who was being cared for by Katara. The Fire Nation princess observed this for a long minute before, with a coy smile tugging at her painted lips, rose to her feet, two fingers outstretching to a point. A earsplitting, low crack of a whip bit the air.

Just as the strikingly bright lightning began to exit the girl's tips, I swept forward, clutching the air around me as I bended it to my will. My palms quickly moved in a format that I wasn't aware of, and with a sudden _whoosh_, the firebending female was knocked off of the roof.

Azula gracefully landed on her toes, a deathly expression settling on her face as a smug smile reached her lips, her golden orbs settling on me. "Somebody's a little eager to play, hm?" it wasn't a question—it was a statement. A statement strung together by words touched with a promise, a promise held with a threat.

I swallowed heavily, collecting my courage and bravery that wasn't there. I slid a mask of confidence on, encouraging a smile onto my face. Before I could even think of a snide reply, the princess was encased in her own sapphire flames and was running straight towards me, metallic laughter hefting out of her throat.

She neared me with incredible speeds, and just as Azula reached within a few yards I quickly sidestepped, my mind screaming insanity; _fire, fire! get out of here, there's fire...burn...fire..._

I barely had enough time to dodge another oncoming attack, airbending myself around her as I stared incredulously at the firebender, my breathing hard.

Azula was growing increasingly annoyed and frustrated, "Aren't you a little cowardly?" she hissed through clenched teeth, her shoulders moving up and down quickly as she drew and exhaled, her black eyebrows furrowed together, her cheeks flushed an angry red. "Fight!" she shrieked, her fists suddenly aglow as she kicked forward, her flames even more powerful than they would've been given the comet soaring above us.

I flicked my wrist, almost seemingly easily smoldering the flames, while inwardly I was breaking down. My thoughts and mind clawed at the growing fear as it resurfaced, goosebumps pricking at my skin out of pure terror as another round of blue fire came my way.

My eyes flickered upwards, focusing momentarily on the comet. It was settling right above, increasing the girl's power.

A searing pain crashed into me, followed by a hightened amount of heat, and _more pain_. A scream escaped my lips as I stumbled backwards, involuntarily letting tears escape as I gingerly touched my abdomen, which was heated a dark red across my side. It was only a small burn, but Spirits did it hurt. A quiet sigh slithered out of my tightened mouth as pain increased, and I struggled to hold my composure and gather myself together.

_That was nothing compared to when they burned your wrists and ankles. _I reminded myself, steadily looking at the provider of the flames.

"Is somebody a little scared of fire?" she grinned wickedly, pointing her middle finger upwards, smugly looking at me as a slender azul flame danced deathly on her finger.

My eyes narrowed, and I clenched my open palms together tightly, my nails prodding my palms, drawing the faintest of blood. Anger coursed through me, full of one promise: _She will go down. _That evil witch took away everything—_Aang._ I couldn't let her even attempt to do that again...I _couldn't_. Even the slight burn she had left on me thudded with frustration and determination.

My right arm drew swiftly across my torso, my legs parting shoulder-length as I drew both my arms upwards, twisting my wrists as I gathered the air around be with a single breath, a slim smile crossing my face as I strongly pushed fowards, my hatred pulsing into that very movement as the gush of air flooded towards Azula, abruptly surrounding her as it roughly shoved her backwards.

A startled shriek sounded from the princess and I felt a wisp of satisfaction. As she jumped to her feet, I rushed at her, using my abilities to intensify my speed. I crashed into her into a fury of growls, coming from both of us. She was strong—too strong, and I suddenly regretted the rash decision to come at her for such close combat. Auzla held her ground, using her increased firebending power to her advantage, not to mention my _fear _for the flames as well.

The female lurched forward, a hiss slithering from her parted lips as she punched at my injured torso, causing me to back down in sudden pain. As I recovered, I kicked at her, a gale of wind following my step, hitting the Fire Nation princess with a large amount of force. She countered with even more, plowing at me with a wave of flames that would've burned me to a crisp if I hadn't been gifted with airbending.

Another attack took me off guard, making me stumble onto the hard courtyard ground. I struggled to find my breathing, and as I did, Azula came jumping down, a deathly pair of flames trailing after her fist.

I instinctivly brought my own arm forward, shielding the flames from my face, blowing the fire away with airbending. The inferno crashed back onto its provider, earning a loud cry from Azula.

I began to rise to my feet, feeling tired and weak. Azula was panting as was I, but neither were bound to give up this fight until it was finished.

My thoughts suddenly scattered. _Is Aang okay? What about Olin? Oh Spirits—please let them all be okay. _

A figure hit me with just force that it caused me to fall back onto the ground, my feet feebly searching for a foot-hold but finding none. I was drained, and as Azula came down with the finishing blow, I closed my eyes, a silent plea to the Spirits that my friends and brother were alright and that we would girl on top of me harshly grabbed my wrists, a smile flashing onto her lips.

"It wouldn't hurt me to burn you one more time, would it?" she laughed roughly, pinning my arms back behind my head, heating rushing.

I looked at her with a blank expression until it finally registered what she was doing just as the pain arrived.

With a pain-filled scream and thrashing that was no good, I succumbed into pain, tears streaming down my cheeks as fire encased my mind, sobs racking through my body as flames racked through my thoughts—my body, my everything. My fingers curled weakly upwards, searching for something —_anything_ to stop this burning, this neverending pain.

Suddenly, my fingers caught hold of something, something strong, something there.

I slowly moved my fingers to the best of their ability, drawing the air that I had discovered to be so hopeful— when there was air all around me— out, out of its trap, out of its being.

There was an abrupt chocking noise and my eyes refocused on Azula, who had moved off of me and was shuffling backwards, clutching at her throat. Her face had colored a red, and I stared at her in confusion and slight satisfication, happy that the burning sensation in my wrists was gone despite the pain and scars that had been renewed.

Slowly getting to my feet, I blinked at her, unaware that my fingers had settled into fists. Azula's face had turned a blue, a frightening blue, almost as blue as her flames admitted from her fingers. Her feet tripped over one another and she fell to the ground, her pale fingers still touching her neck.

It took me a few seconds to realize that she was unconsious.

Alarmed, confused, and not to mention relieved, I carefully moved closer. I then saw that her chest was barely rising, and out of surprise I lost all focus that was made to the air.

The Fire Nation princess drew in a sudden breath, her breathing normal yet not stirring from her unconsiousness.

I stared at her. My thoughts were slow as I tried to process what I had done to her. Whatever it was—it felt incredibly wrong, yet...powerful.

As Katara and the injured Zuko rushed over, I realized what I had done.

I had bended the air from her body—breathbending.

* * *

><p>I helped Katara place the unconsious princess into chains, tying her to a column. My eyes lingered on the firebender, feeling that my winning of our fight was unfair—but I suppose it had to be done. With a quiet exhale of air, I turned away, glancing at Zuko.<p>

Zuko was sitting on the ground, his eyes half-concealed by lids. His shirt was ruined, as in the center of the cloth was a large, tarnished hole, leading straight towards the lightning landing. He was alive, but he didn't look like it. His face was pale and sweat rimmed his raven black hair. I felt horrible, and silently prayed to the Spirits that my friend would be well.

"Well, I guess all we do now is wait for Appa." Katara said to herself, drawing me from my thoughts. She wandered over to Zuko, who instantly brightened at the sight of the waterbender. "How are you feeling?" she questioned, gently pulling away the burned shirt that stuck to the wound.

He winced, a look of discomfort crossing his face, "F-Fine," he replied breathily, "Just...tired." his golden orbs closed momentarily, his head lowering.

Katara bended a slender sliver of water from the pouch attached to her waist, willing the liquid to wrap itself around her outstretched olive-toned palm. She carefully pressed her palm against the wound—causing the firebender to flinch—the water glowing intensly as it etched it's way around the scar.

I watched curiously, observing the way the waterbender held a affectionate look in her cerculean eyes, the same look Zuko held as well. A smile played on my lips, enjoying the fact that the two seemed to have feelings for each other despite all their bickers and snide comments.

An all-too familiar roar overhead made me immediantly look up, my eyes resting on Appa, who gracefully descended into the vacant courtyard. I rushed over to him, lovingly hugging the bison, feeling a great amount of relief that he had safely made it here. The flying bison let out a soft roar, giving me a large lick which caused me to giggle.

Momo curled himself around my neck, chattering excitedly. I grinned, scratching his chin.

I began to walk back to Katara and Zuko when a sudden noise from behind me made me stop. I slowly turned around, my eyes widening as I saw that Appa and Momo weren't alone—Toph, Sokka, Olin, Suki, and Aang were in his saddle, all wearing a similar tired look. My smile broaded as I fled over, flinging myself at my brother who welcomed me with open arms.

"Olin," I breathed, feeling grateful for his strong arms wrapped tightly around me, "You're safe."

"Of course," he chuckled, drawing back slightly, "Didja think I'd get hurt or something?" he grinned.

I nodded, "You're danger prone." I teased warmly.

"That's _you_, sis," he laughed heartily, and I swatted his arm playfully before looking at my other friends.

Sokka was visibly limping, and I noticed that his left leg was wrapped in white bandages. I frowned, and Suki only smiled at seeing my face, and quickly explained, "He broke his leg."

"How?"

Toph grunted, leaping off Appa. The earthbender punched the Water Tribe warrior in the arm, making him yelp, "He jumped off the airship to save me. Idiot." she was grinning, though.

"If I didn't do that you wouldn't be here," Sokka grumbled, earning a kiss from Suki.

As our friends made their reunion, I finally found myself staring at Aang. He looked so mature, so much older as he stared out across the courtyard at the comet, a small smile on his lips. I stepped forward to go speak to him—to tell him how I really felt—but was stopped as I was encased in an affectionate group hug founded by Sokka, who chanted 'Team Avatar'.

* * *

><p>"<em>Breathbending?<em>" The older man inquired with a raise of one of his gray, bushy eyebrows. "Remarkable. I would love to see this bending practice in action." he motioned towards a light green teapot, "More tea, Vinca?"

I smiled softly at Iroh, and nodded, "Of course. How could I turn down your tea?" this drew a chuckle from the former general as he refilled my glass with what was probably my third cup, "A third cup of tea shouldn't do any harm, right?" I questioned teasingly as I absently airbended a gentle breeze over my cup, cooling the liquid.

"No—take it from me! I once had fifteen servings of tea in ten minutes, I believe..."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Uncle, you've already told her this story."

"Oh, well, a good story is usually told many times..." he downed his cup of tea.

I laughed lightly, adverting my eyes from the two firebenders in front of me to where the rest of my friends were gathered around in a circle. Curiousity taking over, I joined the group, followed by Iroh and Zuko.

"Am...am I _firebending_?"

"Is that Momo?"

"No! Those are your hair-loopies! And Suki, I wanted to add more of an effect."

"Why am I dancing?" I asked, pursing my lips to hold in my laughter as we all observed Sokka's 'artwork'.

"You're not dancing—you're airbending!" He scoffed loudly, making a face at me.

I only laughed, pointing at a picture of Olin who appeared to be crawling across the ground and nudged my brother, who grunted in embarrassment.

My eyes wandered from the drawing as I watched Aang walk out onto the balcony, wearing a thoughtful look on his face. I saw this as the perfect opportunity, and silently snuck away from the others, joining him.

The sunset in front of us was gorgeous—colored with pinks, reds, golds, and oranges, the sky was an array of art, joined by the setting sun surrounded in light purple and the dance of the swirling white clouds. The sight literally look my breath away as I stood by him, absently resting my arms on the railing.

Aang's gray eyes looked at me and his demeanor suddenly changed, his eyes lowering as he glanced away.

I breathed in softly, "Aang." I murmured, making him look at me, "I...I need to tell you something."

This was it—the perfect opportunity to tell him—to tell him the truth, the reality of my thoughts that I couldn't bring myself to say before. Three simple words that sat on the tip of my tongue, just waiting. And as he gazed at me with his big gray eyes, his face innocent, his lips curved slightly, prodding the smile, the looks, the laughs that I found myself to fall for, I knew it was right.

"I love you."

A look of surprise and warmth crossed his face, his eyes widening and his lips parting slightly in shock. I suddenly felt myself leaning forward, engulfing into his being, my arms flitting gently around his neck as I closed the distance between our two lips. The kiss was electrifying, and I was greedy. Instead of pulling away I pressed back, something sparking in my body as he kissed me back just as willing, his arms snaking around my neck as well.

Aang pulled away slightly, his face flushed yet happy, sporting a grin:

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><em>of the End<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>My Thanks...<span>_**

**Hello, everybody! I hope you all enjoyed the ending of my first story. I am so grateful to have all of you as fans. I started this story so long ago...who knew I would have over 200 reviews and over 100 favorites! You have all been so nice to me, and I appreciate all of you. You kept with me through my good and bad chapters, and supported me no matter what. You offered advice and tips to help make this fanfiction better. I seriously love you all—thank you so, so much. No words can describe how grateful I am for each and everyone of you. Thank you for helping me make this story the way it is. I wish I could individually thank all of you, but I'm afraid that might take a long, long time.**

**So...thank you. Thank you—_you_, who is reading this. **

_**AN...**_

**I'm sorry that it took a while to get this chapter out—boy was it a doozy to write! I went on a two day road trip, so granted, I couldn't write it durning those two days. But I'm happy to say that I'm satisfied with the way this chapter turned out, and I hope you all liked it as well. Did anyone pick up the possible new sequel name in this chapter? ;) And what do you think of Vinca's breathbending?**

**I'm not sure when the sequel will be up—but when it is, I'll post in this story that its up. I'm glad to tell you fans that on my two day road trip I was overflowing with ideas for chapters...and I wrote about ten possible chapters for the new sequel.**

**Also, I have a few questions to ask you fans on what you'd like to see in the sequel...**

**1.) **Would you enjoy reading smut? Or rather just mature content—and if you wanted smut you could just PM me?

**2.) **What would you like to see in the sequel?

**3.) **How far into the future would you like to see? Korra-time? Or no?

**4.) **Are you anticipating on reading the sequel?

**If you can, please answer. But of course, you don't have to. It would be lovely if you could.**

**I'll see you all soon! :)**

**Much love...xoxsillygoose**


	51. New Story

hey everyone! C:

It's me, sillygoose (lol, captain obvious). I'm here to let you all know that the sequel to this story is up! It's name is _The Beginning of the End_. You can find the story easily by going to my profile and clicking 'my stories'. It will be there!

I hope you all enjoy it. Review and do whatever you fans do! C:

much love, xoxsillygoose


End file.
